Virus dimencional
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: Tratara de Maxi un humano no tan simple,con caracteristicas no tan fuera de lo comun pero con unas ciertas ventajas que lo diferencian de las personas comunes...a de mencionar que este fic tendra el genero de seres poderosos e mounstros y al estilo Supervivencia con un buena dosis de humor Equestria esta sumida en el caos por un humano...que hara todo por remediarlo
1. Chapter 1

Si es que viniste aca [si es que realmente te gusto este fic con el "verdadero" primer capitulo] te admiro por poder aguantar esos muchos errores ORTOgrafricos (XD) y esa falta de "orgininalidad debido a como queria poner a mi protagonista como "el salvador de equestria" debido a que el realmente NO o directamente NO salvara a equestria, si es que lo hace, lo ara de una forma "incociente" o "indirectamente", debido a que ODIO esos fic´s donde el protagonista es el "puto amo" salvando a las ponys por:honor,principios y bla bla bla...

Este humano sera TODO lo contrario a los tipicos "humanos en equestria" NO es brony...podria explicarles como sera pero eso seria "spoirler" :3

Dejenme su review de que tal el cap "re-escrito"...al terminar este les dejo el cap "NO-re-escrito" para ver como mejore... sin mas comencemos chavales!

CAPITULO 1:Ignorancia...

Todo comiensa asi...

Un dia en la tranquila ciudad [no tan tranquila ya que en distintos puntos hay unos putos drogadictos] y mi papá para alejarnos de la mierda de hay, decidio llevarme a mi a pasar unos dias en el bosque...si 7 dias y 9 noches en un puto bosque como cualquier padre que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo

al llegar al bosque unos guarda bosques nos digeron que hay que tener cuidado por que hace unos dias un joven de 16 años o mas desaparesio,luego de un par de boludeces mas dijo que tengamos precausion...no le tomamos importacia pero estuvimos algo precabidos

luego de desenpacar un poco las cosas mi papá rompio el hielo al intentar entablar una conversacion

papa:a hijo que lindo aire fresco ¿no?

hijo:aja

papa:¿me escuchaste?

hijo:aja

papa:dame tu celular como se saca este juego

maxi:te dije que se llama resident evil 4 y dame que yo lo saco

papa:no damelo a mi que voy a revisar que tiene

[me da flojera poner "papá" asi que pongo "papa" como las papas fritas o como el del vaticano XD]

mi papa fue al auto a usar el celular para ver mis archivos (videos sangrientos,parodias sangrientas,humor negro (el bananero) y un par de boludeces mas que mi hermano me paso...entre otros my little pony un video de lo mas sangrientos pues a mi me gusta esa clase de mierdas jejeje)

pasamos un par de horas hablando entre las que resalto,me conto una de sus historias que cuando el era medio joven y estaba con su caballo por haya en el campo...un serpiente le mordio la pierna [esa serpiente debe tener un mal gusto ya que el no es de bañarse :v] y parece que lo solto por el mal olor o porque el le hiso una mierda nose, la cosa es que como el veneno le empesa a circular, el mismo decidio chuparse la herida y cada ves que lo hacia lo escupia y comia pasto pa sacarse el sabor al venemos...al final de la historia me mostro su cicatris...¿verdad o mentira? me chupa un huevo pero si el moria vayan a saber...

cuando empesamos a disfrutar de la conversacion y de la compania de my father,algo nos detuvo en el bosque salio un joven con la cara tapada e vestimenta extraña que justo venia por corriendo a nuestra direccion al verle a mi papa, el se levanto y le empujo al estilo del rugby derumbandolo en el suelo

papa:¡LLAMA A LOS GUARDA BOSQUES!

fui a los guarda bosques entre las palabras de el misterioso joven escuche que dijo mi nombre...me dejo algo pensativo por un momento pero segui llendo para los guardias

joven:¡a no! sierto tengo el poder para teletransportarme

papa:a que?!

el joven se teletransporto al frente mio, me corri a un lado pero luego senti un codaso en mi "cien" me cai al suelo de lleno raspandome todo mientras sentia un gran dolor en mi cabesa, y sentia los ojos pesados

papa:¡hijo! que les has echo maldito ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

teniendo un arma apuntandole al rostro tapado del humano, mientras este se levantaba poco a poco luego de agacharse, levanto las manos y le miraba a los ojos al hombre que lo apuntaba

joven:llamar maldito a tu propio hijo

papa:¡¿QUE?!

joven:hasta luego papa

escuche un grito acompañado de un disparo que al mismo segundo de ser disparado, fue callado como si nada se hubriera escuchado...escuche como era arrasto y luego me quede inconciente...

al despertar...

joven:hola maxi como estas lamento tener que vernos desmallado

abri mis ojos lentamente, como si me hubriera dormido un buen tiempo, al verle al joven habia una fojata al estilo indio y el estaba sentado en un tronco los braso entre las piernas colgando como si me estaria esperando

maxi:¿que? ¿d-donde estoy? ¿mi papa?

joven:en un el auto descansando...¿quieres galletas?

maxi:¿quien sos vos?

joven:no es momento de decirtelo tenemos algo que resolver en otro mundo...una gran cagada

maxi:¿a que carajos refieres?

la situacion se puso extraña y mas aun cuando mi papa sale del auto con una pistola en la mano y unas dos recargar en su bolsillo que se notaban sueltas

papa:alejate de mi hijo!

el joven no responde, se dirije rapido a mi papa y lo tumba al piso quitandole el arma, le da una patada en la cabesa volviendole a desmallar, mientras yo me quede impactado al ver eso y medio asustado

maxi:no que hisiste!

joven:no es momento de presiones tienes que mantenerte vivo

maxi:¿y tu me protegeras? ¿a eso va?

joven:desmallarte (con tono eleante y sin problemas)

a punto de golpearme en la cara una luz segadora sale de el bosque es,es ¿un unicornio?

maxi:que mierdas quieres que haga? ¿mision? que tal si me haces un petardo primero

joven:ahora no quedras saber

la luz se ace mas intensa hasta parar...el joven va al orije de ese unicornio y empiesan a pelear teletransportandoce el joven tiene asombrosos poderes unos de ellos es poder lansar un poder por la mano...tipo asi como dragon ball pero mas flojo

"ahora relatare la experiensa de el joven"

me dirijo al changeling [no unicornio] que me ha intentado matar por toda equestria, ahora por todo el mundo ¡esto tiene que terminar ahora! por mi,por kevin y por equestria, cargo mi mano con magia pero el changeling logra esquivar todos los ataques y a la ves golpeandome

changeling:ya te dije maxii no me podras vencerme te persegire por el tiempo si es nesesario!

maxi:maldito changeling super desarrollado ¡AAA!

el changeling al oir eso, me clava el cuerno en mi mano por dejarle un segundo

changeling:ven conmigo...chrisalis te quiere utilisar para crear devuelta esas criaturas que casi destrulleron equestria y te dejaremos vivir

maxi:hay una o dos cosas que me enseño twilight sobre atravesar algo magico...¡que nunca tienes que permanecer mas de 10 segundos!

changeling:abrire el portal por un buen rato y nos mandaremos a equestria una ves mas

maxi:hoy no! ¿e que pasa?

La mano de el joven empiesa brillar de forma segadora, al ver eso no me quedo parado hay,agarro la pistola de mi papá y apunto al unicornio, ese que intenta matarme a yo de el futuro, luego de que forcejearan un poco, le disparo un ves en su pata delante...al hacerlo el grita y se aleja de la otra persona, cargado de adrenalina vuelvo a dispararle pero esta bala impacta en su ¿torso? nose, en su panza me da miedo recordarlo

la otra persona me mira un poco imprecionado...cosa que no duro mucho ya que ese portal empiesa a subcionar cosas como un agujero negro

otra persona:maxi! toma esto, utilisalo para ir a equestria,se que no sabes nada de lo que pasa pero no te unas con el rey s...

y el portal subciona a yo de el futuro cerrandolo en la puerta de el portal hay un diamante muy pequeño

me hacerco para verlo y lo pienso:

ir a equestria y no tener tocnologia mmm tendre que llevar toda la tecnologia que traje

agarro una mochila y pongo mi compu el celular de mi papa y todas las otras cosas reviso el auto y aparte de la pistola hay una escopeta y un rifle las agarro pero debo de admitir que son pesados y NO se como mierda usarlos, cada una tiene como cinco recargas...cargo las cosas y agarro el diamante pequeño como una pildora

maxi:mmm como usarlo? (lo pongo frente a mis ojos para observarlo)

al decir eso, escucho a mi papa levantarse ,de la sorpresa me trago el diamante, mi cuerpo empiesa a brillar y me desmallo con todas mis cosas

[ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTAO, YA SABEN!]

Estoy re-escribiendo estos caps porque lo que escribir antes mmm nose, aparte elimine unos dialogos donde dice "todos dependeran de ti" y eso lo hace quedar como un "futuro heroe" mas o menos, no quiero hacer de mi humano alguien IMPORTANTE como salvar vidas de ponys...si bien deje en claro que NO es brony, pero como maximo si conoce la serie un "poco",no se sabe los nombre (eso ya lo habran notado en los siguientes caps XD) y toda esa huevada

luego continuo con el siguiente cap para re-escribrlo

Tambien les quiero contar que subi un "trailer" de mi fic si quieren echarle una ojeada, dura 1minuto y un par de segundos sobre lo que pasara en los siguiente caps.

Otra cosa que quiero decirles, es que "Maxi" no sera nesesariamente un "heroe" como para salvar a equestria...luego de un par de caps lo sabra ¡si les agrada claro!

sin mas...les dejo con "el mismo cap" pero sin verlo corregido ningun error, para que sepan como cambien mi forma de escribir estos dos años

LES DEJARE EL "AVISO AQUI" ya que dudo que alguien lo lea...

Si bien dije que maxi sera nesesario para acabar unas cosas,pero realmente no sera nesesario para acabar con el mal que vendra a equestria ya que "las seis ponys" (mane six6) pueden hacerlo solas,solamente que como "maxi" no le gusta quedarse con los brasos crusados es su momento de "desahogarse"...

aquita el cap sin editaishon:

antes de comensar mi fic les contare una breve historia:

historia:

habia una ves un escritor (yo) y su hermano escribia mi fic con el maximo de tiempo posible incluso me quedaba hasta las cuatro de la mañana para entregarles a ustedes

estos interesantes capitulos,1 año completo a la basura me saque malas notas en los primeros 2 trimestre por su entretenimiento y por ustedes ahora escribire una historia totalmente diferente cuando termine este fic tratare de recontruir la historia o usar lo que me queda de ese material para este por favor pidan que me recuerde todo esos 35 capitulos de la primera temporada 2 fic que estaba relacionados como resident evil pero no resident evil real mente haci que este sera mi primer fic oficial pero he realisado 3 fics en total,2 incompletos por favor perdonenme estos errores humanos ahora se quien es enemigo y de hlso errores se aprenden no permitire que nadie me quite este fic oficial este sera un trailer pero espero que les guste tal ves y solo tal ves suba un pack de 25 capitulos de la primera temporada del fic para descargar ahora co ustedes el fic tendra dos historias paralelas explica el porque y el como de la historia paralela a la otra

fin de la tragica histora...

mi nombre es maxi...un dia con mi papa decidimos ir de campamento yo no tan deacuerdo y lleve toda la tecnologia posible(computador,dos celulares,un mini mp3,un mp4 y un cargador portatil)por las dudas

al llegar unos guarda bosques nos digeron que hay que tener cuidado por que hace unos dias un joven de 16 años desaparesio,dijo que tengamos precaución,no le tomamos importacia pero estuvimos algo precavidos

papa:aaaaa hijo que lindo aire fresco ¿no?

hijo:aja

papa:¿me escuchaste?

hijo:aja

papa:dame tu celular como se saca este juego?!

maxi:te dije que se llama resident evil 4 y dame que yo lo saco!

papa:no! damelo a mi,que voy a revisar que tiene!

mi papa fue al auto a usar el celular para ver mis archivos (videos sangrientos,parodias sangrientas,humor negro (el bananeo) y hola soy german entre otros my little pony)

pero algo nos detuvo en el bosque salio un joven con cara tapada y venia por mi corriendo,pero mi papa lo detuvo empujandolo

papa:¡LLAMA A LOS GUARDA BOSQUES!

fui a los guarda bosques,entre las palabras de el misterioso joven,escuche que dijo mi nombre me dejo algo pensativo por un momento pero segui llendo para los guardias

joven:¡a no! sierto tengo el poder para teletransportarme

papa:que dijiste?

el joven se teletransporto al frente mio y me nokio

papa:¡hijo! que les has echo maldito

joven:llamar maldito a tu propio hijo

papa:¡¿QUE?!

joven:hasta luego papa

al despertar...

joven:hola maxi como estas lamento tener que vernos desmallado

maxi:¿que donde estoy? ¿mi papa?

joven:en un el auto descansando

maxi:¿quien sos vos?

joven:no es momento de decirtelo tenemos una mision en otro mundo

maxi:¿a que te refieres?

y mi papa sale del auto con una pistola en la mano y unas dos recargar en su bolsillo

papa:alejate de mi hijo!

el joven no responde,se dirije rapido a mi papa y lo tumba al piso quitandole el arma lo vuelve a desmallar

maxi:no que hisiste!

joven:no es momento de presiones (tira el cargador del arma a un lado) tienes que mantenerte vivo

maxi:a eso va?

joven:desmallarte

a punto de golpearme en la cara,una luz cegadora sale de el bosque es es ¿un changeling?

maxi:muy bien que clase de mision tengo

joven:ahora no quedras saber

se dirije al unicornio y empiesan a pelear teletransportandoce,el joven tiene asombrosos poderes,unos de ellos es poder lansar un poder por la mano

ahora relatare la experiensa de el joven...

me dirijo al changeling que me a intentado matar por toda equestria,ahora por todo el mundo! esto tiene que terminar ¡ahora! por mi,por kevin y por equestria!

cargo mi mano con magia pero el changeling logra esquivar todos los ataques y a la ves golpeandome

changeling:ya te dije maxi no me podras vencer,te persegire por el tiempo si es nesesario!

maxi:maldito changeling super desarrollado ¡AAA!

y me clava el cuerno en mi mano

cangeling:ven con migo,chrisalis te quiere utilisar para crear devuelta esas criaturas que casi destrulleron equestria y te dejaremos vivir

maxi:hay una o dos cosas que me enseño twilight sobre atravesar algo magico que nunca tienes que permanecer mas de 10 segundos

changeling:abrire el portal por un buen rato y nos mandaremos a equestria una ves mas

maxi:hoy no,e que pasa?

y la mano de el joven empiesa brillar de forma segadora y agarro la pistola de mi papá y trato de darle al changeling,ese que intenta matarme a yo de el futuro y logro dispararle en el osico y matarlo,ese portal que abrio empiesa a subcionar como un agujero negro

yo de el futuro:maxi,AAAA! toma esto utilisalo para ir a equestria,todos dependeran de ti,se que no sabes nada de lo que pasa pero no te unas con el rey s...

y el portal subciona a yo de el futuro cerrandolo,lo que me entrego es un diamante muy pequeño

me hacerco para verlo y lo pienso

ir a equestria y no tener tocnologia mmm tendre que llevar toda la tecnologia,agaro una mochila y pongo mi compu,el celular mio,de mi papa y todas las otras cosas reviso el auto y aparte de la pistola hay una escopeta y un rifle los agarro y cada una tiene como cinco recargas,cargo las cosas y agarro el diamante

maxi:mmm como lo uso (lo pongo frente a mis ojos)

escucho a mi papá levantarse ,de la sorpresa,me trago el diamante,mi cuerpo empiesa a brillar y pierdo la consiencia...

FIN DEL CAP!

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2:De un dia a otro

2 capitulo DE UN DIA A OTRO:

me desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me levanto encuentro un cadaver de un changeling echo pedasos

maxi:¿en donde estoy? equestria e-ee-estoy en EQUESTRIA mmm no es momento de estar feliz en que parte estoy

me fijo los alrededores y es canterlot

maxi:que pasa?...donde esta todo el mundo?

veo que todos estan en un punto,deve ser,creo que la coronacion de la prinsesa twilight...si todos estan reunidos,es hora de robar

maxi:que descarado de mi parte! recien llegar y robas ¿quien lo diria?

estoy entrando por casas pero en una en una encuentro muchas cosas hasta llegar a una casa que dice:Orion

me llamo algo la atencion y revisando sus cosas encuentro un informe que estaba acegurado abajo de una madera de el piso lo leere despues,tambien encuentro unos 20 mil

bist con todo lo anterior devo tener unos 100.000 bist

ahora devo encontrar una carretilla...encuentro a un trabajador,parese ser de ponyvill,no le veo pinta de estirado

maxi:hola guachin,te sugiero que no te vallas porque esta propuesta te interesara

pony:¿que-que quieres?

maxi:esto te interesara,solo dame una carretilla,conducela hasta un punto y te dare una buena paga por tu trabajo

pony:que clase de carga?

maxi:traela aca,espera unos 10 minutos,traere lo que llevaras y despues te digo lo que haras

pony:esta bien

maxi:espera

sigo saqueando las casas y una de ellas esta resguardara por 2 guardias

salto en el techo y para una sorprendente entrada salto en frente de ellos...la entrada perfecta para sorprenderlos

maxi:hola guardias reales,¿pueden dejarme pasar?

guardia:salde aqui! tu,llama a mas guardias!

guardia 2:pero la mayoria de los guardias estan con las prinsesas

guardia:bueno,esto depende de nosotros

maxi:ya basta de charlas!

vienen los dos contra,mi me hacen caer,otro sube encima,le agaro la pata lo golpeo contra el otro,agarro su palo les golpeo,uno se sube encima mio y sin querer lo ago

caer de la habitacion,callendo del segundo piso,el otro me mira con miedo y viene con rabia hacia mi,lo esquivo y tiene la misma suerte que su compañero callendoce del

segundo piso

maxi:que pena,bueno a ver que es lo que estaban cubriendo

entro a la habitacion y es una corona,mejor dicho tiara

maxi:esto! sera mejor que la deje,eso traera muchos problemas

sigo revisando y encuentro telas de seda,agarro unas y me voy abajo

me fijo y los guardias estan respirando,que suerte que no estan muertos

les pongo unas pardes bebidas al lado sullo y algo de suciedad,eso sera suficiente

me voy al lugar prometido y encuentro al joven pony

le digo que nos bamos al la estacion de tren

y llegamos como en unos 25 minutos y detras de nosotros escuchamos unas melodias...musica que me recuerdan a algo,son...la prinsesa twilight

nos tiramos de la careta y le digo que se valla le doy unos cinco mil bist y se larga

yo continuo caminando y llego a la estacion pero todo esta ocupado

cubro la careta en una cueva muy oculta,la tapo con unos arbustos hago un bolso con una buena cantidad de bist,unas telas y parto rumbo a ponyvill

2 horas despues..

en una estacion veo una revista de un par de guardias y un,humano la agarro enseguida

revista:

hola amigo de equestria! a llegado un ser misterioso que dice ser amigable

pues lo es! se ofresio a mejorar las armas de los guardias,dice llamarse humano

hiso una presentacion real ante la princesa y una frente a canterlot

estamos a gusto con una llegada inesperada,le damos la bienvenida a un nuevo guardia real!

nos an dado un adelanto de las nuevas armas que estan creando,el dijo que las llamemos vallestas

nos las an mostrado,mañana dara una presentacion en manehatan sobre que hacen y quienes clases de guardias las usaran las hemos presenciado ayer,esperamos mas cosas

buenas de este nuevo ser.

hasta luego,amigo de equestria...

acuerdate:Equestria asiende!

los siguientes articulos son de moda,trabajos entre otros y lo guardo,nuevo rumbo...manehathan!

media hora despues...

en el camino veo un guardia que estaba cubriendo una entrada,tenia una ballesta en sus cascos,veo que pasa y es la prinsesa celestia en sus labores

maxi:mierda,si me ve,estare en serisos problemas!

paso arriba,hay una ventana en el techo y veo a celestia que en una girada,creo que vio mi pierna

celestia:kevin?,no tendria que estar descansando en ponyvill,guardia ve al techo y llama a kevin

guardia:si su majestad

escucho unos pasos en el techo,miro atras y es un guardia

guardia:kevin? ah tu no eres kevin! detente en nombre de celestia!

maxi:mierda,no me jodas!

guardia:detente o disparo,¡detente!

miro atras,el guardia dispara unas flechas,una me la campera,eso dejara cicatris y una se atora en un arbol,la agaro y salto al frente de el guardia,se asusta

soltando el arma se la saco y lo tiro de el techo

maxi:kevin es el nombre de el guardia real eh,lo que me dijo el yo de el futuro,donde estara,porque no me advirtio de esto

el guardia del susto se callo del techo hiriendose...

guardia:¡celestia!

celestia:que te paso?!

guardia:el humano,n-no es kevin

celestia:hay que llamar a mas guardias

sigo corriendo,me pongo en un arboly escucho mas pasos en el bosque

maxi:mierda,deben ser mas guardias y la balesta es algo complicada de manejar,el gatillo parese a la talla de un pony!

sigo coriendo,me ven y todos me intentan disparar

celestia:no disparen!

eso,ESTUVO CERCA!

maxi:salgan de aqui

encuentro casas,hago parkour y casi me caigo,los ponys que me perseguian se caen,miro atras y un par de pegasos me alcansan

maxi:ahora que mas!

miro entre mis cosas,saco una tela de seda y se las lanso,a uno en la cara y hace el efecto domino con sus compañeros

maxi:¡si!

despues salen unicornios,lansando rayos uno en el pie

maxi:la c.t.m tengo calambre

miro a mi alrededor encontrando un espejo,todos los unicornios disparan al mismo tiempo,uso el gran espejo y sus rayos van contra ellos,me escondo un buen rato,se me

va el calambre y despues vienen todos contra mi pegasos,terrenales (con sus ballestas) y unicornios

maxi:mierda,esto re GTA

mis fuersas no estan de mi lado,en este momento pero veo un almacenamiento de agua

maxi:seguro si le disparo,los entetendra un buen rato

le disparo con la escopeta y se cae rosandome el pie,todos estan heridos o empapados en barro,con un gran humo de la tierra miro con satisfaccion,por un rato y veo la

figura de un pegaso amarillo con una armadura de los unicornios

pegaso:detente en nombre de la princesa!

maxi:la concha de su hermana muerta,creo que es F.C

un gran poder se genera de mi cuerpo...serra el cansacio,las ganas de golpearlo o el tiempo en que no estuve rascandome los huevos...talves todos

corro hacia el le doy un golpe gancho,tratando de darle una patada trasera,el vuela y empiesa tratar de golpearme logrando consegirlo

le aagro la pata lo tumbo al piso,le golpeo un ala,me alejo unos centimetros y le ago una bomba al piso,el hijo de su madre logro darse vuelta,se levanta me da una

patada applejack y me apoyo en un arbol vuela hacia mi,lo esquivo,el dando de lleno al arbol y lo atraviesa

maxi:si esto fuera un dibujito y no lo esquivaria tendria resultados traumantes...flash,vos diste buena pelea y por eso no te dare un escopetaso en ojete para que

dejes de joder (me escuchaste hijo de p!&a!)

me voy a un callejon y despues de unos cinco minutos aparese celestia en medio de la esena

celestia:¿que paso aca?

flash:u un humano,eso paso aaaaa (se esta por desmallar)

celestia:y los demas?

flash:estan debajo de esas maderas que ves hay

al terminar,celestia llama a los medicos y se va,pero no antes sin decir que revisen todo el lugar

yo me voy lo mas lejos posible y a espera de curar mis heridas

paso al rededor de 10 horas y me despierto con la sangre fria y un olor a mierda al lado mio,carajo

era barro con algo mas mesclado dudoso era caca de caballo mierda

me levanto y todo el lugar donde peleamos esta ordenandoce y sigo mi camino a manehathan

llego a un tren y miro mi relog y quedan alrededor de 5 horas antes de empesar la reunion

me subo arriba de un bajon y me preparo para el viaje dormiendome al instante sin saber a donde iba el tren...

paso 2:30 y me despertaron unas voces y ruidos molestos,miro un cartel que dice

bienvenidos a ponyivill!

¡mierda!

abajo:an oido un ruido ariba?

otro pony:deve ser tu imaginacion ¡deja los videojuegos!

maxi:shit,ahora no hay nada de tiempo

observo el lugar,viendo la presencia de luna y unos guardias reales de ella

uno me mira bien fija mente a los ojos y les avisa a los demas,derepente todos vienen hacia mi

logro esquivar al primero,pero el segundo me deribo completamente con una fuerte caida y los demas me tratan de atrapar,pero me muevo y entro a la cabina y la cierro

con todo notando que esta casi lleno todos se quedan en siencio,oyendo las amenzas de los guardias de deribar la puerta

guardia:¡3!...¡2!...¡1!

y todos los pasajeros salen por la puerta chocando a los guardias y yo me dirijo a la punta,viendo al conductor que parese recien salido de la universidad,le digo que

retroseda y solo seva

maxi:muy bien como secontrola un tren de hace cientos de años?

toco todo y el tren empiesa a actuar raro,pero a la ves logrando que valla en reversa,todo la multitud de ponys se largan de hay,pero luna...luna trata de entrar,logro

cerrar la puerta y conseguir algo de tiempo,el tren a cada segundo va mas rapido ¡ppppppppmmmmmmm!

se escucho cuando luna intentaba parar el tren desde la parte de atras

le lanso maletas pero no para

asi 2 minutos y escucho las trompetas antes de venir celestia

maxi:o por el amor de,espera un momento?!

toco todas las cosas devuelta y va adelante pero rapido directamente y toco para atras dandole un buen golpe...creo

y luna se pone arriba,tampe las ventanas y poco a poco celestia se dirije hacia nosotros pero el tren ya andaba,yo miro como nos alejamos pero luna no para,me agarra

con su magia poniendome arriba de el bagon y me suelta lentamente

maxi:creo que es hora de pelear,que seguro no gano

viene rapido y me lleva a gran velosidad,yo le doy codasos en la espalda,pero me lansa al aire al caer me da tremenda patada fase applejack nivel 2,me mira un rato y

me levanta con su magia

luna:por que vienes a estas tierras?

maxi:yo no quise,pero no hubo opcion

me arroja,pero con la diferencia que hay un palo al lado mio,al tratar de agarrarme le golpeo la cara y las patas,¡pero no parese hacerles el menor daño! le golpeo

tres veces mas con el hierro...¡NADA!

me agarra devuelta

luna:(se limpia la saliba) fin del recorido

atras de ella hay un puente

maxi:cu-cuanto se nesecita para desmallar a un alicornio?

luna:¿que?

la alejo de mi,le agarro las patas para no sentarse y un gran golpe detiene el tren por un rato,al finalisar luna se encuentra desmallada

maxi:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡mierda! la remil no puedo creer que se nesecitara eso

me levanto y voy a la cabina de abajo y me desmallo con el tren andando...

...

...

...

En una ciudad...eran las 7:00,horas en la que las mayorias de las personas se despiertan

se podian oir los sonidos de los autos,trenes y pajaros

en los primeros rayos del sol...

todos en la gran ciudad parecen estar tranquilos...pero hoy todo cambiara...

.

.

.

bueno espero que les aya gusta,tambien pueden pasarse por mi otro fic TRAVESIA EN EQUESTRIA.

dejen sus review si les gusto,su opinion me ayudaria mucho,bueno

gracias por pasarse por mi fic...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

al despertar el tren seguia andando,comi algo,fui hacia arriba y luna aun seguia desmallada,miro atras y el tren estaba por caer a un barranco en construccion

maxi:shit! como paro esto?!

corro hacia atras y aprieto todo,cuando encuentro el freno de emergencia recibo un gran golpe atras de luna

luna:no te saldras con la tuya!

maxi:tonta! hay que parar el tren

le doy la vuelta le devuelvo el golpe y aprieto el freno,pero es demaciado tarde,la parte delantera empiesa a caer

corro para evitar la caida agarro unas brasadas para amortiguar la caida,por muy poco casi quedo atrapado en el tren,veo a luna romper una ventana salvandoce,pero era demaciado tarde para mi,salto y la brasadas se agararon de un aciento nose,pero dependo de muy poco tiempo la rompo y logro saltar del tren en movimiento con unas heridas de poca inportancia...miro atras una explocion causado por el tren,con satisfaccion cuando miro al frente y luna se me apararese...me apunta con su cuerno y nos teletransporta al castillo

todos los guardias me apuntan con sus lanzas,de entre todos viene el humano

kevin:sueltenlo!

maxi:hace cuanto tiempo fue tu reunion?

kevin:hace 2 dias

maxi:¡¿QUE?! (mierda,el folleto que agarre,se creo ase dos dias!)

y todos me vuelven a apuntar con sus lansas

kevin:sueltenlo carajo!

luna:kevin! dejalo,el viene con migo

kevin:yo te acompaño,aver que jusga celestia

luna:(caminando) creo que ya se lo que ara...

me lleva al castillo y todos me miran con caras feas

kevin:¿como te llamas?

maxi:maxi

kevin:como llegaste aca mmm,dejame adivinar un maldito changeling ¿no?

maxi:no exactamente mmm creo que se puede decir que si

kevin:es bueno encontrar a otro humano,fue poco tiempo pero igual al fin se que no estoy solo,cuentame que te paso en este tiempo

le cuento lo de el tren y lo demas

kevin:en verdad se callo el tren! ahora hay que construir otro (con tono molestia)

maxi:esto se pudiera ver evitado...si luna no ubiera interrumpido!

luna entra por la puerta con su hermana

luna:tambien si te entregabas! (con cara de no fui yo! y el tiene la culpa)

celestia:lamento interrumpir en tu descanso kevin,pero tenemos que hablar sobre la inesperada llegada de este humano y el caos que esparsio por toda equestria

luna:ve a ponyvill,tus vacaciones te esperan depues de tantas misiones kevin

y se va sin decir nada

celestia:que cosas hisistes?

maxi:mmm golpee a tus guardias reales tambien a flash sentry (no hay que negarlo jajaja),destrui sin querer el tren de equestria con ayuda de luna y robe canterlot en la coronacion de la princesa twilight sparkle

luna:como sabes eso?

escusa

maxi:encontre esparsido por toda canterlot sobre la noticia es ¡algo ovio!

celestia:encontramos algunas pertenencias ¿donde esta el resto?

maxi:(mentira) lo gaste,que crees que se hace con la seda y los bist!

luna:por que te dirijiste al tren?

maxi:queria ir a la reunion de kevin en manehathan,pero ocurrio la pelea y todo el resto

celestia:ahora no hay un modo de viajar para mis subditos y cuesta mucho comprar otro tren

maxi:a donde quieres llegar?

luna:ya que kevin esta en sus vacaciones,nesecitamos otro entrenador,fabricados de armas y...

maxi:¡ARMAS! mi escopeta mis pistola mis cosas estan en grrrr ¡shit!

celestia:que paso

maxi:hay que buscarlas

luna:¿que cosas?

maxi:mis armas son mucho mejor que esas obsoletas ballestas!

celestia:nos fuimos de el tema y un guerrero

luna:aceptas? (preparando su magia para mandarlo al bosque everfree si no aceptaba XD)

maxi:habra condiciones?

celestia:no,no abra condiciones,has demostrado mucho potencial,kevin solo fue a 3 partes de equestria y tu creo que a 4,tambien destruiste un tren,desmallaste a flash sentry y a mi hermana(luna se molesta por el comentario) ,kevin solo peleo con ella derroto a una banda de ciudadanos furiosos y a un grupo de guardias de luna

maxi:no medigas mas,quiero oirlo de el (con respeto) y si acepto!

luna:¡ahora!

maxi:¿que?

y resivo un galopaso en mi cabesa

empieso a entrecerrar mis ojos

celestia:hay que sanar tus heridas

luna:dolera mucho,aci que te desmallamos

celestia:despertaras en un...

y me desmallo

kevin:maxi,maxi ¡MAXI!

maxi:que! donde estoy?

kevin:al fin despiertas,estas como nuevo! sin sicatrises ni moretones

me caigo al piso y las seis ponys estan frente a mi

maxi:que me paso?

kevin:solo ve a esa la siguiente puerta

le sigo pero no recuerdo nada

estan luna y celestia

celestia:hay esta el reconfortado maxi!

maxi:mision? luna,celestia ponys? estoy en equestria?!

luna:que raro? a kevin no le paso

me dan mis cosas y una armadura

maxi:no sera nesesario,estoy bien asi

luna:tambien aqui tienes ropa echa por rarity,unos pasteliyos y unos libros que te recomendaron,sigue a kevin el te llevara a tu habitacion

voy y les doy las gracias me baño,me pongo mi ropa nueva,cargo mis armas me tomo un rato en leer

maxi:muy bien...creo que esto es una mierda

luna:bueno espera un rato traeremos a tus guardias que con ellos completaras las misiones y socialisate unos cinco minutos

maxi:a donde iremos?

celestia:a minuit,un tierra recien encontrada,no se sabe que oculta ese lugar siempre esta oscuro

maxi:creo que hay que cambiarle el nombre

celestian:SE LLAMA MINUIT Y LISTO!

maxi:hay carajo y la #$ta madre celestia,ahora que?

luna:bueno pues vete con kevin a ponyvill,el te mostrara ponyvill aca en canterlot la cosa esta jodida

me llevan a un caruaje donde tambien esta kevin

kevin:te gustara el lugar

maxi:mmmh bueno (oculto un poco mi entusiasmo)

kevin:claro

maxi:cuanto crees que dudara esto?

kevin:ni idea

maxi:bueno mientras tanto aprovecho con mi celu

kevin:uuh esta bueno ¿me lo prestas?

maxi:acm1pt primero

kevin:fuck you!

maxi:we are by going!

kevin:aaa you know english pendejo!

maxi:no mucho

kevin:igual que yo...

pasamos todo el tiempo hablando y parese que casi no toque mi celular,mas que para sacarlo y ponerlo en mi bolsillo

maxi:y asi fue como termine el resident evil 5

kevin:JA! solo jugue el 6 y no llegue ni a la mitad

maxi:mierda,yo no toque ese juego

kevin:algun dia lo aras y cuando lo hagas ¡prometemelo que lo terminaras!

maxi:jajaja claro,te lo prometo!

kevin:que bueno,bueno entramos a la accion

maxi:tan rapido llegamos? senti como si pasaron 2 horas!

kevin:de echo media

maxi:esta bien

kevin:¿ahora que?

maxi:(levanto mis hombros de forma en que:ni idea)

kevin:esperamos...

pegaso que nos trajo:capitan ya me puedo ir?

kevin:seguro sreip

sreip:gracias capitan

kevin:de nada

ponyvill...la tranquila ponyvill,tenia uno de los mejores climas,todo soleado con fresco vientos,como es usualmente...

kevin:que bueno regresar! che

maxi:re gresar?

kevin:sip ya estuve aqui un tiempo

maxi:entonses tenemos mucho que hablar...


	4. esto ¿deberia comenzar asi?

capitulo 4:

llegamos a un castillo, que ya pude notar cuando venia

kevin:hay esta La Princesa Twilight Sprakle!

el unos ponys guardias del lugar hicieron reverencia, excepto yo, mantenia una cara firme y seria nada mas

twilight:hola maxi, la princesa celestia ya me dijo de tu llegada

maxi:pues se nota que se mantienen informadas ¿eh?

twilight:pasa que tenemos que hablar

maxi:wuuooo que sorprendete ¿una charla? espero que hayan galletas

twilight:kevin, quiero que cubras esta puerta y ¿ya sabes a quien dejar pasar...no?

kevin:si princesa

twilight:perfecto

entramos al castillo todo echo de cristal...

twilight:(mientras caminabamos por unos pasillos) ya me han contado todo lo que has echo este tiempo y debo admitir que prefiriria no verlo oido

maxi:pues ya somos dos

twilight:no soy buena diciendo estas cosas pero...esto no es personal pero, NO hagas estragos por aqui "todo a cambiado desde su llegada"

maxi:eso se nota

twilight:ahora continuemos hablando, todas nuestras fuerzas subieron conciderablemente desde que kevin llego y eso esperan de ti tambien

maxi:se notan que esperan...pues esperen

twilight:¿no estas siendo muy deprimente?

maxi:aun sigo esperando mis galletas

twilight:(con su cuerno hace aparecer un jaron de galletas) aqui tienes

maxi:BIEN! ahora ¿que nesecitas?

twilight:pues bueno ya sabes ¿seguridad y eso?

maxi:por supuesto, veo que kevin ya se aseguro de crear un buen arma ¿no?

twilight:si, son muy buenas, pero prefieron evitar hablar de eso, es que no me agradan las armas

maxi:entonses me odiaras, jajaja

twilight:bueno, pero puede ver algo de positivo en ti

maxi:seguro ¿te gustan los gatitos? eso es postivo

twilight:eso puede ser algo bueno ^_^

maxi:sabia que a todos nos gustarian los gaticos

luego de una charla sobre gaticos y la socieda e futuro de equestria la entrevista termino

twiligh:fue bueno hablar contigo maxi

maxi:bien twilight chau

twilight:chau

me fui del lugar y apenas cruse la puerta aparecio kevin y sus "hombres"

kevin:¿que tal?

maxi:perfecto

kevin:sabia que te agradaria

maxi:bien, ¿ahora?

kevin:tu estaras un tiempo de vacaciones, celestia me dijo que vallas a la estacion y hay te esperara un pony guia del reyno de cristal,toma esto (me tira un collar tipo VIP) con eso sabran que tu eres una de las personas con mas derechos o como lo digo yo:eres el puto amo! jajaja

maxi:buena esa kevin

kevin:no me digas por mi nombre llamame Capitan tu no eres nada comparado con migo ¿entendido?

maxi:claaaaaroooo

kevin:toma esto

maxi:(me lansa otra bolsa pero al chocar con mi mano, se me cae porque es algo pesada) ¿monedas?

kevin:es el dinero de este mundo

maxi:genia ¿cuanto hay?

kevin:500 bits lo suficiente para darte el gusto con "lo que quieras"

maxi:claro

kevin:acuerdate LLAMAME CAPITAN

me iba caminando, alejandome del tal "capitan"

maxi:(mientras me voy caminando a cualquier parte) claro capitan...imbecil

de hay oigo un grito a lo lejos

kevin:¡QUE DIJISTE!

maxi:QUE ME IBA CAMINANDO CAPITAN

kevin:imbesil tu

al preguntarle a unos ponys sobre donde queda la estacion TODOS me respondieron con amabilidad sin problemas,al fin llegue al lugar

mientras estuve con el pony del imperio de cristal, nos sentamos en un lugar comun y corriente, al igual que los demas

guia:hey, no es una amenaza pero te estare vigilando

maxi:calma te

guia:bueno solo eso, espero entablar una buena amistad contigo si soy directo mi nombre es marcelo

maxi:es un gusto conoserte marcelo, el mio el maxi

marcelo:buen nombre y ¿a donde vamos?

maxi:¿pense que tu eras el guia?

marcelo:pero tu decides a donde vamos

al frente nuestro aparese un mapa de todo el lugar de equestria

maxi:(mientras toco el mapa con un dedo) manehanta naaa, canterlot ya estuve hay, applelosa me agrada ese nombre ¡vamos a applelosa!

toco fuerte con mi dedo al lugar donde aparese applelosa y una pony rosa se levanta de mi asiento

pinkie pie:oye ¿puedes parar? es que me haces cosqui (se detiene a medio hablar y observa al humano) aaaaa ¿asi que tu eres la visita? nunca pense que twilight hubriera dicho que era un humano

maxi:hola?

pinkie pie:mi nombre es pinkie pie ¿el tuyo?

maxi:mi nombre es maxi

pinkie pie:que nombre corto Maxi ¿no sera que lo abreviaste?

maxi:no,bueno ¿pinkie pie? se me hace que tu tambien lo abreviaste

pinkie pie:de echo si mi nombre completo es "Pinkamena diane Pie" pero todos me conoses por Pinkie Pie PERO algunos mas abreviadores me llaman PP ¿que cosa no? ¿PP?

eso seria como decir PePe ¿no?

maxi:de echo si PePe, es verdad de pinkamena diane pie a pinkie pie a la ultima PP, eres la primera persona o mejor dicho pony que se le puede abreviar su nombre tres veces

pinkie pie:si ¿medio raro? pero igual ¿a donde te dirijes?

maxi:yo y mi "amigo" nos dirijimos a appleloosa

pinkie pie:appleloosa UN GRAN LUGAR hay vive el primo de mi amiga applejack,el se llama braeburn

maxi:guau ni sabia (de echo no me importa)

pinkie pie:hay viven bisontes asi que es mejor que tengas cuidado...naaaa mentira son todos agradables y se sorprenderan de ver a un humano

maxi:genia y gracias por la informacion y ¿tu a donde te dirijes?

pinkie pie:eh me voy a ver a mi hermana maud pie

maxi:bien por ti ¿un encuentro familiar?

pinkie pie:de echo si, que bueno visitarla

crusamos por una cueva y al volver a la luz la pony rosa o pinqui pi, aun no me se su nombre, no estaba donde su aciento

maxi:pinkie pie?

pinkie pie:si?

ella aparecio al costado mio con 3 bolsas de mani

pinkie pie:¿mani?

maxi:gracias

pinkie pie:no a ti, a tu amigo

marcelo:a gracias

pinkie pie:toma (3 segundo despues) ¡tu tambien toma tontito! porque tener 3 bolsas y no compartirlas?!

maxi:por poco mas me la crei

pinkie pie:toma aqui tienes

maxi:gracias pinkie ¿te puedo llamar asi el resto del viaje?

pinkie:seguro, mis amigas en ponyvill tambien me llaman "pinkie" ya estoy acostumbrada

maxi:bien pinkie

pinkie pie:¿quieres que te cuente de mis amigas?

maxi:aver esperame tantito

me doy la vuelta y veo a marcelo

maxi:(susurrando) marcelo hey marcelo! ¿no tienes nada de que contarme? MARCELO!

marcelo:(parece que se despierta de un sueño) AGACHE Y CONOCELO! ¿eh? ¿que pasa?

maxi:olvidalo, mejor duerme

marcelo:avisame cuando estemos en la parada

maxi:seguro amio (lo puse queriendo pá los que me corijan)

miro al frente y pinkie pie aparese con una barba postisa

pinkie pie:y?

maxi:seguro pinkie ¿pinkie, me puedo sentar al lado tuyo? es que estar estirando mi cabesa para oirte es algo incomodo

pinkie pie:oki doki loki amigo

me levanta y me siento al lado de pinkie pie

pinkie pie:bueno veras mis amigas se llaman twilight, rarity, fluttershy, raimbol dash, applejack y pinkie pie ¿o espera? ¡ese soy yo!

maxi:jajajaja que chistoso bueno sigueme contando con tu humor

pinkie pie:bueno ¿por que empesar?

maxi:primero cuentame de pinkie pie, ella parece interesante

pinkie:pinkie pie bueno...

luego cuando termino de contarme todas las aventuras que ella y sus amigas tuvo, solo hacia falta contarme a 3 de sus amigas twilight,fluttershy y ¡ooooh! llegamos a appleloosa

maxi:(bosteso) gracias pinkie pie por hacer de este viaje algo interesante

pinkie pie:lo mismo digo, ya van 2 humanos que voy conosiendo, es una pena que no estuvieras en ponyvill asi yo te hubiera echo la fiesta de bienvenida

maxi:sabes pinkie? algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver

pinkie pie:lo mismo espero

maxi:marcelo ¡levantate che!

marcelo:eh? 5 minutos mas mami

maxi:no soy tu mami! soy maxi y tu el guia

pinkie pie:oye mira esto

pinkie pie de una de sus maletas saca un guante tamaño casco y un vaso de agua que no se como no se a derramado en todo el viaje!

pinkie pie:tu sosten el vaso y tiraselo y yo le dare un pequeño golpe para despertarlo

maxi:vamos, MARCELO!

le tiro el vaso y pinkie pie le da el golpe lo cual encabrona enseguida a marcelo pero se calma al notar que lo hisimos con toda la razon XD

maxi:bueno chau pinkie!

pinkie pie:chau maxi

con marcelo nos bajamos del tren con nuestras cosas

marcelo:buena eleccion maxi

maxi:seguro

marcelo:a donde quieres ir?

maxi:a un dormitorio ¡no dormi en todo el viaje!

marcelo:bueno vamos!

maxi:dale

mientras una persona despertaba luchando con toda su alma con el fin de no caer vencido contra su cama

hiso un esfuerso sobre humano y se levanto de la misma, mientras daba un bosteso de los mil vientos...

despues de esto se dispuso a rascas de su cadera mientras con su boca la abria y cerraba como si de un samwich

estuviera comiendo,con la otra mano se rascaba los ojos quitandoce la lagaña...

BUENO AMIGOS LECTORES

¿que manera mas inesperada de conocer a la pony mas social de todas? ¿no?

de echo para mi pareser es una forma muy original ¿no?

bueno, espero dejen sus review

unas notas mas para el fic

1)CAMBIE DE PARESER Y EL HUMANO NO SERA BRONY

2)PARA QUE SEPAN LAS ARMAS EXCEPTO LA PISTOLA Y UNA RECARGA, SE QUEDARON EN LO DEL CASTILLO, EN SU HABITACION ESCONDIDA

3)ACEPTO OPINIONES POSITIVAS Y NEGATIVAS

hasta luegoooo!...


	5. El viajero de mierda!

capitulo 5: El viajero de mierda!

cuando llegamos, todos estan tranquilos y sin ningun problema

marcelo:oye ¿que hacemos ahora?

maxi:no me gustan que me esten vigilando ¿sabes? toma (le doy unos bits) vete de putas yo quiero explorar este lugar por mi cuenta

marcelo:pe-pero (mientras le empujo)

maxi:nada de peros señor, si te quejas le dire a celestia que te mande fuera del castillo y que me diste un mal servicio

marcelo:nos vemos en una semana maxi

maxi:esa es la actitud amigo!

me fui del lugar y baje las escaleras

camine por todos los lugar y en una parte me encontre con un pony misterio en una cabaña

el aire me es pesado y el lugar esta humedo...mientras caminaba un pony de un escritorio aparecio

pony:oye ¿quieres comprar algo?

maxi:(pensando:no puede ser! una trampa para turistas pero ¿quien se les resiste?) que tienes

pony:un libro de artefact un mapa a lo mas poderoso

maxi:cuanto por los dos?

pony:jejeje amigo mio son unos 500 bits

maxi:ya gaste un par de esos y no me alcansa ¿aceptas credito?

pony:no soy imbesil, otro estupido como tu ya me dijo lo mismo

maxi:escuchame pony, yo trabajo para la realesa y puedo llegar a ganar hasta 10.000 bits

pony:te escucho

maxi:traeme eso y te dare bits

pony:como se que me pagaras?

maxi:como se que me los entregaras?

pony:te ganaste un socio

maxi:bien

pony:toma el libro (se lo doy) esa cosa no vale ni caca

maxi:y que no te trae a los artefactos

pony:la mayoria de ellos ya fueron saquedos y recuperados por la reales...dudo que uno de ellos este por hay afuera

maxi:gracias...vendre en una semana a agarrarlo

pony:seguro em porcierto mi nombre faney un gusto conoserte

maxi:mi nombre es maxi de la realesa de canter no se que sigue despues

sali del lugar y todo esta tranquilo...

camine por los alrededore, todo es maravilloso pero aun tengo sueño.

1 hora despues encontre un lugar posible donde descansar por tan solo 25 bits, me parece buen precio

10 horas despues...

la noche dominaba el impotente pueblo y la luz de la luna iluminba a un joven...

maxi:creo que podre irme afuera y hacer algo de mierdas (me tome una lata de energisante que tenia) AAAAA QUE RICA ESTA! ESTO ME PROVOCA IPERACTIVIDAD

1 hora despues...

maxi:donde...donde estoy?

apenas me levante cai de un arbol

maxi:auch! carajo ¿por que estaba sobre un arbol?

despues de decir eso escucho unos chillidos

maxi:quien mierdas esta hay?!

me voy corriendo del lugar y escucho muchos ruiditos por atras mio

maxi:desearia ver traido la pistola con migo, un momento! ¡si lo hise!

la agarro y empieso a disparar unas dos veces,una sombra sale del lugar y me rodea completa mente, me levanta por todo el aire, logrando ver todo el pueblo luego de 10 segundos con una fuerza de lo mas bruta me lansa al...

maxi:CARAJO DE LA REPUTICIMA MADRE AAAAAAA! ¿EH? ¿SOLO UN SUEÑO? neeeee desearia que fuera un sueño lucido y me acostaria con 100 putas

al mirar mis manos veo que en la izquierda tengo una lata y en la derecha mi pistola

maxi:pero que carajo! (me asusto y las dos cosas se me caen al suelo) ¿fue un sueño? mmm tengo que levantarme

al hacerlo me caigo de un arbol, igual al sueño...

maxi:no carajo (agarro las cosas) energisante, no me falles ahora!

tomo lo que queda de la lata y voy a direccion atras mio, unos chillidos escucho atras mio

maxi:QUIEN MIERDAS ERES! muestrate o eres puto!

bicho que no se donde esta:tu eres el puto!

maxi:eeh? ¿quien dijo eso?

bicho:tu puta madre jajajajaja

maxi:vos sos el puto!

bicho:no vos el puto!

maxi:YA BASTAAAA!

empuño mi arma y de atras mio sale la sombra, del susto me cai asi "esquivando" su ataque, al mirar arriba noto la sombra y le disparo, al resivir las balas se esfuma o mejor dicho se pone atras de un arbol

sombra:clasico, las armas super desarrolladas

maxi:clasico?

sombra:seee oye ¿te enfrentaste una ves a los elementos de la tierra?

maxi:tierra?

una especie de "humanoide" rompe el arbol mostrandoce asi el ser que estaba atras

maxi:pero que mierda?

ser de tierra:esto creo que sera lo suficiente para vencerte

maxi:eso si me atrapas

ser de tierra:eh?

le dispara en la pierna pero lo unico que hace es dejarle una mini grieta y este empiesa a agonizar

ser de tierra:hijo de puta!

yo no espere respuesta y ya me fui del lugar corriendo hacia el pueblo

maxi:entretenete con eso pendejo!

al cabo de diez segundo huelo a algo "quemandoce" miro para atras y era ese estupido ser pero mas fuerte y retrasado que antes

fuego:esta transformacion me encantan

maxi:eh?

se me hacerca a mi con una velocidad increible y me agara de mi campera

fuego:pagaras por lo que hisiste

maxi:aaaaa PENDEJO SUELTAME me estas quemando

fuego:como tu quieras (con tono burlon)

me tira varios metros hasta toparme contra un arbol que esta serca del pueblo

fuego:volvamos a sombra (se transforma) eh sido muy piadoso con tigo MUEREEE

al verlo venir hacia mi, con unas fuerzas de no se donde lo esquivo, el guachin ese pone una cara de sorprendido y se "transforma" a una fase humana

maxi:con que queriendome matar!

le doy una patada, me levanto y al querer darle un tolcaso con el arma se vuelve a transfomar en sombra

maxi:MARICO!

sombra:todo por ganar

vuelvo a querer huir, se pone al frente mio y se transforma en humano

sombra:no podra huir de

le doy un golpaso en los huevos y sigo corriendo

maxi:eso maldito casi me MATA! ayudaaaa! un loco me quiere matar

grito a todo pulmon a los aldeanos los cuales estaban asustado por los disparos y algunos con pasteles,al ver mi collar los bajan

sheriff:que paso?! calmate

maxi:(me dan un vaso de agua) un LUNATICO! que se transforma en los elemento de la naturalesa me quiere MUERTO!

sheriff:(traga saliva) m-muerto?! ¡preparense todos! tu ulle de aqui por tu vida

me voy a mi piesa alquilada y recojo algunas cosas, misteriosamente encuentro una cosa del tamaño de una granada en mi mochilla NO IMPORTA ME IRE DE AQUI!

al volver a lo del sheriff todos estan luchando contra esa gran nube de sombra

sombra:heyyyy! (suelta a los ponys y viene hacia mi)

al estar serca un pony con una antorcha lo hace a un lado

marcelo:AMIGOOOOO SAL DE AQUI

maxi:marcelo ¡no me ire sin ayudarte!

agarro mi arma y apunto a la cara del mounstro, le disparo y se desvanse devuelta

marcelo:OIGANME TODOS! AGARREN ANTORCHAS ESA ES SU DEBILIDAD!

al volver a fomarse, se transforma en esa nube negra devuelta, pero todos le aullentamos con las antorchas y antes de desaparecer, en lo mas alto unas manos y cara gigante gritan y las manos hacen la exprecion de dolor, mira a los ponys y ¿veo mi cara? al hubicarme me agarra con su braso

sombra:aqui no!

me revolio por los aires y me tira a no se donde

maxi:ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

marcelo:maxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

cuando me lanso pude ver como el se transformaba y va hacia el bosque...

cai en picada por un rio y al chocar lo hise con una cama de hojas, me retorsi del dolor mientras me ponia en una posicion comoda

maxi:aaaa carajo (me acuesto en un arbol) aaaa ¿por que cai aqui?

entre los arboles aparece la sombra transformandoce en humano...ahora que le veo bien la cara es YO del futuro

maxi del futuro:oye no lo voy a negar, diste buena batalla aya afuera

maxi:eres un imbecil (trato de ponerme mas comodo para que mis heridas se calmen)

maxi del futuro:me recuerdas a mi hace cuatro años...¿no recuerdo ser tan boca floja?

maxi:pues si yo soy vos del pasado, si me matabas tu no existirias ahora

maxi del futuro:que haria pensar que te iba a matar?

maxi:eeeeeh eehhhh ¿no se?

maxi del futuro:aparte te equivocas, estoy perdido en el tiempo y si tu mueres yo seguire vivo igual

maxi:no me mescles con eso del futuro ya tengo SUFICIENTE CON LA GOLPISA ¡GRACIAS!

maxi del futuro:como desearia matarte (dijo para si mismo) bueno

maxi:yo tendre esos poderes?! ¿que no eran para imbesiles?

maxi del futuro:ahora que te hise "perder el tiempo" nop, asi que TE CAGAS

maxi:los poderes son para personas que no pueden enfrentar las cosas por si solos

maxi del futuro:creo que tienes razon, yo te pude ver acabado facil alla afuera pero a no ser por esos ponys tu estarias "vencido"

maxi:bueno y ¿a todo esto que va?

maxi del futuro:casi me olvido, va a venir un pibe que se llama Raul y el solo derrotara todo el reyno de los simuladores o como mas me gusta decirlo Changelings

unira fuerzas con la princesa simuladora y te haran mieeeeerda a menos que termines de leer ese estupido libro

maxi:esta bien

maxi del futuro:NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A FLUTTERSHY!

maxi:pero nisiquiera se quien es! ESPERA tu dices que

maxi del futuro:nop y no seas mal pensado del carajo, yo me refiero a lastimarla, si lo haces TODO EL MUNDO TE ODIARA POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA ¿entendido?

(el imbesil de yo del pasado afirmo con la cara) perfecto! a y toma esto (le entrego mis balas y mi libreta) hay tienes todo anotado, yo ya no las nesecito

maxi:bien!

maxi del futuro:bueno, te llevare devuelta, tal cosa diles que me mataste o algo asi

maxi:y lo de la caida?

maxi del futuro:diles que tienes poderes sobreponys (sobrehumanos) y ya

maxi:y si me quieren hacer caer de un

maxi del futuro:CIERRA TU SUCIO OSICO! (con tono pasivo) ya me canse de tus estupideces, ve alla y resuelve las cosas

lo consumo con mi magia y lo libero cerca del pueblo donde nadie nos ve SIGUIENTE PARADA:Ponyvill

cuando me libero serca del pueblo todos me rodearon

sheriff:oye ¿estas bien?

marcelo:como estas?

me ivan preguntando muchas cosas como si el grito de yo del futuro no fuera suficiente

maxi:por favor hagan silencio

pony:lo...derrotaste?

todos me miraron esperando una respuesta

maxi:s-si lo hise p-por favor dejenme caminar

todos me abrieron paso y cuando di 5 o 20 pasos me desplome en el piso...todos me rodearon y empesaban a preocuparse por mi (nisiquiera me conosen XD) luego me pusieron en una camilla y me llevaron a un hospital

maxi:(mientras tenia cerrados mis ojos y me hacia el desmallado) soy el mas chingon de todos estos pendejos (murmurando sin que nadie me escuchara)

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO

si lo se, mi prota es una mierda XD

acepto comentarios destructivos y contructivos

y ¿alguien dijo galletas? CONVIDEN!

jajajaja

bueno...nos leemos luegoooo!


	6. alguien me busca

capitulo 5:alguien me busca...

me llevaron al hospital y luego de que me miraran con caras preocupadas,se fueron y me dejaron descansar...

maxi:mmm (abro un ojo para certificar que todos se fueron) seee estoy solo

me levante de la cama y cuando me di cuenta tenia ropa de paciente

maxi:pero que carajo ¿en que momento me cambiaron la ropa? bueno, no importa (miro a un lado y estan mis cosas) la pistola y mis demas cosas que estaban en mis bolsillos estan por aqui ¿eh?

note que por cerca de la puerta habian cascos de ponys y rapidamente me acoste en la camilla

(escuchen: assault fire de resident evil 5)

pony 1:oye! ¿estas seguro que esta aqui?

pony 2:seguro y callate idiota! o quieres despertarlo

maxi:(pensando:despertalo?! definitivamente estos no son enfermeras ni mucho menos los que entregan la comida jaja)

pony 1:shhhh vamos a abrir la puerta, hagan silencio

me escabullo rapidamente adentro de un mueble y como cabeza dejo una almohada en total "nisiquiera saben como luce una", los ponys entraron tratando de hacer el menos ruido posble hasta estar cerca de la cabesa del humano...

pony 2:muy bien ¿tienes la bolsa?

pony 1:toma ¿por que este ser tiene la cabesa tan cuadrada?

pony 2:ni idea pero el jefe tiene grandes propositos para el

a la almohada le pusieron la bolsa y la pulsaban con fuerza mientras yo veia adentro del armario con rabia

pony 1:eh? no es el ser ¡no es el ser! vamonos ahora AUUCH!

maxi:a donde van hijos de perra!

sali del armario golpeandole con la culata de mi arma, el otro pony se me quiso abalansar pero le paté la cama echandocela encima

maxi:que querias hacer maldito?

pony 2:eh eh eeeeeh GOLPEALO!

maxi:eh?

vi a un pony viniendo hacia mi, me empujo hacia un mueble y mientras yo estaba en el suelo, hay aprovecho y ayudo a su compañero

pony 3:sabia que nesecitaban mi ayuda

pony 2:dos contra uno, lo venceremos seguro

maxi:no estes tan seguro de eso compañero AAAA!

agarre un jaron y se lo avente en la cara mientras el otro saco algo de alforja

maxi:zas zas por toda la cara ¿eh?

pony 3:vendras con migo, por las buenas o por las malas! (le apunto con mi ballesta)

maxi:por ninguna ¿que tal? (le apunte con mi arma)

los dos estabamos en un gran suspenso ¿quien disparara primero? estan tenso!

maxi:difinitivamente uno de nosotros dos va a terminar muerto o herido ¿estoy en lo correcto?

pony:estan en lo sierto simio...pero ¿que garantisa que tu salgas de esta? con ese artefacto inutil parece con no haras nada ¿eh?

maxi:(con tono elegante) lo que garantisa que yo salga de esta es lo siguiente amigo mio...este artefacto inutil para que sepas es 1000 veces mas potente que tu inutil jueguetito que tienes ahora

pony:mentira!

los dos disparamos al mismo tiempo y por un pequeño segundo pude notar como la bala rompia su bala y atraveso su hombro...

el pony quedo echado en el suelo gritando de agonia por el dolor,mientras yo estaba apoyado en la pared ya que una de las diviciones de la bala de la ballesta me rozo el hombro y mientras gemia del dolor, aunque no se compara al que siente el pony ahora mismo...

maxi:(me levanto y camino hacia el) eso duele mucho aaaaa! (le apunto) el disparo que di hara que no tarden en llegar los ponys sabes (le apunto con mi arma) yo soy doctor...(el pony abre los ojos como platos) ¿quieres dejar de sentir dolor?

pony:no no no no no no por favor!

maxi:cierra los ojos (me queda miraron y temblando) ¡AHORA!

lo hace y de hay saco mi celular busco entre los archivos el sonido de disparo, se lo pongo al oido y lo reprodusco...segundo siguiente grita y habre los ojos rapidamente,lo unico que ve es a mi a los ojos y acto siguiente se desmalla

maxi:que mierda...

(fin de la musica)

unos ponys entran por la puerta, me revisan y atienden a los ponys...

enfermera:que paso aqui? ¡por celestia! y esos ponys ¿se encuentra bien?

maxi:casi enfermera...ellos me intentaron llevar a no se donde

enfermera:ya llamare al sheriff

maxi:ve! yo me quedare a vigilarlos

enfermera:esta bien

la enfermera se va y me deja con los ponys...

maxi:muy bien...ESTUPIDOS!

le doy una patada a cada uno de ellos

maxi:ya suficiente

agarro una de sus alforgas y la tiro por la ventana (habia un techo despues de la ventana) escondiendola por las dudas...

al dia siguiente...

los ponys fueron a la comisaria y luego llevados a canterlot donde escaparon...

maxi:como mierda los dejaron escapar!

marcelo:no se maxi

maxi:que pendejos...igual no importa marcelo, creo que ya es hora de irnos

marcelo:seguro, vamos

3 horas despues...

maxi:PO-NY-VILL estamos devuelta marcerlo

marcelo:bien maxi ahora ¿a donde vamos?

maxi:no se...pero si se a donde no vamos:El castillo de la princesa twi de echo ya me olvide su nombre, vamos

primera parada: sugar cup corne...

al comer un solo cupcake de hay, ya me abrio las puertas a los postres mas ricos de por aqui, incluso apuesto a que no tienen competencia porque las vencieron

los que me atendieron fueron dos ponys, si mi memoria no me falla se hacian llamar:el señor y la señora cake, si asi se llamaban, una puerta atras de ellos se escuchaban a unos bebes jugar y hacer ruido el cual la señora cake calmaba, por uno que otro murmuro escuchaba que extrañaban a una pony rosa llamada pinkie pie, de seguro es la que hable en el viaje a appleloosa, solamente faltaba que venga mañana pero se nota que la extrañan...

pagamos todo y nos fuimos sin problemas

escuchen:

Kevin macleon-Investigations

maxi:si que estan ricos todos esos postres, comeria mas pero ya llegue al tope

marcelo:siiiiii yo tambien comeria mas hip o no me agarro hip hipo

maxi:yo tengo la solucion!

saco mi celular y pongo el video del punto rojo!

marcelo:a donde se dirigue el hip punto rojo? uhhh casi hip mas toca el borde...poco falta HIP pocooo ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!

maxi:jajajaja (guardo mi celular) jajajajaja ¿problema resuelto?

marcelo:(respirando agitadamente en el suelo) s-si pro-problema RE-resuelto

maxi:perfecto! sigamos

fuimos por la vila y miren que sorpresa! la princesa twilight me llama con urgencia hacia el castillo

al entrar todo se nota algo sombrio...ella me llevo a hacia la puerta de una habitacion algo misteriosa...

(fin de la musica)

twilight:no se que decirte humano, pero esto es grave y nesecitamos tu presencia

maxi:en serio? porque un humano simple y comun podria ser de gran importancia para la realesa de todo un imperio

derepente de la habitacion sale yo del futuro...

escuchen:

Requiem For a Dream o cualquier musica de suspenso que les guste XD

futuro:por esto idiota

twilight:sevenlife me dijo predicciones horrorosas del futuro de equestria

maxi:sevenlife? que nombre mas estupido (sevenlife frunce el ceño) y ¿por que me dicen eso de las predicciones? ¿acaso tengo que ver en algo?

sevenlife:en mucho idiota, perdon princesa por el lenguaje, bueno si tienes que ver en mucho eeem bueno para empesar 1) tu eres el objetivo 2)si te llevan haras el peor trato de tu vida y 3) si es que me llegas a preguntas algo, con el permiso de la princesa twilight y por toda equestria me otorgan el poder de desmallarte si llegas a preguntar algo... ¿alguna pregunta? (jajajaja TROLLER!)

maxi:eeeeeeh nop

sevenlife:perfecto

twilight:eem maxi ¿puedes venir conmigo?

sevenlife:ustedes hablen...yo tengo asuntos que arreglar (me transporto)

se va del lugar en un chis mientras maxi mira algo asombrado

maxi:oye twilight ¿tu sabes hacerca de sus poderes?

twilight:vamos, lo unico que me dijo sevenlife fue que te quedes en ponyvill por el momento, mañana llegara pinkie pie y ella es la mejor dando bienvenidas, puedes sentirte a gusto de explorar el pueblo

maxi:en serio?

twilight:si y bueno, maxi toma esto (le doy una bolsa de bits) esto es el dinero de aqui

maxi:celestia ya me informo de esto "los bits son el dinero de equestria" ¿algo mas?

twilight:supongo que no maxi, puedes ir devuelta con tu compañero

maxi:gracias twi, chau

twilight:chau

maxi fue por el castillo y en la puerta de este estaba marcelo (agachate y conocelo XD)

marcelo:y que tal maxi? ¿por que la princesa twilight sparkle te llamo?

maxi:no se marcelo, pero supongo que tendremos que quedarnos por aqui hasta mañana

marcelo:en serio? ¿por que la princesa mandaria eso?

maxi:no tengo la mas minuscula idea pero lo que si se es que TENEMOS BITS COMPAÑERO!

marcelo:pues vamos (sonido de auto al frenar) un momento ¿que paso con ese mounstro que peleaste anoche?

maxi:le dispare 5 balasos en el 0jétE y se murio FIN

marcelo:guau ¿tan asi?

maxi:si tan asi, mejor ya vamonos que perdemos el tiempo

(fin de la musica)

6 horas despues...

ya es de tarde en ponyvill y el cielo se viste de color naranja...

maxi:bueno marcelo, toma (le doy unos bits) alquilate una piesa y hace lo que quieras

marcelo:esta bien maxi

maxi:bien, pero mejor ya nos despedimos que sino no tendre tiempo como para poder ocuparme de mis cosas

macelo:esta bien, chau maxi

maxi:chau guachin

marcelo:que dijiste?

maxi:nada pos mejor chau y ia

al irme me acorde que no tengo a donde ir...mierda, ni en broma le pedire a marcelo y menos a la princesa que con que este ocupada ya me es suficiente, aparte deje mis cosas en un casillero pagado, piensa maxi piensa a ya se "no tengo a donde ir, ve al bosque" jajaja claro como si alguien o tuviera casa y se va al bosque suena algo mierda pero que mas...

luego de retirar mis cosas e irme al bosque (3 hora contando que comi en un restarante y otras cosillas)...

maxi:mmm que mejor que jugar unas partidas de tu juego favorito ¿eh? pues no se ¿jugar en el bosque? claaaaarooooo, bueno ¡MEJOR EMPESAR!

trueno salvaje se escucha!

maxi:huh? (una gota cae en mi pantalla) ¿pero caraj? (muchas gotas mas caen) oh no porque amiiii! (guardo la computadora) debo buscar refugio...

buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba nada...

maxi:oh no! mis cosas se mojaran! ¡que hago que hago que hago! mmm ¿una casa? que suerte que mi mochila es resistente...pero no mucho

me voy a la casa

maxi:hay alguiente hay?

un rayo choca a unos metros de mi

maxi:oh cielos! (toco la puerta) en serio en serio en serio ¿hay alguiente hay?

la puerta se habre sin avisar y mientras yo estaba apoyado en ella me cai al suelo

maxi:auch! ¿eh?

flutterhsy:lo siento lo siento ¿estas bien?

maxi:cof no del todo cof

fluttershy:otro humano?

maxi:supongo que sabras sobre kevin ¿no?

fluttershy:y tu quien eres?

maxi:mi nombre es maxi y el tuyo?

fluttershy:fluttershy...

maxi:un gusto conocerte fluttershy, gracias por abrirme si te soy cincero "salvaste mis cosas"

fluttershy:eem de nada

otro rayo suena

fluttershy:puedo superarlo

maxi:que cosa?

fluttershy:no nada es que antes me daban miedito los rayos que chocaban fuerte

maxi:aaaa interesante, cuentame mas...

fluttershy:bueno mmm veras, antes estaba siempre tapada y cubrida cuando ocurria una tormenta, pero ahora con el apoyo de mis amigas y animalitos, puedo superarlo

maxi:en serio? ¿que tu no eres una pegaso? los pegasos...no crean las lluvias?

fluttershy:si pero yo consegui mi cutie mark aqui, y al conseguirla eso significa que mi destino esta aqui con mis animalitos

maxi:cutie mark? no enserio ¿me puedes contar mas?

dejo mis cosas aun lado, y no se ¿hablo con la pony?

ya se reconta que va a ser de noche...y la lluvia aun sigue! despues de tomar un relajante te con un conejito al lado ya llego la hora de irme

maxi:muy bien hora de irme, gracias por todo pero shau pony

fluttershy:mmm pudes quedarte aqui?

maxi:espera pegaso en total, solo es lluvia ¿no?

apenas doy unos pasos se larga peor la lluvia, miro mi computadora y dice

-mantenimiento-

Para preservar la computadora, tiene que estar extremadamente fuera de cualquier liquido

incluido agua (de la lluvia por ejemplo)

fin de -mantenimiento-

maxi:supongo que podre quedarme hasta que termine

fluttershy:bien, supongo que puedes quedarte en el sofa

maxi:bien! supongo que mejor ya me podre acostar

fluttershy:esta bien ¿quieres un té?

maxi:no gracias ¿flutteshy? sierto

fluttershy:si, ese es mi nombre maxi

maxi:guau tienes buena memoria ¿eh?

fluttershy:simpre escucho, cuando uno no habla mucho escucha y memorisa cosas

maxi:mmm profuuundo y buen consejo

fluttershy:bueno, hay que lavar las cosas

luego de ayudarla a limpiar mi las cosas ya es hora de dormir

fluttershy:bueno maxi, ya es hora de descansar

maxi:si fluttershy (me acuesto en el sillon) oye ¿por que me dejaste entrar? ademas no me conoses

fluttershy:solo dire que simplemente no puedo dejar a un amigo fuera en la lluvia ¿si yo estuviera en la lluvia...me dejarias afuera?

maxi:supongo que...no

fluttershy:bien con eso basta, que descanse maxi

maxi:que descanses fluttershy

me tapo hasta la cara y espero oir que ella se valla a su cuarto...toc toc toc toc toc...ya esta!

maxi:(susurrando) muy bien maxi ¡hora de viciar! (agarro mi mochila que esta serca y enciendo mi computadora,rapidamente escucho los ventiladores del motor hacer ruido y eso me relaja) aaaaaa que bueno orilos

luego de eso me quedo jugando unos juegos y escuchando musica tranquilo...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

mientras tanto bajo la lluvia una sombra salia del bosque everfre tomando su forma lentamente cerca de una ventana de una cabaña...

sevenlife:mmm supongo que hice las cosas bien...peor hubiera sido que haga el trato con el aun no conorado principe...ya que aun es un soldado y aun no tomo un cuerpo

lo unico que sirve para vencerlo son los diamantes de luz y no se donde sacarlos...mierda,no tengo tiempo que perder, mañana sera el dia...

deje un paquete en la puerta de fluttershy y me fui

sevenlife:no puedo creer que las traicione...especialmente a ella, soy un...de echo no palabra para decirlo ¿traidor?

ESPERO OS LE HAYA GUSTADO AMIGOS MIS

Dejen sus review para ver su opinion

¿que sucedera mañana? ¿el paquete, servira de algo?

espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo amigos y sin nada mas que decir

nos leemos luegooo!

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

ESPEREN ESPEREN ESPEREN CARAJO NO SE VALLAN AUN! la lectura aun sigue amigos!

(escuchen:

Thme of Laura de siilent hill)

cuando ya la pobre persona que se desperto a las 6 de la mañana tuvo que salir de su celda con los ojos cansados y rojos...

unos guardias con barrotes las golpeaban para que se levanten y despertarlos a todos...pero hoy sera el gran espape

pricionero:hoy sera el gran escape amigo mio

decia susurrando hacia su amigo...

compañero:ya pasaron seis años desde aquella noche...no quise hacerlo de verdad, pero todo fue mal amigo mio, nos mal jusgaron y

pricionero:y arrestaron al inocente e dejaron al culpable libre, lo se

compañero:espero todo salga bien

derrepente un sonido molesto y ensonderdesedor suena a su lado

guardia:ESTUPIDOS CRMINALES SALGAN DE AQUI! ¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS HABLAN?! SALGAN CARAJO SALGAN AHORA! ANTES DE QUE LOS REPORTE

saco a uno de los hombres que estaban en la celda y con esa fuersa causo de que se estuviera sosteniendo del barandal y este por caer a unos 3 pisos de altura, su compañero fue rapidamente a ayudarlo y al hacerlo miro con odio al guardia

guardia:que vas a hacer! ¿eh? 711M SIGAN CAMINANDO!

el pricionero miro al guardia con odio unos momentos y luego sigio caminando esposado por las escalera

compañero:gracias amigo

pricionero:descuida, ya en total hoy nos vamos

compañero:(con una pequeña sonrisa) sierto 711M oh perdon estar mucho tiempo aqui me lavo el cerebro

pricionero:es verda, apenas recuerdo un par de cosas

compañero:alejate antes de que sospechen

pricionero:si

los dos se separaron y fueron caminando hacia un pasillo con mas celdas por los alrededores...

AHORA SI

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO

si tienen una pregunta, no duden en preguntar, con gusto las respondo...

todo el mundo brony dice:hasta luegooo!


	7. En medio de la lluvia

capitulo 7:en medio de la lluvia...

marcan las 3:34 de la mañana y maxi estaba con los ojos muy cansados frente a la compu

maxi:aaaaaaa! *bosteso* na na na ¿eh? ¿que hora es? las 3:34 de la mañana ¿si son las 3:33 seria la hora maldita? naaaa putos creppypastas, son pura mentira jajaja... (escucho un GRAAAAAAN trueno que hiso temblar un poco la casa) mmm ya este juego me la pase un monton de veces (escucho unos sonidos de los escalones) ¿eh?

rapidamente cierro mi computadora,la dejo a un costado, me doy vuelta y finjo dormir...

otro treno aun mas fuerte se escucha y pude escuchar como se rompio un jaron y unos rapidos aleteos hacia mi dirreccion

fluttershy:maxi?...em maxi? ¿puedes despertarte? creo que tendre que usar metodos mas extremos

maxi:(pensando:extremos? parece que se la cree que sigo dormido jajaja)

fluttershy va volando hacia la cocina, junta agua en un vaso y va hacia maxi

fluttershy:espero no se enoje (y vierto "una" gotita de agua hacia el cabello despeinado de maxi)

de la nada maxi sintio la gotita y se desperto derepente, parece verse dormido "de verdad" ya que esta muy cansado por quedar tanto tiempo despierto y se rindio ante el sueño

maxi:(primero hace unos gemidos de zombis y luego retoma la consiencia) eeh? ¿flu-fluttershy? (un trueno se escucha afuera y sacude un poco el suelo haciendo que maxi se asuste) aaaa! ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido? ¿que hora es? ¿tienes pizza?

fluttershy:parece que tienes el mismo problema,son las 3:36 de la mañana y no tengo pizza

maxi:que pena ¿por que me despertaste?

fluttershy:emmm nunca hubieron truenos asi de fuertes antes y emmm

maxi:tienes miedo?

fluttershy:si

maxi:quieres que este serca tuyo?

fluttershy:si

maxi:tienes pizza?

fluttershy:si...digo digo no, no tengo pizza

maxi:jajajaja bueno bueno, pero en serio ¿tu tienes miedo a la lluvia?

fluttershy:no tanto, pero con estos truenos que sacuden todo...si

maxi:como una pony grande como tu puede tenerlo? pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso que *bosteso* ya tengo sueño

fluttershy:bueno ¿que es esa lucesita que parpadea?

maxi:(pensando:carajo! no oculte bien la compu) no es nada (le doy una patadita para ocultarla) mejor ya vamonos

fluttershy:esta bien, pero ten cuidado con las escaleras y el techo

maxi:seguro flattarshay

fluttershy:fluttershy no flattarshay

maxi:bueno me olvide jejeje AUCH! (me golpee contra el techo. posd:con cada paso, unos 4 escalones subia)

fluttershy:estas bien?

maxi:(acarisiandome la cabeza) si, si estoy bien, mejor ya vamos

al llegar se puede oler un aroma hermoso y tranquilisante...

maxi:*respiron y luego exalo* aaaaaa que rico olor

fluttershy:gracias, son aromatisantes que me dio una amiga

maxi:bien (miro la cama con la cual es "algo" chica para mi) en esta cama vamos a dormir?

fluttershy:dijiste ¿vamos?

maxi:(con cara avergonsada) eeeh no no no me equivoque, ya mejor pasame unas frasadas que quiero taparme *finjo temblar del frio* ¿hace frio sabes? ya mejor dame las frasadas jejeje (con una sonrisa de nerviosismo)

fluttershy:es-ta-bien, toma aqui tienes

maxi:gracias! (con nerviosismo)

me tiro al suelo y me tapo sin mas...

maxi:que descanses!

fluttershy:igualmente (apago la luz) que descanses (me acuesto a mi cama y me tapo)

punto de vista:fluttershy

al apenas acostarme, un trueno mas fuerte que todos los anteriores se escucha no muy lejos de aqui,provocando asi hacer temblar toda mi casa, miro a maxi y se levanto ya que un jaron mio estuvo por caerle encima, maxi se movio mal y cayo en mi cama,como es grande su cabesa cayo sobre mis patas

fluttershy:pensandolo bien, para que no te lastimes...puedes dormir a mi lado

maxi cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro por haber "esquivado" la jara...

punto de vista maxi

maxi:esta bien fluttershy (me acuesto y como la cama es chica, mis pies quedan colgando) meeeejor busco algo

escena siguiente maxi puso una silla para que sus pies no esten al aire y descubiertos...

maxi:ahora si,que descanses fluttershy (despacio)

fluttershy:que descanses (con su tipico tono de voz)

AL SIGUIENTE DAY!

maxi:eeh? *bosteso* nam nam nam ¿que hora es? (me fijo en mi relog) las...9:43, que raro yo nunca me levanto tan temprano *bosteso* igual (miro al techo) ¿por que me abran pedido que siga hasta hoy? igual no importa...lo que importa es que valla a ver mi computadora...

30 minutos despues!

maxi:(pensando:mmm que raro, en este momento estaria judando juegos o viendo video...pero no me interesa nada) pensandolo bien, me pregunto ¿que pasaria si me quedo aqui para siempre? *me suena la panza* supongo que uno no piensa bien con el estomago vacio jejeje...talves le pueda pedir? no no no no, ella me abrio las puertas la noche y seria mal educado de mi parte pedirle eso ¿desde cuando soy tan respetuoso? o mejor dicho "con buen lenguaje" a la chucha mejor agarro mis cosas y me voy a la mierda...aunque ¿porque no ordenar mi desastre por asi decirlo? eso seria bueno de mi parte y lo mas minimo que podria hacer por dejarme aqui

15 minutos despues...

maxi:yyyy ya, le voy a dejar unos bits y ya

dejo unos cuantos bits (45 y medio XD) y me voy de la casita con hermoso aroma...

maxi:*tomo mucho aire* guau si que fue una gran lluvia ¿eh?

apenas doy un paso me tropieso con algo

maxi:la puta que te pario! ¿eh? una caja (la leo y dice mi nombre) para mi?! la ultima ves que me llego correspondencia fue para pagar el gas, pero ¿una caja?

mejor la veo en el camino

me voy caminando directo al pueblo...

los rayos del sol empesaban a traspasar los cristales de la ventana pasando por las cortinas,los cantos de los pajaros alegres se escuchaban...y una pony recien se despertaba

fluttershy:*bosteso* mmm ¿que hora es? (mira un relog que tenia en una mesita) las 10 y media! no puede ser, estoy atrasada

la pegaso se fue "rapido" hacia abajo para buscar la comida de los pajaros sin notar de que no habia nadie al otro lado de su cama,los pajaros estaban entre los arboles de la caza, preparandoce para volver a sus pequeñas casitas, pues la lluvia de anoche provoco que no pudieran dormir en paz...al ver a la pegaso todos se acomodaron para poder esperar la comida...al terminar fluttershy noto que las casitas de sus amiguitos estaba algo dañadas

fluttershy:como podre repararlas

fue directo a ver las piesas para poder ordenarlas y noto que no tenia...tendria que ir a comprarlas

fluttershy:como puede ser? creo que desde la ultima ves que paso ya utilise todas las piesas (dio una risa y luego un suspiro de desilucion) tambien gaste lo que me quedaba en la comida de los animalitos ooooh ¿eh?

al bajar la mirada,logro ver un pequeño brillo que provenia de su mesita...

fluttershy:que es? ¿bits? como es que llega (vio una nota) y esto?

-NOTA PARA FLUTERSHAY-(perdon es que no se como se escribe XD)

flutershay si es que lees esto es por los bits que te deje

son por dejarme dormir en tu casa y creeme que disfrute estarlo

no se que me agrado mas, el echo de rico aroma o charlar contigo

¿cual dices? bueno el punto es que esto es por agradecimiento y eso...

POSD:Me agarre unas galletas de tu frasco...estaban ricas

-FIN DE:NOTA PARA FLUTERSHAY-

fluttershy:mmm (se sonroja un poco) no debiste hacer eso...pero si es por los pajaritos por supuesto que usare bien lo que me diste,supongo que lo menos que puedo decir es:gracias maxi, jijiji que cosa (mira los bits y suspiro) supongo que no tendre de que preocuparme ahora ¿aun sigue dormido? mejor para alegrarle la mañana le preparo algo...

fluttershy preparo un desayuno comun pero lo suficientemente rico y saludable como para alegrarle el dia a cualquier pony o mejor dicho en este caso "persona"

al terminar de servir los platos, se dispuso a llamar al humano pero luego de un minuto de esperando algo emocionada se extraño de no resivir respuesta alguna

fluttershy:que pasa? la comida se enfriara, de seguro tiene el sueño profundo, de echo creo que estuvo toda la noche con su extraño aparato (FLUTTERSHY´S DETECTED XD) mmm supongo que tendre que ir a despertarlo

pero al ir a su habitacion no encontro nada

fluttershy:m-maxi? ¿estas dormido? (vio que no habia nadie) ¿maxi?...se fue

la pobre pegaso se entristecio al notar que el humano se habia hido, talves antes de que ella despertara pues no noto el calido calor a su lado que le daba el humano...

fluttershy:mmm que pena y eso que prepare el desayuno para los dos...creo que no debi ilucionarme (decia eso mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras)

mientras el humano seguia su camino hacia ponyvill...

maxi:bueno, a abrir la caja! ¿eh? que es esto

adentro habia un mapa y una nota

-NOTA DE MAXI DEL FUTURO PARA EL IDIOTA DEL PASADO- (de echo eso fue lo que dice el titulo XD)

imbecil (maxi:te dicen!) si piensas que los poderes son faciles de conseguir, pues te equivocas pendeja

este mapa te guiara a los "fragmentos de la armonia" al poseerlo lo transformaras en "los frangmentos del caos"

o como mierdas quieras llamarle pelotudo, pero ya enserio...de seguro enviaste al idiota de applelosaa ¿no?

pues estoy en lo correcto! y si no ¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO! XD

con ese collar podras hacer aparecer "casi" lo que quieras, pero te cuento lo que no podras hacer aparecer

-Putas:ya lo intente y la mayoria salian feas D:

-Carne:si deas un buen filete, PUES BUSCALO EN GRIFONIA Y NO MATES A NADIE! (tambien lo hise "REFERIDO A LA CARNE" y sabia a tomates con sal...algo ricos pero no como lo que estaba destinado a ser)

-El iphone 9s:esa preciosura solo la obtendras en tus sueño (eso me incluye a mi D:)

-RE 8:esa preciosura de juego no (apesar de ser mas viejo que tu, aun quisiera jugarlo)

nota:espero estes preparado para un segundo round jejeje

espero que sepas a quien me refiero

-FIN DE:NOTA DE MAXI DEL FUTURO PARA EL IDIOTA DEL PASADO- (OSEA MAXI DEL QUE LEE ESTO XP)

maxi:que hijo de- si es que completaba el insulto, me insultaria a mi mismo jajaja que mierda

30 minutos depues!

llegue a ponyvill tranquilo, la unica mierda es que twilight y el tal "sevenlife" me llamaron devuelta, NI TIEMPO PARA VER MARCELO ME DIERON! pero igual, luego lo vere

maxi:aloja princesa twilight y sevenlife?! jajaja que chistosito tu ¡enserio!

sevenlife:claro idiota

twilight:bueno maxi pues, tendremos que pedirte que te quedes 2 dias mas ¿puedes?

maxi:es en serio! no se si decir que me estas pidendo cautiverio a voluntad?! ¿sabes?

twilight:no pues no es eso maxi, pues veras que (sevenlife la con un gesto de enojo) mejor dicho luego te cuento (luego di una gran sonrisa)

maxi:por que tantos secretos ustedes dos?! diganme ¿que mierda tengo que ver yo con esto? ¿por que me quieren aqui? ¡que alguien carajo me respon-

Sevenlife me golpeo con un libro derumbandome al suelo, twilight intento ayudarme pero sevenlife la detuvo y se dirigio hacia mi

sevenlife:por que tenia que ser tan bocon? de echo esto es lo que queria hacer ¿sabes? un buen golpe en la cara, calla a todos los bocones como nosotros ¿ya sabes a que me refiero? tu del pasado, yo del futuro bueno (me vuelve a golpear con el libro) podria seguir con esto todo el dia! (twilight lo miro con disgusto) bueno toma (me entrega el libro) aqui estan todas tus respuestas idiota (me dijo eso con un tono medio sabio) ahora vete a la chingada antes de que golpee con el libro de historia de equestria jajaja naaaaaaa era broma (mira a twilight) pero ya enserio amigo debes irte pero no fuera del pueblo ¿entendido?

maxi:no se si decir esto pero, somos idiotas pero sabemos remediarlo al final ¿no?

sevenlife:jajaja si maxi,soy un idiota pero lo reparo al final (le tiro una bolsa de bits) ahora vete a la mierda

maxi se va con el libro y los bits

twilight:no lo golpeaste fuerte? ¿no?

sevenlife:no tanto twilight...aunque me diverti (twilight me vuelve a mirar con disgusto) tranquilisate princesa,en cambio acuerda el porque estoy aqui ¿no?

twilight:uun fugitivo con un espiritu muy peligroso

sevenlife:EXACTO! y si no lo detenemos, puede causar grandes estragos ¿sabes? lo venci, pero por irrumpir en el tiempo eso puede provocar que sea mas fuerte o debil pero lo mas provable es que sea la primera

twilight:como lo mencionas parece ser muy dificil de vencerlo pero ¿por que no podemos usar la magia mia y de mis amigas?

sevenlife:veras twi la cosa es que como tiene un espiritu (pongo mis manos en forma de esfera) esta protegido contra casi todo (y con mi magia de sombra hago aparecer a un humano entre mis manos y luego ser cubrido por sombra) es un ejemplo lo que te estoy dando

twilight:bueno pero ¿que paso con el al final?

sevenlife:luego de vencerlo me di cuenta de que el en verdad era un maldito y casi me mata con una moto ¿increible no? tu ya debes saberlo por lo del portal

twilight:como sabes sobre eso?!

sevenlife:yo se muchas cosas twi,ponele que soy una entidad casi como illuminati la diferencia es que no puedo manejarlo muy bien que digamos ¿creo que deberias dejar de leer esos libro? son algo maduros para ti

twilight:(sonrojada) callate (mira para otro lado) perdon es que estoy nerviosa

sevenlife:cuando las personas o ponys miran para otro lado mienten,por ejemplo (miro para otro lado) yo no robe los fragmentos y cuando vuelvo a mirarte es porque si lo hice

twilight:ya comprendo

sevenlife:eso significa que no estas me pides perdon de verdad

twilight:esta bien perdon ¿ahora que mas quieres sevenlife?

sevenlife:nada twilight, es que me agrada ver cuando digo los secretos de las personas y se quedan como vos, es muy tierno...te veias tan tierna cuando te enojaste (con tono mimoso) jajaja que cosa! bueno me tengo que ir a jugar cartas con un pequeño amigo mio

twilight:esta bien pero ¿como conseguiste viajar en el tiempo y dimencion?

sevenlife:(abro un portal) hay cosas que es mejor no saber linda (lo crusa)

twilight:linda? se nota que disfruta de tener esos poderes!

el humano viajaba en su mente

sevenlife:sombra, transportacion, noche y poder ver lo que todos hacen! ¿que mas puedo pedir?

discord:mmm que te parece ¿inmortalidad?

sevenlife:discord!

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ESO

¿que es lo que contendra el libro? ¿como es que sevenlife tiene esos poderes? ¿podra maxi tener la voluntad de leer una maldita pagina o mejor dicho UNA LETRA del libro si es que no lo tira antes?

averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo de ¡a la mierda! dejense de joder y vamos con los pricioneruos

En fin ya es de tarde y todos estabamos comiendo, yo y mi amigo fuimos con nuestros platos de comida directo al cuarto de servicio que analisando mas alla se encuentra un mini tunel hacia una habitacion subterante

Pricionero:muy bien ¿tienen lo que queremos?

en la cueva habia muchos hombres guardias y entre el medio estaba el jefe con una copa de vino entre las manos

jefe:tu tienes lo que queremos mejor dicho?

pricionero:(miro a su compañero afirmandole con la mirada)

compañero:si, 20 horas de puro porno...

el jefe se levanto de su haciento para dejarse ver y querer intentar agarrar el CD, el pricionero reacciono rapido y le arrebato rapidamente el CD a su compañero

pricionero:na na na ahora me muestras lo que queremos o no tienes la porno

jefe:aaaaaa (gemido de enojo) esta bien idiotas TRAIGANLO!

los pricioneros guardias de entre un agujero sacaron un maletin algo viejo

jefe:llaves para motos modelo del 98´ eran una onda en sus tiempo,estan ocultas entre los arboles tomenlas y se podran ir rapidamente de aqui

compañero:yyyyyyy?

guardia:un mapa para salir de la carcel echo hace una semana

pricionero:yyyyyyyyyy?

otro guarida:un revolver 38 con dos recargas y una tunfa (garrote de policia o guardia da igual!)

jefe:entregonos la porno!

pricionero:gracias! (agarro todo que esta adentro de un maletin) se notan que estan desesperados ¿eh?

compañero:jajaja ¡que pajero!

jefe:LARGUENSE DE AQUI!

pricionero:hasta nunca putos!

compañero:les enviaremos unas fotos del puti club! jajaja (a lo lejos) que manga de pajeros!

pricionero:siiiiii! ¿como conseguiste la porno?

compañero:maaaaaagiaaaaa! (con tono excentrico) naaa mentira, se lo quite a uno de los guardias

pricionero:pero como?

compañero:no quedras saber

20 horas despues...

ya era de noche y todos los guardias ya estaban en sus puestos, acompañados con sus rifles en caso de que alguien intentara escapar...

los dos pricioneros hisieron todo bien, con los guantes y unas pinsas abrieron las rejas electricas...no fue nesesario el uso de las armas

pricionero:muy bien compañero ya estamos por salir! (decia gritando y susurrando)

compañero:vamos a matar al hijo de puta que no hiso esto

pricionero:seeee

ya afuera ni los faroles los notaban y cuando se estaban por arribar a las motos, una gran explocion y tiros ensordesedores se escuchaban en la entrada de la carcel

compañero:YA NOS PILLARON! VAMONOS!

pricionero:tranquilisate compañero! no es por nosotros (mientras miraba la entrada de la carcel)

los dos vieron como una camioneta negra y blindada entro a la carcel, los dos se hacercaron para ver mejor...vieron que un hombre salto desde la una ventana mientras los guardias intentaban dispararle, fue corriendo hacia la camioneta milagrosamenta sin resivir ninguna bala, un guardia intento deterlo pero el le golpeo la cara y lo uso como escudo humano hasta llegar a la camioneta, resivio un arma y se hay rajaron

compañero:Raul! hora de irnos

pricionero:espera un poco

de hay cuando los otros se fueron y pasaron 10 segundos, sonidos de helices y autos arrancar se escuchaban

Raul:vamonos!

arrancaron las motos y fueron por el mismo camino que los que estaban por pasar...

una persecucion epica donde autos y un helicoptero ya comenzo.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y TODO ESO

DEJEN SUS REVIEW SI QUIEREN MAS ACCION O SINO SUPONGO QUE SE LA TENDRE QUE DEJAR AL OTRO XD

bueno espero hayan odiado a maxi del futuro porque se nota que es ILLUMITANI! (DETECTED XD)

hasta luego!

ah por sierto

me olvidaba que subire un trailer del fic a YOUTUBE para que vean como son los personajes y como sera la cosa

y tambien que se me jodio la computadora y no puedo subir los capitulos por hay a si que en este momento estoy en un ciber y no se cuanto tiempo estare asi...asi que bueno amigos brony

ahora si

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	8. El librosolo lo lee uno

capitulo 8:El libro...solo uno lo lee...

sevenlife:DISCORD!

discord:un gusto verte viajero ¿que cuentas?

sevenlife:nada pos,no me esperaba tu llegada rapida

discord:pues que decirte "socio"

sevenlife:ya no somos socios ¿recuerdas?

discord:me acuerdo por ti seven pero eso no importa (con un tono de voz que ni siquiera parece del mismo espiritu del caos y la destruccion)

sevenlife:si pero DISCORD (le agarro del cogote) maxi no nesecita ni va a nesecitar los poderes que le ofrescas ¡¿eh?! EL QUE SE ENCARGA DE LOS PODERES AHORA SOY YO!

discord:esta bien pero no te enojes...pero igual lo voy a ayudar

sevenlife:bueno eso si, irrumpi en el tiempo lo que conlleva a mi deseccistenciatemporalespaciotiempo

discord:ya se eso

sevenlife:mejor ya juguemos cartas, que mi fecha de vencimiento ya esta cerca

discord:(con una lagrima en el ojo) esta bien seven (hace aparecer un mazo de cartas y un lugar de Joker) ¿cuanto quiere señor?

sevenlife:quiero 500 y a la cuenta de la princesa celestia

discord:bueno como usted quiera (se transporta hacia la caja de canterlot y regresa con los 500 bits) aqui tiene buen señor

sevenlife:jajaja que gracioso, no te preocupes discord que en total yo le digo a la illuminati de celestia ¿me oyes perra? ya se que me vigilas hasta cuando me baño,

consiguete un corcel por todas las diosas! (con sus dedos hise forma de pista y dispare a la pantalla *sonido de televicion apagarse* sople mis dedos y me los guarde)

seguimos discord?

discord:seguro (empesaba a repartir cartas a muchos discord y a sevenlife que estaban alrededor)

sevenlife:(mirando a sus costados) muy bien, empesemos señoras que ya me estoy aburriendo...yo solo contra muchos idiotas

discord:oye!

mientras tanto celestia...

celestia:como me descubrio!

luna:el viene del futuro asi que el sabe todo de aca a no se cuanto

celestia:*gemido de ira* y gustamente que aposte al discord 4# pero igual luna tienes razon...¿luna?

la princesa fue hacia el cuarto de su hermana la cual estaba plasmada mirando su visor de juegos holograficos

celestia:luna...¿estas bien?

luna:VOOOOY A MATARLOOOOO!

celestia:que pasa?!

luna:no ves! (señalando con su casco el visor)

celestia: d?! y eso?

luna:se paso todo el pony evil 3! y justamente que recien salio a la venta

celestia:y eso que?

luna:QUE ACABO VER EL FINAL DEL JUEGO! (transformandoce en nigtmare moon para luego gritar y recuperar su verdadera forma)

celestia:luna! no te pongas tan asi!

luna:lo se hermana

derepente alguien crusa la puerta...

mecero:emmm princesa celestia? aqui esta el past-

la princesa celestia miro al mecero con una cara de "QUE TE LARGUES" y rapidamente se fue

celestia:quieres pastel luna?

luna:(medio triste) shy por fablor

mientras tanto con el pertubado de maxi

maxi:aaa continua continua si si si si si aaaa para para para! que me estas matando aaaa

el humano estaba en una heladeria diciendole al empeleado que pare porque le ponya (xD) mucha vainilla haciendo revalsar el cono

empleado:señor no tiene que ser tan exagerado

maxi:esta bien imbecil solo dame el helado y ya

derepente en el camino se encontro con marcelo

marcelo:hola maxi ¿que tal?

maxi:de pesadilla...mas o menos, caundo fui al castillo me golpearon con un libro ¿sabes?

marcelo:pruebalo

maxi levanto su remera mostrando la marca de la tapa de un libro

maxi:que dice?

marcelo:c-como a-gu aguantar to toda tu v-vida sin te-tener...(ya me comprenden xD)

maxi:jaja que graciocito sevenlife

marcelo:que es eso que tienes?

maxi:es un libro que me dio la princeso

marcelo:aver dejamelo ver...no tiene ¿nada?

maxi:haber dejamelo ver, no ves que hay dice "mi primer dia en equestria"

marcelo:yo no veo nada enserio!

maxi:luego dice

-TEXTO-

Mi primer dia fue una reverenda mierda...lo unico bueno fue hablar con una pony rosa y un guey que me acompaño en el tren

-fin de TEXTO-

marcelo:no en serio, yo no veo que diga nada

maxi:que raro, yo nunca escribi esto ¿o si? (decia para mi mismo)

marcelo:con quien estas hablando?

maxi:(saliendo de un transe) eh? ¿que? no nada, mejor sigamos

2 horas despues...

yo y marcelo estamos en un restaurante terminando de comer ¿ensalada, samwich de margarita o barra de mani? el comio eso yo me limite a una pizza norma...pero derepente todos los que estaban en las otras mesas se levantaron y fueron hacia una direccion

maxi:¿a donde van?... ¿al bingo?

marcelo:no se...¿quieres averiguarlo?

maxi:dale

nos levantamos pero una vos se escucho atras de nosotros

mesero:oigan! ¡¿quien va a pagar la comida?!

maxi:crees en la princesa celestia?

mesero:si, ella es la diosa del sol

maxi:entonces...que celestia le devuelva el doble (XD)

mesero:hijo de-

con marcelo estamos siguiendo a los ponys los cual van de a monton

maxi:por que van todos?

marcelo:si no estoy mal van a la estacion

maxi:por poco mas pense que iban al puti club

marcelo:(¬_¬)

maxi:era broma bro jajajajaja

marcelo:bueno ja que broma mas adulta

maxi:de donde yo vengo, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar humor-

por no mirar adelante, choque con un pony que estaba frente mio

lyra:oye! ¡FIGate por...donde...caminas?

maxi:lo siento, aaa re cualquiera, mejor dicho perdon y ya

miro entre la multitud que habrian paso a la puerta del tren

maxi:disculpa ¿sabes por que vienen todos aca?

lyra:(mirando detenindamente cada parte del humano) vienen aqui por la llegada de pinkie pie

maxi:pinkie pie? ¿es rosa verdad?

lyra:s-si

maxi:creo que ya la conosi, bueno gracias ¿podrias dejar de mirarme y tocar mis manos? (pensando:creo que me esta violando a voluntad xD)

lyra:lo siento (mientras solto los dedos del humano)

maxi:gracias?

derepente se escuchan grandes gritos de alegria ya que de hay salio pinkie pie

pinkie pie:hooooolaaaaaaaaa! que todo el mundo pony ¡eh vueltooo!

todos a excepcion de uno rodearon a pinkie pie...

maxi:que esta pasando aqui? (con la cara inclinada)

marcelo:noooo seeee stt

lyra:fueron a recibirla

maxi:que tu no vas a saludarla?

lyra:yo la veo todos los dias...pero algo atractivo no se ve todos los dias

maxi:(con cara de WTFUCK!) atractivo? ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

lyra:(sonrojada) ee eee eeee chaup! (enciende su cuerno y se transporta fuera de la vista de maxi)

maxi:mis ojos! eso fue como cuando tu mama te pide que mires a la camara y esta puesta con flash pero por 10! (mientras me rasco mis ojos)

marcelo:jajaja y ahora como te sientes?

maxi:mas o menos ¿que rara unicornio? ¿verdad?

marcelo:si, bueno sigamos que ya me estoy abuerriendo

cuando nos dispusimos a dar la vuelta y caminar escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos y luego galopeos dirigirse a mi direccion

maxi:pero que-

fui derrumbado al suelo por una pony

pinkie pie:maxi! no esperaba verte aqui ¿que paso con tu viaje a manehathan? ¿todo bien?

maxi:cof hey cof nos vimos solamente una ves y ¿ya te acuerdas mi nombre? de echo nisiquiera me acuerdo el tuyo

pinkie pie:mi nombre es pinkie pie tontito

maxi:cof bueno pinkie ¿que tal el tuyo?

pinkie pie:estuvo bien pero no entremos en detalles ¡es hora de empesar!

maxi:empesar que?

pinkie pie:chaup

maxi:pink?

el humano movia su mano esfumando una "nube pinkie"

maxi:guau si que es rapida

marcelo:ni hablar

maxi:bueno, ya que canse de despedidas extrañas ¿sabes?

marcelo:ya mejor prosigamos que sino no haremos nada

maxi:vale pero ¿a donde vamos?

marcelo:no tengo la mas minima idea

proseguimos caminando lo mas tranquilo...

maxi:uuf si que hace calor y yo con campera carajo!

marcelo:y que?!

maxi:no se pero a lo mejor ya quiero ver que tal todo estoy ahora

marcelo:no te preguntas por que quieren que estes aqui?

maxi:ahora que lo mencionas...si

marcelo:anda a saber si es por un mounstro o algo

maxi:experimentaciones o algo asi! de locos seria!

marcelo:jajaja si

maxi:bueno pos ya a segui viajan-

marcelo:maxi?

maxi desaparecio de la vista de su guia al cual quedo muy extrañado

maxi:do ¿eh? donde caraj- (fui tapado por un casco)

twilight:shhh ¿tienes el libro?

maxi:(la mire con cara de extraño y con un sonido de que cosa?

twilight:por su puesto que lo tienes ¿me lo puedes prestar? (dejo de tapar la boca del humano con mi casco)

maxi:y para que lo quieres?

twilight:no se como decirte

maxi:esta bien tomalo (se lo entrego para comprobar que si en verdad puedo leerlo yo solo)

twilight:gracias (lo agarra y pone una pagina al azar) aqui no hay nada?!

maxi:aver dejamelo ver...el titulo dice

-ARREPENTIMIENTO-

Todo es un caos por aqui...todo por darle el poder a-

twilight:pero hay no dice nada!

maxi:creo que soy el unico que puede leerlo

twilight:acaso sevenlife lo echiso!

sevenlife:estas en lo corecto querida

twilight:s-senvlife?!

sevenlife:el mismo ¡dame eso!

le arrebata el libro a twilight y le da un golpe despacio a maxi con el libro

maxi:Y ESO POR QUE?!

sevenlife:esta echisado para QUE TU SOLO LO LEAS!

twilight:porque?!

sevenlife:el va a escojer el futuro

twilight:y por que no yo ni las princesas?!

sevenlife:por que...emmm dejame pensar...ASI! porque el puede ser la diferencia y todo, el va a escojer si advertirles o no sobre lo que les venga encima

twilight:Y SI NO LO HACE?!

sevenlife:no me levante el tono princesita, con levantarlo no significa que tienes razon

maxi:me puedo ir?

sevenlife:quedate marico!

twilight:por que no puedo leerlo?

sevenlife:si lees la parte de "arrpentimiento" completa me odiaras el resto de mi excitencia

twilight:pero como podria odiarte?

sevenlife:no lo se...pero si es que te lo permitia leerlo ya lo hubrieras sabido

twilight:tu sabes todo el futuro verdad? ¿que me paso a mi y a mis amigas?

a sevenlife se le armo un nudo en la gargata y se limito a mirarla

sevenlife:no te lo puedo constestar (abre un portal)

twilight:NO TE VALLAS!

twilight intenta detenerlo pero sevenlife lo crusa sin problemas...

maxi:eh visto suficiente ¡todos estan locos!

y me voy corriendo por por cualquier parte

twilight:espera!

la princesa se transporto adelante del humano y al estar muy cerca no le dio tiempo para que pueda parar y chocaron

maxi:uuf carajo ¿por que hisiste eso? (mientras se sacaba el libro que lo tenia en la cara)

twilight:por que no te fijas el camino?

maxi:no se ahora ¿que quieres? (me levanto)

twilight:dime ¿que dice la parte final del libro? (tambien me levanto)

maxi:esta bien pero ¿me dejaras de joder? estoy de los pies hasta la cabesa de ¡¿por que quieres que este hasta hoy?!

twilight:por que se supone que hoy emmm (pensando:no le puedo decir la verdadera razon)

pinkie pie aparece derepente...

pinkie pie:que estan haciendo? ¿maxi?

twilight:p-por tu fiesta de bienvenida! (mientras agarra a pinkie que estaba por irse a buscar los preparativos)

maxi:fiesta?

twilight:si fiesta! cuentale pinkie

pinkie pie:normalmente no le cuento esto a casi nadie pero ¿sorpresa? jajaja (se rie con nerviosismo) es que cada ves que conosco a alguien nuevo de por aqui siempre le hago una fiesta de bienvenida

maxi:espero que no sea broma porque me emocionan las fiestas! enserio

pinkie pie:perfecto, bueno maxi supongo que ahora no es hora de decirte eso de la fiesta

maxi:fiesta fiesta fiesta

el humano se fue corriendo y gritando la palabra fiesta mientras tenia los brasos en alto

pinkie pie:twilight! que parte de fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida no entiendes

twilight:lo siento pinkie pie pero en verdad me salvaste

pinkie pie:que es este libro? ¿aver?

-LA FIESTA-

La fiesta de wueys estuvo muy "divertidad" en especial porque a

obsure lo tiramos a la pisina mientras dormida...tenian que ver su exprecion!

y como dice discord:NO TIENE PRECIO! jajaja-

pinkie pie es detenida por twilight

twilight:espera! ¿puedes leerlo?

pinkie pie:sip ¿acaso no sabes leer? jijiji que bromas dices twilight

twilight:me puedes leer la ultima parte?

pinkie pie:haber dice

-ARREPENTIMIENTO-

Todo es un caos por aqui...todo por darle el poder a-

Mejor no entremos en detalles ¿quieres twi?

lo unico de que no me arrepiento es ver escrito

"arrepentimiento" completo en esta carcacha de libro

¿sabes? si es que maxi te lee esto no esta mintiendo

vale...

pinkie pie:vale querida? (parte del texto) ¿quien escribio esto twilight?

twilight:(sonrojada) en serio dice eso? ¿puedes seguir leyendo?

pinkie pie:(se prepara la vos) la le li lo lu...pa pe pi po puuu...mi mama me mima

twilight:aaaa! ¿ahora si?

pinkie pie:espera twilight...jaimito encontro un clavijo? NOooo! me equivoque ¡a comenzar de nuevo!

twiight:esto va a tardar...

DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y TODO

lectores mios adictos a los finales secretos (no tan secretos ahora ¬_¬) aquitá!

Luego vimos que un avion acabo de despegar de la carcel

raul:no sabia que teniamos uno de esos

compañero:vamonos puto (se puso el casco y arranco la moto)

raul:bueno

salimos a todo gas, hasta llegar serca de la camioneta...de hay salio un hombre con la cara gorda cargando un rifle

el pibe que salio de la carcel:oigan wueys, no sean putos y no nos sigan chaa

conductor:señor ¿soy yo o veo un helicoptero?

el pibe:deja las drogas carnal! oooh por la virgen! maten a esa mierda

el helicoptero ilumino a la camioneta y luego se empesaron a escuchar disparos atras nuestros

el pibe:carnales nos van a matar

raul:cubrete idiota!

un disparo roso la camioneta y rapidamente el hombre entro,de hay sacaron armas de gran poder y con mi compañero nos pusimos al lado de la camioneta para que no nos disparen (por error?)

el pibe:FUEGO! che grax po encendeme el cigarriyo plox (un disparo roso el cigarrillo haciendomelo tirar) eh? HIJO DE PUTA! MATENLOS YA!

dispararon hacia el una patrulla, la cual perdio el control y empeso a chocar con sus compañeros hasta salir del camino

el pibe:eso puto!

raul:esto esta de locos!

el helicoptero empeso a desender hasta estar cerca de la altura del la camioneta y las motos, justamente de hay salio "el guardia" que maltrataba a los dos compañeros

el guardia:eh? obiamente disfrutare matarte raul (mientras sacaba un rifle)

los autos llegaban de a mas hasta tener una cola de 10 autos policiales atras de ellos

compañero:ya valimos verga raul

raul:tranquio compañero!

cuando justamente los estaban por chocar y el guardia estaba por apuntar a raul se dijeron

raul:ya les pedi asiento a los putos de al frente! ¿okey? SOLO SALTEMOS (se escuchan los disparos de los policias intentar darles a ellos y la camioneta)

compañero:okey!

raul:a las 1 alas 2 ya!

La camioneta la parte de atras para resibir a raul, este a duras penas salto hacia la camioneta dejando a la moto atras para asi dejarles un "Regalo" a los autos que tenian por atras,causando una explocion que desastabiliso al avion y proboco un choque en cadena...dejando atras a casi todas las patrullas

el pibe:estas bien?!

raul:casi

compañero:(el no salto ni en broma) raul! nos vemos en un rato!

el guardia se tuvo que meter adentro de el avion devuelta para que ningun troso de hierro se le clave en el cuerpo

conductor:perdemos desastebilisacion!

guardia:dame a mi pendeja!

agarro el mando del avion y los estabiliso haciendo movimientos ariesgados

guardia:ya esta puta!

se levanto del mando dejando al helicoptero sin conducto, lo cual asusto mucho al verdadero conductor del avion y fue rapidamente hacia los controles

conductor:ESTAS LOCO!

guardia:estoy loco de cazar! ponte serca de la camioneta

conductor:...

guardia:AHORAAAAAAAA!

rapidamente obedecio

guardia:espero que te gusten las granadas incediarias raul...

ya estaban casi cerca de poder asegurar su huida pero lo unico que lo impide es ese puto helicoptero

el pibe:YAAA BASTA!

mando a uno de sus hombres a disparar al avion el cual fallo casi todos los tiros

el pibe:IMBECIL DAME EL ARMA! (se la quito) ojo mira al ojo Y LE DISPARA!

tenia la mira justamente apuntando al conductor el cual le disparo, provocando el fin del helicoptero

guardia:aun no puto!

en uno de los giros del helicoptero, el guardia disparo a quema ropa la granada hacia el auto

raul:como lo hisiste

el pibe:un pequeño secreto...oye gracias por tirar tu moto hacia los autos,toma tu recompensa (le entrega un relog de oro)

raul.g-gracias

el pibe:adentro tiene unos polvos...son como decirtelo "magicos" suena a que estoy drogado pero talves si de echo no, tienes que estar en el bosque y de hay liberaras a tu parte

la camioneta resivio el disparo el cual pulvesiro casi toda la parte de atras de la camioneta, haciendo caer a raul

compañero:RAUUUUUUL (pare la moto a unos metros de donde estaba raul)

raul estaba medio shokeado sin poder notas que por atras estaban por caerle encima el helicoptero...el cual llevaba un pasajero muy armado y protegido

compañero:IMBECIL CORREEEEE!

raul:eh? ooooh por chuck norris

raul rapidamente corrio con todas sus fuersas escapando del avion, una de las helices se desprendio del helicoptero el cual le estaban por dirijirse hacia la cabesa de raul...este a ultimo segundo su compañero se abalanso hacia el, con la intencion de evitar su muerte...

raul:cof o gracias nahuel cof cof cof (vio que la helice estaba clava en el asfalto con algo de sangre por un lado) nahuel?

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AMIGOS

SI CONSIGUE AL MENOS UNO

ARE QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SEA AUN MAS LARGO Y TAMBIEN SI ME LO PIDEN, QUE COMIENSE CON RAUL Y COMO LLEGA DIRECTAMENTE A EQUESTRI...MEJOR NO ENTREMOS EN DETALLES

YA SABEN

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CONTRUCCTIVOS Y DESTRUCTIVOS

los destructivos los tomare en cuenta para mejorar

y los destructivos los podre responder (si me preguntan algo talves los spoirle XD Ok no ._.)

y saben bueno eso...

tambien eh notado que tiene igual de review´s como mi otro fic "la travesia en equestria" aunque dos de ellos pertenecientes a este titulo sean que se pueda decir "Destructivos" sinceramente eso me hiso saber que alguien leyo el fic (los primeros 2 capitulos fueron escritos hace unos 2 años y aun presevaron hasto ahora!) y no me di importancia de editarlos, tambien que si ustedes quieren,pueden enviarme sus OCs (no alicornios ni humanos ya que para esos les tengo un papel muy importante) y eso...dejenmelos en PM y rapidamente se los responderes

¿me puedes dar un review por que escribi este capitulo en 2 horas y media en un ciber?

bueno amigos mios...

sin mas que escribir...

nos leemos luego compañero brony!


	9. El adios de Sevenlifeel imbecil Part1

capitulo 9:El adios de sevenlife...el pendejo

[ADVERTENCIA:Este capitulo puede contener contenido gore y sin sentido...se recomienda no leerlo si no te gustan humanos vs humanos...ya esta advertido!

naaa mentira wuey solo es la parte del comienso y ya ta...creo nisiquiera me acuerdo algo que mismo cree XD)

(como ya saben y escribi en el capitulo anterior, comensara con raul y nahuel...)

escenas del capitulo anterior:

sevenlife:mejor ya juguemos cartas, que "mi fecha de vencimiento ya esta cerca"

discord:(con una lagrima en el ojo) esta bien seven (hace aparecer un mazo de cartas y un lugar de Joker) ¿cuanto quiere señor?

sevenlife:quiero 500 y a la cuenta de la princesa celestia

...

maxi:Y ESO POR QUE?!

sevenlife:esta echisado para QUE TU SOLO LO LEAS!

twilight:porque?!

sevenlife:el va a escojer el futuro

twilight:y por que no yo ni las princesas?!

sevenlife:por que...emmm dejame pensar...ASI! porque el puede ser la diferencia y todo, el va a escojer si advertirles o no sobre lo que les venga encima

twilight:Y SI NO LO HACE?!

sevenlife:no me levante el tono princesita, con levantarlo no significa que tienes razon

maxi:me puedo ir?

sevenlife:quedate marico!

twilight:por que no puedo leerlo?

sevenlife:si lees la parte de "arrpentimiento" completa, me odiaras el resto de mi excitencia

twilight:pero como podria odiarte?

sevenlife:no lo se...pero si es que te lo permitia leerlo ya lo hubrieras sabido

twilight:tu sabes todo el futuro verdad? ¿que me paso a mi y a mis amigas?

a sevenlife se le armo un nudo en la gargata y se limito a mirarla

sevenlife:no te lo puedo constestar (abre un portal)

twilight:NO TE VALLAS!

...

pinkie pie:twilight! que parte de fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida no entiendes

twilight:lo siento pinkie pie pero en verdad me salvaste

pinkie pie:que es este libro? ¿aver?

-LA FIESTA-

La fiesta de wueys estuvo muy "divertidad" en especial porque a

obsure lo tiramos a la pisina mientras dormida...tenian que ver su exprecion!

y como dice discord:NO TIENE PRECIO! jajaja-

pinkie pie es detenida por twilight

twilight:espera! ¡¿puedes leerlo?!

...

[ahora con el capitulo!]

compañero:IMBECIL CORREEEEE!

raul:eh? ooooh por chuck norris

raul rapidamente corrio con todas sus fuersas escapando del avion, una de las helices se desprendio del helicoptero el cual le estaban por dirijirse hacia la cabesa de raul...este a ultimo segundo su compañero se abalanso hacia el, con la intencion de evitar su muerte...

raul:cof o gracias nahuel cof cof cof (vio que la helice estaba clava en el asfalto con algo de sangre por un lado) nahuel?

estaba en el suelo con algo pesado encima

raul:nahuel? oye wuey ¿estas bien?

note que tenia un liquido rojo arriba de mis ropas

nahuel:idiota tienes que concentrarte (mira el liquido rojo) aaaaaaaaa!

raul:aaaaaaaa!

nahuel:aaaaaAAAAAAAAA!

raul:aaaaaaaaaaa!

nahuel:AAAAAAAAAAA!

raul:aaaaaaaaaAAA!

nahuel:aaaaaaa jajajajaja carajo mi galea

raul:la galea?

nahuel:mi galea la puta madre

(espectador:la gggggaaaaaaaleaaa [balbuceos de imnotisacion] XD)

nahuel:que paso? ¿estas bien?

raul:eso te iba a preguntar

nos levantamos

raul:gracias amigo

nahuel:si

derepente, entre los restos del helicoptero sale un guardia el cual no se le ve la cara

guardia:jajaja (se rie bajo) que suerte que hayas SOBREVIVIDO A ESO!

el guardia que ahora recuerdo, era el idiota que nos insultaba y torturo por años! venia a nuestra direccion a una velocidad excepcional

nos golpeo a los dos,me dio un puñetaso haciendome retroseder, nahuel intento golpearlo con un pedaso de metal que habia encontrado, el guardia lo detuvo con un braso y con el otro lo caro otorgandole un puñetaso entre sus costillas con fuersa bruta, nahuel solto un gran grito y quedo plasmado en el suelo...yo apenas me empesaba a arrodillar

guardia:levantate ahora! (me agarro de los pelos y me hiso mirarlo directo a los ojos) voy a disfrutar estos ultimos momento raul

me dio tremendo golpaso en la narizm, luego se arrodillo y me empeso a dar golpear rodillasos en la cara haciendome lansar sangre y saliva

nahuel:RAUUUL!

se levanto y quiso golpearlo pero el guardia le dio la la vuelta, se arrodillo y le golpeo haciendole arrodillar a la fuerza

guardia:no importa que tanto entrenaron!

le metio un dedo en el ojo a nahuel el cual empeso a gritar con todas sus fuertas y a intentar golpear inultimente el braso del guardia

guardia:son unos debiles! (empeso a undir el dedo haciendole gritar muchos mas) y maricones!

saco el dedo del ojo undido de nahuel

raul:ya...YA BASTAAAA!

empese a corre hacia su direccion y golpearlo multiples golpes en el torso, lo empuje y agarre una roca,con ella le empesaba a golpear la mano que tenia sangre...

el me escupio en la cara y aprovecho para retirarlo de encima

guardia:mira a tu alrededor! ¿acaso crees que no te condenaran a muerte? yo solo les estoy dando asha uuuaaa ¡AAAAAAA!

miro atras de el guardia y hay estaba nahuel con un ojo tapado con un pedaso de tela y con un hierro con punta se lo clavo al guardia

nahuel:hijo de puta! (undio mas el hierro) ¿te gusta? esta tan caliente como mi verga! (lo undio mas haciendo que el guardia empiese a gritar) jaja ¿que tal se siente?

¿eh? responde!

raul:nahuel?!

nahuel:oye sera mejor que te largues

solto al guardia y me miro

nahuel:si alguiente tiene que hacerce cargo...soy yo

raul:pero te mataran! ¿que paso con tu promesa? DIJISTE QUE IBAS A COJER PUTAS!

nahuel:lamento decirte que no podra ser asi viejo amigo

raul:prometo ir por ti

nahuel:estare esperando...

derepente el guardia se levanto entre los dos,gimiendo de dolor mirandonos a los ojos mientras gemia y respiraba con esfuerso

guardia:e-es...ESTO NO ACABAAA!

se saco el hierro de su cuerpo y se lo clavo a nahuel en el torso, el cual rapidamente empeso a gritas y golpear a un debilitado guardia, mientras raul tambien lo golpeaba

guardia:esto no acaba!

le dio un rodillaso a raul en los huevos y fue caminando directo hacia una volcada moto de policia

guardia:esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!

la encendio y con sigo, segado por el odio tambien se llevo con sigo la moto de nahuel, dispuesto a atropellar a raul el cual se quedo llorando al lado de su casi muerto amigo

raul:esto no puede terminar asi

nahuel:o-oye (les escupio sin querer sangra a su amigo en la cara) lo siento...(empeso a lagrimear) prometeme q-que QUE (tomo aire) te iras al puti club...y...ya sabes que sigue...pero lo ultimo que te pido es que si pudes ir te d-des-pidaz d-de (gemia del dolor) d-de de ni...mi famil (suspiro y cerro los ojos)

raul:nahuel? ¡oye! ABRE LOS OJOS!

de hay raul miro a su lado por escuchar una moto ensenderse, la cual llevaba por delante otra...

guardia:SOLO FALTA UNOO!

raul:GUARDIAAA!

le saco el hierro de su amigo y cuando la moto le estuvo por chocarle,hay mismo el guardia fue penetrado en el cuello por el pedaso de metal que el mismo uso para acabar con la vida de nahuel...ahora vino por la sulla,como la moto iba a una velocidad extrema, llego a llevarse a raul por el costado del puente y caer junto a las dos motos...

raul:no pude CUMPLIR TUS PROMESAS NAHUEL!

eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que por atras suyo se abriera un portal...una grieta dimencional lo cual lo llevaria a un lugar nada reconosible...

2 horas despues...

recien despertaba de en un estado de shock...me acorde lo que paso antes que llegara a esta selva y empese a llorar y arrepentirme por la muerte de nahuel

raul:nahuel...(mientras sostenia la pistola) ¿eh? ¡que fue eso!

escucho unos pasos y maderitas romperse por atras de el,en ese mismo momento empuño su arma y a mirar a su alrededor...

un ser con los ojos color gris oscuros,lo empesaba a mirar excentrico por ver aquella criatura...rapidamente tenia un idea

raul:QUIEN ERES! ¡SAL AHORA!

spor atras suyo aparecio algo sin forma, matearalisandoce en humo...raul quedo horrorisado y asustado de ver tal espectro, pero el sabia que huir no le serviria de nada, la forma se puso frente a frente y raul le disparo a lo que parece su cara,del susto se empeso a tambalear para atras, la sombra se desmateariliso y se puso atras del humano para que no se callera, lo volvio a equilibrar y se mostro frente a frente...

sombra:oye amigo mio ¿sabes? estas en mis territorios

raul:y eso que mierda! ¿puedes hablar? que eres ¡¿que quieres?! ¿por que estoy hablando con un caballo de sombras? ¡que alguien me diga algo!

sombra:tranquilo...solamente vengo a decirte ¿por que tan lastimado? te ves horrible, te voy a echar una ayuda

raul:prefiero morir! antes que aceptar ayuda de un espectro

sombra:es esto estupido mono, o te ayudo y me ayudas o te mato ahora mismo (mateariliso muchas pinches a su alrededor) escoje ahora

raul:matame ahora! NO QUIERO SUFRIR MAS

sombra:ahoga tus penas EN ESTO!

empeso a entrar en el cuerpo del mal herido humano y a recorer cada parte de el consumiendolo y regenerando,cerrando sus heridas abiertas

raul (sombra):mucho mejor eh eh ¿que dices?

raul:que? que nos hisiste!

raul (sombra):definitivamente (chesquea sus dedos y hace aparecer una silla de sombra) disfruta esto amigo, mañana nos iremos por mi princesa

raul:princesa?

raul s:la princesa twilight sparkle, deja que te explico para que te quiero, mañana sere coronado rey amigo mio...dejame que te cuento la historia de equestria

raul:esto va a ser largo...

cada ves que raul habla, se escuchaba otra vos haciendo de eco como si estuviera en un pozo...

(posd:esto ocurrio a la noche hora equestria)

Mientras tanto con maxi...

maxi:muy bien y ahora ¿por que estamos aqui?

marcelo:porque...mmm nose A SIERTO! venimos a ver si es que hay una celebridad

maxi:me haces levantar a LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA SOLO PARA VER EL ESTUPIDO TREN!

marcelo:sip

maxi:hijo de-

marcelo:mira ¡hay llego!

marcelo fue rapidamente hacia el tren ancioso por ver a alguien...

maxi:y a quien venimos a ver?

marcelo:a ángel o mira!

del tren salio un unicornio de crin larga alborotada color negro, pelaje color blanco ojos color rojo al igual qué su magia el cual se podia ver que sostenia un libro,su cutie mark es una daga junto a un libro de hechizos de ataque y-

maxi:marcelo AHORATE LA EXPLICACION PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LO VEO!

marcelo:eh lo siento jajaja hola Ángel Soul

Ángel Soul:marcelo? ¡marcelo! todo bien amigo!

marcelo:si angel ¿todo bien? que tal con tu libro

angel:bien (cierra bruscamente su libro y lo guarda en su alforja) ¿y quien es tu acompañante?

marcelo:eh? ¡asi! el se llama maxooo

maxi:mi nombre es maxi! marcela

marcelo:es marcelo no marce...oooh ya entiendo, te burlaste ¿eh?

maxi:hola mi nombre es maxi ¿cual es el tuyo?

marcelo:(le da un tolcalso en la cabesa a maxi) tonto! le es angel soul! es un estudiante de la escuela de unicornios de celestia

angel:no te molestes marcelo (se dirije hacia el humano) mi nombre es algel soul y ¿el tuyo?

maxi:(sobandoce la cabesa) que no lo oiste o eres sordo?

angel:jaja que humor...hey! e visto a alguien parecido a ti por canterlot ¿que no eres de la misma raza?

maxi:mas o menos si

angel:que bueno,tengo un par de pregunatas que hacerte

nos vamos caminando...

marcelo:oye angel ¿que tal en canterlo?

angel:o sierto, me va bien en canterlot, con los estudios y con los demas, aun me pregunto ¿por que abandonaste los estudios?

marcelo:quise servir a la realesa de una forma mas pacifica, ya saber ¿viajar por equestria,conocer ponys y yeguas? prefiero esto que pasar todo el dia en la biblioteca angel

angel:como quiera marcelo

maxi:oigan,por hay medijeron que hay una pony que da bienvenidas ¿vamos?

angel:mmm ¿bueno? vamos ¿alguien tiene algo para comer?

marcelo:por un restaurante sirven las mejores comidas y bocadillas encontras hay

maxi:es verdad angel por hay estan muchos bocadillos deliciosos (se me hace agua la boca)

angel:en serio? vamos a ver

15 minutos despues...

maxi:pinkie pie!

pinkie pie:oh! hola ¡no puede ser! un nuevo turista! eso significa que sera ¡triple fiesta de bienvenida! aaaa! (grita de la emocion)

maxi:jehey pinkie tranquila

pinkie pie:no hay tiempo que perder...los cascos hay que mover! (eso rimo xD)

pinkie pie se va del lugar dejando otra ves su nube-pinkie

maxi:neee te acostumbraras

angel queda sorprendido

marcelo:bueno pues sentemosnos que hay que comer

maxi:dale

angel:bueno vamos ¿que piden?

27 minutos despues...

maxi:estoy lleno uuuf...no doy para mas

marcelo:y tu angel?

angel:estoy completamente lleno...no doy para mas

maxi:uuuf bueno (erupto) lo siento

marcelo:que puerco

maxi:que marica

angel:que paso marcelo ¿no te acuerdas de nuestros concursos?

marcelo:sale, re que yo te ganaba siempre...

derepente, de la puerta sale sevenlife...

sevenlife:oye con que aqui estabas ¿eh?

maxi:oh no este tipo

sevenlife:ven que nesecitamos tu ayuda por aqui

maxi:bueno amigos,nos vemos luego, que ahora tengo que atender al wuey este

angel:dale, yo mientras tanto hablo con marcelo

maxi:nos vemos pos

me fui del lugar y hay estaba sevenlife

sevenlife:oye! ¿y esos dos quienes son?

maxi:son ponys seven

sevenlife:bueno mirate! van una semana desde que estuviste aqui y nisiquiera conosiste a raimbol dash,rarity ni applejack

maxi:raimbow QUE?!

sevenlife:se nota que eres medio idiota,sera mejor que socialises en todo este dia

maxi:esta bien wuey

sevenlife:ahora ve con tus amigas que o sino te dejaran

maxi:bueno...(pensando:son amigos idiota! no amigas...se nota que te gusta burlarme)

sevenlife: (unos metros de donde estaba maxi) oy eso!...¡idiota tu!

se va con la sombra

maxi:neee ya estoy acomstumbrado...

vuelvo al lugar...

maxi:llego el rey jajaja! (ok no ._.)

3 horas despues...

luego de hablar y estar charlando e comiendo con los dos...llega pinkie pie

pinkie pie:oigan! vino justin ponyyyy!

marcelo:justin QUE!

pinkie pie:tambien celestia!

angel:celestia!

pinkie pie:tambien salio el "pony evil 4"

maxi:EN SERIO?!

los 3 salimos al mismo tiempo de sugar cup corner y nuestros ojos se habren como platos al notar LA TREMENDA ORGANISACION QUE HAY AFUERA!

maxi:e-en que hora hisiste todo esto?!

pinkie pie:en serio no notaron las maquinas trabajar?

angel:wuuuuuuuuooooooow

marcelo:no puede seeeer!

los tres vimos impresionados como una gran obra de arte fiestera se aparecio ante nuestros ojos

pinkie pie:miren aqui esta mis juegos favoritos,ponle la cola al pony

marcelo:vamos!

pinkie pie:concurso de quien come salsa picante

maxi:me anoto!

pinkie pie:y el ultimo pero menos inmportante...libros para cerebritos

angel:si! espera que dijiste?

twilight:oye! dijiste que este era el mas divertido de todos!

mientras estaba sentada en un sofa, sosteniendo un libro y una taza de cafe con su magia

pinkie:jijiji bueno, la fiesta comienza (mira su relog) 3...2...1 ¡AHORA!

los tres fueron a sus puestos para comenzar la fiesta de bienvenida...

mientras tanto sevenlife aparece al lado de twilight

sevenlife:hola twilight tic toc tic toc ¿ya sabes lo que viene? ¿no?

twilight:*suspiro* ya lo se

sevenlife:te dire un pequeño secreto mi querida twi...yo fui el que los ataco en la fiesta

twilight:que hisiste que!

sevenlife:pero aun no sabes la historia completa ¿no? asi mejor no digas nada y disfruta de la fiesta ¿quieres? en total disfruta de este bellesa (mientras me señalo) que hoy sera el ultimo dia que lo veras ¿eh?

twilight:*sonrojada* oye! ya quisieras seven

sevenlife:jajaja me matas twi, bueno mejor atendere a lyra antes de que evite que maxi socialise con las demas (me transporto)

twilight:ja me pregunto ¿que es lo que lo hiso ayudarnos? nos ayuda pero es molesto...si es que el o su yo del presente tiene planeado lastimar a mi o a mis amigas,no dudare en echarlo al bosque everfre... ¿seria capas de eso?

se pregunto para si misma mientras miraba a sevenlife hacercarse a lyra antes de que ella valla con maxi

sevenlife:oye linda no quedras hablar con ese perdedor, hey! estoy buscando una heladeria ¿me podrias guiar a la mas cercana?

lyra se le quedo mirando muy sorprendida al joven humano de cabellera un poco mas larga y definida que el de maxi

lyra:(se limpio la saliba que se le salia de la boca) p-por supuesto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

seven:seguro, estoy dispuesto a las preguntas

lyra:tu eres el hermano del otro humano?

seven:(pensando:hermano? jajaja) soy el hermano mayor *mientras ponia la cara alegre con una sonrisa*

lyra:con razon eres mas apuesto...ops!

seven:gracias *me puse un poco ruborisado* tambien digo lo mismo

luego entablaron una conversacion y fueron hacia la heladeria mas cercana...

mientras tanto maxi...

maxi:ya tome un poco de agua...controle todo...me tome 1/4 de speed para las energias y deje todo oculto en un puesto algo alejado para que nadie toque mis cosas ¡ESTOY LISTO! espera ¿donde esta el lugar?

empesaba a preguntarle a los ponys pero la mayoria me dejaban de lado o se ivan algo asustados

maxi:asi nunca llegare y faltan 5 minutos! eh? ¿flattarshay? o era flottorshoy de echo ni me acuerdo pero a lo mejor le pregunto a ella

fluttershay estaba comprando en una ferreteria para comprar los repuesto de las casas de sus amigitos

fluttershy:em quiero una puertita para una casita de un pajarito por favor

vendedor:seguro estan estos d bits ¿cual quieres?

fluttershy:q-quiero el de 6...

vendedor:bueno señorita aqui tiene

fluttershy:gracias

al darse la vuelta ve a maxi

fluttershy:maxi?

maxi:hola fluttershy,si soy maxi ¿acaso conoses a otro humano?

fluttershy:si, se llama kevin y no es tan cortes que p-podamos decir

maxi:seguro ya lo conoci y tienes razon..pero ahora no vengo a hablar de eso

fluttershy:e-entonses ¿de que quieres hablar?

maxi:te queria preguntar si es que ¿sabes donde esta el concurso de salsa picante? es que quiero ir a concursar

fluttershy:mmm creo que pinkie pie dijo algo sobre eso ayer ¡si! te puedo indicar, q-queda serca de sugar cup corner al lado de la casa de dentist

maxi:sugar cup corner y al lado de la casa de dentist pero una pregunta mas...¿donde queda eso?

fluttershy:queda por-

maxi:me puedes acompañar, de echo nisiquiera se donde queda cada lugar

fluttershy:e-esta bien

maxi:gracias fluttershy...(pensando:ahora me hare todo el pibe de pelicula y me are el muy modesto XD) si no fuera por ti, de seguro no llegaria

fluttershy:de nada...hey g-gracias por dejarme los bits de a-ayer...

maxi:de nada, tambien te los debia por que me dejaste pasar a tu casa y darme un plato de comida...sinceramente en mi mundo no son tan "buenos" que se pueda decir

fluttershy:bueno, al menos no fuiste tan descortes como kevin...al menos me ayudaste a limpiar los platos

maxi:en mi casa siempre antes con mis hermanos yo lavaba el del medio secaba y guardaba...antes todo era mas facil ¿sabes? nunca olvidare esos recuerdos

una lagrima recore mi megilla y rapidamente me la seco para que no me note llorar...luego mi cuello se le hace un nudo y mientras estabamos por llegar, le quite un vaso de agua a un hombre sin que se de cuenta y de hay se me va el nudo y mi voz se pone normal jejeje soy un buen simulador

fluttershy:estas bien? note una lagrima en tu cara ¿estabas llorando?

maxi:que! no no no es que algunas veces lagrimeo no se porque

fluttershy:bueno...maxi

maxi:si?

fluttershy:lo de la nota que dejaste...creo que fue por charlar conmigo (se sonroja)

maxi:nota? no me acuerdo de ningu- (me acuerdo) aaaa sierto ¿flattarshay? (miro que se sonrojo un poco)

fluttershy:bueno ya llegamos...chau maxi

maxi:chau flattarshay...

miro que ella se va

maxi:no se porque pero el vendedor ese me recuerda a alguien que conosi en un viaje

en el puesto de salsa picante!

raimbol dash:vamos pinkie!

pinkie pie:nop lo siento raimbol dash pero nop

applejack:pero si solamente por uno nomas

pinkie pie:lo siento tambien applejack pero no puedo permitirles...sin uno mas las hollas de salsa picante no se abre

derepente hay llega el humano maxi...

maxi:que pasa pinkie? puedo alistarme para concursar

pinkie pie:maxi llegaste justo a tiempo ¿eh? solo faltaba un corcunsante mas

applejack:al fin alguien mas...

raimbol dash:mayormente queria competir con applejack pero tu solo seras alguien entre el medio

maxi:eso ya lo veremos pegaso azul el cual no me importa su nombre (con los ojos entre cerrados mirandola)

raimbol dash:que! mi nombre no es "pegaso azul" mi nombre es-

maxi:que dije?

raimbol dash:¡pero mi nombre es-

maxi:que te calles que dije que no me importa tu nombre

raimbol dash:pero-

maxi:aun sigues insistiendo?

raimbol dash:p-pero- (con un casco levantado)

maxi:ya concursemos que me canse de hablar contigo

raimbol dash:...(baja su pata y se queda mirando a la nada con la boca cerrada) *silencio*

(jajajasjasjasjajasjasjajsa XDDDDDD)

pinkie pie:muy bien esta es la regla...quien escupe o vomita su comida queda automaticamente descalificado...bueno casi se me olvida, tambien pueden pedir rendirse y ya yyyyy YA! (dispara uno de sus cañones de fiestas)

los tres empiesan a tomar de un plato lo poco que habia de salsa picante,luego empiesa a abrir pequeños sobres que habian al costado con velocidad

maxi:jajaja la tengo facil ¡pero que!

mira a applejack y ella pone 5 sobres y los golpea con sus casco al plato mientras raimbol dash con la boca abre 5 sobres y los vierte en el plato, maxi abria cada sobre y tarda, por cada sobre que el abria,sus contrincantes abrian 5 sobres! luego en ves de vertilos en el plato los ponia directamente en su boca ahorandoce mucho tiempo, luego de que el apenas las alcanse pero 3 segundos atras de ellas, pinkie pie les puso una volsita que contenia 5 jalapeños

pinkie pie:pa pa pa pa pa esperen! este es la siguiente regla...no pueden usar sus casco o lo que sea que tengan (refiriendoce al humano) , solamente...la boca

maxi:QUE! ¡MEJOR COMIENZO SI NO QUIERO QUE ME GANEN!

el ya agarro la bolsita y se la metio a la boca, mientras raimbol y applejack se le quedaron viendo 3 segundos y luego se miraron entre con una cara desafiante

las dos ya agarron las bolsitas y trataban de abrir un agujero para hacer pasar los jalapeños...

maxi:termine!

applejack y raimbol dash:QUE!

vieron al humano que levanto en su braso la bolsita toda mascada y con restos de jalapeños mascados hay

maxi:(con la cara super roja) ya ta! (y se desplomo en la mesa mientras gemia del dolor que tenia su lengua de tener tanta salsa picante)

raimbol dash:no puede ser pinkie pie!

applejack:bueno pues que se le puede decir raimbol dash

raimbol dash:esto no es justo!

applejack:te digo que es justo, lo justo es-

raimbol dash:termine!

applejack:oye!

raimbol dash:applejack es tercera! (se burlaba de su amiga)

applejack:hey! te aprobechaste porque hablaba contigo! y tu eres segundona! JA

raimbol dash:ja pura excusa oooooo no (se escuchaba revolverse la pansa)

applejack:que pasa? (se me empiesa a revolver la panza tambien) oooooooooooo! ya comprendo (mientras se sostenia la panza)

las dos fueron ante pinkie pie

applejack:pinkie! danos agua

raimbol dash:que no les dan agua cuando terminan?!

pinkie pie:lo siento chicas, pero tenian que ver leido el contrato...aqui dice que tenian que ver traido su propia agua

raimbol dash:p-pinkie por favor

applejack:vamos pinkie ¡te doy una botella de cidra!

pinkie pie:no es no, lo sientoooo!

maxi:p-pinkie *gemido* ¿m-me pue-puedes dar un vaso... *gemido* de agua? (mientras tengo el braso en el aire como si estuviera arrastrandoce)

pinkie pie:oki doki loqui...aqui tienes

maxi:gra-graicas *suspiro* (de tanta salsa pincante empieso a pronunciar mal las palabras)

applejack:por que le das a el?!

raimbol dash:porque el ganador obtiene agua

pinkie pie:lean chicas (les muestro esa parte del contrato) ¿por que creen que se me ocuren todos mis artefacotos?

applejack: (le suena la panza) nunca mas volvere a concursar de quien termian la salsa picanteeee! (mientras se va corriendo con la lengua en el aire)

raimbol dash:yo tambieeeeeeen! (mientras volo hacia hacia una fuente de agua)

maxi:jajajajsajsajsajajsa (me duele la panza de tanto reirme) jasjasja me meo...no en serio nesecito un baño

mientras tanto sevenlife...

seven:guau osea que ¿tu sabias la anatomia de los humanos?

lyra:sip y tambien se otras cosas

seven:como cuales

lyra:aver los estados de edades

seven:dejame provarte señorita unicornio ¿cauntos años crees que tengo?

lyra:deduciendo tu cabello,el estado de tu piel y de lo apuesto que te ves mmm tienes estas entre los 20 y 30 años ¿no?

seven:guooojojo en serio que no mentias litte pony

lyra:no dudes de mi inteligencia hacia los humanos

seven:supongo que no...

lyra:oye

seven:si?

lyra:¿queria saber si-

mientras la mira a los ojos,derepente suena la alarma del celular de sevenlife el cual tenia anotado

-ANOTACION-

en unas pocas horas llegara el pricionero y tienes que prepararte para la verdad

acuerdate donde dejaste las armas y el cordel de grandas...

-fin de ANOTACION-

seven:lo siento linda pero tengo que irme

lyra:espera que?!

seven:tengo algo muy importante que hacer

lyra:espera que tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas!

seven: (me agacho para verla) hey! lo siento querida pero no puedo quedarme contigo, algo muy importante ocurrira en unas horas de echo ni siquiera tendria que contartelo, bueno sera mejor que disfrutes esto ya que luego ocurriran cosas muy raras proximamente ¿eres resistente? (lyra:eeeee...) estoy seguro que si!

eres resistente,inteligente,amable y aparte sabes mucho de los humanos (lyra se ruborisa y da una risita)...sin descartar que te ves hermosa (ok eso fue el punto fuerte para que se empiese a sonrojar) y no miento, pero por favor ahora te digo que por favor no hables con mi "hermano" ya que eso podria causar muchas cosas

¿me lo prometes querida?

lyra:te lo prometo

seven:¿promesa pinkie pie?

lyra:*suspiro* promesa pinkie pie (luego de hacer la promesa) aaauch!

seven: (conteniendo la risa aun manteniendo la cara algo seria) gracias lyra, te deje una sorpresa en tu entrada ¿vale?

lyra:esta bien...

seven:bueno lyra chau

lyra:esta bien chay ¿cual era tu nombre?

seven:mi nombre es sevenlife

lyra:bueno, chau sevenlife

antes de que el se de vuelta lyra con su magia lo atrae y le da un abraso

sevenlife quedo totalmente rojo y luego de tres segundos, con sus brasos rodea a la pony, abrasonla mas fuerte...ya que el por mucho tiempo sufrio y no tuvo amor o una minima muestra de afecto por muchos años...

lyra:g-gracias por las palabras dulces...

sevenlife aun se quedo en silencio abrasandola mientras una lagrima recoria su megilla...al cabo de un par de segundos despues los dos rompieron el abraso

sevenlife:de nada lyra...te agradesco por el abraso

lyra:(sonrojada) de nada

sevenlife:adios (se transporta fuera de la vista de la pony)

lyra:supongo que eso lo tendre que anotar en mi diario...

mientras tanto en los roses de ponyvill...un humano poseido por un espiritu sin descansos, ponia raros artefactos por los limites del pueblo donde se realisaba una divertida fiesta...

raul:que es esto?

raul s:es un pequeño "escudo" que asegurara todo el pueblo

raul:para que?

raul s:aqui se encuentra la princesa twilight, eh escuchado a una pegaso creo que color cafe y cabellos grises hablar sobre eso yyy que luego se fue a la reverenda mierda GUAU al poseer tu cuerpo, tambien poseo tu estupido leguaje primitivo

raul:mira quien habla de primitivo! el que esta en una epoca del siglo diesiseis!

raul s:ya callate simio! te dire esto, podras transformarte en sombra y viajar en ella,y tambien ya sabes...usar la sombra y toda esa mierda

raul:re naruto la mierda esta

raul s:eres un gilimpollas guau este insulto es nuevo

raul:hay mas por donde buscar eh eh

raul s:prefiero no hacerlo

raul:acuerda..ningun muerto

raul s:eso es lo unico que no prometo (ponia el ultimo arte facto que parecia un clavo gigante) ya esta!

BUENO AMIGOS ESO ES TODO POR AHORA

¿PORQUE EL CAPITULO ES TAN LARGO? Y YO LES DIGO

autor:es muy largo porque bueno, son vacaciones...aprove apenas el boletin y bueno...youtube y fanfiction a la ves no me dejo descansar bien sin que yo pensara:

TENGO QUE ACTUALISAR ! HACER LOS DIBUJOS PARA MI OTRO FIC "travesia en equestri" Y LUEGO EDITAR LOQUENDO Y Y Y... (ya saben) asi que si eres lector de mi otra historia tambien, pues tardare mas en subir lo capitulos y este se quedara con la siguiente parte...aunque talves aya una parte tercera aunque no igual de larga que la primera y segunda que acabo de escribir (no se si habra 3 parte antes que la segunda la termine)

lector:NO "TODO EL MUNDO BRONY" NO DESCANSAR HASTA QUE TE LO DIGAMOS

escritor:pues esperen y chingensen! que desde que empieso a escribir fic´s mi vida es muy alboroteade wuey! apartir de ahora (talves xD) los capitulos sean mas largo y con mas suspensos en el final (como quiero hacerlo en la segunda parte) ya saben,mucho mas largo y mas tiempo y mas sufrimiento con los lectores ya que quiero experimentar eso XD

lector:D: esta bien esta bien ¿escritor?

escritor:*silencion* (XD JASJASJA)

lector:se que estas hay! responde wuey

escritor:*silencio*

lector:vete a la mierda!...continua con la historia plis...

bueno amigos...me an inspirao y eso,dejen sus reviews ya que tengo que pensar un poco las cosas que hago con mis fic´s y eso

ahora MI MENTE EXPLOTA DE IDEAS!

acuerdence acepto os´s y esa wea

que tal te parecio luisangelkstnda?

una buena introduccion a ángel soul (posd:no le le puse el acento á porque o sino tardaria mas xD)

en el proximo cap tendra mas protagonismo (si quieres claro)

tambien tengo planeado subir otro fic PERO esa es otra historia como ya saben

bueno sin mas que decir amigos

nos leemos luego...


	10. El adios a Sevenlifeel pendejo Part2

capitulo 10:El adios de Sevenlife...el imbecil Parte 2

sevenlife estaba en en el bosque everfree mientras cargaba unas extrañas armas con velocidad mientras empesa a llorar pero con furia...cuando termino de cargar la ultima arma, acciono la coreda de una escopeta y la tiro con furia hacia un arbol,se arrodillo mientras golpeaba el suelo y sus lagrimas caian al suelo...

sevenlife:hoy es mi despedida? ¡mia adios esta serca! (empesaba a llorar con mas intesidad) espero me perdonen...

empesaba a revisar las armas y en una de ellas vio el reflejo de una intrusa, rapidamente giro y la apunto

twilight:aaaa! ¿seven? ¿estas haciendo?

sevenlife:aun preguntas?! twilight tu ya sabes

twilight:pero puedes pensar en otro plan

sevenlife:no! ¡¿no entiendes?! cada ves que te veo...veo a ese...ese cuerpo sin vida!

twilight:a que te refieres?

sevenlife:YO TE MATE! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! NO PUEDO DORMIR, COMER Y TAMPOCO CAGAR TRANQUILO SIN QUE RECUERDE LO QUE HICE ESE DIA! (empesaba a llorar y despeinarse)

twilight:tu hisiste...pero...pero intentaste remediarlo! ¡ese maxi que hiso esa cosa horrorosa intenta remediarlo! ¡TU YA NO ERES EL DE ANTES!

sevenlife:NO ME LLAMES MAXI! maxi era cuando llegue aqui!

twilight:que te hiso hacer eso?!

sevenlife:(un nudo en la garganta sintio y abrio un portal...)

twilight:NO HUYAS! ¡YA TE ESTAS POR IR! al menos cuentamelo

sevenlife:esta bien...

creo un holograma de toda equestria...

sevenlife:codicia...poder...y dinero...esos son los factores para volver a una persona muy distorcionada...

twilight:pero que tanto!

sevenlife:no era humano...era un mounstro! incluso me revele contra "el" y a punto de vencerlo nos arraso...encontre un hechiso y lo configure para que en ves que sea de tiempo puse para que sea "hechiso de tiempo/dimencional"

twilight:pero al volver hacen que las cosas sean peores!

sevenlife:en mi caso no hay nadie que me siga...

twilight:y el "simulador"

sevenlife:esta muerto

twilight:pero maxi...no se que decirte (me empieso a hacercar al humano renegado) pero no se...te perdono

la princesa abraso al humano con una de sus alas en cuanto el se quedo petrificado ante sentir la suave ala de la princesa, hay ya sintio que las pesadas cadenas que anduvo cargando durante años se abrieron y lo dejaron liberarse...abrio los ojos derepente y se aparto de la pony mientras empesaba a convulcionar

twilight:MAXI!

sevenlife:alejate! ahora! (la miro a los ojos) no te preocupes twilight...nos vemos al fin de la fiesta

chesque sus dedos, abrio un portal atras de la alicornio y de hay la empujo dejandola en el castillo

twilight:MAXIIIIIIII!

sevenlife:nos vemos princesa...

cuando se fue y cerro el portal, siguio convulcionando mientras gritaba,sentia golpes muy potentes en su pecho...luego sintio grito hacia el cielo mientras salia una masa negra que gritaba horriblemente mientras rayos de luz se expulsaban y la desintegraban hasta transformarse en un cristal tan blanco como el pelaje de celestia...

sevenlife empesaba a recuperar el aliento mientras se reia...ya esta perdonado

sevenlife:gracias twilight...

abrio un portal hacia la habitacion de twilight y agarro el libro que a maxi se le cayo,luego volvio al lado de la roca gigante que tapaba un hueco

sevenlife:tomala roquita (apoyo el libro en la roca) ahora los dispersadores

puso unas mochillas alrededor de la roca y al lado un interrumpor junto a una nota...

sevenlife:todo esta calculado...

se fue del lugar junto a un gran bolso dejando atras a la gran roca y el libro...

mientras tanto en la fiesta...

kevin:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! fondo fondo fondo!

en la fiesta estaban todos y kevin recien llego mientras tomaban sidra...

pinkie pie esta junto a un megafono mientras estaba provandolo para anunciar algo

pinkie:holaaaa! (sonido de distorcion cosa que llamo la atencion de todos) hola a todos los ponys y humanos! queria anunciar que como ya es de noche ya estamos por terminar la fiesta,ya se ni yo queria pero les prometi a los cakes que dejaria dormir a sus bebes y como saben

todos los ponys:UNA PINKIE PROMESA NUNCA SE ROMPE!

pinkie pie:eso es! bueno pero para finalisar les traigo "dulces para los ojos" que estoy segura que disfrutaran

mientras tanto maxi...

5 minutos antes de que pinkie de su noticia

vayamos con el recien creado grupo de amigos donde estaban tomando sidra liviana...

maxi:y asi fue como gane este trofeo

angel:taaanta salsa picante tomaste?!

marcelo:guau maxi en serio?!

maxi:sip fue algo complicado ¿saben? todo esta en los pulmones

marcelo:maxi oye te voy a decir una pregunta al azar mmm...¿si todos estuvieramos al borde de la muerte...nos salvarias?

maxi:mmm es algo complicado pero...s-si

angel:y te hago otra...cuantos maxi´s se nesecitan para derrotar a un mounstro? aaaa re cualquiera la pregunta

maxi:mmm te voy a responder igual...se nesecitan ¡5000 mil maxi´s para vencer a un mounstro! jajasjasjaja

todos se empesaba a cagar de risa

maxi:bueno y tu angel ¿nos salvarias si es que alguno de nosotros estariamos por morir?

angel:oye maxi seguro lo haria (enciende su cuerno y hago aparece un rayo que parece que explotaria apenas alguien lo toque) especialmente porque me gustan aprender echisos extremos

maxi:guau se nota que te esmeras

marcelo:es verdad angel...tienes que socialisar mas y no estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca ¿eh? jajsajajaja

angel:igual en total ya me estoy por graduar e irme a la misiones fuera de equestria

maxi:entonces (levanto mi tarro) brindemos por el casi recien graduado mangel

angel:es angel no mangel

maxi:jajaja como sea...bueno por angel soul

los tres levantamos las jarras y brindamos...

angel:glu glu glup aaaaaa bueno chicos maxiii ¿tu que tienes planeado hacer en el futuro?

maxi:bueno pues recien me gradue de la fuerzas especiales de la guardia real

angel escupe toda la sidra en la cara de marcelo

marcelo:mmm (se quita la sidra que tenia en la cara) ire a hacearme

mientras se va le da un tolcaso a angel en el cuerno

angel:auch...bueno ¡como te graduaste!

maxi:bueno solamente demostre mi talento y ya ¿sabes?

angel:pero yo estudie por años!

maxi:yo tambien por años

angel:y ¿por que nunca te vi en la universidad?

maxi:supongo que estabas distante

angel:bueno como sea y ¿que sabes hacer?

maxi:bueno tengo potentes armas que te harian mierda si las uso contra cualquier ser

angel:eso quisiera verlo

maxi:seguro angel...pero ahora no porque apenas las acciono te dejaran sordo por 5 minutos y no es joda

angel:eso espero oye ¿y por que no trabajas ahora?

maxi:bueno este esta son mis vacaciones...aparte como ya sabes recien graduado y eso

angel:en eso tienes razon...la diferencia es que yo pedi un reseso

maxi:bien por ti

angel:te imaginas cuando sea saludado por el jefe de la guardia real "shining armor"

maxi:no se ¿incomparable?

angel:seguro maxi ¿que tu ya no lo viviste?

maxi:creo que me olvide o talves sea que la sidra ya empiese a tener efecto jaja

angel:hay tienes razon...aunque yo no vevo mucho

maxi:yo tambien

derepente llega marcelo secandoce con una toalla

marcelo:que paso?

maxi:no nada marcelo es que angel me andaba contando como encontro tus "revistas" ocultas

marcelo:(se sonroja) angel ¡¿QUE HISISTE QUEEE?!

maxi:QUEEE angel me conto como ocultaba tus revistas ocultas antes de que vengan alguien de la guardia a revisartelas...no me dejaste terminar ¿acaso no dejas que las personas terminen de hablar?

marcelo:(soltando a angel soul) aaaaa pues gracias angel...

angel:d-de nada!

maxi:jasajsjaja bueno bueno

angel:maxi! oye marcelo, lo que acaba de decir maxi es

derepente se escucha un gran sonido distorsionado rompe oidos

los tres se tapan los oidos y luego salen afuera para escuchar la noticia de pinkie pie

luego del discurso de pinkie

maxi:dulce para los ojos? ¿a que se refiere?

marcelo:oye algel ¿nunca oiste algo asi?

angel:no de echo tampoco se a que se refiere

pinkie pie destapo una gran montaña de fuego artificiales

pinkie:bueno amigo otra noticia es que-

la pony terrenal fue rapidamente echada del lugar por un ser que estaba completamente tapado por ropas negras,todos los ponys quedaron aterrados de ver a tal ser, que incluso empesaron a correr exagedaramente por todos los lugares,twilight ya estaba en la punta de su castillo obsevarcia impacientada de que eso ocurra,maxi se fue hacia el castillo de la princesa a buscar su unica arma que trajo porque tiene el presentimiento de que ese humano no viene con buenas intenciones...raimbol dash y applejack estaban entre los del primera fila viendo al humano de serca ya en pocision de ataque viendo muy desafiantes al ser

raul s:LA OTRA NOTICIA ES QUE NO PODRAN ESCAPAR DE ACA! ¡AHORA!

luego de decir eso se quito todas las ropas oscuras que tenia, podiendoce ver la mitad de su cuerpo mientras elevaba hacia los aires y una gran oscuridad se elevaba alrededor de ponyvill

raul s:muy bien amigos, esto es simple se quedan QUIETOS! y todo sera pacifico ¿vale?

de hay todos se quedan quietos y temblando...

raul s:muy bien seres estupidos y maricones...eh esperado mas de 711 años por encontrar a alguien ¿y que creen? soy un humano! tambien para ser su nuevo rey ¿eh?

y que se nesecita para ser un rey?

de hay sale un renovado sevenlife del bosque con ropas aun mas nuevas y de color blanco...

sevenlife:una princesa!

raul s:exacto cerebrito! la sensual princesa twilight es la candidata ESPECIAL!

se transforma en sombra y se dirije directo donde twilight

raul s:hola mi reyna

twilight:yo no sere tu reyna!

le escupe pero raul s la detiene...

raul s:no importa lindura, cuando nos casemos, me liberaras de esta pricion y tendre mi propia figura fisica ¿eh? no quieres verme como soy en realidad y no con este deformado cuerpo

twilight:prefiero estar en un calaboso! a antes verte!

se transporta atras del humano y le lansa un echiso, desintegrando la mitad de su cuerpo

[escuchen cualquier musica epica, porque de aca se liberara una pelea epica todos contra raul s (s de Sombra) les recomendaria "assault fire" de resident evil 5 pero es su eleccion]

raul s:wuuooow (se mira la mitad del cuerpo) buen intento (chesque sus dedos) pero nesesitaras algo mejor que ESO!

junta toda la sombra y asi envolviendoce en una armadura de sombra gigante

raul s:tu lo pediste!

la intento agarra con su gran mano,pero ella la desintegro, entonses usa su otro mano aprovechando que estaba distraida y la golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo y luego la hacerca e la mira 3 segundos

raul s:valio la pena aaajajajaja

se da la vuelta completa y la lansa hacia una recien inventada pricion flotante

raimbol dash vuelva y la detiene antes de entrar

raimbol dash:para! (la agarra) estas bien? ¿twilight?

la deja en el suelo y mira con mucha rabia hacia el humano

raimbol dash:applejack! ayuda a los demas ¡yo me encargare de este mounstro!

applejack:raimbol nooo!

raimbol va directo hacia el mountros cargando con sigo una patada intentando golpearlo por la espalda,antes de que logre tocarlo, raul s se desintegra dejando que raimbol lo atraviesa y vuelve a reintegrarse y a raimbol dash de la un manotaso a lo bruto haciendo que termine atravesando una ventana de vidrio de una casa de espejos y termina cubierta por muchos fragmentos, se levanta y camina unos pasos hacia la ventana viendo por ultima ves al humano de sombra y terminar pasmada en el suelo

kevin:o men esto no esta bien!

se va directo a la estacion...

raul s:aaaajajajaja ¡que divertido! ¿alguien mas?

sevenlife se encuentra junto a un rifle de gran alcanse apuntando al humano

sevenlife:bien...muy bien

estaba apuntado directo hacia la cabesa del humano que provoca caos por ponyvill, pero derepente un pony cualquiere corre del miedo serca de la mira y eso sorprende a sevenlife haciendolo disparar...el coaotico humano pudo ver por un segundo el diamante de luz que estaba por clavarsele en la cabesa y rapidamente se desintegra

sevenlife:oh no!

raul s:bueno bueno bueno ¿que tenemos aqui? oooh pero miren quien es! max ¿piensas que te olvide querido maxie? no pongas esa cara, aun no es tarde para que te me unas!

sevenlife:no me llames maxi! y por nada en el mundo me unire a ti!

al terminar de decir eso sevenlife se transforma en lo mismo que raul s, igual de gigante e igual de fuerza

raul s:bien bien ¿miren quien conservo sus poderes? ¿los disfrutaste luego de nuestro trato?

sevenlife:se nota que tienes otra marioneta ¿eh? y vete a la mierdaaaaa!

sevenlife empeso a golpearlo un monton de veces,pero raul s dejaba que lo atraviese y caundo seven le dio un doble golpe se quedo matearalisado teniendo los brasos de seven atrapados

raul s:sabes max, parece que no sabes que quien te otorgo los poderes tambien PUEDE QUITARTELOS!

sevenlife empesaba a gritar mientras notaba que sus poderes lo iban abandonando, mientras raul s se iba haciendo mas fuerte,sevenlife quedo rendido en el suelo, serca de la boutique

raul s:fue muy simple derrotarte

sevenlife:y a ti muy simple engañarte!

maxi del futuro saco de su bolsillo un interuptor y lo pulso haciendo explotar una bomba debajo de raul s probocando que se deribarra su armadura gigante

de hay saco la escopeta y le empeso a disparar multiples balas pero cada ves que lo hacia el se regeneraba al instante

sevenlife:pero que?!

raul s:ya sabes como dicen "aprendes de lo errores"

sevenlife:eres un desgraciado!

raul s:encerio te atreves a decir eso,bueno basta de juegos maxi ¡¿donde esta el libro?! ¡ahora!

pinkie pie:por que haces esto?!

pinkie pie le lanso un pastel a la cara al espectro y este rapidamente fue directo hacia ella

raul s:ooo miren que tenemos aqui! realmente me gusta el valor que tienes pony, pero en serio te arriesgas por este desgraciados

pinkie pie:desgracias tu! (le lansa otro pastel a la cara) lastimar a mis amigas y arruinar la primera triple bienvenida! (le lansa otro)

raul s:mmm de frutilla y el otro de kiwi, no esquive tus pasteles porque sabia que serian dulces golpes ¿entiendes?

pinkie pie:eso no fue chistoso!

le empesaba a lansar multiples pasteles en lo cual raul s los recogia uno por uno

raul s:muy bien pastelito rosa! no te lastimo porque parece que serias una buena sirvienta (chesque sus dedos y la encierra un una jaula) auch! ¡oye! ¡hijo de aaaarhg!

por estar "peleando" con pinkie pie no noto que por atras suyo aparecio de un lado maxi, disparando con su pistola a raul s en el hombro,panza y las bolas

raul s:que te pasa! aaa!

maxi:esa es tu debilidad?! (le disparo en los huevos)

raul s:ya para!

maxi vacio su cargador en las bolas de raul s haciendole sufrir un monton incluso despues de que deje de dispararlo...termino en el suelo por 5 minutos mientras maxi ayuda a sevenlife y a pinkie pie para que se recuperen

maxi:oye tu pony naranja! ayudame y no te quedes hay parada

applejack quedo inmovilisada de ver como el humano derrotaba a cada uno de sus oponentes sin siquiera debilitarse mucho...pero al oir a maxi, fue rapidamente a la ayuda de su amiga

maxi:hey ¿tu no eres la del concurso?

applejack:si, oye ¿por que nos ayudas? que tu no eres de la misma raza que el

maxi:(cargando el arma) si pero la diferencia es que yo no soy tan malvado (cargo a pinkie pie en el lomo de la pony naranja)

applejack:se nota ¿como te llamas compañero?

maxi:mi nombre es maxi ¿y el tuyo?

applejack:mi nombre es applejack pero supongo que ahora nos es ningun gusto debido a la situacion

maxi:lo mismo digo

raul s:oye me provocaste tremendo dolor

maxi:y sera mejor que te quedes asi (le disparo en los huevo y se vuelve a tirar al suelo) applejock sera mejor que te vallas antes de que el vuelva a levantarse...no puedo deterno mucho tiempo

applejack:pero el es casi invencible, tu amigo esta herido y tu solo no puedes!

de hay por el gran agujero de la pared llegan marcelo y angel...

angel:quien dijo que esta solo?!

maxi:¡marcelo! ¡angel! es un gusto volver a verlos

marcelo:que no te acuerdas lo que hablamos en sugar cup corner

maxi:si me acuerdo (di una leve sonrisa)

applejack:bueno supongo que ahora si tienes compañia

maxi:seguro applejock puedes irte, nosotros te cubrimos

applejack:es applejack no applejock

maxi:eso importa!

applejack:tienes razon,oye no se si es mucho pedir pero mi amiga raimbol dash, la otra del concurso, esta en la tienda de ventanas y-

maxi:quieres que la ayude ¿no?

applejack:exacto compañero ¿puedes?

maxi:seguro,pero ya vete

applejack:bueno,si no lo logran vayan a la granja que esta por aqui serca

maxi:lo tendre en cuenta ¡ahora ya vete!

applejack se fue sin decir nada mientras carga consigo a pinkie pie y dejando a los humano y ponys pelear contra ese mounstro

maxi:muy bien ¿alguien quiere ir al baño antes de comenzar esto?...¿nadie? bueno a pelear

apenas se levanta, marcelo le da una doble patada y angel con su magia le lanza una carga de magia, mandandolo a la reverenda mierda

marcelo:bien echo!

angel:asi es!

sevenlife: (levantandoce) oigan nesecitaremos mas que eso ¿saben?

el humano se levantaba del lugar donde lo mandaron angel y marcelo, como si nada

raul s:aaaajajaja hey, maxi tiene razon ¿saben? aganle caso y mejor vayanse de aca ¿quieren?

angel:que tal si tu te largas!

el joven unicornio cargo con magia su cuerno pero con una clase diferente de brillo se lo lanso al mounstro de sombra provocando su desintegracias y la de gran parte del terreno... de hay angel empeso a respirar agitado y a reirse creyendo verlo vencido

angel:a jaja aaa jajaja ¿ven? tan dificil era ven-cer-lo

quedo completamente paralisado del miedo al notar que se empeso a formarse poco a poco

raul s:bueno bueno bueno ¿parece que tienes muchas sorpresas? ¿eh? ,si eso es lo mejor que tienes...estas muerto men,ahora es mi TURNO!

se transporto arriba de angel y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendole moder el suelo,marcelo se envolvio en furia y comenso a darle patadas a lo bruto, cosas que siempre terminaba atravesando a raul s,mientras maxi empesaba a dispararle, pero se desintegraba y se reintegraba,aparte que si le disparaba en los huevos lo mas probable es que le dispare a marcelo pues el estaba a esa altura

raul s:*bosteso* esto era divertido AL COMIENZO!

nos agarro a los dos y nos golpeo cabesa con cabesa, despues se puso entre el medio, me dio una patada y a marcelo le golpeo el muslo haciendole gritar y a mi tambien

raul s:parece que se estan quedando sin refuersos ¿eh?

sevenlife:no tanto...ALEJENSE nos veremos guardia de sombra!

raul s:QUEDRAS DECIR PRINCIPE DE SOMBRA!

sevenlife:maxi! lee el libro hay encontraras muchas cosas importantes y por favor...protege a las seis ponys que por ellas hicimos este viaje...ADIOS MAXI!

raul s:espera! ¿que tienes planeado hacer?

maxi:a que te refieres sevenlife

sevenlife:has causado muchas cosas guardia asi que NOS IREMOS LOS DOS DE AQUI! ¡aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

raul s:que estas por hacer?!

sevenlife se saco la campera y buzo desvelando unas bombas inyectadas en su cuerpo...

sevenlife:adios maxi (?)

maxi:SEVENLIFEEEEEEE!

entre una atmosfera de gritos y lagrimas, sevenlife preciono un boton y asi termino con su triste vida y las de el guardia poseyendo el cuerpo de un desafortunado humano

raul s:no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

al explotar la bomca marcelo y angel me cubrieron con una mesa,evitando que las piedras nos golpeen

como si fuera una onda expansiva, tambien arraso con la inmensa sombra que cubria ponyvill dejando ver la media noche...

los ponys se preocuparon que fue esa ensorderosa explocion y fueron aver que era...

maxi:sevenlife?

angel:maxi NO!

marcelo:maxi no veas!

al ver donde antes estaban sevenlife y el estupido guardia de sombra,no hay nada...solamente cenisas y junto a ellas un cristal de luz

maxi:s-se...se sacrifico

angel:como puede ser...

marcelo:lo vamos a recordar como un heroe

maxi:...sin duda marcelo

los ponys notaron lo que paso y como no vieron al antiguo humano que habia y tampoco al que se parecia a maxi...dedusieron que el sacrifico su vida por todos los pobladores y empesaron a dejar cosas...

se quedaron cinco minutos inmovilisados en el lugar del hecho...hasta que escucharon una diabolica risa que provenia atras de ellos,vieron sus sombras y notaron que en donde estaban sus bocas en su lugar habian sombras mas oscuras, formaban muchas risas de mejilla a mejilla con dientes deformes y afilados,todos quedaron horrorisados y inmoviles...mas aun cuando notaron que el escudo que los cubria antes se empesaba a levantar aun mas oscuro y con manchas rojas color sangre con sigo...

las sombras de los ponys abrieron sus ojos y riendoce con aun mas intesidad...hasta que las sombras los abandonaban y empesaba a formarse donde anteriormente murio...

raul s:aaaaajajaja aaaajajaja en serio eso estuvo muy serca aaajajaja tiene que admitirlo, su cara en verdad no tiene comparacion ¡bueno! ¿alguien dijo la palabra caos?

maxi:MALDITOOO!

corri rapidamente hacia el maldito humano pero el solamente me agarro de la mano me empeso a apretar hasta hacerme arrodillar y gritar de dolor

raul s:oh disculpenme, mi nombre es "raul s" o mejor conosido como su amo de toda la eternidad ummmm aaaaargh

el tal raul s cruso sus brasos y hiso una onda expansiva mandandonos al carajo a todos...

raul s:como ya saben me canse...

a mi me mando cerca de la plataforma donde estaba pinkie pie y cuando me levante,note que raul s venia tras mi

raul s:sabes, esto no es personal men...pero para evitar problemas, acabare con tu vida rapido y ya ¿ok?

me levanto del cuello y empeso a cargar su puño hasta que aparecio un humo color negro y toques amarillo,a punto de golpearme, salta angel y marcelo

angel:NOOOOOOOOO!

marcelo:DEJALO!

marcelo golpeo los fuegos artificiales en direccion a la espalda de raul s y, angel la encendio, al hacerlo raul s me solto y angel me levito

angel:estas bien?

maxi:mas o menos, miiireeeeen!

marcelo:que cosa?

todos pudieron ver como los fuegos artificiales empesaba a inmovilisar a raul s...llegando a aguantas 3 minutos y medio,cosa que usaron para decirles a los ponys que se vayan...ya cuando termino el efecto

raul s:que tal si vuelvo a ser grande?!

volvio a tener la armadura gigante

raul s:muy bien? ¿donde estan los idiotas que me quisieron matar?

yo me escondi en donde sevenlife murio y rapidamente agarro el diamante que dejo...

maxi:para que servira esto?

la gran armadura golpea la casa y me agarra con su inmesa mano/garra

raul s:ooojojo muy bien ¿con que hay estabas? ¿no? pues miren sufrir a este humano!

nos transporto en el centro de ponyvill y nos llevo unos metros al aire

me empeso a apretar las piernas, mientras yo gritaba con lo poco que me quedaba

raimbol dash,angel,marcelo,twilight,applejack,pinkie y todas las demas empesaron a escuchar los agonisantes gritos del humano...todos y todas derrotados sin hacerle casi nada al espiritu mounstroso que posee a raul...

raul s:neee ya me aburri ¿saben?

al igual que ocurrio con sevenlife, raul s lo tiro al bosque everfree fuera de su campo

raul:muy bien! ahora que me desice del humano insoportable QUE COMIENSE LA REMODELACION!

le tiro un echiso al castillo y de hay se empeso a transformar en cristales oscuros

raul s:ese es mi color preferido...ahora ¿a ver? A SI! ¡A SACAR A LOS INTRUSOS!

abrio un portal y saco a todos los ponys que habian en el castillo,hay estaban fluttershy y rarity

raul s:pero miren que bellesas me han venido con el castillo ¿eh? miren a esta bellesa blanca y morada (empeso a acariciarle a rarity) pero no se compara con esta hermosa pegaso

de hay, antes de que raul s la tocara a fluttershy, rarity se puso a la defenciva ante su amiga

rarity:tocala y veras!

raul s:vere que? (hiso enojar a rarity) ¿me haras un vestido o que?

rarity empeso a darle patadas, todas al estilo karateka mientras raul s las resivia, hasta que se desintegro y la encerro en una jaula

raul s:guau (se acomodo la quijada que rarity le rompio) en verdad guau,oye debo admitir que tienes piernas duras y lindas, eso no lo voy a negar...pero de seguro no se compararan a esta linda pegaso amarilla que tengo aqui

fluttershy empeso a temblar del miedo pensando lo peor,quedando asustada por lo que le hiso a rarity y al ver la gran cosa que cubria ponyvill...

rarity:NO LA TOQUES!

raul s:O QUE?! tu,la princesa twilight, los amigos del simio y todos los simios fueron derrotados por mi poder! ACEPTENLO, YO GOBERNARE EQUESTRIA Y NO SERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA QUE LO CONSIGA...

de hay un grito se escucha lo lejos

kevin:GOBERNAME ¡ESTA! (mientras se agarraba los huevos)

raul s:oye pero miren que desconsiderado!

kevin estaba a lo lejos junto a dos grandes alicornios que se alsaban a su lado

fluttershy:princesa celestia? ¿luna?

3 minutos despues...

raul s:debo admitir que duraron mucho menos que el simio...

kevin:la unica diferencia es que fuiste mas bruto!

raul s:como sea! miren que tenemos aqui...celestia y luna ¿que tal virgenes eternas? aaaajajaja ¿virgenes eternas? ¡que buen chiste!

kevin se empeso a contener la risa mientras celestia y luna lo miraban con una cara de desaprovacion

raul s:bueno bueno, ya esta (chesque mis dedos) eso fue muy facil (hace aparecer unas gaulas)

mientras tanto en el bosque everfree...

maxi despertaba, luego de ser tirado por raul s hacia el bosque...

maxi:e eh? pero ¿donde mierda estoy?

zecora:hola, te eh encontrado en una parte muy peligrosa,al lado de una zona muy rocosa

maxi:eh? UNA ZEBRA QUE HABLA!

zecora:mas tu no debes tener impresión, si aun no miras antes tu condición

maxi:a que te refieres?

me intento parar y me tiro al instante hacia la cama...

maxi:aauch! oye ¿como te llamas?

zecora:mi nombre es zecora y eso no debe importar ahora

maxi:hablas con rimas ¿eh?

zecora:las rimas son un buena forma de expresar y mas eso no quiero destacar

maxi:ok bueno...mmm ¡¿QUE LE PASO A PONYVILL?!

zecora:*suspiro* mas ponyvill esta sumido en la oscuridad y aunque no lo creas es una triste realidad

maxi:no es posibles! aaaaargh ¿que me paso?

zecora:mas tu herido e golpeado te encontrabas y al borde de ser comido estabas

maxi:comido por que?

zecora:ellos desmallado encontraban y mas los lobos de madera aprobechaban

maxi:lobos de madera? bueno bueno,antes de que me des otro rima...¿que estas haciendo?

zecora:tu me preocupas y haciendote este remedio mas vale no lo escupas

maxi:escupir por que?

zecora me da un basito de te y lo tomo sin problemas...aunque admito que si me daban de escupirlo jejeje, al terminarlo siento como si estuviera como nuevo

maxi:por que haces esto?

zecora:celestia y luna an sido derrotadas...y terminaron encarceladas

maxi:LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y LUNA! ¿pero como es posible?

zacora:eso no lo logro saberlo, pero te aseguro que no podre responderlo

maxi:mmm esta bien y gracias zebra,quiero decir zecora

zacora:mas tu respuesta, no me molesta

maxi:bueno zecora, ya con cada segundo que pasa raul s se esta volviendo mas fuerte

zecora:de eso-

maxi:si es que me lanzaras una rima...me voy sin- o carajo esto de hacer rimas se me contagio! bueno zecora a lo mejor me voy antes de que ocurra otra cagada

apenas abro la puerta aparece un lobo de madera gruñendo

maxi:aaaa lo mejor puedo esperar jejeje

1 hora despues a puras rimas!

maxi:muy bien zecora,ahora si...ya me has cubierto de esa cosa aunque me pregunto ¿para que sirve?

zecora:si es que tu quieres salir vivo...mas vale oler a chivo *risita*

maxi:aargh comprendo (me vertia algo que me hacia oler a chivo) esto si que huele a-

zacora:como sabes,te eh encontrado cerca de una gran roca y junto a algo que la desroca

maxi:a que te refieres?

zecora:mas de eso no puedo informarte o si no arruianiria la mejor parte...una lectura puede ayudarte y solo de este libro...puedes informarte

zecora saca de su mesa el libro que sevenlife le entrego a maxi...

maxi:con razon no lo encontraba...gracias zecora

zecora:ahora no son horas de gracias, mas ponyvill esta sumida en la desgracia

maxi:tienes razon! bueno zecora chau!

el joven humano llevo con sigo su pistola la cual tenia sus ultima 5 balas,planeo apuntarle a lo lobos de madera pero este a olerlo ya huian,maxi se cagaba de risa pero ahora hay prisa (en serio! se me contagio eso de las rimas D:)

luego de media hora de camino...llego a su destino (CARAJO! ¡¿VEN?!)

maxi:a la merga todo

dijo eso, al notar que donde el habia caido habia una cama de hojas

maxi:¿sevenlife habra preparado esto? senvenlife era yo del futuro, asi que en verdad no se si ponerme triste o melancolico ¿estare perdiendo mi toque agresivo? al carajo! ¡NO! ¿eh? ¿que es eso?

vio que cubierta sobre unas hojas, se encontraba un interruptor

maxi:y esto para que ser-vi-ra?

levantandolo, noto que estaba conectado a unos explocivos alrededor de la roca gigante y hay habia una nota

-NOTA PARA MAXI-

Muy bien, en este punto yo ya este muerto (?)

asi que como una de mis ultima voluntades, te eh dejado

unos regalos para que sepas que no somos tan maldito ¿vale?

serca de un arbusto hay unas armas,son medio viejas pero

servira

POSD:Activa el interrumptor y te encontraras la respuesta

cuando estabas hablando con los idiotas de sugar cup corner

ADIOS...

-fin de NOTA PARA MAXI-

maxi:muy bien maximiliano...es hora de tomar distancia para no resultar herido

se esconde detras de unos arbustos y deja su celular en posicion para grabar la explocion

al finalisar la explocion y asegurarse que no este herido,decidio husmear que habia debajo de la roca,en camino algo largo se encontraba y cuando llego al fondo,una gran fuente de agua se podia ver,maxi rapidamente fue e intento beber un poco de esa agua pero por un simple error se resbalo y cayo hay,cuando salio,un maxi identico a el se le puso al frente

maxi verdadero:eh? ¿quien carajos eres tu?

maxi:eh? ¿quien carajos eres tu?

el verdadero maxi le dio un puñetaso a su clon antes de que este lo hiciera

maxi verdadero:PARA QUE SEPAS QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO! ¡JOPUTA!

como si una bala le hubiera disparado,tuvo la grandisisima idea para vencer a raul s

maxi:sevenlife...muchas gracias

maxi se saco la remera y empeso a clonarse un monton de veces hasta dejar la fuente casi vacia, de hay se puso la remera para saber quien es el verdadero

maxi:(pensando:angel vamos a probar cuantos maxi´s se nesecitan para matar a un mounstro) jejeje ¡EJERCITO DE IDIOTAS!

mientras tanto en ponyvill

raul s:muy bien! todos vestidos y preparados...mañana sera la boda,pero antes

el humano fue a la gran pricion ue mayormente es un calvario,se dirio a una celda donde se encontraba angel soul y marcelo

raul s:muy bien ¿quien de ustedes dos me dira donde esta el libro?

marcelo:preferiremos morir antes de contartelo!

angel:vete al carajo!

raul s:ya DIGANMELO!

seco de la pared un latigo de hierro con punta y le empeso a golpear el lomo a los dos, los cuales sus gritos se escuchan por toda la carcel...

raul s:muy bien ultima oportunidad! TU ESTUPIDO UNICORNIO BLANCO! ¿de donde sacaste ese libro? ¿no es algo avanzo para ti?

angel:(con la mirada baja) me lo dieron...lo saque de la biblioteca

raul s:JA CLARO! bueno,tengo que hacer los preparativos pendejas...MAÑANA despidanse de sus vidas

luego de decir eso se fue del lugar sin mas...

raul s:muy bien, tengo a 2 de 6 portadoras de los antiguos elementos, las princesas, los amigos del simio y al ultimo simio que queda ¡un momento! ¿donde esta el otro?

MIERDA! sierto que lo desterre! de seguro se lo comieron los perros de madera o una que otra manticora...

MUY BIEN AMIGOS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO

¿QUE LES VA A GUSTAR?

¿VER A CASI TODOS LOS PROTAS SER DERROTADOS POR UN ESTUPIDO ESPIRITU DESALMADO?

DIGANME ¿QUE LES PARECIO QUE CADA VES QUE PARACERIA QUE LO VENCIAN...SE REGENERE?

¿la muerte de sevenlife sera envano?

¿maxi derrotara a raul s?

¿quien sera la afortunada? o mejor dicho,la desafortunada de ser escojida por el guardia de sombra

¿seguire haciendo preguntas como un idiota?

eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de este fic sacado de la croacas!

espectador:oye ¿que no te costaba tiempo subir los capitulo?

escritor:no entiendes?! yo so soy como un globo que se infla e infla sin limites hasta que explota si no libera sus ideas wuey

espectador:vaaaaaa pero es mas corto que el otro

escritor:Y?! debes admitir que este capitulo tiene mas suspeso pendeja!

espectador:supenso ¡ESTA!

escritor:oye! se lo robaste a kevin!

espectador:y?

escritor:deja no mas pos ¿oye que tal con la muerte de sevenlife?

espectador:COMO MATASTE A TREMENDO PERSONAJE! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ASECINO!

escritor:pero si es maxi pero del futuro nomas

espectador:igual wuey...es que me agradaba pos

escritor:y con mas razon lo iba a matar XD

espectodor:vete a la mierda tumamamelapelabienpeladaasiertonoessiertoPEROSIESCIERTO! joputa!

escritor:jajaja odienme pero asi es jajajasa

espectador:3...4...5...6...7...8

escritor:oye ¿que estas contando?

espectador:las balas que te voy a pegar en el cu%#

escritor:al carajo yo me voy!

espectador:la cuenta regresiva del 10 al 0 comienza ¡empiesa a huir pendeja!

escritor:me vengare con mas muertes de personajeeeeeees!

espectador:ya valiste verga wuey!

hasta nunca si es que te atreves a dispararme XD

na mentira

no olvides dejar tu review y tambien aviso que la proxima parte sera talves un poco mas larga o corta (talves suba dos capitulo mas, pero la tercera parte no sea tan largo y lo compence con el siguiente capitulo) y hay comenzara mi descanso, de seguro estare escribiendo capitulos, pero me resistire a la tentacion de subirlos pronto y cuando vuelva ya veras que subire capitulos largos y esa wea, el siguiente o el siguiente al siguiente capitulo (explocion nuclear XD) sera para pausar y dejarlos con mas suspenso...ya saben,no subir capitulos un buen tiempo PERO ESPEREN...

entren a mi perfilc de fanfiction y hay encontraran los likes a SHOUTUVE Y FAISVOOQ para que puedan mantenerse informados,ahora solo subo dibujos de mi otro fic "Travesia en Equestria" pero muy pronton (talves cuando vuelva XD) subire dibujos de maxi,el muerto de sevenlife,kevin yyyyyyy

(sonido de bateria suspencivo) marcelo...naa mentira suba almenos un dibujo de una escena donde aparesca "Ángel soul" ,no soy un artista pero al menos me esforsare...

hasta luego y cuidence mis amigos (enemigos los que me disparan XD) lectore!


	11. Herencias de un futuro

capitulo 11:Herencias de un futuro...

ANTES DE COMENSAR

espero disfruten este cap [vos siniestra:PUES PUEDE SER EL ULTIMO MUAJAJAJAJA NAaaa mentira XD] pues me tarde un par de dias y ahora huelo a sapo muerto XD (mentira) y bueno...la noticial les caera al fin del cap...espero hayan comprado papas fritas y gaseosas, y tengan audriculares para escuchar las musicas de fondo... asi que bueno

LES DEJO CON EL CAP!

en ponyvill...todos estaban en sus casas preparandoce para una ¿boda? si amigo leiste bien

todos vistiendoce elegantemente para una boda...la de Raul S y...

meintras tanto en el bosque everfree...

cristian:EJERCITO DE IDIOTAS!

ejerctio:la pija! jaceme un petardo! ¡tu jefa! [decian distintos maxi´s]

cristian:(pensando:estos si que son mis clones...) muy bien! *suspiro* AMIGOS MIOS...QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ¡AYA AFUERA NOS HUMILLARONS,GOLPEARON Y ATACARON A NUESTROS AMIGOS! ¡ESE ALGUIEN ES MUY FUERTE! Y ADEMAS MATARA A LAS PERSONAS DIGO PONYS QUE HEMOS CONOCIDO! ¡SI LUCHAMOS JUNTOS PODREMOS DERROTARLO!

ejercito:vete a merga,ni que porque les hemos conocido unos dias ya arriesgemos nuestras vidas por ellos ¡NI QUE FUERAS MI JEFA!

el humano se irito al oir esas palabras de sus clones,lo cual lo deprimio y enojo al mismo tiempo...pero tuvo que usar su ingenio

maxi:¿van a dejar que nos deje asi como asi? ¿que maten a toda una raza o la conquiste?

todos seguian hablando entre sin siquiera mirarle al verdadero maxi...el cual se le ocurrio una idea

maxi:cuando no hay solucion,una mentira es la salvacion (dije para mi mismo) *me preparo la vos* ese idiota PROHIBIRA LA PORNO!

al decir eso,todos me miraron y callaron,otros se me quedaron viendo y se preparaon para seguir oyendome

maxi:si es asi! ¡lo prohiria! ¡SI NO LO DETENEMOS!

del entre el monton de maxi´s salieron unos que resaltaban de los demas

uno fuersudo,otro "dark",otro zadico y uno calenton,los cuales me apoyaron

maxi:bien! ¡salgamos de aqui y-

todos los maxi´s me llevaron por delante mientras golpeaban todo a su paso...cuando salimos de la cueva aparecieron muchos lobos de madera los cuales el monton de maxis los destruyeron y agarraron los afiladas maderas para usarlas como armas...cuando llegamos cerca del pueblo...

maxi:DETENGANSE! ANTES DE IR quiero decirles que todos son unas copias baratas de mi y que cuadno mueran solamente se ran a la merga,tambien que muchos moriran y eso no hay duda,y que como maximo los recordaremos en una lista de numeros...

TODOS:POR LA PORNO!

atravesaron el escudo y se quedaron hay...los unicos que no lo atravesaron fueron yo y los resaltantes

maxi:tomen,ya que resaltan les dare estas armas y espero lideren bien las cosas

maxi musculoso:SEGURO WEY! ¡LO MATAREMOS!

todos me empesaron a decir lo mismo...luego de una mini charla les conte un plan que me salio del c"#$ para cerles sincero se me ocurrio en el momento

maxi:YA SABEN!

todos:SI!

fueron a acompañar a su clones...

5 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE MAXI

[escuchen: Resident Evil 3 City of Ruin (Extended) ]

en el centro todos estaban bien vestidos y vigilados por el humano el cual estaba al lado de su prometida

raul s:todo sale perfecto!

raul:vete a merga! ¡dijiste que no ibamos a matar a nadie

raul s:callate! luego de esto ya podras irte y yo obtendre mi forma perfecta...la forma fisica

raul:pero te casaras osea mi cuerpo con UNA PONY!

raul s:esa es la unica salida...aparte tengo que hacer una cosa mas antes de abandonarte

raul:SITE REFIERES A "ESO" ¡OLVIDALO!

raul s:ya falta poco y veras que sera divertido

corto todo para oir todo tranquilo,se preparo la voz y empeso a dar un discurso

raul s:ES UN PLACER VERLOS...YA QUE DESPUES DE ESTO HABRAN UNOS CAMBIOS POR TODO AQUI (chesqueo los dedos y hago aparecer a angel y marcelo) ¡estos dos que ven...intentaron hacerse los heroes!

luna y celestia presencian el "espectaculo" de cerca desde unas jaulas

celestia:donde estara el humano

luna:creo que le hemos dado algo muy complicado

celestia:mmm porque no lo veo entre la multitud

luna:donde estara?

luna vio a su hermana la cual estaba pensativa y al cerrar y abrir los ojos vio que cambio completamente de humor

princesa luna:que pasa hermana?

celestia:el humano...esta cerca

luna:a que te refieres?

vio a celestia la cual tenia una cara de despreocupacion como siempre la tiene y al ver esa "tranquilidad" en ella,tambien se le pego

luna:te refieres a que...?

celestia:si...el empeso a trabajar desde que salio del castillo

eso la dejo inmutada a luna y medio sorprendia,se miraron unos segundos y luego hacia la direccion del "espectaculo"

angel y marcelo estaban casi consientes de la situacion,mientras escuchaban la que decia el sadico humano

raul s:veran y esto (chesque los dedos haciendo aparecer un cuchillo oxidado de gran tamaño) es lo que les pasa a los heroes

fluttershy:no lo hagas! (entre sollosos)

la pobre pegaso fue sometida a estar hay ya que si se negaba el destino de sus amigas seria al igual que los dos ponys que tenia al frente...

agarro y levanto el gran cuchillo mientras los dos ponys empesaban a forcejear intentando escapar de las cadenas que los tenian inmoviles,levantaton las miradas para ver en la atmosfera roja y negra el artefacto que pondria fin a sus vidas...pero a lo lejos

se oye una vos que retumba por todo el pueblo!

maxi:COMO TE ATREVES! JOPUTA! ¡YA LAS VERAS!

a lo lejos se veia a un humano el cual estaba solo y unicamente armado con una pistola

maxi:YA LO VERAAAAAAAAAS!

empeso a dispararle al humano pero erro dos tiros y le pego uno en el hombro

rapidamente se regenero y miro a maxi el cual estaba en una colina y se empeso a reir a carcajadas

raul s:jajaja bueno bueno bueno esto no podria ponerse MEJOR!

fue rapidamente a estar a unos veinte metros de donde maxi demostrando una gran velocidad

raul s:aaajajaja que quieres ahora chico?

dijo como si nada el mounstro hacia maxi sin problema alguno

maxi:Y A FLUTTERSHOY?! ¡ESO SI QUE ES PASARSE LA LINEA! *con voz ultratumba* al final de esto, tu terminaras dos metros bajo tierra y me meare en tu lapida...a sierto ¡NO LA TENDRAS!

raul s:aaaajajaja ¿tu y cuantos mas?

maxi:YO Y ESTE EJERCITO DE IDIOTAS!

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

maix:ejem DIJE EJERCITO DE IDIOTAS!

maxi copia:eh? ¿nos toca?

maxi copia2:que no era al numero setecientosdiez

maxisentecientosdiez:¿pense que le tocaba al numero 96?

maxi:VEGAN YA! ¡ARRUINARON LA ENTRADA!

TODOS LOS MAXIS SE REVERLARON...

el musculoso hacia fuersa junto a una mueca amenasadora,el Dark y sadico le hacian señas de muerte,y el inchapelotas le hacia una "fuck you" levantando el dedo del medio,mientras que los otros resaltantes mas levantaban sus armas de forma amenasadoras...

todos se quedaron mudos

[escuchen: Ride on Sea - Resident Evil Revelations Music Extended ]

raul s:ooh? eeejejeje bueno parece que se nesecitan muchos idiotas para siquiera hacerme daño ¿verdad?

maxi:CALLATE!

todos empesaron a hacerle daño disparandole o tirandole cosas,hasta que se transporto y hiso aparecer esa armadura gigante...

de hay todos los maxi´s se quedaron callados mirando a la gran armadura...tres segundos despues empeso a hablar

Raul S:bueno bueno bueno para emperejar un poco mas las cosas...auch!

el maxi fuersudos se saco la remera y also con sigo una escopeta antigua mientras le gritaba al espectro

maxi fuersudo:EMPAREJAR ¡LAS PELOTAS!

fue rapidamente corriendo hasta llegar a una carreta el pony que estaba a ella se asusto y empeso a correr con la carreta atada mientras el fuersudo gritaba de GUERRA

,lo guio a una mini casa que estaba como una rampa,desato al pony con la carreta a alta velocidad y cuando salto hacia la armadura raul S no se lo espero y fue expulsado de su armadura de sombra y tirado al suelo,el fuersudo lo uso para armotiguar su caida y al tocar suelo le empeso a dar puñetasos

fuersudo:QUE MIRAN! ¡AYUDEN!

todos fueron hacia el mientras alsaban sus armas y fuersudo lo seguia golpeando

fuersudo:disfrutare mucho esto (mientras golpeaba) AAAAAA!

saco la escopeta y le disparaba muchas veces hasta que se le agotaron las balas y los demas llegaron y le empesaban a linchar

raul s:AAA! AAAAJAJAJAJA BUENA PREVIA!

junto sus puños y hiso una onda expansiva mientras mando a muchos maxi´s a una gran velocidad contra paredes y palos puntiagudos...el unico que quedo inmovil era el maxi fuersudo

raul s:aajajaja vamoles wey ¿solo eso?

fuersudo:TE PASASTE DE VERGA CON LO DE FLUTTERSHOY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

fue corriendo mientras le arrebato una pistola a un maxi muerto mientras le disparaba a raul s el cual se regeneraba al instante

mientras tanto el maxi verdadero...estaba bajo precion mientras quitaba unas cosas que estaban en los limites del pueblo

maxi:talves ayude de algo ¡tu continua con esto!

con 5 maxis mas lo ayudaba hasta que fue adentro del pueblo

maxi v:MUY BIEN! tengo que ayudar a una pegaso de una pequeña mini amiga...ustedes sigan

maxi copia:¡pero tu no haras nada!

maxi v:ACUERDENCE PORQUE LO HACEN!

todos empesaron a aumentar el paso...

emprendio un viaje a la casa de espejos hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban muchos fragmentos de vidrios y una pegaso medio dormida...al verla, maxi fue a auxiliarla

[escuchen: Silent Hill 2 OST - Theme Of Laura ]

maxi:tu eres la pegaso del concurso?

le hablo a raimbol la cual estaba despertandoce

raimbol dash:¿quien lo pregunta? aaah!

al verlo se asusto y lo empujo a un monton de espejo...

maxi:QUE TE PASA?! -pregunte confundido y enojado

raimbol dash:HABRAS DERROTADO A LOS DEMAS Y A MI ¡PERO LUCHARE HASTA EL FINAL!

intento chocar al humano el cual asustado esquivo el ataque la pegaso la cual choco contra los otros espejos

maxi:YO NO SOY EL MALVADO ¡el malo esta hay afuera! y si no lo detenemos podra hacer cosas peores a tu raza!

raimbol dash:Los seres como tu me hicieron esto! y- (fue denenida por el humano)

maxi:CIERRA EL OSICO...HAY MUCHOS HUMANOS PELEANDO CONTRA LA VERDADERA AMENASA Y TU ESTAS BOBEANDO!

raimbol dash empeso a retroceder y tomar consiencia si creerle o no...el humano continuo hablando

maxi:LLEVAME A DONDE TU AMIGA APPLEJOCK (vi que dejo esa pose de ataque y se sento) por favor...llevame a lo de tu amiga applejock que ella podra ayudarnos

raimbol dash:pero como lo hara?

maxi:tu debes saberlo-

fui callado por una gran explocion que proviene del centro,como yo estaba cerca de la ventana,unos fragmentos de vidrio se me iban a incrustar en la espalda pero en un parpadeo la pegaso celeste se abalanso encima mio salvandome la vida...

maxi:g-gracias...

raimbol dash:de nada (me levanto) ¿de donde vino eso?

maxi:(me sacudo fragmetos de vidrios que estaban antes) mis "amigos" estan peleando y no tenemos tiempo que perder eeeeh ¿cual es tu nombre?

raimbol dash:mi nombre es raimbol dash...pero eso no importa ahora

maxi:bueno raimbol si que tienes reflejos ¿eh?

raimbol dash:hay que estar atentos siempres

maxi:bueno mejor vamonos...los maxi´s no dudaran mucho

[escuchen: The Angels Among Demons (y adelantenlo a los 15 segundos porque parece que el pibe comentio un error XP)]

mientras tanto una guerra improvisada se libraba en el centro de ponyvill

maxi´s liberaban a las ponys que estaban encarceladas y ayudaron a los ponys a ponerse a cubierto

twilight estaba confundida pero pinkie les explico hacerca del lago-espejo...devuelta

maxi inteligente:bueno quedence...a menos que alguien ayude pues no tenemos tiempo

twilight:donde esta el maxi verdadero?

maxi in:yo soy el verdadero (seguia el plan) pero ahora no es tiempo de charlas

una gran roca aplasto a un grupo de maxis los cuales les lansaban antorchas a Raul S y eso lo debilitaba

maxi in:NO HAY TIEMPO! AYUDENOS!

los cuerpos de los clones se transformarons en agua y volvieron al bosque everfree...

maxi in:descuida no sentimos casi nada de dolor...pero que en paz descanse igual

twilight:que hacemos?!

maxi in:enciende todas estas antorchas!

un grito se escucho...el cual era del maxi sadico que estaba siendo pricionado por las manos de raul s

maxi sadico:CREES QUE TENGO DOLOR?! ¡SERE TU PEOR PESADILLAAAAA!

saco un encendedor y unos explocivos que tenia,los incrusto en el braso de raul s el cual al estrallar deshisieron por un buen momento su braso hasta soltar al maxi el cual cayo sobre otros mas

maxi sadico:MUY BIEN! Dark ¡hora del destino!

los dos maxi´s resaltantes se subieron a una careta la cual tenia alcohol para la "fiesta" despues de la boda

maxi Dark:lo tienes? (con vos sombria)

maxi sadico:SEGURO CORRE PUTO!

los dos salieron corriendo junto a la careta intentando aprovechar que raul s estaba distraidos con los muchos maxi´s

mientras tanto maxi "inteliente" estaba hablando con twilight

maxi in:MUY BIEN YA LO HISISTE!

twilight:solo falta uno

maxi in:sabes donde estan las demas

twilight:no...no e visto a las demas solamente a rarity,fluttershy y pinkie pie

maxi in:al menos no las atrapa-

se escucha una explocion no tan cerca...murieron dos maxis "Resaltantes" pero gran parte del alcohol no se quemo [lo que llevaria a explotar XP ¿quien no lo sabe?]

y despues se escucha un grito

fuersudo:RESALTANTES! NOOOOOOooooo!

fuersudo se fue rapidamente hacia la careta,empujo a twilight y a inteligente para llevarse muchas antorchas las cuales se las puso en todo el cuerpo quedando casi en llamas

fuersudo:MAXIIIIIIIII´S! ¡POR LA PORNO!

aprovecho que con la explocion raul s se debilito y cayo al suelo, en mucho fuego a su alrededor y con esa luz no podia hacer su "armadura de sombra"

fuersudo:mano a mano puto! ¿eh? sin poderes no eres nada!

raul s se empeso a levantar apenas sin poseer su armadura de sombra ni con ninguna cosa que lo cubra,vio al maxi fuersudo el cual estaba con dos antorchas en su mano y en la zona estaban en un aro de fuego tipo de pelicula XD...

mientras tanto con maxi verdadero...

maxi y raimbol dash estaban en una careta hablando sobre lo que paso

maxi:y por eso las explociones...

raimbol dash:osea que hay un monton de maxi´s PELEANDO A MUERTE! por el p- [la detuve]

maxi:no hace falta que termines la palabra

raimbol dash:no se si decirte que eres un pervertido o que realmente sabes como motivar a muchos hombres como tu

maxi:obiamente todos somos las mismas personas y si alguien la prohibiria el "ya sabes que" tambien daria mi vida jajajajajaja ok no ._.

raimbol dash:bueno eso si es algo extraño y tonto

maxi:como sea...

me empese a retener la risa y raimbol se pregunto porque se reia

raimbol dash:que pasa?

maxi:eh? no nada es que me acorde como fue la primera ves que nos vimos

raimbo dash:mmm te acuerdas?

maxi:si era mas o menos asi

FLASH BACKA!

derepente hay llega el humano maxi...

maxi:que pasa pinkie? puedo alistarme para concursar

pinkie pie:maxi llegaste justo a tiempo ¿eh? solo faltaba un corcunsante mas

applejack:al fin alguien mas...

raimbol dash:mayormente queria competir con applejack pero tu solo seras alguien entre el medio

maxi:eso ya lo veremos pegaso azul el cual no me importa su nombre (con los ojos entre cerrados mirandola)

raimbol dash:que! mi nombre no es "pegaso azul" mi nombre es-

maxi:que dije?

raimbol dash:¡pero mi nombre es-

maxi:que te calles que dije que no me importa tu nombre

raimbol dash:pero-

maxi:aun sigues insistiendo?

raimbol dash:p-pero- (con un casco levantado)

maxi:ya concursemos que me canse de hablar contigo

raimbol dash:...(baja su pata y se queda mirando a la nada con la boca cerrada) *silencio*

FIN DE FLASH BACKA!

raimbol dash:en verdad me dejaste con la boca cerrada

maxi:jajaja bueno como vos me dijiste "tu seral alguien mas" eso me dejo a darte la contra

raimbol dash:bueno como digas y twilight?

maxi:ella esta seguro con-

se escucha un grito a lo lejos y cuando maxi y raimbol dash levantan la mirada...era maxi fuersudo el cual estaba muy golpeado,raimbol va rapido y lo salva de caerse a grandes alturas...

maxi fuersudo:QUE HACES! NO VES QUE HAY MUCHOS MAXI´S MURIENDO AYA!

raimbol dash:ni un gracias ¿no?

maxi:raimbol dejame hablar con el...MUY BIEN JO PUTA DIME QUE ONDA PASA AYA EN LA CENTRO DE "CIUDAD DE CABALLO PARLANTES"!

el fuersudo comprendio el idioma de maxi

fuersudo:NADA CAPO SOLAMENTE QUE EL NIGGA DEL PIBE NOS CAGA A PIÑAS Y LE DA VERGASOS A TODOS,es casi imposible que lo derrotemos,es como la cana (policia) pero mucho mas pendeja de la calle ricota men

maxi:muy bien rufian ya has echo suficiente men, descansa lince que mañana estaras en el cielo con los linces supremos amigo

fuersudo:haremos lo posible guacho por que el cana es super fuersudo,pero obiamente yo soy mas y cuando lo tengamos vencidos le clavaremos 2 consoladores en el c-

maxi:wow wow wow men terminas de decir eso y traumas a la pegaso, lince

raimbol dash estaba volando en circulos tapandoce los oidos tratando de no escuchar al fuersudo

maxi:ves! capo

fuersudo:bueno diamond dame tu arma kapo y le rompere el oj"#$ al nigga cana rompe orto

maxi:ve amigo mio y rompelo como le harias a herni

fuersudo:SIIIIIIII!

se levanta como si nada mientras grita:POR LA P#######$$$$$$$NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[escuchen y no sean miedosos: Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - A Strange Pasture ]

maxi:bueno dejemosle

raimbol dash:que idioma hablaban?

maxi:idioma "taringuero" pero mejor ya sigamos

raimbol dash:bueno ya estamos cerca

apenas llegamos a la granja que dice:Sweet Apple Acres

todo se siente desolado y esta lleno de nieblas tipo "silent hill"

maxi:sabes raimbol...si te soy sincero no veo un carajo!

raimbol dash:yo ya vine un monton de veces por esta parte, aparte no hay problemas AGACHATE!

maxi:eh?

giro mi cabesa y veo a un pony rojo grande dirigirse a mi,me derrumba al piso y luego de hacer eso se levanta en dos patas para aplastarme y rapidamente raimbol se me pone a la defenciva

raimbol dash:BIG MAC!

big mac:sal de hay ¡el es el mounstro que ataca ponyvill!

me levanto y saco mi arma apuntandole al pony rojo

maxi:UN MALVADO HARIA ESTO?!

nos quedamos en tencion hasta que una vos se escucha

applejack:BIG MAAAAAC!

raimbol dash:applejack!

al oir que era la de "applojick" y rapidamente guardo el arma

applejack:maxi? ¿raimbol dash? ¡BIG MAC QUE HACES!

big mac:bueno...es que el no es -hablando medio regañado-

applejack:NO ME DIGAS QUE LO ATACASTE! chicos perdon por el actuar de mi hermano pero mejor discutamoslo adentro que aca hace frio

maxi:eso me suena mejor

mi actitud cambia a una mas seria...

applejack:bien bueno! las cosas an empeorado por aca maxi...hace unas horas a venido esta niebla que seca todas las manzanas

maxi:haber dejame ver (como una manzana) mmm blanda...aun no llego al centro aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

me voy a cualquier parte y como no encuentro el baño,escupo en una ventana o mejor dicho bomito en una ventana

apple bloom:HEY MI MELENA!

maxi:perdon no te vi (salgo de la ventana para volver con applejack)

todos me miran medio extrañado

maxi:aaa applejack...le vomite la cabesa a tu hermana dile perdon

applejack:*da una rabieta* uuf tienes suerte que hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar

raimbol dash:applejack segun "este maxi" hay un monton de ellos peleando contra la sombra gigante esa

maxi:si un monton y hace unos momentos nos encontramos con uno

applejack:ESPERA! ¿acaso usaste el lago/espejo?

maxi:asi se llama? yo solamente le llamo "lago-crea-maxi´s-baratos-pa-pelear"

applejack:bueno como quieras llamar

maxi:bueno applejack (pongo mis manos en la mesa y me levanto) vamos al grano *risita* nesecito un monton de sidra tuya ya que de eso dependemos

applejack:pero no hay sidra ahora

raimbol dash:¿applejack no te acuerdas de ese dia en que me montraste la bodega de "manzanas"?

applejack:*suspiro* esta bien podremos hacer un esfuerso

maxi:perfecto! trae un encendedor y si te preguntas que es eso deja nomas o mejor trae una antorcha que nesecitamos explotarla a raul s...sip asi se llama

raimbol dash:esta bien..al menos sabemos cual es su debilidad

maxi:bueno bueno applejack...raimbol dash...pony rojo que no me importa su nombre pero se que es un idiota por querer matarme...me voy al baño

salgo caminando de la casa

applejack:PERO EL BAÑO QUEDA ARI- Cierra la puerta- espero que no use un arbol!

big mac:sip

raimbol dash:eso es asqueroso...

el humano apenas camino un poco vio que un maxi cayo en un arbol y el rapidamente fui a auxiliarlo...

maxi:que te pasa wey!

maxi copia:nada es que el pibe hiso una onda expansiva apenas estabamos por clavarle mil antorchas en

maxi:oye ahora eres ascendido a maxi verdadero numero 3

maxi 3:bien!

maxi:ahora vete a esa granja antigua que tienes que hablar con raimbol dash,applejack y el pony rojo de mierda

maxi 3:bueno

maxi:y si te atreves a decir malas palabras o usar el idioma taringuera te voy a matar yo mismo

maxi 3:esta bien como digas pendeja

maxi:bueno te voy a contar el plan...

3 minutos despues...

maxi:ahora vete pendeja

maxi 3:benop

el se va caminando a la granja y escucho un poco

applejack:tanto te tardaste!

raimbol dash:para mi que hisiste algo mas que ir a hacer tus nesecidades

big mac:sip

applejack:porque estas tan lastimado maxi?

maxi 3:bueno ya sabes applejock como somos los humanos

todos hasta big mac dan un gesto de asco

maxi:y ahora

la copia lansa una sidra por la ventana sin romperla

maxi:sabeeeee! -susurrando-

rapidamente me voy...

maxi 3 les conto sobre que el tenia que ir a ponyvill y si ellas querian tambien...hasta que juntaran suficiente sidra en la careta...

mientras tanto el verdadero...

maxi:muy bien...si no estoy mal este diamante blanco *algo segador por sierto* es la unica forma de vencerlo...tengo que apurarme wey pero estoy echo mierda,como desearia tener un energisante ¡UN MOMENTO! tengo sidra que es casi lo mismo jejeje

mientras tanto en ponyvill...

raul s:bueno creo que ya eh derrotado a casi el 70% de las copias baratas y casi todos estan exhaustos...¡donde esta el verdadero!

inteligente se levanta entre el monton

maxi in:YO SOY EL VERDADERO!

raul s:muy bien

en un segundo se transporta frente a el

twilight:maxi!

maxi in:talves esto sea envano pero no importa...

raul s:no puedo creer que un simple idiota nos arruine la boda

maxi in:vaya boda eh?

raul s:NO TE BURLES!

le da un tolcalso y lo manda a chocar contra twilight

maxi in:ESTAS BIEN!

twilight:el que me preocupa eres vos

maxi in:mmm bueno (saco algo de mi bolsillo)

raul s:que es eso?

maxi inteligente se abalansa sobre raul s mientras los maxi´s que quedan lo agarran

maxi in:NO TE GUSTA LA LUZ ¿EH? YA HAS MATADO A MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS!

prende la panta y se la hacerca a la cara mientras lo desintegran lentamente

raul S:ESTO ES PEOR QUE EL FUEGO!

maxi in:JAJAJAJA YA VERAS! ¡NO TODOS SOMOS IDIOTAS!

los maxis lo agarran con mas fuersa mientras el inteligente le hacerca cada ves mas el celular a la cara

maxi in:TWILIGHT VETE AHORA!

twilight:pero asi no lo venceras!

maxi in:YO NO SOY EL ENCARGADO DE ESO!

rapidamnte raul s se empiesa a mover tratando de liberarse y hasta que le agarra el celular a maxi in y lo rompe,a si volviendo a recuperar sus fuersas

maxi in:NOO!

le agarra la muñeca y se la rompe,el caul empiesa a gritar sin sesar

los maxis se preocupan y tratan de resitir lo mas que pueden pero raul s los mata uno por uno y al hacerlo se dirije a maxi intenligente el cual tiene la muñeca rota

raul S:eso te pasa por usar algo de luz

maxi in:TWI TWILIGHT! (retrocede como gusano intentando evitar al mounstro) V-VE AHORA!

twilight:NOO! ¡POR ALGUNA RAZON NOS QUIERES AYUDAR!

maxi in:muy bien...AHORA!

raul s:chau maxi verdadero

empiesa a juntar magia con sus manos

y al punto de expulsar su magia y matarlos a los dos,discord aparece y se lleva a twilight el cual gritaba

maxi in se da la vuelta y lo unico que le hace es hacerle mierda el braso teniendolo echo huesos

maxi in:(ENTRE LAGRIMAS) ¡EL ULTIMO ESFUERSO!

agarra un dispositivo que tenia en su bolsillo con su mano izquierda y abrasa a raul s con su braso esqueletico,al tenerlo serca detona aquel artefacto provocando que raul s se desintegre por unos minutos

discord:oye twilight tranquilisate!

twilight:POR QUE NO TRAGISTE A MAXI!

discord:no ves una broma cuando la tienes al frente?

twilight:eso significa que?-

discord:el era maxi 2

la princesa se queda medio mirando a la nada

discord:nadie murio asi que a lo mejor ve a ayudar a las princesas ya que yop (hace aparecer un helado y una bufanda flotante) hice demaciado (se pone las las cosas, sostiene el helado y se va de la escena)

twilight:DISCORD!

twilight sigue el consejo de discord y libera a las princesas y a los amigos de maxi para ver si llegan hacer algo

todos estan muy lastimados excepto las princesas ya que ellas estaban medio bien

celestia:muy bien ya que no tenemos a la guardia real espero hagamos lo siguiente!

habla con vos potente hacia twilight y los que libero...ya que ellos son los unicos que no huyeron

celestian:bien! ahora esto sera ¡auch!

le cae una galletita de la suerte en su osico y al mirar arriba discord le giña ojo y se va

-galletita de la suerte-

la ayuda llegara en breve celestia

y por favor no fingas...cuando todos

esten distraidos te comeras el pastel

de la boda jajaja

-fin de Galleta de la suerte-

todo eso decia en un papelito muy largo jajaja

de hay celestia lo rompe y come la galleta

celestia:NUEVO PLAN! tenemos que ponernos a cubierto

todos los maxis que quedaron entre los escombros vieron un rayo de lus lo que significa que el escudo que los maxis (que ayudaron a maxi verdadero) destruyeron ya termino...y de entre el bosque salen los maxis que ayudaron al verdadero con muchas antorchas, los cuales se hacercan a los maxis que sobrevivieron a las hondas y las explociones que hubieron en el centro,se reparten las antorchas a cada uno...y uno de ellos dice:esto solamente es un descanso mientras mira donde murio "temporalmente" Raul S

mientras tanto maxi verdadero...

se dirigio al pueblo donde por los limites estaba el otro diamante de luz que sevenlife lo tiro con ese "tipo rifle" apenas raul s aparecio

maxi:que bueno que decian que eran dos diamantes segun el diario...

luego ve a una unicornio que por una casa lo miraba y extraño al humano...al verla rapidamente cerro la cortina

maxi:eh?

se dirio a la casa y toco la puerta...luego de 3 segundos se abrio derepente

lyra:hoooola!

maxi:hola?

lyra:que haces aqui?

maxi:bueno de echo estaba tratando de cumplir un plan sobre como matar al humano que mato a sevenlife

lyra:SEVENLIFE ESTA MUERTO!

maxi:si...que pena

lyra:con razon me dio esto

la unicornio saco un gran diamantes blanco

maxi:wuoow ¿quien te dio esto?

lyra:es que sevenlife me dijo que me dejaria algo y me encontre esto

maxi:bien...quieres venia nesecitamos toda la ayuda posible

lyra:si

maxi:comprendes que si vienes resultaras herida y tambien muy lastimada y que yo no me hare cargo de nada?

lyra:sip (:v)

maxi:perfecto por hay nos vamos

fueron trotando por las calles vacias...

mientras tanto bonbom

bonbom:(abrio la puerta) bonbom?

exploro la casa y dejo unas bolsas de compras hasta encontrar una nota en la cama

-nota de lyra-

me fui con un humano...hacia el peligro

si quieres encontrarme estaremos en el centro (CUERNOOO -+) -:v

-FIN DE NOTA-

lyra arrugo el papel y grito lyra!

volvamos con maxi end lyra

siguien llendo por los pasillos se encontraron a una pegaso amarila la cual estaba con un vestido negro...

maxi al notar que era fluttershay fue rapido a auxiliarla

maxi:fluttershaoy? ¿estas bien? ¿de donde viniste?

fluttershy:maxi...

la pegaso abraso al humano y empeso a llorar

maxi:fluttershoy? ¿que pasa? -con tono preocupante mientras correspondia al abraso-

fluttershay:los maxi´s estaban venciendo a raul s...ese malvado mounstro me queria tenerme como su esposa!

maxi:y que paso, sigue contando un poco por favor...

fluttershy:el los undio en fuego pero aun siguen luchando apesar de todo...es muy feo ver eso

maxi:gracias fluttershy pero no dudaran mucho tengo que ir

fluttershy:no vayas! ¡te arriesgarras!

maxi:wow wow wow ¿apenas me conosiste un dia y ya estas muy preocupada? eso si que es raro... pero es bueno que te preocupes

fluttershy:bueno si...oviamente cualquiera se preocuparia por un amigo... [algo sonrojada]

maxi:mmm es un placer pero lo siento fluttershay estoy corto de tiempo (señalo a mi relog) y los maxi´s no resistiran mucho

fluttershy:esta bien...pero te acompañare

maxi:mientras mas mejor

en muchas partes de ponyvill estan todos ayudandoce

los maxi´s, maxi,lyra y fluttershay, y maxi inteligente con twilight y un par de maxi´s resaltantes

mientras tanto con maxi 3 y la familia apple...

ya entamos muy cerca,la carreta esta repleta de sidra y me es dificil resistir a la tentacion de tomar un poco...pero lo primordial es asegurar que nadie prohiba la ya saben que cosa...

applejack:oye maxi...¿por que la sidra?

maxi 3:si llegamos a estar muy cerca de raul S lo mas seguro es que se debilite un monton y de hay los maxi´s podremos aprovechar

raimbol dash:pero ¿quien va a encender la carreta?

maxi 3:supongo que tendre que tomar yo ese riesgo

applejack:eso singifica que...espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando ¡TE MATARAS!

maxi 3:ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar mi querida applejack...en total si no lo detenemos nada lo hara ahora

raimbol dash:hay que aprovechar que esta debilitado ¿verdad?

maxi 3:muy sierto raimbol...pero como paso un dia dudo que sea mas facil derrotarlo

raimbol dash:como digas

applejack:pero si no hay probabilidades de que salgas antes de que la explocion te consuma?

maxi 3:si hay pero yo ya estuve destinado a hacer eso junto a mis hermanos caidos

applejack:por favor no queremos que termines como los demas...¿lo prometes?

maxi:...

me quedo unos segundos viendole a los ojos a las dos y a punto de decir algo ocurre un "renacimiento" de Raul S junto con su armadura lo cual el estaba cubierto de antorchas las cuales salen disparadas a nuestra dirrecion...una lluvia de "fuego" se nos vienes encima y big mac acelera el paso esquivando algunas de las antorchas ...asi por un rato y al ver que no caian mas, levantamos la mirada y nos alegramos..pero ocurrio una mini caida mas lo que a big mac le sorprendio...por brutalidad sin querer el se dirigio a una que iba justo a applejack,raimbol reacciono y se puso encima de applejack para cubrirla...todo paso en como en "camara lenta" y pense ¿raimbol dash cubre a applejack pero...quien cubre a raimbol dash?...es obio que si lo hace,se le quemen una de sus alas y pensandolo mejor decidi cubrir a raimbol dash...

termino efecto de camara lenta!

me puse encima de raimbol dash y termine sufriendo yo una quemadura en la espalda...

la pegaso tenia bien cerrados los ojos esperando el impacto de la quemadura que resiviria de la antorcha...pero al esperar tres segundos no sintiio nada mas que el peso de un humano que gritaba...al revisar vio que maxi (3) estaba tirado en el suelo tocandoce la espalda

applejack:raimbol?

raimbol dash:maxi? ¡QUE HISISTE!

maxi:aaaaaaaa! la puta madre

estaba rodando en el piso mientras mi remera se quemaba

applejack:NO TE MUEVAS!

raimbol dash:yo lo apago!

applejack:RAIMBOL ESO ES!-

raimbol dash le tiro sin ver que era "alcohol" marca apple lo que provoco que maxi 3 se tirara de la careta por tales quemaduras...

5FIVEMINUTS DE PURO DOLOR HARD QUE LE HISO MIERDA LA ESPALDA A MAXI 3!

los 4 aun seguian llendo directo a ponyvill

maxi:la remil mierda eso si que estuvo serca

raimbol dash:oye...lo siento

maxi:QUE MADURAS LEVES PARECE QUE TE PUEDO PERDONAR! (raimbol dash bajo la mirada al resivir el regaño mio) mmm oooh mierda no te pongas tan asi...bueno de echo si me gusta verte asi porque me echaste alcohol en la espalda...seamos sinceros en verdad YO NO SERE ese pibe de cualquier pelicula que dice:no te disculpes wey en total esta bien te perdono

raimbol dash:*risita* bueno eso haria las cosas un poco mas faciles

maxi:jaja creo que tienes razon

applejack:oigan estamos por llegar

veiamos como las princesas ayudaban a unos 10 maxi´s que sobrevivieron...

10 minutos antes...

punto de vista de un cualquier maxi clon...

esperamos unos minutos y de hay se empeso a quemar el suelo formando un circulo con un triangulo adentro y una mano que hacia forma de dedo indice levantado...se escucharon risas alocadas de las cuales hay resurgio raul s el cual parecia estar enojado

raul S:aaaaaajajaja bueno bueno bueno ya basta de juegos!

de hay un maxi fuersudo se dirio solo, el cual estaba repleto de antorchas le dio unas puñetasos a raul s y lo desintegraban un poco hasta que uno de sus brasos quedo adentro del mounstro

raul s:ahora que te divertiste ES MI TURNO! oooouuuuuaaaaAA!

le atrapo el braso, gruño y cargo su puño,mientras el fuersudo intentaba atacarlo pero cuando resivio el impacto lo mando a volar directo hacia serca de una granja

raul S:alguien mas?

todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR LA PORNO!

todos al mismo tiempo fuimos a atacar y el los iba derrotando unos por uno,pero cuando vuelve a crear su armadura unos 6 maxis quedamos atrapados adentro y eso lo desasia ya que teniamos las antorchas y lo debilito.

ya con las antorchas el mounstro nos intentaba agarrar pero con las antorchas deshaciamos sus manos...como el pibe no es idiota,agarro un tanque de agua y nos mojo

y volvio a resurgir empesando a dar manotasos a los clones aplastandolos y volviendolos agua para terminar en la fuente/espejo,le agarre una antorcha a un compañero y me fui directo al "verdadero" cuerpo de raul s

raul s:pero miren que tenemos aqui,nisiquiera eres un "resaltante" y ya te atreves a venir

maxi clon:CAYATE! PERO A MI (saco un explocivo) ME DIERON UN EXPLOCIVO JOPUTA!

raul s:o no no no!

me dio el mismo puñetaso al igual que fuersudo pero MUCHO MAS FUERTE! y me mando aun mas lejos que maxi fuersudo...

maxi:aaa no no no mounstro (saque el interuptor) cometiste un gran error

(pongan esta musica:Dueto das Flores (HD) - Lakmé - com legendas em português\ y leanlo lento por favor para mas efecto :D )

todo se veia en camara lenta,muchas antorchas volaban por los aires...y como si la sombra fueran pedasos que se iba expulsando de raul s el cual dio un grito de batalla y expulso a casi todos los maxi´s...las antorchas volaban por los aires, mientras daba una ligera sonrisa al ver donde iba a parar...me iba a inscrustar contra un palo afilado...cerre los ojos y...senti como me volvi liquido y me iba dirigiendo hacia el lago/espejo mientras veia a mis hermanos luchar contra ese indomable ser que no era humano...pase por el bosque viendo a los animales...por los inmensos arboles y plantas atrayentes del lugar...hasta terminar en el lago/espejo...

[dejen de escuchar la musica ya]

EN TIEMPOS PRESENTES...

mientras tanto...ya pasado un tiempo maxi 3 junto a applejack y raimbol dash teniendo la careta de alcohol...por otro lado llegaron maxi verdadero junto a lyra y fluttershy trayendo consigo los diamantes de luz que terminarian esto...

raul s ya expulsando y liberado de todos de todos los maxi´s se empeso a cansar...

raul s:QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO PUTO MAXI!

por un lado salio maxi 3 junto a las demas...applejack y raimbol impulsaron la careta y la chocaron contra el traje de raul S...pero algo salio mal y no exploto la carreta...y por otro lado salio maxi verdadero junto a un diamante de verdad y se lo clavo a raul s gracias al apoyo de una unicornio...

Maxi:YA AH ECHO SUFICIENTE POR AQUI HOY!

le empeso a incrustar mas el diamante el cual provoco que del cuerpo de Raul S como si fueran ajugas pero de luz se empesaron a liberar de su cuerpo matando internamente al verdadero mal...pero raul s no se quedo de brasos crusados y agarro a maxi verdadero con sus propias manos

maxi:SUELTAME ¡aaa!

raul s:esa remera se me hace que tu eres el verdadero

maxi:AAAAAAAA! MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA,NIGGA CARBONERO PROSTITUTA PENDEJA!

raul s:eso eso eres tu!

maxi:aajaja claro wey

saco mi celular y eso logro hacer que me suelte...

pero cuando estuve a un metro de caerme al suelo fluttershy y lyra amortuguan mi caida

maxi:mmm que suave ¿colchon? ¿estan bien?

lyra:eso yo preguntaria

raul s empeso a chillar sosteniendoce la mano

maxi:muy bien ARRIBA up ya esta

ayude a levantarse a las dos...

pero de hay vinieron applejack,raimbol dash,pinkie pie,twilight,algunos pocos maxi´s,las princesas junto a maxi 3

maxi:oye maxi 3 ¿que paso con inteligente?

maxi 3:el de seguro murio

twilight:...si el murio ayudandonos pero ¡¿quien es el verdadero?!

maxi:yo soy el verdadero

maxi 3:no voy a mentirles...el es el verdadero [señalando al verdadero]

twilight,applejack y raimbol dash:ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TODO LA TRISTESA QUE SENTIMOS ERA DE UN MAXI CLON!

maxi:bueno bueno creo que hay un monton de cosas que hablar

pero sentimos un temblor...el cual era el mountros sacandoce el cristal que le clave y lo arrebato con tal fuersa,que lo dejo clavado en el suelo

raul S:que buena reunion pero es una pena decir hola Y CHAU!

intento aplastarnos pero las 3 princesas hicieron un escudo que nos cubrio...pero no por mucho

twilight:muy bien organisemosnos ahora!

maxi:yo me encargo...maxi 3 tu y applejock junto a raimbol traten de explotar la careta,yo (saco el diamante) tengo que terminar esto

luna:perdon amigos pero NO PODEMOS RESISTIR MUCHO!

maxi:eh si ¿algo mas? no ¿nada? AHORA!

fui el primero en salir del escudo el cual raul S noto y fue muy estupido de mi parte porque el mounstro presto su atencion a mi y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerme añicos un rayo de magia salio disparado de una direccion desconocida salvandome la vida...pero al oir a angel y marcelo ya comprendi todo

segui mi camino y trate de subirme a algo pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para estar frente a raul s

las princesas empesaron a lansarles cualquier echiso pues no juntaron suficiente magia aparte que estan muy exhaustas...pero twilight y sus amigas no tanto...

los maxis empesaron a juntar muchas fuersas pues los que restaron...son los que presenciaron la batalla desde ¡zero!,pero de alguna manera siguen en pie

...

maxi:no se como sigo en pie aun...

entre a un edificio el cual al llegar a la punta, estaria a la altura del verdadero cuerpo de raul s

mientras tanto maxi 3...

estabamos tirandole cualquier cosa mientras las princesas lo distraian lo ibamos despedasando poco a poco...

pero es como si tuviera energia infinita,siempre se regeneraba...

raul s:USTEDES SON COMO LOS DE GTA...LOS MATAS Y SALEN MUCHOS MAAAAAAS!

se empeso a agarrar la cabesa hasta que del cuerpo del humano salio una figura pony muy deforme con ojos amarillos que resplandecian por el lugar...

agarro a raimbol dash con su magia...

raul s:me voy a divertir mucho con ella

la empeso a torturar mientras yo grite y pensaba en cualquier cosa para ayudarla...un momento!

saque el movil encendido con todo el brillo y se lo avente lo mas serca del braso hasta soltar a raimbol dash la cual cayo en un caro de manzanas segura,de hay rapidamente se empeso a regenerarse las manos pero al verme,sali corriendo (seamos sinceros... no me voy a quedar hay parado a esperar mi golpaso),sin ver el mounstro agarro mi celular y me lo tiro en la espalda...justo donde tenia la herida de la quemadura...

(pongan: Resident Evil Code: Veronica OST - Love )

applejack:MAXI! (pensando:si es que es el verdadero...pero debo admitir que no me gustan verlos sufrir de esa manera)

la pony granjera fue a ayudarlo, pero viendolo un poco mas de cerca, noto que tenia una gran quemadura mucho mas grande que cuando la vieron por la lluvia de antorchas

maxi3:*gemidos de dolor* aaa! ¿applejack? aaaaah! esto duele un monton

applejack:MAXI! ¿estas...? (humedeci los ojos)

maxi3:si applejack...me temo que *gemido* aaa ya no podre seguir batallando

applejack:pero...eres una copia? (apoyo la cabesa del humano en una de sus patas)

maxi3:si...pero igual creo que yo soy el unico en tener...*gemido* aaaa! dolor!...creo ya es hora de volver a estar con mis hermanos

applejack:pero...pero esto parece tan real, ya parece que estas delirando compañero ¡te vas a recuperar!

maxi3:NO!...no applejack,en total este siempre fue mi destino...

applejack:twilight o alguien mas puede hacer que-

el humano la callo señalandole con la mano

maxi3:ya no importa...pero en serio applejack ¡prometeme! que venceran a esa mierda! (empesaba a respirar cada ves mas pesado)

applejack:*lagrimeando* t-te lo prometo

maxi3:gracias...y espero pongas una sidra en mi tumba aaaaaaAAA! *Suspiro leve* aaaaaaaa *gemido* gracias...

applejack:maxi? ¿es broma esto...no? MAXI! NO PUEDE ESTO ESTAR PASANDO! *empesaba a perder la conciencia* ma-MAXI!

abraso el cuerpo del ya fallecido humano...y al verlo por ultima ves...presencio como se transformaba devuelta en agua dirigiendoce al bosque everfree para terminar en el lago/espejo...vio unos segundos mas donde antes estaba el humano...cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se los pusieron muy serios y tristes creando un sentimiento sin nombre

applejack:ahora si...

[espero esperen a que termine la musica para darle mas sentimiento a la escena anterior...]

mientras tanto maxi

maxi:CUANTOS PISOS MAS DEBEN VER!

vio un cartel

maxi:piso 34! esto debe ser una joda ¿eh?

fluttershy:maxi...em ¿no quieres que te ayude?

maxi:no crees que seria muy pesado?

flutterhsy:mmm estuve entrenando (señalo mi casco como si tuviera fuersa)

maxi:esta bien...en total no rechasaria una ayuda

la pegaso le agarro las dos manos y empeso a elevarse lentamente...pero comparado con subir los escalones es mucho mas rapido

3 minutos despues

maxi:yyyyy 50 PISOS ¡gracias fluttershy! wooow

fluttershy:de nada *me desplomo en el suelo cansada*

al estar a esas alturas...presenciaron como se liberaban grandes esfuersos por derrotar a raul s se veian...

las princesas estaban cubriendo a los pocos humanos los cuales encendian antorchas para que los unicornios y ponys las lansaran...

maxi:esto me esta pareciendo epico...(miro el diamante) un ultimo esfuerso no valdria la pena

fluttershy:oye maxi? ¿no tienes miedo a el mounstro?

maxi:si te soy cincero me cague los pantalones apenas escuche algunas explociones...no es broma

dicho esto tomo impulso y salto del borde del edificio para terminar en el cuello de la armadura...llego hasta el verdadero "espiritu o demonio" que posee a raul

S:aajaajaja miren que esfuersos hacen *chesqueo las garras* esto sera algo divertido

maxi:yo pense que en tu forma de humano era lo mas feo...pero me equivoque, ahora viendote nesecito ir al psicologo jajaja

los dos empesaron a tener una pelea "mano a casco" la cual S parece llevar ventaja

mientras tanto kevin...

estaba cubriendome atras de unos barriles...encendiendo una antorcha para ponerla en la ballesta

kevin:esto es el fin mounstro! espera SOLDADO?

vio como maxi empeso a pelear adentro de la armadura

kevin:esto no puede ser! ¡yo tendria que estar hay!

rarity:las cosas no son siempre como las planeas kevin

kevin:aaa...rarity sierto bueno ¿y que cuentas?

rarity:en serio frente a todo estas ruinas?!

kevin:tienes razon ._. pero igual me importa un huevo de gallina

salio del barril y con gran agilidad disparo hacia S

S:esto fue facil humano! ¿luego me pregunto? ¿como sera tenerte de titere?

maxi:ni en pedo loko!

maxi estaba tirado en "el suelo" que S creo como campo...mientras el espiritu levantaba un tipo cuchillo para matarlo...un antorcha le deshiso las manos y pateo el cullicho a cualquier parte

maxi:ese si que seguro no fueron mis amigos pero ¡¿QUE MAS DA?!

me levante y abalanse sobre el mounstro,el cual con las manos desacidas,me daba golpes pero no tan potentes como cuando tiene cascos...

S:aleja esa cosa de mi!

maxi:jaja como si fuera tan tonto

levante mis manos y cuando este a punto de clavarsela,el la detuvo con sus cascos regenerados y empesamos a hacernos la contra mientras gruñiamos del esfuerso

S:podemos estar asi toda la eternidad

maxi:pero la gravedad no

simple y llanamente solte el diamante y contando con el peso y distacia de su pecho...encajo para clavarse un sentimetro,me empujo y se levanto quitandoce el diamante con gran dolor

S:tendras que "descubrirme" si quieres hacer eso!

corro hacia el y me lanso al suelo...vino caminando rapido con uno de sus casco trayendo sombras formando una garra,me agarro del cuello y empeso a cargar el otro casco

S:chau simio

al instante, tomo impulso y me lanso fuera de la armadura...con una caida de mas de 20 metros ya estoy condenado...

pero en el edificio se encontraba fluttershy la cual presencion todo esperando tener una opornidad de ayudar.

Grito el nombre del humano y como si fuera raimbol dash volo en picada hasta evitar la caida de maxi el cual estaba a un metro del final,como ella no es de tener fuersa,lo agarro y cambio la direccion a un carro de almohadas

maxi:ooooh! que dolor ¿porque siento que estoy sobre algo muy suave?

miro hacia atras y hay estaba fluttershy siendo aplastada por el humano el cual se levanto apenas la vio

maxi:lo siento fluttershy! carajo ahora siento una gran mierda ¡te debo una!

fluttershy:n-no hay de que (y se acosto en el carro de almohadas cansada)

maxi:YA VALISTE MERGA ESE!

S ya despoceido del cuerpo de raul,lo tenia pricionero...pero como estaba distraido contra todo un pueblo encima,no pudo notar como una unicornio blanca y melena violeta tenia una antorcha en los cascos

rarity:normalmente raimbol haria esto pero...ESTO TE PASA POR HACERLE DAÑO A MIS AMIGAS Y MI MELENA RUFIAN!

solto la antorcha al suelo empapado de sidra la cual se empeso a encender como una "mecha",los ponys al ver eso,hasta las princesas decidieron abandonar pues la carreta aun sigue en el interios de S junto al desmallado de Raul...

luego de persecucientes segundos,la careta exploto pero S de una forma muy extraña mantuvo (distorcionandoce) la armadura de sombra

S:ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

con la gran onda explociva,el diamante de luz que estaba en "el campo" donde pelearon el y maxi,como cosa del destino se incristo casi por completo el diamante...

S:si me ire ¡NO SERA SOLOOO! aaaaAAAA!

alargo la garra de la armadura hasta donde estaban maxi y fluttershy...la cual la ultima estaba inconsiente

maxi:MIERDA! ¡ESO TENIA QUE DESHASERTE UN RATO! suelta mierda mierda! ¡NOS VAS A QUEMAR VIVOS! RAIMBOL DASH AYUDAAAAAAAA!

al otro lado,raimbol escucho los gritos de maxi y crusando rapido la montaña de fuego gracias al viento que vino junto a ella,salio casi ilesa pero con uno que otros pelitos quemaditos ,al ver como maxi y fluttershy son atraidos lentamente por la garra de S...miro para todos lados buscando algo con que deshacer las manos del mounstro...

mirando entre las llamas,encontro una rueda que estaba casi incendiada,fue hacia ella rapidamente y volo lo mas que hacia la mano que sostenia a fluttershy,liberandola

pero apenas S sintio eso, uso su otra mano que sostenia maxi y los golpeo cabesa con cabesa

S:QUEDATE CON ELLA! ¡EN TOTAL PUEDO ESPERAR! -le dijo a raimbol dash mientras estaba tirada al suelo junto a fluttershy-

ante lo ultimo dicho,rapidamente se llevo a maxi en medio del fuego...el cual con envanos esfuerso,golpeaba la mano que lo tenia apresado...

S:tranquilo...

al entrar a la armadura distorcionada y invadida de ardientes llamas...no era lo que parecia anteriormente, sino una habitacion blanca...lo ultimo que vio del exterior es como twilight y las demas intentaban de alguna manera segura extraer al humano...

vio a S con el diamante incrustado y con las pocas fuersas que le quedaban,se dirijio corriendo, se agacho esquivando un "golpe gancho" que este le queria dar y empeso a incrustar lo poco que quedaba del diamante haciendo que el mounstro empesa a chillar...hasta que...¿empeso a reirse?

-ADENTRO DE LA ARMADURA DONDE NADIE ESCUCHA-

S:bien bien simio AAAAAAAAAAA! me doy cuenta que me has vencido

maxi:d-donde estoy? ¡¿POR QUE TAN TRANQUILO?!

S:veo no sabes nada de mi

mientras hablaba, se escuchaba un eco por todo el lugar...y prosiguio

S:shhhh! wel wel wel pero miren que tenemos aqui...aaaajajaja si es que te gustan los juegos...sabras que te dan recompensas al vencer a un sub-jefe ¿cierto?

maxi:sub-jefe ¿de que mierdas me estas hablando?

S:deee nada que te interese...AGARRALO! (le lanso unas llaves)

maxi:buop! (agarro las llaves) y estas llaves para que son?

S:solamente vete al otro lado del bosque...muuuuuuuucho mas lejos y encontraras para que sirvern...oye ya ME MUERO DE GANAS POR POSEER TU CUERPO! pero ese tambien es otro temea

el humano al oir lo ultimo empeso a temblar y buscar cualquier cosa que tuviera encima para tiarle a el mountros

maxi:YA DEJAME! POR QUE MIERDAS ME TIENES AQUI!

S:viste a este simio...¿es de tu especie sierto?

maxi:siiii (mire confundido al cuerpo que poseia el mounstro)

S:no le culpes de nada...pero que yo sepa aun no cumplio su condena

me mostro uno de sus cascos y trajo sombra haciendo aparecer unas garra

S:Y yo hare que la pague

levanto un dedo de sus garras y el humano empeso a arder en llamas azules,corri hacia su direccion pero no avansaba...es como si fuera un sueño en donde intentas huir de algo y te quedas hay nomas

S:wow wow wow tranquilo...simplemente asi yo transporto las cosas

maxi:osea que ¿no lo mataste?

S:hisimos un trato y el lo cumplio...yo no quemo a mis marionetas (literalmente hablando simio) [dijo eso sin mover los labios]

maxi:que me haras?! ¡¿ME MATARAS?! ¡ME POSEERAS COMO AL HUMANO QUE ACABAS DE MANDAR A LA CONCHA DE LA LORA!

S:nooo (aun no) bueno ahora A CUMPLIR MI COMETIDO!

levanto su otro casco y hiso aparecer unas garras al igual que el otro...miro a el cuerpo de maxi unos segundos y levanto una de sus garras...quemandole lo que traia en el torso el humano

maxi:AAA! AAAA! ¡AAAAaaa! ¿aaaaaaa? ¿por que no me quema?

S:- *silencio y luego doy una risa perversa mirando el lado izquierdo del humano*

maxi:esa mirada no me suena a nada bueno...

recargo mi puño pero el pony enciende su cuerno y me pone en una posicion recta mientras se hacerca a mi torso resaltando una garra

S:ooooh mi querido simio...(empieso a deformar mi cara) ¿quien podria pensar que soy yegua?

al terminar de decir eso...se veia la cara de una hermosa unicornio,de pelaje gris y el cabello con distintos tonos grises y ocacionalmente,tonos negros...sus ojos amarillo se tornaron algo mas pesados, teniendo una denominacion entre distintos colores pero con raiz del amarillo...

S:esto te dolera un poquis

maxi:vaya mierda que si sabes como asustar a las personas deformandote pareciendo tener apariencia de un dictador jo puta

S:gracias por el alago -con un tono elegante-...¡AHORA A DEJAR MARCADO LO QUE ME PERTENECE!

levanto sus garra y los bajo a una velocidad que hasta cortaba el viente...pero a un centimetro,se quedo detenidad

S:primero lento...

hacerco lentamente su garra al torso de maxi el cual se siente violado al sentir la garra de la pony...mas aun cuando esta empeso a hacer fuersa pusante hasta estar atravesando unos 3 milimetros la carne de maxi el cual agonisa al sentir que S mueve en forma circular la garra por el cuerpo del humano...al terminar maxi dejo de gritar para mirar el circulo que tenia...

S:aun no hemos terminado!

de forma aun mas rapida,clavo dos garra en un mismo punto (la parte mas alta del circulo) y empeso a hacer dos lineas paralelas por este hasta alcansar un extremo del circulo...maxi gritaba en agonia y movia la cabesa como loco tratando de desconcentrar a S pero ella con su magia,retenia todo el cuerpo a excepcion de la cabesa del humano para poder oir sus aradidos gritos...S lo miro unos 3 segundos a los ojos del humano el cual estaba llorando del sufrimiento...sus lagrimas recoren todo recto,algunas rosando el circulo que tenia por un costado haciendo que le arda mas la herida que tiene y dandole mas razones para gritar y llorar desconsoladamanete...

S:shhhh! tranquilo...tran-qui-lo [con vos serena como la de luna y celestia combinadas haciendo que sea como oir a una sirena] toma un poco de agua ¿si?

le hiso aparecer un vaso de agua frente a maxi,el cual se nego a tomar...pero viendo que eso podia significarle tomarlo a la fuersa,respiro ondo unos segundos y decidio tomar el agua lentamente...y calmandolo un poco

S:asi me gusta humano...te ves tan lindo cuando te hago sufrir

maxi:[la miraba a los ojos mientras respiraba pesado]...

S:mmm asi me ¡GUSTA!

en un parpadear de ojos,levanto su garra y le hiso una linea de punta a punta donde estaban las dos lineas parelelas...formando un triangulo...maxi dio un grito lleno de dolor pero no gritando tanto como cuando le pasaba la garra lentamente por su cuerpo,miro al cielo o mejor dicho a la "nada" pues estaban en una habitacion o en la nada misma...todo blanco

maxi:E-ESTAS LOCA!

S:mejor dicho posesiva querido...

bajo sus garras y con su magia bajo unos centimetros el cuerpo de maxi hasta estar cara a cara

S:esto si que es extraño...[movia la cara del humano para observar mas bien su rostro] aun no veo que te desmallaste ni nada por el estilo...¿por que peleas?

¿me querias matar? ¿deshacerte de alguien sin siquiera conocerla? responde

maxi:aaaaah argh *respiro agitado mientras la miro* (10 segundos despues) porque querias hacer la destruccion...*respiro mas agitado* mataste a sevenlife...*respiro cada ves mas agitado* TE QUERIAS CASAR CON FLOTTORSHOY!

S:aaaaajajajaja ¿en serio te la creiste? era una simple broma...NI QUE FUERA PENDEJA COMO PARA HACER ESO! (vaya los insultos del humano anterior parecen que se quedaron en mi lenguaje) MIERDAAAA! -con irritacion- segundo:yo no mate a sevenPUTO! el mismo jalo esas cosas y el mismo termino con su vida...yo solamente fui la que lo impulso a eso... y lo ultimo:eso fue una "previa" es como preparar el "nido" pero igual me diverti peleando con ustedes...y ahora que te tengo frente a frente [me hacerco al rostro del humano el cual me rechasa mirando para otro lado] puedo verte que eres mas atractivo que los otros

maxi:aaaja claro! [la miro con odio]

S:muy bien solamente falta un ultimo de-ta-lle

miro mi garra y la escupo haciendo que se valla toda la sangre del simio...al terminar le miro a la cara

S:tranquilo...[le pongo mi garra indice en los labios] esto sera rapido!

me alejo de el un poco y cargo mis garra con "sombra intensa",hago una posicion con mis dedos y la pego contra las parte que le hice la simio (en el centro del circulo y el triangulo) el humano empiesa a mirar para otro lado mientras mi garra empiesa a dejarle una marca

S:no puedo creer que trato con un niño

me hacerco a su rostro y al verme es como si ignorara el dolor que siente ahora mientras sus pupilas se enconjen,lo cual demuestra que en verdad esta muy asustado y indefenso

S:no hay de que temer

con mi otro casco le envuelvo la espalda haciendo que paresca un abraso,le libero de la magia que lo retenia y se queda tieso [sin mencionar que aun le sigo dejando la marca] hasta que luego de pocos segundos el tambien me abraso...nos quedamos asi unos instantes hasta que despues de terminar la marco...uso mi otro casco para abrasarle con los dos...pero luego algo me "extraño", y eso era de que el empesaba a bajar su mano lentamente...hasta llegar a un punto de estar tocanso cerca de mi costillas cosa que me hace dar algo de risa,luego empiesa a redondear con su dedo sierte parte de mi cuerpo hasta que se detiene...

S:que pasa?

maxi:solamente esta buscado (muevo un poco mas mi dedo)

S:algo? ¿que cosa?

maxi:EL DIAMANTE!

S:el diamante?!

de hay maxi con una mano agarro el diamante que aun seguia incrustado y con la otra la empujo haciendo que le extraiga unos pocos centimetetros del diamante...al sufrir eso en ves de gritar o alguna seña de sentir dolor solamente "gimio un poco del dolor"...al verla ella tiene unos ojos entrecerrados y mirando a maxi de una forma seductora

S:por que te detienes?

maxi:PERO QUEEE?! MIERDAO!

dije eso mientras la solte y cayo al "suelo",ella dirio su mirada a mi algo enojada pero luego dio una ligera sonrisa

S:mmm no se que decirte pero...

hacerco mi mano al diamante y le miro con una cara desafiante al humano...para luego empesar a sacar lentamente el diamante mientras daba gemidos

maxi:esto si que esta de putas madres *miro a un costado mientras me tapo la cara*

S:oye...ya estamos serca de terminar esto...toma otro regalo de mi parte [le doy el diamante]

maxi:y esto? [con su magia hace que extienda mis manos y lo resiva]

S:aun sirve mas de lo que piensas...

le hago echarse casi de plano hacia el "suelo" y me subo encima de el,mientras el miraba a otro lado ¿parece que le gusto? pero rechasa esas ideas

maxi:mierda si es que esto terminara pronto...espero sea ahora

S:aun...no

me dirijo hacia su cara mientras le miro a los ojos y hacerco nuestras bocas...

S:[teniendo casi serca nuestros labios] jajaja eres divertido [con tono celestial] chauuuuu *le giño un ojo*

maxi:espera ¡¿que?!

veo como lentamente todo se consume en un color blanco hasta ver todo como si fuera en una "hoja blanca"...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP

el mas largo...hasta ahora

bueno talves algunos sabran y otro no que me voy a ir al "desierto de mi pais"

-CON VOS DE PUBLIDAD ESTILO BANANERO-

SIIIII! 20 DIAS Y 22 NOCHES EN UNA LUGAR DONDE:

-NO HAY INTERNET

-NO CONTENIVIDAD DE SEÑAL MOVIL

-NO HAY INODOROS

-NO HAY HELADOS

-NO HAY AGUA POTABLE

-NO LA POURG (PORNO GUACHO)

-Y MUCHAS COSAS QUE MAS QUE HAY EN TU PAIS PERO DONDE VA "ALL THE WORLD BRONY" NOOOOOOO!

SI QUIERES ACOMPAÑARLO LLAMA AL 0800-ACM1PT-69 711 Y VENI!

ES GRAAAAATIS! (COMO TU HERMANA XD)

bueno bueno bueno ya basta de publicidad barata

pero en serio, me ire a la reverenda mierda para visitar a unos tios de *acm1pete* ya que es la primera ves que ire en toda mi puta vida!

tambien lo mismo a youtube,facebook y la mas importante "fanficion"

si bien espero hayan disfrutado el cap...pues me tarde mucho y tiene mas de 10.000 palabras

-dejen sus reviews para que me vaya con una alegre sonrisa de mi casa

-y si quieren dejenme sus ocs (solamente pegasos,unicornios y terrenales, alicornios no porque ya saben porque y que tambien sea un pony comun no un super pony con todas las habilidades estilo de un fic que odio)

-si tienen preguntas envienmela en PM o vayanse a mi perfil que hay deje el link de mi facebook...asi talves los spoirlee un poco jejeje Ok no ._.

bueno..."todo el mundo brony" o mejor conocido como "all the world brony" en youtube... les dice

hasta luego...


	12. La Grabación

capitulo 12:La Grabacion...

[ANTES QUE NADA:Espero disfruten este cap, pues lo hice lo mas rapido posible para no irme sin dejarles un "regalo" de despedida temporal

escuchen musicas para acompañar las escenas, traten de tener tiempo pues es la mitad de durarero que el capitulo anterior, el anterior fue solamente para darle accion al fic, este cap sera de pura "concientisacion" de las ponys hablando frente a maxi diciendo lo que en verdad piensan de este...sin mas comenzemos...]

S me bajo en la planta donde aun se encontraba el fuego ardiendo...unos dos maxi´s aparecieron y le ayudaron a maxi a encontrar una salida fuera del fuego

maxi:ESPEREN PENDEJAS!

me saco mi remera y me la envuelvo en mi boca y nariz pareciendo terrorista...luego les dijo que salgamos

luego de salir dificultuosamente de las llamas...ven como el cuerpo de S se empeso a deshacer hasta no quedar completamente nada...

maxi:esto esta de locos (con tono de impresion)

maxi copia:tu lo has dicho

maxi:pues si

maxi copia 2:salgamos de aqui pues nos estamos infectado los pulmones

maxi:pues yo no,pues con mi remera me cubro los pulmones

maxi copia:y asi pareces musulman terrorista jajaja

maxi:eh? jajaja sierto

salimos de la zona infestada de humo...

al ver en una parte que donde estas las ponys,me ven con alegria junto a mis copias y algunas corren hacia mi

applejack:maxi ¿eres tu?

maxi:wow sip obiamente soy yo

maxi copia 1 y 2:mejor nos vamos...hay mas maxi´s a los que ayudar...el es el original nosotros no tenemos intenciones de mentir

maxi:eso me parece muy fiel de su parte

maxi copia 2:fiel la pija!

maxi:jajaja bueno nos vemos chicos

nos damos un saludo y dejo que se vayan...miro a un lado y derepente applejack me abrasa tirandome al suelo

maxi:hay! ¡MI HERida?!

miro que donde estaba lo que me dejo S en el pecho...desaparecio sin siquiera dejar cicatris

applejack:que te paso? lo siento yo no soy de ponerme asi

se levanta de encima del humano cubriendoce con su sombrero

maxi:aaay! pero debo admitir que me lastimaste la cadera jajaja

twilight:maxi ¿en verdad no eres una copia?

maxi:esto te responde

le muestro un dedito que se corto mostrando pequeñas gotas de sangre

twilight:te creo...pero ¡¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE TENIAS ESE PLAN?!

maxi:ese plan se me vino derepente,no tenia idea de que fuera tan asi encima debes admitirlo...funciono

twilight:bueno si pero con resultados penosos

maxi:bueno esto podria terminar aun mas mal

twilight:pero mira...tantos maxi´s

maxi:eran ellos o que algun pony salga lastimado...

twilight:si hay tienes razon...pero deberias vernos dicho que eran copias

maxi:que?! ¿acaso les tomaron cariño o que? -dije burlandome-

lo ultimo dicho causo que twilight,applejack y raimbol dash se deprimieran

twilight:cada maxi que...se sacrifico -empeso a hablar un poco mas callada- eso hubrieras echo tu...

maxi:oooh mierda...bueno ellos fueron parte de mi y tuvieron los mismos pensamientos que yo y si es que se sacrificaron es porque eso creyeron lo correcto...

applejack:tu te hubrieras sacrificado por nosotras?

maxi:ejem esto se pone cada ves mas apretado ooh sierto tengo que ponerme la remera jajaja (me pongo la remera bien) nada mejor que tener un chaleco para que te cubra

ACHUU! (me tapo la naris con la mano y al verla,veo que tiene sangre) pero que?

raimbol dash:pasa algo?

maxi:no nada -dije indiferente- quiero caminar un poco...

me di la media vuelta y empese a dar unos pasos mientras las demas me empesaban a llamar y preguntar por que me iva...

al caminar un poco entre las secisas...encuentro un objeto brillante y mirando aun mas,me agacho y sacudo un poco el objeto,al levantarlo parece como si estuviera intacto...

-TITULO DE LA CAJA:BY:Shadow (o sombra como te guste) for:Maxi (tu nombre completo por las dudas no es "maximo")

junto a una notita...

maxi:saben que *bosteso* no dormi en todo el dia *cierro los ojos*

me desplomo en el suelo mientras agarro la cajita...

lo ultimo que veo es a las seis ponys junto a angel y marcelo dirigirse a mi direccion preocupados

3 horas y no se cuantos minutos despues...

no me imagine que esta ves me desmallaria de verdad...pero asi fue,desperte en una habitacion blanca y bien decorada junto a unos globos y unas flores en una jarra de agua...al lado mio estaba la "cajita" que vi antes de desmallarme,adentro de mi chaleco rojo y remera blanca manga larga...todo estaba sucio y rayado pero me lo dejaron colgando de una silla,agarre mi celular y segun ese pasaron unos cuantos dias (hora humana/tierra) me vi y estaba con muchas vendas por la parte baja de mi torso,unas cuantas curitas por mis pies y una en la megilla,pero ninguna en mi pecho me mire en un espejo y ¡¿LA MARCA NO ESTABA?! El circulo con un triangulo adentro y una mano con puntas de garras haciendo una pose señalando con el dedo indice hacia arriba desaparecio...Ni sicatris Ni marca NI NADA! ¿no se si alegrarme o extrañarme por eso? ¿que paso en mi ausencia?

Vi que por la ventana salian finos rayos del sol atravesando la cortina,lo que daria a entender que S perdio y se largo del lugar...que pendeja me hiso sufrir un monton adentro de ese cuarto blanco pero debo admitir que cerca del final se calentaron un poco las cosas jejeje pero tambien es mierda...¿por que me habra echo esa marca? ¿donde habra parado el humano que poseia? ¿me quedare traumado de ser casi violado por una pony de sombras? *suspiro* todo a su tiempo

maxi:(mirando el techo) pero que mierda hago? (me inclino y agarro mi celular que estaba en mi chaleco) 89% nada mal...aunque tengo que racionar un poco mas la baterio o *me quedo mirando a la nada* ¡SIERTO QUE ESTA ESE VIDEO DONDE PONES UN PLATITO DE PLASTICO LLENO DE "ENERGISANTE" JUNTO A UNA MANZANA Y LE ENCHUFAS!

jajaja sierto ahora no tendre ni un puto problema con la electricidad (agarro una almohada que estaba en mi costado acomodandola como para usar la computadora)

bueno...mejor aprovechar hasta que llegue alguien...

1 HORA Y NOSE CUANTOS MINUTS DESPUEEEEEEEEEES!

maxi:LA RE PUTA MADRE QUE TE REMIL PARIO JORKO! ¡por poco mas la ganaba!...mierda

despeinado y con una pose de "una persona bien envisiada con un juego" mientras le daba gritos a mi celular por fallar tantas veces en un juego...hasta que alguien pasa por la puerta junto a unas toallas,al verme se queda tiesa y con la boca abierta...

maxi:mmm ¿hola?

pony:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (grito de emocion) ¡ESTA DESPIERTO! (se tapo rapidamente el osico) no puede ser (cierra la puerta) me puedes dar tu firmar?! (saca una libreta y una pluma)

maxi:mi que?

pony:no puedo creer que estuve atendiendo al "humano" que estuvo adentro de la gran armadura de Raul S...

maxi:(extrañado) de echo si pero-

la enfermera nuerse redheart (mas que obio que ya saben quien era ^_^) muy rara ves,se le vio emocionada al ver que el humano maxi se desperto...

enfermera:por hay ya dijeron historias sobre que al estar adentro te hicieron sufrir y terminaste derrotando al mounstro mandandolo a grandes rejas donde nunca escapara y y y-

maxi:bueno de echo eso es mas que mentira y eso...aparte (pensando:ESPERA! ¿tienes que contarles sobre lo que paso? no no nop) bueno parece que inventan muchas cosas estos ponys de hoy en dia jejeje

enfermera:bueno...¿es sierto?

maxi:¿eres enfermera o reportera? jaja

enfermera:jaja no nada solo curiosidad

maxi:bueno si mas o menos aunque luego de eso no me acuerdo...¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

enfermera:unos 2 dias

maxi:DOS DIAS! ¡¿y los maxi´s que sobrevivieron?!

enfermera:ellos estan meditando encima (señalo con mi casco) del hospital

maxi:meditando? ¿pero que pedo con eso? y...*con verguenza* ¿alguien vino a visitarme?

enfermera:las flores te las dejaron twilight y sus amigas las cuales se les notaba tristesa al verte asi...y los globos te lo dejaron unos amigos tuyos,aunque uno se fue a canterlot y el otro a viajar por equestria

maxi:¿por que?

enfermera:soy enfermera no reportera para preguntarle a los ponys jaja

maxi:jaja *algo deprimido* bueno igual...al menos me visitaron,una pregunta! ¿por casualidad no notaron algo raro en mi pecho?

enfermera:algo como que?

maxi:un circulo y otras cosas mas ¿le hicieron algo?

enfermera:no...cuando te trajeron tenias moretones,cortaduras y suciedad

maxi:suciedad (PRIEDRASO PSICOLOGICO!) entonces ¿como es que estoy limpio?

enfermera:*avergonzada* bueno...este ¿viste esas toallas?

maxi:siiiiii (me empesando a comprender las cosas)

enfermera:bueno...yo te bañe con ellas

tan rapido oyo esas palabras...el humano se sonrojo cual manzana y se tapo...

maxi:aaaaaaaa! (grite en la almohada para no hacer tanto ruido) ¡¿acaso tuuuu?!

enfermera:sip...no hay nada que ocultarme

maxi:(pensando:la re putamadre que me remil pario, primero me quiso violar una pony y ahora ¡UNA DE ELLAS ME BAÑO Y YA SE A QUE CONLLEVA ESO!) bueno ¿podemos fingir que eso nunca paso?

enfermera:seguro...en este momento tenia que bañarte asi queeee

maxi:asi que yo me baño solo

me levanto de la cama y al verme,noto que tenia una ropa de hospital igual a la de appleloosa

maxi:dejame adivinar...tambien me cambiaste la ropa?

enfermera:*algo sonrojada* sip...pero de algo se tiene que vivir

maxi:(agarrando las toallas) ja ja porsupuesto

enfermera:ahora que tu te puedes bañar solo y estas despierto voy a decirles a las demas que te den de "alta"

maxi:esperese! mmm ¿puede darme 1 horas mas? es que casi recien me despierto y nesecito estar calmo unos momentos

enfermera:mmm (con mirada sospechosa) mmm ¡esta bien! pero no mas

maxi:muchas gracias y no me voy a olvidar su nombre

enfermera:nurse redheart y alli lo tienes

maxi:nurseo redgertin LISTO!

enfermera:"nurse redheart" no nurseo regertin

maxi:esperate apenas me se tu nombre y ya quieres que me lo sepa de memoria...no soy una computadora para saber tanto

enfermera:jaja claro (pensando:que es una computadora?) bueno tal cosa nesecites llamame

maxi:seguro nurse redhearto HUY casi mas lo menciono bien

enfermera:*risita* jijiji bueno esta bien ¿cual es tu nombre?

maxi:maxi de los viñeros españoles mi enfermera

enferma:jaja bueno...chau

maxi:chau

la enfermera se va y me deja solo y tranquilo...

maxi:JAJAJA "maxi de los viñeros españoles" jaajaja que joda con eso! en total fue pura mentira...mejor aprovecho un poco el tiempo ¿uuh?

prendo mi celular y veo que la "grabadora" estaba encendida en "segundo plano" la reviso y aun seguian andando grabo las "ultimas ¡47 HORAS! de echo 47:56:34!"

maxi:esto me va a ocupar toda la memoria...pero que suerte que tengo la de repuesto y esta es de 32 GB...comprada en la feria jaja

corto la grabacion y luego de esperar por alla de un poco mas de 15 minutos la grabacion se guardo completamente...para ser escuchada

-ARCHIVO 23"711"765" AUDIO GRABADORA [nombre del archivo]-

*sonidos de vientos y distorciones unos 2 minutos* (oviamente los adelante)

*efecto de magia levantar algo y ser puesto sobre el lomo de una pony*

¿?-que le paso? -con acento sureño y preocupado-

¿?-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital lo mas pronto posible...talves tiene algo -dijo una princesa-

¿?-dejenos que nosotros las escoltamos [mi voz parecida se escucho la cual eran de los pocos maxi´s que quedaron]

¿?-¿hay alguien mas herido? -era la voz de angel-

¿?-la mayoria de los pobladores se ocultaron en sus casas asi que todos o la mayoria estan ilesos angel -la voz de marcelo hablo-

¿?-parecia estar bien! pero no sabemos lo que hiso adentro de la armadura... -dijo una pegaso sintiendoce culpada de no verlo ayudado a tiempo-

¿?-raimbol,no fue tu culpa al menos lograste liberarme pero de que ese mounstro te haya alejado de maxi no es tu culpa

¿?-ME PODIA VER ESFORSADO! -extendio sus alas y se fue con el peso de no verlo ayudado a tiempo- [posd:eso fue lo que se escucho en el audio]

¿?-RAIMBOL DASH!

¿?-fluttershy tranquila...hoy todos tuvimos sentimientos fuertes este dia

[FLASH BACK DE APPLEJACK QUE NO APARECE EN LA GRABACION]

maxi3:ya no importa...pero en serio applejack ¡prometeme! que venceran a esa mierda! (empesaba a respirar cada ves mas pesado)

applejack:*lagrimeando* t-te lo prometo

maxi3:gracias...y espero pongas una sidra en mi tumba aaaaaaAAA! *Suspiro leve* aaaaaaaa *gemido* gracias...

applejack:maxi? ¿es broma esto...no? MAXI! NO PUEDE ESTO ESTAR PASANDO! *empesaba a perder la conciencia* ma-MAXI!

abraso el cuerpo del ya fallecido humano...y al verlo por ultima ves...presencio como se transformaba devuelta en agua dirigiendoce al bosque everfree para terminar en el lago/espejo...vio unos segundos mas donde antes estaba el humano...cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se los pusieron muy serios y tristes creando un sentimiento sin nombre

applejack:ahora si...

[FIN DE FLASH BACK]

Se empesaron a escuchar pasos de muchos ponys...

¿?-creo que ya se porque raimbol se sintio mal recordar no poder ver ayudado a maxi en ese momento...-se escucho con un tono de depresion y tristesa-

¿?-mmm que cosa applejack

-se escucho abrirse una puerta del hospital-

[PAUSA A LA GRABACION]

maxi:soy yo o acaso las ponys se preocuparon por mi, mientras estaba inconciente...wow enserio ya se preocuparon por mi como si me conocieran de toda la vida jijiji

en serio que gracioso ooh pero enserio mejor adelanto un poco mas ya que no se escucha nada solo distorcion...

[CONTINUO CON EL AUDIO]

se escucha un valde de agua y una toallas mojarse...luego un sonido de quejidos

¿?-no puedo creer que yo tenga que limpiar al humano...

se escucha como si me desvistieran sacandome la remera

¿?-hmmm que pena que este muy lastimado...*sonrojada* bueno mejor comensar...

luego de un par de fregadas se escucha un tropieso,un poco de agua revalsar...

¿?-*sonrojada* pero que vergonsoso (miro hacia arriba) que bueno que no esta despierto *aun mas sonrojada como un tomate* uuuf suerte la mia...pero mejor dejar de jugar y comenzar

se escucharon como un par de gemidos mios y los pasos de una pony como "siendo descubrida" salir timidamente de la habitacion mientras decia:PUEDO HACERLO DESPUES!

[PAUSO LA GRABACION]

maxi:*algo sonrojado* talves eso explique una cosa...mierda ._. esto me lo guardo (XD)

10 horas de grabacion adelantada despues!

maxi:mierda cuanto silencion hubo durante este tiempo ¿eh? ¿que es esa vocecita?

[CONTINUACION DE LA GRABACION]

¿?-mmm si no estoy mal ya estan por pasar un poco mas de doce horas...¿por que estan tan inconciente? *me deprimo* no puede creer que has echo copias de ti mismo y aun asi no pudimos vencerlo! pero cuando llegamos y gracias a apoyo colectivo *empeso a levantar los animos* pudimos vencerlo! pero *con tono triste* al final no pudimos ayudarte...raimbol decidio liberarme aunque ese mounstro te habra echo algo para que estes en este estado...

se escucho un silencio dejando escuchar por la ventana a ponys trabajar y pajaros cantar por las ventanas hasta que volvio a hablar

¿?-nose si me escuchas pero...si tuviera que escojer entre que me lleven a mi en ves de que te llevaran a vos a los fuegos y te dejen en este estado *pausa* lo tomaria *con tono responsable* oooh no puedo verte asi en este momento...pareses que estas muy tranquilo pero en el interior se que pasa algo malo...pero cuando despiertes te prometo que lo unico que veras estos dias ¡sera tranquilidad! *¡toc toc toc!*

se escucho que se abrio la puerta y la voz de la enfermera decir

enfermera:perdon pero ya pasaron los 5 minutos señorita

¿?-emmm si solamente deme un momento mas...¿por favor? [fuera del audio] *mirada de cachorito*

enfermera:ummm esta bien pero que sea rapido

¿?-gracias

cerraron la puerta y la pony quedo hablando...

¿?-bueno espero que cuando te despiertes *se escucha sinta y una cartelito ser pegado* puedas ver el apoyo que te estoy dando ¡yay! bueno maxi...espero te mejores

se escucharon unos aleteos hacercarse a la cama y luego unos cascos tocar el suelo para dirigirse a la puerta y salir...

[fuera del audio:los aleteos fueron porque sierta pegaso se hacerco a la frente del humano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente...al verlo esta vio que se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro...pero ya paso un poco mas de un minuto y tuvo que irse

POSD:Esto ultimo se le revela al lector NO al humano]

[PAUSA DEL AUDIO]

maxi:por que habran ocurridos esos aleteos hacercarse neee

de casualidad miro arriba mio y veo un cartel que dice "esperemos te recuperes maxi" al ver eso,una lagrima se le forma en lo cual el rapidamente se la seca para que no lo haya visto nadie...

maxi:como desearia que en ves de audio sea en video jijiji pero igual...con esto me basta, bueno a seguir escuchando

[CONTINUO LA GRABACION]

luego de eso eso pasaron dos horas desde que llego alguien...hasta que oviamente adelantando se abrio la puerta de golpe...

¿?-hmmm oh lo siento maxi, yo no soy de decir esa palabra pero bueno...como puede ser que estes en este estado? y todo por un simple momento...como desearia verte ayudado en ese momento y que estes bien, es muy raro pero desde que applejack me conto lo que le paso a tu copia numero 3 en ese entonces por supuesto, senti un gran vacio en el estomago talves NOSE pero la cosa es que luego al verte que estabas encima tratando de clavarle ese raro diamante al mounstro, me senti muy pequeña ante tal acto tuyo...creo que la forma de describir las cosas, las estoy sacando del libro de daring do jejeje creo que me estoy volviendo una cerebrito jiji...sabras de eso apenas te despiertes claro *suspiro* tus copias son realmente como el mismo maxi? eso significa que si en verdad eras "tu" el que fue con nosotros en la careta y hubrieras estado en la lluvia de antorchas ¿te hubrieras puesto encima mio para sufrir el daño? como digiste son tus copias y actuaron muy bien como tu...si es que es asi te daria las gracias pero tambien estan los demas, que gracias a todos pudimos derrotar a ese mounstros...bueno no se si me oyes o no pero quiero que sepas que actuaste muy bien a ya, digo despues de que entraras de seguro le hisiste algo porque desaparecio haciendo gritos y eso como todo mounstro, pense que podiamos vencerlo usando la "magia de la amistad" pero no fue asi, encima que estabamos separadas y no podiamos hacer nada, pero si es que podriamos ver usado la magia *suspiro* nada de esto hubriera pasado...me siento algo boba de hablarle a un dormido sabes, bueno maxi prometi ayudar ya que con todo, dejamos echo un desastre haya afuera y bueno...¡espero que cuando te despiertes puedas leer la grandiosa saga de libros de daring do! yo lo lei cuando tenia las alas rotas pero bueno,solo eso...

se escuchan unos pasos y una puerta abrirse al lado mio,dejan algo en el interior y la cierran

¿?-esperemos puedas despertarte ya que tienes un par de heridas ¿tanto tiempo por unos golpes? talves los humanos..si preguntas twilight me dijo,sean un poquis mas debiles que los ponys y eso explicaria que estes muy cansado jaja diciendo eso parecia twilight por un momento jijiji,bueno maxi NOS VEMOS!

al terminar de decir eso,se escuchan rapidos aleteos salir por la puerta,la cual se abre y cierra como una puerta de "bar"...

[PAUSO LA GRABACION]

maxi:mmm talves revise...esa era raimbol? con ese tono parecia un poco mas desanimada que por lo poco que la conosco jaja pero enserio ¿tanto se preocuparon por mi?

es como si ya conosen a cualquiera ya sintieran que es su amigo de echo nose...bueno creo que ya falta un poco

[CONTINUO CON LA GRABACION]

15 HORAS DESPUES...

se abre la puerta a lo bruto y al hacer eso,vuelve a la persona o mejor dicho pony que la abrio de esa manera golpeandole la cara

¿?-LA REMIL MIERDA!

-¿?-eso te pasa por bruto...y callate! que o sino molestaras al humano

¿?-cierto...para mi que finge

-¿?-tu! fingirias mas de 24 horas de desmayo! pues miralo, esta echo mierda! ¿te parece que seguiria en pie como si nada?

¿?:bueno ¿si?

-¿?-si tan solo hubrieras continuado los estudios ¡idiota!

¿?-JA cierra ese osico, aun con tu libro barato nisiquiera pudiste vencerlo

-¿?-es un libro de defensa cabesa dura

¿?-vinimos a hablar de nosotros o a visitar a nuestro amigo que nos salvo el culo

-¿?-QUE NOS SALVO LA VIDA! que cosas dices

¿?-eres muy aburrido men...bueno ahora si me siento idiota por tener que hablarle a un dormido

-¿?-hablarle a un dormido le da buenos animos para que se alegre espiritualmente y pueda ayudarlo a despertarse

¿?-jodete angel...bueno, maxi ya bueno las princesas me dijeron que es hora de volver al trabajo, estuvimos todo el dia queriendo visitarte pero las visitas para ti estan muy llenas ¿eh? ahora hay muchos ponys que esperan verte en pie muy pronto,pues nosotros vimos como te metieron adentro de la armadura y bueno...pensabamos que no te volveriamos a ver

-¿?-ese mountros te metio adentro de grandes fuegos y sombras muy pesadas,podias ver muerto *suspiro* pero parece que hiso algo para que continues! lo bueno es que sigas aca,sinceramente no soy de hacer muchos amigos pero te voy a colocar como hmmm "amigo/buen conocido" pues tener la amistad de un futuro guardia real no sera facil jaja...tenemos muy poco tiempo maxi,yo tambien me tengo que ir de aqui pues mis vacaciones terminaron desde ayer pero como la princesa fue buena,nos dio mas tiempo para visitarte y tambien por el acto heroico que hisimos los tres al salvar a algunos ponys y ayudar en la "battalla final" fue muy dificil y la chispa para derrotarlo fuiste tu...no chispa mejor remplasemoslo con "diamante" bueno maxi...eso es todo por ahora

¿?-oye angel tienes que tratar de no ponerte tan serio y eso

-¿?-tu callate, en total volvemos a canterlot y volvera a ser la misma cosa aburrida de siempre marcelo

¿?-bueno tranquilisate...me voy afuera que aca hace un poco de frio...chau maxi

-¿?-ya se fue la mierda...bueno max ya se que estas mas dormido que una puta al ser contratada por tres ponys pero bueno, cualquier cosa por salvarme la vida te prometo que sere fiel cual amigo, pero primero hay que ir de visitas a cualquier lugar a ver si me agradas como amigo...te debo una campeon y espero te recuperes, te deje un regalo en banco si sabes a que me refieron loquillo jejeje bueno chau maxi

se va tranquilo tras la puerta y al crusarla, se escuchan como angel y marcelo se empiesan a insultar...

[PAUSA DE GRABACION]

maxi:gracias angel y marcelo...espero no cambien y ahora ya se porque no estan aqui, pero los tendre en cuenta amigos penejos jaja, tambien ire al banko pues en este mundo "soy un don nadie...pero sigo siendo el preferido de las chicas" como dijo "luis serra" jaja que preferido si perdi el beso a los 14 como todo un campeon "lince"

bueno mejor seguir con la grabacion que esto se esta poniendo interesante...

[CONTINUO CON P##A GRABACION]

luego de eso adelanto serca de unas 3 horas mas hasta no oir casi nada,aparecio otro sonido...

¿?-y es por eso que.

[RETROSEDO]

Maxi:la puta madre! me adelante

[PONGO LA GRABACION AL MOMENTO DE ABRIRSE LA PUERTA]

Se habre la puerta pero esta ves oigo muchos pasos...como cuatro a la ves como si dos ponys entraran

¿?-se podra recuperar?

-¿?-tranquila, el es muy fuerte, pero es una pena que su "hermano" por asi decirlo, dio su vida por el reyno

¿?-hermana, tu ya sabes lo que te dira sobre trabajar en la guardia real cuando se llegue a enterar

-¿?-tranquila pequeña hermana, estoy seguro que el podra hacerlo mejor su otro futuro, aunque hasta yo me pregunto que es lo que paso aya en el interrior

¿?-eso no sabemos, pero de seguro nadie mas que el lo sabra

-¿?-con eso tienes razon luna

¿?-hermana estas segura de que quedra entrar despues de esto?

-¿?-y es por eso que le dare un poco mas de tiempo, tambien siertos beneficios para que su integrancia sea algo mas comoda

¿?-y donde vivira? ¿acaso le daras una casa?

-¿?-jajaja que bromas dices Luna, soy princesa no genio pero supongo que con la pequeña recompensa que le daremos de seguro quedara contento

¿?-QUE LE DAREMOS?! pero estuve ahorrando para el "Pony Evil 4" dicen que mejorara mucho...en las...tacticas...y graficos [fuera de la grabacion-Luna resivia de su hermana una mirada de desacuerdo haciendo que en si desenbolsara "los bolsillos" por el humano] *bufeo* aaargh esta bien hermana pero me pagas la siguiente ronda!

-¿?-*risita* tu y tus bromas Luna,bueno mejor dejemosle descansar pero no sin antes

se escucho el efecto de un cuerno brillar

¿?-que hisiste celestia?

-¿?-hice lo que le debia,bueno luna ya hay que dejarlo

se fueron muy respetuosas y sin hacer mucho ruido...

[PAUSO LA GRABACION]

maxi:vaya ahora de todos estos regalos parece que soy un cumpleañero jaja

[adelanto la grabacion unas 7 horas mas y unos minutos (11 minutos para ser exactos)]

se empiesa a oir como "niebla" entrar por algunos odificios de la habitacion junto a unas risitas

¿?-tan-

-QUEDA 10% POR FAVOR CARGAR EL MOVIL-

Las aplicaciones quedaran INUTILISABLES

hasta que ponga a cargar el movil

-(un toma corriente por ejemplo)-

las otras caracteristicas como llamada

de emergencia quedaran activas

¡QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA!

[SE APAGA AUTOMATICAMENTE LA PANTALLA DEL CELULAR]

maxi:la puta que te pario! justamente cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, se me apaga el celu la concha de la lora...bueno eso me pasa por no apagar la pantalla al momento de eschar ¡PUTA MADRE!

me fijo la hora y ya pasaron un par de minutos mas de una hora

maxi:al menos la enfermera tuvo un poco de considerancion conmigo y no me dijo que me valla a la mierda,gracias enfermera!

me levanto y tengo mi ropa de paciente al igual que appleloosa

maxi:mierda no puedo creer que estos ponys loquillos me vieron los huevos a la hora de cambiarme de ropa (mientras la corro y noto que si no fuera esta "tela" estaria completamente "enbola") [si "enbola" no separada pá que no digas que me equivoque "lector estricto"] bueno a sacarle todo que ya me quede pancho un buen rato (me siento) la concha de la lora, levantarse cuando uno no quiere deberia estar prohibido!

luego de estar un rato sentado en la cama,me acuesto devuelta,pasan alrededor de diez minutos y hago una fuersa sobre humana para levantarme de verdad mientras me rasco un ojo sacandome la lagaña...me saco este "saco de papas" quedandome en completa bola mientras levanto la persiana para ver que tal todo el mundo del exterior...

maxi:vaya mierda la que deje afuera, ponys trabajar, otros tomando cafe y rosquillas, y uno que otro idiota caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, este mundo parece muy tranquilo, naaa igual en-

se habre la puerta en lo cual era la enfermera, al verme (la cama me tapo los "nobles") quedo completamente roja como una manzana pura...

maxi:que me miraaaas ¡¿acaso te gusto?! raja de aca que me voy a vestir

nurse:(deja de babear) eeeeee ¡si! te iba a avisar que ya te tenias que ir, pero viendote ahora mejor espero a que te vistas

maxi:mejor y cerra la puerta antes de que alguien vea al mounstro

la enfermera se va,ya de pasar a color blanco a color rojo como brasa caliente...

maxi:mierda ahora alguien me vio enbola, neee que pedo mejor me visto y se acabo la historia

me pongo la ropa,ropa interior,pantalon,remera y por ultimo mi chaleco al cual noto algo pesado ahora

maxi:que tiene esto ahora? pesa mas que una bolsa de papas fritas [las bolsas de papas fritas no pesan ni mierda NO de echo la mierda pesa mas que la bolsa de papas lays que te viene puuuuro aire]

me fijo en el interior y noto una cajita...dice que es para mi ooooh una cajita para maxi el wey

adentro de la cagita hay una nota y un papel adjunto (de echo era una foto)...

maxi:haber que dice, de echo estoy hasta los huevos de leer...lo leo mañana y que dejen de romper las linda...

en un silla hay un bolso junto a mi nombre que dice que me lo entregaron las princesas...

maxi:JA uno les salva y le dan un bolso choto

guardo todas las cosas que me dieron y me emprendo a salir por el hospital,con cual todos me miran y se sorprenden...

maxi:apuesto a que mas de una enfermera me vio los huevos mientras me baño,asi que hagan camino que el gran max quiere pasar sin problemas...

apenas cruso la puerta ponys me resiven con alegria!

ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP!

Ya se hermanos mios, este cap esta cargado de "mala habla" "humor negro" y quien sabe de una que otra referencia a lo que pasa cuando maxi esta bien jodido.

Pero cuando esta con las ponys el se agarra bien los huevos y no dice muchas "palabrotas" pues solo cuando esta solo o con amigos le gusta decir esas cosas

¿que es lo que seguia despues en la grabacion?

¿maxi leera lo que dice la nota y vera la otra?

¿el sera el tipico humano que salvara a equestra como un PUTO chico anime que daria su vida por las ponys?

solo les respondere la ultima... (ELIMINAO POR SPOIRLER INMINENTE xPPPPP)

ENVIEN MP :3 para preguntas y todo eso xS

ESO Y MAS EN VIRUS DIMENCIONAL!

lector:oye "todo el mundo brony" en ninguna puta parte eh notado de que se trata la palabra "Virus" porque en tu fic dice "virus dimencional" y en ningun puto cap eh notado que haya un virus

escritor:ya muy pronto notaran el significado de "virus" pues me quede medio tranquilo con eso de la tipica trama, si hubiera dejado lo que escribir hace 2 años la palabra "virus" se hubriera conocido desde el cap 5 pero igual, si es que sale un "virus" maxi estara 120% preparado pues el sabe a la perfeccion lo de los virus ya que estos saldran de "resident evil" y si dices que la cagare cuando pase eso, el virus no sera ese clasico:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA ya valimos verga todoooooooos!"

MUCHOS PONYS MUERTOS

MASACRE POR TODA EQUESTRIA

LAS PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA MANDA

GRANDES TANQUE CONTRA LOS ZOMBIES

Y MOUNSTROS DE LA CONCHA DEL DEMONIO

no no no mierda,solamente sera muy despotente ya que siempre quise combinar el efecto de medio zombies mortales con un pueblo desolado con cual sera futuramente ponyvill, y muy otros pocos lugares de equestria...

Tampoco quiero ser ese salame que les pide reviews largos y extensos ya que es una mierda eso, solamente lo haran los que en verdad lo apriesa y no es que desprecie los reviews cortos pues si no fueran por "luisangel..." "blackfox setenta y cuatro" y " " HUBRIERA ELIMINADO ESTA HISTORIA pues si les soy cincero,esta fue una mini prueva de lo que hubriera pasado si subia el fic que hice hace dos años...les agradesco a ustedes 3 ya que me alegraron el dia

Ustedes tres...bienvenidos a "Virus Dimencional" si quieren sus OC´s mandenmelos y si no que mas XP

ya mañana me voy y en verdad me esforse en traerles este cap, pues no es mentira,estare DOS SEMANAS desconectado y bueno...

solo eso.

si quieren dejen sus reviews y eso...

el proximo cap que subire sera en un "mes" y los proximos caps que subire seran a mis otros dos fic´s ya que estos estan abandonas cual libro

y eso,bueno sin nada mas que decir

alltheworldbrony f dice:

hasta luego...


	13. Chapter 13:El regalo

capitulo 13:El Regalo...

MUY BIEN AMIGOS!

INTRO:aun no comiensa el cap!

En la entrada de un banko...entra un humano con una escopeta, al ingresar da un disparo al techo llamando la atencion de todos y todas...

all the world brony:EH VUELTO! ¡PERRAS!

*se escucha ese grito rockero que dice:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

all the world brony:estoy devuelta! (con una risa de determinacion muy notable)

Ojola ¿alguna novedad? jaja bueno,pasaron una buena cantidad de dias [Lector peligroso aparece:SEMANAS PENDEJA!] y bueno,no les traere un cap muy largo para compensarlo PERO con mi viaje aprendi muchas cosas del campo...por ejemplo:Cuando duermes ten cuidado que el bicho te meé porque o sino te ardera a mil diablos (cuando tomaba mi té a cada rato se me subia una en la muñeca,hombro o cuello [TRES VECES SEGUIDAS LA PUTA MADRE!] y eso me cagaba a cada rato y por suerte no me meaban o sino...) o tambien que cuando pescas,no pescas nada...a excepcion de un pescadito y un cangrejo muerto e seco...yo pesque una ramita ._. o tambien que la unica forma de tener señal es pactar con el diablo o pagar un millon de dolares para tener un PUTA LINITA DE SEÑAL! fue una pesadilla y un sueño a la ves,pero no entremos en detalles pues ustedes vienen aca para leer un cap de "Virus Dimencional" solamente dire esto ultimo,alla donde fui me encontre con muchos familiares al estilo "family apple" [no de la marca esa sino de la de applejack XD] fue muy divertido...

AHORA CON EL PUTO CAP!

Apenas salgo hay con mi bolso y todas las cosas que me regalaron (incluyendo el cartel :3), veo a algunos ponys mirandome abandonando todo lo que estaban haciendo y algunos que estaban en el hospital se asomaron a la puerta para echar un vistaso,mientras yo me siento muy pendejo o mejor como si fueran illuminatis al vigilarme XD

lo unico que se escucha son los pagaritos y otros animalitos hacer sus ruiditos mientras todos presencian al humano...3 segundos despues sigo caminando

maxi:(pensando:yo sabia que era atractivo pero no tanto XP a quien miento si era el mas feo de mi clase...) [mientras sigo caminando hacia un puesto hasta estar lo mas serca] eeeeeeh venden samwichs?

pony:AAAAAAAAA! (grito de emocion) ya estas despierto!

maxi:y porque no-

de hay todos se dirijuen hacia mi llenos de preguntas y verme...de tantos que se hacercan y dejandome sordo de tantas preguntas se escucha un grito que me recuerda a alguien

twilight:ALTOOO! permiso pero dejenme ver al humano

maxi:tengo nombre...pony con alas y cuerno

twilight:a sierto perdon, maxi al fin estas despierto de echo...todas estabamos preocupadas de que tardes mas

maxi:bueno de echo sip,estoy despierto y ahora rodeado de ponys multicolor

de hay la princesa nos abren paso entre los ponys...

twilight:las demas estaran contentas de verte despierto

maxi:de echo nose que decirte, nisiquiera las conosco pero esta bien que se alegren verme

twilight:estas bromeando,bueno maxi desearia hablar contigo un buen momento en el castillo pero ahora tengo que guiar a los ponys para trabajar ya que hay mucho por hacer

maxi:supongo que tambien quisiera hablar contigo pero quiero comer algo...y me alejaste de mi cometido

twilight:oh lo siento, ahora te dejo comer tranquilo pues yo ya sufri por eso

maxi:esta bien,nos vemos twilight

twilight:si quieres llamame twi para que sea algo mas corto

maxi:jaja seguro twi...oye ¿que son esos ruidos de mierda?

se empesaban a escuchar ruidos como de "monjes" meditar

?:MAXIIIII!

un gran grito a lo lejos,como si fuera la voz de un general...

un ser encapuchado baja a gran velocidad al frente mio

maxi:no puede ser...si es que de alguna forma muy boluda quieres hacerme daño o no se,te pego un balaso en la cabesa y acabamos la historia boludo

ser:hmmm na igual (se saca la capucha demostrando ser un clon) bueno maxi original...esto se acabo

aparecen mas maxi´s a su alrededor con ropas rotas y sucias

maxi 1:ya termino ¡boom exploishon! ya ese mounstro joputa desaparecio y esto termino...bueno maxi original

se hacerca y me pone una mano en el hombro

maxi fuersudo:esto es la despedida, ya hemos cometido nuestro objetivo...

maxi:salvar a los ponys?

maxi fuersudo:NO PELOTUDO salvar la porno, ¡no somos heroes pedaso de animal!

maxi:tu jefa animal...(me doy cuenta lo que dije) la puta que me pario!

maxi´s:DEJA DE INSULTAR A NUESTRA MADRE!

maxi:esta bien, esta bien pero no te enojes...

maxi fuersudo:bueno maxi...antes de que sigamos insultandonos, esto es la despedida y hora de volver al lugar de donde volvimos

maxi:y como ¿se van a suicidar?

maxi´s:nop :3

De hay todos me miran y levantan sus manos en señal de despedida,de sus pies de empiesan a convertir en agua lentamente consumiendolos hasta que esten de pies a cabesa desaparesidos en el bosque everfree como si fuera un tipo de arte,se despedieron dando una dansa donde empesaban a rodearme en circulos y levantarme un metro y medio para darme la vuelta y ver a las seis ponys...al finalisar me dejan en el suelo y se van

maxi:wow eso fue algo...y y y mierda que cosa -digo impresionado-

twilight:woooow fue algo, hermoso esa dansa

rarity:una obra de arte completa! -con estusiamosmo-

applejack:no soy de ver esos artes pero fue algo...algo lindo

fluttershy:m-maxi? ¿eres tu?

raimbol dash:eso fue alguna que otra magia ¡pero fue increible!

pinkie pie:SI! PRIMERO TE LEVANTARO LUEGO TE HICIERON DAR VUELTAS Y ¿HMMM? ¡¿HMMFMFMHUUUM?!

Raimbol dash le tapo la boca con un casco y dando un gesto de abuerrimiento

maxi:bueno ¿llegaron rapido?

applejack:por supuesto compañero, pues vimos que todos se empesaron a reunir y pensamos que saliste o algo

maxi:pues mirame, estoy bien de pies a cabesa

raimbol dash:te recuperaste rapido maxi aunque talves no pudrieras ver estado (empiesa a lagrimear) ha-y

maxi:te pasa algo?

fluttershy vuela al lado de su amiga para consolidarla...

fluttershy:bueno es que, ella estuvo mal al no poder verte ayudado ya que ella penso que tu copia eras vos, ya que el maxi que fingio ser vos..arriesgo su vida por ella y tambien por applejack

maxi:guau y pensar que esos maxi´s eran adictos al porno... aunque prefiero no decir eso jeje

pinkie pie:maxi maxi maxi que paso alla en la gran armadura, estuve todo el tiempo preguntandome eso y ESPERAR DOS DIAS! de echo dos dias y siete horas (:D)

maxi:este bueno pink -interrumpido-

rarity:eso es verdad ¿que paso?

maxi:lo que paso es- [pensando:MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA SERA MEJOR QUE PIENSE EN ALGO HMMM ¡LO TENGO!]

twilight:maxi ¿te hicieron algo para que estes asi?

maxi:oigan ¿podemos hablar esto en privado? es que (con mis ojos señalo a los ponys que nos rodean) es algo muy "duro" para decirles ¿entienden?

twilight:ooooooh si entiendo...

applejack:duro?

de hay la princesa nos lleva al castillo mientras yo pienso de alguna forma o alguna historia inventada para decirles

ya dentro del castillo, llegamos a una parte donde hay muchos tronos cosa que parecen muy coloridos y nunca vi pues quedan un poco mas al fondo de donde yo estaba antes...

maxi:hmmm bueno (me quedo parado y con mis manos apoyandome en una mesa de cristal) ¿quieren que les cuenta lo que paso?

twilight:con el permiso de la realesa te pedimos que cuentes lo que paso...

maxi:(me causa algo de gracias lo que dijo) hjahajaja twaloght ¿podrias dejar la diplomacia? pues escucharte hablar asi siento que hablo con alguien estirada

twilight:esta bien pero cuenta maxi

maxi:bueno bueno lo que paso es que...

Una historia de mentira despues...

maxi:y cuando le clave el tercer diamante me empeso a sacudir hasta que le ilumine la mano y me lanso al suelo donde me rescataron unos 2 maxi´s [Y APARECIO UN CARTEL QUE DECIA "WINNER" xD]

raimbol dash:EN SERIO HISISTE TODO ESO?!

maxi:sip aunque fue muy complicado y estaba temblando

applejack:es muy dificil de creerte compañero pero conociendo a algunos maxi´s y lo que hiciste...te entrego mi total confiansa

rarity:y para que sirve esa llave que te dieron?

maxi:no tengo la mas minima idea...pero creo que la descubrire en unos dias y ¿cual era tu nombre?

rarity:oh que descortes de mi parte, mi nombre es rarity

maxi:ra-ri-ty hmmm ¡hola rarity! o mejor dicho laidy rarity aunque eso suena muy cortes de mi parte, que mierda ¡ALOJA RARITY! (pensando:ESE ES MI PUTO ESTILO!)

rarity:oooh gracias querido aunque "aloja" queda muy de...la playa me olvide

maxi:neee da lo mismo

twilight:maxi ¿puedes poner tu llave en la mesa?

maxi:para que?

twilight:ya lo veras solo haslo

pongo mi llave en la mesa de cristal y esperamos un poco en lo que exclamo...

maxi:no pasa ni mier-

un resplandor se forma en la mesa donde rapidamente se ve un mapa de "toda equestria" dejandome muy sorpendido

maxi:wow esto se parece como al puto estilo de "strar wars"

twilight:strar QUE?!

el mapa se empiesa a mover y a hacercarse a un punto del bosque everfree donde se notan unos artefactos con ruedas...

maxi:que es...es UNA MOTO?!

raimbol dash:¿una...moto? ¿que es eso?

maxi:bueno es un vehiculo de mi mundo con gran velocidad

twilight:porque nos guio a una moto?

maxi:bueno princesa es un "regalo" que me dio S al vencerlo

twilight:y porque te dio eso? no es una trampa o algo

maxi:lo dudo...pero quiero ir a agarrarla pues antes cuando viajaba en mi mundo usaba una moto de mis primos y antes de llegar estaba practicando para tener mi licensia de moto

twilight:licencia de que?

maxi:nada twi...nada, ahora quiero ir a buscarla...solop

applejack:¡sales del hospital para poner en riesgo tu vida!

maxi:sip :3 pues es que, acaso hay un problema? puedes acompañarme pa ayudarme y que no me pase nada si quieres... (dije burlandome)

applejack:bueno

maxi:JA sabia ESPERA ¡¿que?!

applejack:te acompañare

maxi:jajaja (me rio nerviosamente) es joda no? (dije con tono serio)

applejack:nop compañero no es "joda"...aunque me pregunto que es eso

maxi:bueno bueno applejack pero ahora no estamos de bromas

me hacero a ella y le digo susurando al oido

maxi:despues hablamos...(me alejo de ella) MUY BIEN! ¿ahora que?

twilight:maxi este "sevenlife" te dejo un libro y dice sobre cosas que proximamente susederan a equestria ¿nos puedes decir?

maxi:LE LIBRO! a sierto bueno ahora lo traigo

voy a donde lo deje y lo traigo frente a las chicas

maxi:ejem luego de un par de cosas

-LECTURA DEL LIBRO-

Luego de un par de cosas,me advirtieron sobre

algo "grande" que vendra aca...

hay que estar preparados pues cuando llegue

podra acabar con todos,lo que vendra es-

-FIN DE LECTURA DEL LIBRO-

maxi:es que?! mierda no puedo leer mas

twilight:uuuf creo que nos dejo un par de desafios

maxi:aun muerto lo sigo odiando

fluttershy:maxi...

maxi:que pasa flottorshoy?

fluttershy:bueno algun dia te memorisaras mi nombre (n.n) te iba a decir que...q-que estamos alegres de verte devuelta

maxi:jeje no se que decir a eso...

raimbol dash:bueno maxi pues tenias que ver lo que paso luego de que te dejaron acostado

twilight:todas te visitamos...y te dejamos unos regalos

maxi:si me di cuenta pues hay encontre muchas cosas muy lindas, aunque debo preguntarme ¿porque se preocuparon tanto por mi? nisiquiera las conosco y me visitaron y dejaron regalos y hermosas palabras para mi...

twilight y las demas dan unos pasos atras y se ponen firmes...se miran entre si en lo que twilight les afirma con la mirada haciendo una tipo señal,me mira y da un paso al frente

twilight:porque aun sin conocernos...nos ayudaste

raimbol dash:porque diste una gran batalla a ese ser que quiso hacernos sufrir y me ayudaste cuando estaba inconsiente (da una risa de confiansa)

applejack:porque al ver a tus copias...mostraste el lado mas honesto y agradable tuyo (da una risa alegre)

fluttershy:porque...aparesiste en el momento justo y...y con tu ayuda pudimos hacerle frente... [me da un ataque de diabetes extrema al verle :)]

pinkie pie:porque aun con el clima aterrador nos ayudaste y pudiste levantarnos el animo y tambien hacias algunas graciosas bromas

rarity:este yo no tengo mucho por decir pero...fuiste el gran detalle para el final

al verlas un momento despues de que digan todo lo que querian decir...una lagrima se pasa por mi megilla y una sonrisa de alegria se forma en mi cara

maxi:este mierda...(me tapo la cara con mis manos ocultando mi alegria) tengo que ir al baño (me doy la vuelta) en un rato vuelvo ¡no se vallan! (dije a unos metros de distancia)

fluttershy:maxi ¿pasa algo?

di unos pasos a cualquier parte del castillo...en una habitacion muy random encontre un balde de agua junto a una tina...con algunas lagrimas de alegria me tiro el baldaso frio para volver a recuperar mi cara normal y no me hayan visto llorar, me seco los ojos con las manos y veo una toalla la cual uso para secarme el rostro y el hombro pues se me fue un poco el agua

maxi:mierda espero no me hayan visto llorar...(mientras me seco) hay esta (me termino de secar las orejas)

vuelvo nose como al centro donde estan las seis ponys esperando pacientes al humano...

applejack:compañero ¿pasa algo? ¿estas bien?

maxi:si, si estoy bien applejack

applejack:que bueno oir eso, ya nos tenias preocupada-

maxi:bueno ahora que todas estan aca...twilight ¿puedo viajar por equestria ahora que la amenasa se fue?

twilight:t-te iras?

maxi:bueno de echo lo queria hacer desde un par de dias pero viendo lo que paso de la amenasa y que ya se fue, supongo que ahora ya me podre ir

al terminar de decir eso,veo como bajan un poco la cabesa demostrando tristesa...mierda ._. ¿ahora que hice?

derepente aparece spike salvaje y me llama...

spike:oye no te conosco mucho pero supongo que sera mejor que te quedes...al menos un tiempo para que no sientan tan tristes

maxi:hey yo no tenia planeado hacer amistades por aca y esto de lo que paso vino muy derepente

spike:pero miralas...haslo por ellas no puedes ser tan egoista

maxi:yo puedo ser lo que se me cantan las bolas y si se me alcansan los huevos me voy a la mierda

spike:pero...miralas (me señala a las chicas)

entre ellas miro a fluttershy que esta muy triste junto a rarity...

maxi:esta bien largartija super desarrollada lo hare por ellas...pero solamente un tiempo ya que hay mucho por explorar

spike:bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mi nombre es spike

maxi:el mio ya lo sabes pues de seguro escuchaste a las chicas...chau "spoot"

spike se enojo un poco por el nombre que le dijo el humano pero luego recordo que tiene mucho por hacer...

maxi:pensandolo bien ¿porque no quedarme un tiempo?

twilight:en serio?

maxi:si, aunque primero con una condicion...

raimbol dash:cual?

todas se empiesan a preguntar que es lo que quiero

maxi:bueno quiero ir a lo del vehiculo que vimos hace poco...solo

twilight:pero nisiquiera sabes de los peligros que hay en el bosque! y ¡¿quieres ir solo encima?!

maxi:entonces contrato un guardia y ya pues se me hace que sera dificil oyendolo de una unicornio [twilight se queda pensativa con lo que dije]

twilight:*suspiro* esta bien...hablamos de esto mañana

maxi:seguro, me dan ganas de seguir hablando con ustes...tambien veo que algunas se quedaron fuera de la conversacion, pero luego va a ver tiempo para una charla tranquila ya que hablar en grupo...no me gusta tanto

applejack:hmmm si como quieras maxi

raimbol dash:eso podras remediarlo con el tiempo

maxi:seguro pero ahora...applaijacki chan,raimbol dosh,fluttorshoy,pastel rosa,rarirty y twiloght spoirkey o mejor dicho princesa pues aun no me memoriso tu nombre, me voy a echar un vistaso afuera pues ahora quiero comer algo tranquilito y solo ¿vale?

todas me afirman con la mirada y luego empiesan a decir lo que tienen que hacer como ayudar a construir lo que destrullo estos dias

paso por la puerta y salgo lo mas tranquilo...no por mucho ya que muchos ponys me rodean, de hay sale la princesa y les dice que me dejen descansar un rato...

maxi:que bueno ¡gracias princesa!

twilight:de nada maxi, ahora desalluna tranquilo

maxi:oye twi

twilight:que?

le guiño un ojo y me doy la vuelta...

13 minuts depue men...

el humano estaba en un restaurante, estaba sentado junto a una pizza junto a un vaso de jugo de manzana...eso es un desayuno con todas las vitaminas

maxi:[erupto] eso si que estuvo rico ¡la cuenta!

aparece un mesero con tonos franseces

mesero:ooh humano, esto va a cuenta de la casa

maxi:en serio? tengo pa pagarle pues

mesero:usted a salvado a la hija del dueño de aqui y me dijo que tal cosa puede pedir lo que quiera

maxi:hmmm lo que quiera...SEGUNDA RONDA!

34 minutos despues...

maxi:no puedo mas...estoy relleno...y eso que me falta una rebanada mas, pues bueno eso puede esperar,de seguro una copia abra echo tal cosa,les debo un monton

le doy las gracias por la buena atencion y me voy con la pansa llena a caminar y esperar que se me baje la comida...

maxi:uuf bueno, ahora me dirijire al "banko" pues tengo que retirar algo

1 hora despues...

me hicieron esperar en el banko unos 20 minutos mas o menos, aunque es bien mierda pues habian muchos ponys y uno que otro olia a ojete pues parece que no se bañaron...HASTA QUE ME ATIENDEN!

cajera:hmmm ¡siguiente!

maxi:oh me toca

cajera:su numero, oh miren el humano

maxi:aca esta mi numero el 711 aki ta pos

cajera:gracias y el retiro

maxi:me dieron esta cuenta

le entregue lo que me dejo Angel y la cajera lo registro...

cajera:1.035 bits...de la cuenta de Angel [apellido] dicen que trabaja en la guardia real asi que esto es un 10% de lo que ganan, espera en la sala 7 y hay te daran la bolsa

maxi:gracias señora

cajera:jaja mucha formalidad

maxi:yo hmmm no soy asi, bueno chau...

ya despidiendome y esperar un par de minutos en la sala 7 me entregaron un mini cofre que adentro tenia una bolsa con los bits...

me fui del banko y di un gran suspiro para dar una sonrisa [imaginence que una camara va desde el suelo para terminar en la cara del humano]

maxi:gracias angel con esto me alcansara un par de dias o semanas vivir sin trabajo...aunque debe de ser jodido

me voy caminando un par de cuadras directo a llegar hasta el bosque...pues talves seria conveniente investigar un poco...

un par de centenas de minutos despues...

el bosque esta bien floreado y incluso tiene un par de caminos para entrarse por el, se escuchan muchos pajaros y distintos animales hacer ruidos haciendo pareser algo muy "ariesgado"

maxi:esto esta de putas madres...

saco la pistola ya que es la unica que tengo, si llego a disparar el retroseso me mandara bien a la mierda, pues el golpe te manda los brasos de aca ¡hasta la luna!

tengo que ejercitarme un poco si quiero empesar a disparar armas sin miedo pues el tremendo estruendo que hace me deja sordo...

maxi:pues tendre que armarme con algo pacifico "La navaja" eso funciona pero esta echa mierda y se nesecita de fuersa bruta para penetrar algo...

un par de minutos adentrandome en el bosque...

todo se siente un poco mas tranquilo, los ruidos cesaron apenas puse mis pies adentro, no hay muchos bichos cosa que me impresiona con la muy poca experiencia que tuve en los "medio-bosque" que vivi una ves

maxi:vaya esto tambien me acuerda con lo que paso en appleloosa, eso estuvo de locos...

luego de caminar un poco se escucha un "zizeo" proveniente de los arbustos que dice "pony pony pony" diciendo eso cada ves mas fuerte...

maxi:y eso que mierda?

¿?-pony pony pony [muy despacio] seras, pony pony pony pony ¡pony!

maxi:pony la verga ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

me pongo los audriculares una musica de rock cualquiera y empuño mi arma,apunto a cualquier parte de los arbusto

maxi:bromista o no te jodes

temblando un poco las manos, disparo y con el retroseso me mando bien al carajo, los audriculares no sirvieron de mucho y termine cayendo en un monton de tierra con ojitas...

maxi:aaaah! mierda aaaaah (me levante) aaaa (me saco los audriculares) aaaaah carajo eso dolio

ya levantando se escucha a los pajaros volar del miedo al oir la explocion del arma, los sonidos de animales se activa mas y ramas romperse se hacen mas notorios,doy vuelta en circulos confundido

maxi:pense que eso los asustaria mierda, esto es una mierda aaaaaa! esto puede ser algo nose (me rio nerviosamente) ¿como mierda llege aca?

de los arbustos salen unos mounstros del bosque, un leon con distintas partes de animales y lobos de maderas rodeandome...

maxi:hmmm (en mi mente:desearia estar en ponyvill)

los animales me ignoraron un momento, pero luego de unos momentos ellos estuvieron mirando por atras, dejan de distraerse y ponen caras como si fuera su proximo bocadillo

maxi:que puedo hacer, pero aca se va a derramar sangre...

junte un poco de valor para ponerme en pie y tener lo que sea en mis manos...todos nos mirabamos muy tensamente hasta que uno vino queriendome abalansarse, me quede inmovilisado y muy asustado pero de la nada se escucha "pony pony pony" los animales se agachan como siendo regañados y empiesan a gruñirse entre si, me dejan completamente de lado y al miran para todos lados, me miran un momento como diciendome "tenemos cosas mas importantes de que pensar" y "no sabes" se van huyendo entre los arbustos, todos al oir "pony pony pony" se fueron como si "algo" los amenasara ¡SON MOUNSTROS POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! pero de seguro eso no suena nada bueno.

Ignorando todo me doy media vuelta y empieso a correr con todo pues si un monton de mounstro casi me matan,no me imagino que mas habra...a medio llegar a la salida para de golpe y me apoyo en mis rodillas, empieso a perder la concentracion y se me rebuelve la pansa, a tal punto de que bomito todo lo que comi

maxi:aaa! buarrrr, no debi co buarrr mer tan buarrrr to [me apoyo en un arbol] esto de los mountros (entre palabras doy muchos respiros) casi...me...matan...si es que...tuviera un...poco mas de...entrenamiento...de seguro...pudriera hacer...les frente

luego de un par de minutos, me paro retomando el equilibrio y camino vagos pasos hacia la salida del bosque, muy cerca la casa de flottorshy o era flatitshoy de echo ni me acuerdo, no puedo memorisarme un nombre "de un dia a otro" ¿de que habran estado huyendo esos animales? ni las minima puta idea...tengo sueño...quiero un videojuego...

un par de horas mas tarde...

me encontraba en un "restaurante" no para comer, sino para enviciar un poco en la computadora mientras juego juegos...

maxi:anduve de vago todo el tiempo y no encontre un lugar a donde dormir...¿podre pedirle a la princesa? que me parta un rayo, si le pido de seguro habran favores en el tiempo...¿visitar a una pony? naaaa nisiquiera conosco donde viven...a excepcion de no, no vale la pena y solo sere una molestia...¿alquilaran la piesa a un humano?

mejor talves me vaya de viaje un dia para asi pensar un poco las cosas, ya que en total nunca prometi quedarme en este pueblito, aunque si prometo visitarlo de ves en cuando, mis armas...¿para que las nesecitare? ni que hubriera guerra, tambien estuvo de putas madres eso de los mounstros del bosque, debo de admitir que es una mierda encontrarse con uno de ellos...creo que despues de lo que paso hace unos dias debo decir que este lugar podria ser agradable, tengo que encontrar una manzana y un platito con una lata de "energisante" y asi poner a cargar mi celular...

decia todo eso medio hablando para mi mismo...no hay nadie a mi alrededor y parece que soy un vagabundo sin destino, aunque tengo dinero y un par de cosas mas, no tengo ni un techo para dormir...voy a tomarme un "energisante" a ver que pasa...

[subtitulo :3...El recuerdo

10 horas despues...

maxi:aaaayay ay ay ay ay ¿que pedo? esto nisiquiera tiene alcohol y me mando en medio de la nada...

me desperte tirado en un piso de madera, en mi mano tenia una bolsita de bits y en la otra una botella de sidra,entre mi ropa hay fragmentos de vidrios eche un vistaso arriba mio y veo una ventana rota

maxi:esto si que es pasarse de verga ¿eh?

escucho unos pasos atras de una puerta roja que hay adelante mio, presiento que hice algo malo y me escondi atras de la puerta,en el camino deje mis audriculares cosa que talves me delataria...hago el maximo silencio posible ocultando mis respiros...hasta que la puerta se abre

pony:hola! ¡quien entro aqui! salgase ahora y se las vera con la familia apple

maxi:(pensando:esa vos es de ¿appjocki? o era "applejacki chan" no me importa...

por un agujerito veo como ella esta bien cautelosa y analisando cada parte de la habitacion...luego de ETERNOS minutos ella decide abandonar la habitacion...

maxi:[susurando] fiiiuuu ahor-

la puerta se habre de golpe con una fuersa de remil mierda, cosa que le golpeo todo el cuerpo a maxi, derepente la granjera se pone adelante de la puerta

applejack:oi a alguien! ¿quien esta? ¡¿maxi?!

la pony vio el cuerpo del humano echo mierda en el suelo,este se limito a levantar la mirada asustado de lo que pensara la pony

applejack:MAXI! ¡QUE HACES AQUI!

maxi:b-bueno es que nose como decirte applejacki

applejack:ES APPLEJACK!

maxi:ESTA BIEN! (respondi asustado por su tono) applejack perdon es que no se estuve primero en el restaurante me tome un energisant fue toda una...fue chistoso primero

applejack:me explicaras luego compañero pero ¡POR QUE ROMPISTE MI VENTANA! [señalando la ventana echa trosos]

maxi:pues ahora no te lo puedo contar apple [recordo el grito que le dio al mencionar mal el nombre] jack (risa nerviosa)

applejack:(mirandole con los ojos entrecerrados y gritarle si llegaba a equivocarse) bueno entonces, vamos a la mesa y te explicas

maxi:gracias...uuuf

ella me guiaba abajo de unas escaleras para parar en una gran mesa familiar...

maxi:bueno esta explicacion sera rapida y sincera...aunque no se que pensaras de mi cuando termine

applejack:cuenta compañero

maxi:[tomo aire y le explico a la velocidad de pinkie] luego de salir del castillo me fui a un restaurante el pony no me cobro por salvarle la vida a la hija del dueño, luego me fui al "bosqas" ¡dijo! bosque donde un monton de animales me rodearon y me tomaron como presa,luego de un par de gritos y no se que mas se fueron y me dejaron bien echo mierda [tomo mas aire] luego de un par de cosas y dar mucha pena fui a un restaurante y me tome una lata de...energisante y termine aca, luego de la lata no me acuerdo que hice...

applejack:[se quedo con cara de WTF!] e-espera acaso ¿fuiste al bosque everfree en estas horas? ¿que te hicieron?

maxi:nose bueno applejack ya (me levanto de la silla) te di la explicacion y (me doy media vuelta direccion a la puerta) es hora de decir adio-

algo me detuvo de lleno...y era una cuerda que me rodeo todo el cuerpo

applejack:a donde crees que vas compañero?! (sujeta la cuerda con su boca y la deja amarrada en una silla) crees que sera venir y irte asi no mas!

maxi:[risa nerviosa] sip :3

applejack:SERAS! bueno bueno, uuuf ahora si

maxi:ahora si que?

applejack:eres o te haces?

maxi:hacer que? lo que quiero hacer es visitar esos manzanos pues parecen muy atrayentes...

applejack:(da un grito entre dientes y luego se pone normal) aaaaah esta bien, bueno maxi ¿quieres visitar los manzanos?

maxi:hmmm sip :3

applejack:¿prometes no huir si te libero?

maxi:esta bien...lo prometo

applejack:bueno, te prometi tenerte la mayor confianza asi que "confiare en ti"

maxi:[pensando:a la mierda, esto si que es muy rapido ¿tener confianza en un humano asi nomas? supongo que a lo mejor no me ire o sino la cagare ._.] aaah ya esta, me sujetaste bien fuerte applejacki DIGO applejack jejeje

applejack:como digas compañero...ahora comensemos con el recorido

maxi:ahora eres guia de turista, esta bien (que suerte que no menciono sobre sobre la ventana)

applejack:y luego hablamos sobre lo de la ventana, no te escaparas de la familia apple

maxi:(mierda ._.) bueno, por donde comensamos?

la pony granjera me dio un recorido por casi toda la granja, aunque aun faltan los manzanos...

maxi:aja si applejack todo lindo y atrayente, pues lo unico que falta son los manzanos y yata

applejack:A SIERTO! los manzanos...b-bueno aqui vamos...

maxi:vamos...

nos dirijimos a los arboles, todos de distintas calidades de manzanas...si sigo asi me volvere vegetariano

applejack:aqui estan las manzanas que usamos para hacer la sidra de manzana...y aqui las otra para hacer distintos materials de-

maxi:manzana (le complete la frase) ¿alguna otra cosa que me quieras mostrar? espera ¿que es eso?

applejack:n-no, no vayas a ya! ¡espera!

vi que por entre un monton de arboles que hasta tenian arbustos cubriendo un objeto que brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que empesaron a brotar ya se haciendo el amanecer...corri algunas hojas mientras applejack me decia que no lo haga...la curiosidad mato al gatico pero es algo NO SE que alguien te quiera detener me provocan mas ganas de seguir descubriendo...cuando quedaba solamente un arbusto por correr y revelar que habia, applejack me detuvo con su casco...me di la vuelta y de gran sopresa la veo con una lagrima en su ojo [OK no ahora si yata ._.]

maxi:pasa algo?

applejack:puedes dejar de hacer e-

sin mas corri el ultimo arbusto,revelando consigo una "lapida y una botella de sidra"...

maxi:applejack ¿y esto?

applejack:e-es la lapida tuya...de maxi 3

maxi:maxi 3? el murio, pero hace unos dias me dijeron que murio ¿como fue? ¿era ayudando a dash o a quien era? de echo ni idea, solamente era una copia...

por lo que dijo el humano,a applejack se le levantaron los humos y no pudo evitar darle un tolcaso en el estomago al humano por lo antes dicho

maxi:AAAH! ¡¿Y ESO POR QUE?!

applejack:EL ERA MAS QUE UNA COPIA! (con algunas lagrimas entre los ojos)

maxi:(pensando:holy shit! ¿que mierda hiso mi copia como para que [applejacki chan] actue de esa manera?) a que te refieres?

applejack:e-el mientras tu estabas con fluttershy tratando de alcansarlo (tomo aire) el mountro me agarro y el...el le hiso algo para que me suelte y al hacerlo, lo enojo y al final termino hiriendolo de forma grave...(dijo aguantandoce las ganas de llorar)

maxi:hmmm ya comprendo apple...jack (trate de acordarme el nombre de verdad) osea que el arriesgo su vida por ti

applejack:ehmm si pero...el me pidio algo

maxi:y que te pidio?

applejack:el me pidio que...le deje una botella de sidra en su descanso...

me tome unos segundos en contemplar lo que decia la tumba

-LAPIDA-

Dedicado a un amigo

que no pude conocer

hasta ahora...

Que descanses en paz

-maxi 3-

-Fin de LAPIDA-

maxi:ahmmm applejack y ahora...¿que paso luego?

applejack:veras maxi,raimbol dash y yo nos quedamos atonitas ya que pensamos que eras..."tu" el verdadero maxi, y los ayudamos, cuando te vimos nos quedamos muy tensas y pensabamos cualquier cosa en sacarte, riambol al no poder ayudarte se enojo demaciado, sintiendoce culpable pero al enterarse "luego de un dia" de que estabas durmiendo en el hospital, te visitamos y tambien tus amigos,raimbol se le vio algo alegre pero sigue enojada al verte hay...creo que tendras que hablar con ella

maxi:vere si tengo tiempo...pues soy alguien libre de todo cargo, asi que vere que tal

applejack:gracias...maxi ehmmm ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

maxi:seguro ¿que? solamente tirame la pregunta y ya pos

applejack:¿cuando te iras?

maxi:tenia planeado irme al bosque pero tuve una "pequeña" provadita de lo que puede ser estar alli...asi que mejor optare por irme a cualquier parte de "equest" no se que sigue despues

applejack:es equestria y ¿por que te vas?

maxi:nose aca todo es medio aburrido...pero el amanecer el bonito

le echo una mirada al sol salir entre las colinas...es bonito y me acuerda un poco a las peliculas tipo cliche

maxi:muy bien, ahora ¿estas bien?

applejack:sip estoy bien pero solamente me acordaste a maxi 3...pues es mas que obio que era tu copia pero una pregunta ¿en que momento te fuiste?

maxi:mmm te acuerdas cuando te dije que me voy al baño?

applejack:sip, de hay empesaste a actuar medio raro

maxi:bueno hay era "maxi 3" plox

applejack:eso lo explica todo

luego de parar hablando con applejack un par de minutos despues ya es hora de irme...

applejack:maxi ¿cuando iremos a buscar el artefacto que tu nos dijiste?

maxi:bueno pues mañana, tenia planeado ir hoy pero no dormi NI UN MINUTO y ya tengo cara echa mierda...huelo a chivo (XD)

applejack:oye...t-tienes donde dormir?

maxi:no...pues soy un bagavundo nivel diox (bosteso) ya bueno...nos vemos applejack

me doy la vuelta y camino un poco...pero en eso applejack le grita al humano:

applejack:hey! [maxi me mira] ¿no quieres dormir en la granja?

maxi:dormir en la granja? uhmmm como dicen por hay "peor es nada"

applejack:tienes razon...oye maxi ¿sabes que es lo que dice la carta que te dejaron?

maxi:haber,mejor la leo ahora antes de que se evaporise de tanto olor a mierda...

-NOTA DE "S" DE LA CAJITA-

Hola max, perdon por dejarte tan asi

pues eso era un pequeño costo por lo

de ya sabes, bueno espero puedas ver

lo que te deje en el bosque y ya que

tengo el presentimeinto de que te

gustara el pequeño regalo jejeje y

tambien espero algun dia estar los 2

y tener un poco de "entretenimiento"

ya sabes,hablar y toda esa monada

¡gracias por colaborar!

y para no ser tan mala, te deje una

"fotito" para que disfrutes

[junto a la nota estaba una "foto"

de "S" muy "zukhulentha"]

-FIN DE "NOTA DE "S" DE LA CAJITA-

maxi:hoy me toco...bueno applejack vamonos

applejack:que decia esa carta?

maxi:naaa despues te cuento

applejack:y esa foto? que es esa imagen

maxi:eee cosa mia jejeje *medio sonrojado*

applejack:(mirada sospechosa) bueno cosa tuya...claaaro compañero...claro

con la pony "granjera nos fuimos a la granja" XD...entramos en una parte algo "comoda"...

maxi:esto no se que decir...gracias applejeck

applejack:aqui esta compañero, que descanses pues con todo el recorido me canse tambien

maxi:bueno nos vemos applejack

me acuesto sobre algo suave y medio comodo...de echo no se,ya fuera me despido de applejack...

maxi:¿que hago? me duermo o que...o ¿si en ves de eso tal vezzzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzzz zzzzzz zzzz

ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP!

Este final segun yo es bien mierda, la cosa es esta si si todo tranquilo maxi...siendo retenido por unas ponys que solamente quieren saber un poco de el

este cap para mi, va mas dedicado a applejack,luego a raimbol, fluttershy, pinkie y finalmente twilight -este no es el orden asi que cualquier pony podria ser la siguiente jejeje-

Que cosa, parece que S aun sigue influyendo a dos caps de ver desaparecido, y tambien "maxi 3" que aun queda en los recuerdos de sierta pony...

¿maxi se ira a la mierda? ¿cuando iran por la moto? ¿volvera a canterlot? ¿que sera esa cosa que susurraba "pony pony pony"?

eso y mas en el proximo aaAAA! ¡ya dejense de joder!

maxi sera el mismo pendejete que fue al llegar a equestria...ningun humano es un santo y si es que lo es...de seguro es buena interpretacion compañero!

Tambien me gustaria hacer que maxi pase tiempo con las chicas como explique hace rato, cosa que no hice en "travesia en equestria" donde mayormente parece

otra cosa, ya veran que muy pronto buscaran la moto y ¿que tal lo de la mesa de cristal? muy guau

tambien que este fic NO sera del tipico humano que "salvara a equestria de grandes catastrofes" ya que el si lo hace, sera de pura casualidad...

bueno dejen sus review´s y toda la wea esa...

les digo otra cosa y la ultima:

Les sugiero que lean los primeros caps de este fic una ves mas y quiero que noten la diferencia que hubo desde el principio hasta aca

SIP quiero "re-escribir" los caps, ya que tuvo una muy mala opinion [de un pibe que nisiquiera escribe historias jajaja XP] y que tambien lo admito

quedo bien mierda esos primeros caps, los alargare un poco para agregarle mas "raises" y descripciones mas esforsadas ya que esas no tienen buenas descripciones de la atmosfera, aparte todo fue MUY FORSADO y quiero remediarlo...

les dejo un "final secreto" si es que te leiste este choriso del escritor...

-EPILOGO DE "Herencias de un Futuro"-

-Raul-

en un lugar muy desolado y con un clima como para cocinar un huevo en el piso de lo caliente que esta...

un humano se empeso a despertar de un estado de mierda

Raul:aaaaah la puta que lo pario al demonio ese, me prometio que no le iva hacer daño a nadie...aunque tener ese poder estuvo bueno...si no estoy mal me dejo un poco, una "herencia" por recompensa de ayudarlo

¿?-alto hay compañero...no sabes lo que acabas de hacer...

raul:chupame un huevo

al darse la vuelta vio a un grifo con un artefacto en sus manos apuntandole, sin chistear Raul le saco el arma,el grifo intento alejar pero raul se dio la vuelta y le rompio ese artefacto en la cabesa

Raul:QUE MIERDA! ¿donde estoy? dame todo lo que tienes!

grifo:(del estado de shock se empeso a reir con confiansa) ajajaja no sabes con quien te enfrentas

Raul:ya soy viejo para juegos!

empeso a golpearle el rostro una y otra ves hasta que sus puños se mancharon de sangre de grifo...y atras suyo empesaban a venirseles gritos distrayendolo cuando estuvo por romperle el pico...

Raul:QUEEE!

tambien aparecio otro grifo temblando y apuntandole

grifo:de-dejalo!

se escucho una voz alrededor del lugar y aleteo de gran potencia...

Raul:AAAAAAAAAA! DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!

saco un cuchillo que tenia y se lo clavo en el ojo al grifo el cual empeso a gritar del dolor,raul le quito su arma y dio un grito al aire al ver que todos se le reunian...de sus ojos empeso a salir liquido negro que empeso a consumirle todo el cuerpo, convirtiendoce en un verdadero mounstro...

al cabo como aun no sabe usar sus poderes, luego de una epica pelea, termino rendido en el suelo...un grifo se le hacerco

grifo:chico...estas en problemas

y le golpeo el rostro, la vista se elevaba para mostrar un cartel que decia "carcel del grifon"...

Prologo-"S"...

en un lugar muy apartado y empudreciendoce...

una sombra muy devil se iba metiendo por pequeñas averturas que conducian a un gran contenedor

S:esto se puso muy interesante...uuf ser alguien como yo es dificil y mas aun que hace unos minutos acabo de volver, espero disfrute mis "regalos" que le di jijiji pero ahora en serio,a lo que vine

la pony empeso a tocar algunas cosas, al hacerlo empesaron a brillar distintos colores hasta guiar por un pequeño pasillo

S:algun dia lo veras, pero prefiero divertirme contigo un poco mas y aprovechar que eres "muy inocente" tambien hay muchos retos que no seran para ti, sino para las seis ponys y tu terminaras entrometiendote de una forma muy inesperada maxi...maxi ese nombre me suena a "reveldia" y algo tierno, lo que quiero ahora es que uhmmm bueno

la sombra se saco algo demostrando ser la "contraparte" de lo que estaba echo en la batalla

S:gracias por darme la forma de "luz" asi que cuando te vea tendras que progresar conmigo ya que ahora domino "light end dark" aaaaah que cosa, algun dia sera todo mas facil

-FLASH BACK-

S:no puedo creer que trato con un niño

me hacerco a su rostro y al verme es como si ignorara el dolor que siente ahora mientras sus pupilas se enconjen,lo cual demuestra que en verdad esta muy asustado y indefenso

S:no hay de que temer

con mi otro casco le envuelvo la espalda haciendo que paresca un abraso,le libero de la magia que lo retenia y se queda tieso [sin mencionar que aun le sigo dejando la marca] hasta que luego de pocos segundos el tambien me abraso...nos quedamos asi unos instantes hasta que despues de terminar la marco...uso mi otro casco para abrasarle con los dos...pero luego algo me "extraño", y eso era de que el empesaba a bajar su mano lentamente...hasta llegar a un punto de estar tocanso cerca de mi costillas cosa que me hace dar algo de risa,luego empiesa a redondear con su dedo sierte parte de mi cuerpo hasta que se detiene...

S:que pasa?

maxi:solamente esta buscado (muevo un poco mas mi dedo)

S:algo? ¿que cosa?

maxi:EL DIAMANTE!

S:el diamante?!

de hay maxi con una mano agarro el diamante que aun seguia incrustado y con la otra la empujo haciendo que le extraiga unos pocos centimetetros del diamante...al sufrir eso en ves de gritar o alguna seña de sentir dolor solamente "gimio un poco del dolor"...al verla ella tiene unos ojos entrecerrados y mirando a maxi de una forma seductora

S:por que te detienes?

maxi:PERO QUEEE?! MIERDAO!

dije eso mientras la solte y cayo al "suelo",ella dirio su mirada a mi algo enojada pero luego dio una ligera sonrisa

S:mmm no se que decirte pero...

hacerco mi mano al diamante y le miro con una cara desafiante al humano...para luego empesar a sacar lentamente el diamante mientras daba gemidos

maxi:esto si que esta de putas madres *miro a un costado mientras me tapo la cara*

S:oye...ya estamos serca de terminar esto...toma otro regalo de mi parte [le doy el diamante]

maxi:y esto? [con su magia hace que extienda mis manos y lo resiva]

S:aun sirve mas de lo que piensas...

le hago echarse casi de plano hacia el "suelo" y me subo encima de el,mientras el miraba a otro lado ¿parece que le gusto? pero rechasa esas ideas

maxi:mierda si es que esto terminara pronto...espero sea ahora

S:aun...no

me dirijo hacia su cara mientras le miro a los ojos y hacerco nuestras bocas...

S:[teniendo casi serca nuestros labios] jajaja eres divertido [con tono celestial] chauuuuu *le giño un ojo*

maxi:espera ¡¿que?!

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

S:se veia muy lindo de esa forma...aunque fue algo muy adelantado de mi parte de casi robarle un beso jijiji aun no max...pero eres mio y eso no lo romperas, pero ahora no es hora de hablar sobre esas cosas si no "QUE VENGA LA LUZ"

dio una onda de energia por todo el lugar donde estaba empesando a activar muchos artefactos magicos que estaban dormidos

S:hora de continuar con la investigacion [miro una foto] espero nadie mas que el vea la foto que le envie jijiji espero "comprenda y vea mas a ya de sus ojos"

-Prologo-Raimbol Dash (RD)

la pegaso fue volando a su casa enojada y triste...al llegar abrio la puerta de golpe

raimbol dash:PODIA VERLE AYUDADO! (golpeo una repisa) TODOS SALVADOS! (golpeo una pared) ERA LA OPURTUNIDAD DE DEVOLVERLE EL FAVOR POR VERSE SACRIFICADO (tiro una caja) PERO NO! ¡TENIA QUE RENDIRME POR FALTA DE ENERGIA! (agarro un marco) PERO NNNOOOO!

la pegaso cian a punto de tirar la foto vio que era una de ella junto a sus amigas, la dejo en una mesita y empeso a respirar logrando calmarse...

raimbol dash:AAAAAAAAAA! (dio un grito de desahogo) muy bien raimbol dash, puede controlarte *suspiro* ahora si...

La pegaso cian empeso a ver la foto de ella y sus amigas, mientras recordaba cosas buenas...

FIN DEL CAP...

hay yay yay

¿maxi quedarse en ponyvill? pff si fuera por el se hubriera ido apenas saliera del hospital XD

ajaja ¿S esta en un lugar oculto? (como el culo XD) ¿que es lo que tramara? ella sera mala o buena ¿a quien mierda le importa? XP

¿por que le envio esa zukhulentha foto a maxi? [pa asi tener algo entremano XDDDDD]

vaya este cap fue casi tan largo como el 11...me mate escribiendolo, bueno en mi ausencia eh resivido algunos mensajes de los seguidores de esta historia y GRACIAS WEYES! de en verdad gracias, aunque me siento algo cansado ¿15 dias sin wifi? dios eso fue mucho!

gracias por el apoyo que me dieron...no soy bueno dando gracias joder! espero se hayan cagado de risa con eso "applejacki chan" XDDDDDD que cosa

y todas las mamadas mas que escribo en este fic ya que les voy diciendo:ESTE FIC CONTENDRA PALABRAS FUERTES Y PELEAS A LO BRUTO...aunque estoy pensando una cosas aunque obiamente me limitare...con iso les dejo curiosidad jejeje (e.e)

maxi ah decidido quedar [por culpa de las ponys...pero ¿quien podria no decirle no a esto? IMAGEN DE FLUTTERSHY CON MIRADA DE CACHORO SUPER TIENRNO APARTECE oooooh que lindo! me muero de ternura] maxi ah sido "forsado" a quedarse y verdaderamente el no se a encariñado con ninguna pony mas alla de que apesar NISIQUIERA SE MEMORISO SU PUTO NOMBRE! pero bueno, ni que TU te hayas memorisado el nombre de una persona en UN PUTO DIA y ¡¿esperas que maxi se lo memorise en una mugrienta semana?! no no no amigo ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! si nisiquiera se memorisa su nombre MENOS esperen que ariesge su vida por equestria...

cualquier duda dejen MP o review, no soy muy ocupado que se pueda decir...

ESPERO SUS REVIEW´S

Sin mas que decir,all the world brony dice:

Hasta luego...


	14. El viajecito

capitulo 14:El viajecito...(del orto)

[sera corto lo que les dire,ultimamente ando con unos problemas que me tienen de aca para alla en donde aprovecho hasta quedarme hasta las 4 de la mañana enviaciando, y peor aun, comensaran las clases, no dare vueltas y les digo esto:

NO esperen que actualise muy seguido ultimamente pero pueden mantenerse en contacto por PM o facebook, como quiera..ehmm bueno aqui tienen el cap y espero les sea de se agrado :)]

6 Horas despues...

siento un...un ormigeo...me pican los huevos...

rapidamente me los rasco y al terminar abro un poco los ojos y me rasco la cara con la misma mano que me rasque los huevos...que ¿cuanto tiempo dormi?

me fijo por mi celular y eran las 5 de la mañana...falta poco y van a ser las 6, me levante quejandome PERO a cuenta propia, de tanto estar asi me levanto y noto algo

fresco...

maxi:mierda creo que me levantare ahora...solo para no perder la costumbre de esos horarios de escuela la puta madre...

veo entre mis bolsillos y encuentro un papelito, lo saco y resulta ser la "foto zhukulentha" que S me dio...rapidamente mi cuerpo toma "temperatura" tanto que si llego a tocar una olla ¡te calienta la sopa en 3 segundos!

maxi:uuf S...la S debe ser de Sexy jejeje...MIERDA! "zoofilico detected" ._. nesecito un buen video y me quito de cabesa a los ponys...joder

15minuts viendo por lo que los maxi´s lucharon...

maxi:oooh yes! bueno ahora si, (me levanto) a lo mejor me voy a la merga antes de que se despierte y me inchen las lindas para pagarle la ventana...

me preparo, reviso mi mochila y me llevo todo lo nesesario, por lo poco que se...me diriji al maldito bosque, los ponys estan mas dormidos que una roca...mientras tanto yo me hacerco a la entrada del bosque con una sonrisa de determinacion con lo que me va a esperar, mientras silvo con tono alegre ante la aventura que tendre solo por ese misterioso bosque...

maxi:*silvido* al fin ya estoy solo *silvo* y tranquilo...

sigo caminando tranquilo y alegre...pero cada ves que voy hacercandome a la entrada del bosque...encuentro a dos siluetas y al verlas sigo silvado...pero cada ves mas bajo demostrando deprimiento...

maxi:shit! sucedio que levantarse temprano no funciono para ir solo al bosque (me dije para mi mismo) OJOLA! applejacki chan...raimbol dosho ¿acaso son madrugadoras?

les dije a las dos ponys que parecen averse preparado, pues incluso tienen sus NOSE esa cosas que tienen los caballos parlantes...TIPO MOCHILAS

raimbol dash:sabiamos que te levantarias temprano para ir solo...

applejack:y decidimos levantarnos temprano en caso de que intentaras ir solo...

maxi:vaya, sorprendente, pero ¿y las demas?

raimbol dash:ellas estan durmiendo...pero aqui cerca vive fluttershy si quieres la despertamos y que venga con nosotros

maxi se detuvo para mirar a la casita que esta hay serca...

maxi:no...a lo mejor dejemosla antes de que vaya alla y pasen cosas -con tono algo serio-

applejack:okey bueno maxi...¿vamos o te quedas?

raimbol dash:eres gallinas?

maxi:hey! obiamente iremos por la moto y no soy gallina! soy- (raimbol me interumpe)

raimbol dash:simio (XS)

maxi:no,no soy simio aunque no se...yo soy simio y eres un caballo con alas, pelaje celeste y ENCIMA HABLAS ¡JODER! jaja bueno sigamos

raimbol dash:jaque mate...bueno maxi hora de la verdad...

me paro frente a la entrada del bosque un momento y recuerdo lo de la ultima ves para proseguir a tomar saliva y mirar el lugar...

maxi:otra ves aqui-

applejack:tranquilo compañero, nosotras tambien pasamos lo mismo...solamente "respira ondo y todo saldra bien"

para luego darle una sonrisa al humano que se notaba que tenia una cara de preocupacion recordando lo de ayer...en lo cual le cambio el animo y acompaño a applejack con la sonrisa unos segundos...

raimbol dash:oigan ¿por que se tardan?

maxi:serto, sigamos...

entramos lo mas tranquilo por el bosque...ningun sonido se escucha, es como si todo estuviera "apagado" pero me vale madres, siempre y cuando no vengan ningun puto mounstro a quererme tocarme los huevos por mi esta bien...

seguimos caminando lo mas tranquilo, ya pasando un par de minutos solamente empesaron a hablar sobre algunas cosas que pasaron con las demas ponys aqui,supuestamente lucharon contra una tal "nightmare moon" y ayudandoce mutuamente lograron vecerla gracias a "la magia de la amistad"...dificil de creer pero, estoy en un mundo donde los ponys pueden hablar ¿por que no vencer a una diosa furiosa llena de venganza QUE ENCIMA VINO DE LA LUNA ESPERANDO MAS DE 1.000 PUTOS AÑOS PARA SER VENCIDA POR 6 PONYS MORTARLES?! es verdad ¿por que no?

maxi:en verdad si,interesante applejack y raimbol dash, con cada palabra el relato se vuelve mas interesante...cuenta mas para no dejarme aburrido

(pensando:mejor que se queden hablando y contando todo el tiempo, que yo tenga que intervenir en su charla, pues lo ultimo que quiero es tenerles afectos a las ponys...la pegaso amarilla no cuenta, de echo ella es mas que obio que nos retrasaria y que se lastimaria seria algo "absurdo"...)

raimbo dash:bueno maxi...luego de que-

bla bla bla...vaya todo fue interesante al comienso pero...a lo mejor me quedo escuchandoles pero ahora que escucho que twilight desaparecio se volvio mas interesante la charla...

3 HOURS DESPUES...

maxi:(pensando:mierda caca perra sorete ¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que partimos?) applejack ¿ustedes estan aburridas?

applejack:nop compañero ¿tu raimbol dash?

raimbol dash:*bosteso* de echo estoy muuuuuuuy aburrida ¡vere si puedo volar arriba y tener una vista mas pronta del artefacto tuyo!

la pegaso cian emprendio vuelo hacia los arboles, pero al estar entre sus hojas, estos no les permitian atravesarlos

raimbol dash:uuuh ¡Aaaa! esto no puede ser! los arboles son muy espensos ¡NO PUEDO VER MAS ALLA!

maxi:uuh estamos jodidos! bueno ahora no se como llegar...

applejack:shhh silencio

maxi:por que?

se empesaron a escuchar ramitas romperse...en lo cual reacciono y saco un cuchillo mas afilado

applejack:eeeeh maxi ¿ese no es mi cuchillo de cocina?

maxi:te compro uno nuevo luego de encontrar la moto

raimbo dash:oigan ¡CUIDADO!

de entre las espensas plantas, sale uno lobo de madera apartandome de applejack por esquivarlo se me cae el cuchillo de la mano y todos nos quedamos quietos ante la situacion...lo unico que se mueve son las alas de raimbol la cual esta esperando el momento indicado para hacer algo...analiso un poco la situacion

2 ponys que seguro saben cuidarse las espaldas frente a un lobo de madera peligroso...yo no tengo armas aparte de las que estan en mi mochila...claro si es que el lobo me da 15 LARGOS SEGUNDOS EN SACARLAS! viendo un poco la zona puedo ver que talves pueda esquivarle...

PUESTO NORMAL!

doy un paso a un arbol, el lobo salto a mi compas pero a puro pelo se desvio y yo me cai entre las plantas estando cerca de applejack, en eso raimbol vuela rapidamente al frente nuestro...

{raimbol dash:alguna idea?

applejack:no tenemos mucho tiempo

viendo que el lobo se reincorporo y puso posicion de pelea mientras nos grunia...

[SUB-TITULO :3 "Fuchito...el perro o lobo de madera"]

maxi:tengo una *agarro una rama* fucho *silvo* fuchito ¿quien quiere la ramita? tu la quieres SI la quieres obio fuchito el lindo perrito de madera

el perrito de madera cambio su posicion de ataque para luego ponerse como un cachoro y venir lentamente y timidamente a agarrar la madera que le dio maxi

maxi:perfecto! (pensando:esos putos progamas de "como entrenar a tu perrito de madera mounstroso" parece haber servido jaja) bueno ahora tenemos un nuevo compañero jaja

raimbol y applejack aun seguian hostiles ante el lobo...

maxi:esperence no sean malas, el es como yo

applejack:como tu?

raimbol dash:en serio?

maxi:siiii...el es como yo, igual de idiotas jajaja no pero en serio el es tierno y lindo como un perrito (me mira a mi y tiene una cara de "perrito inosente")

raimbol dash:mmm TALVES si es algo lindo (el lobo de madera mira a raimbol dash y applejack con una cara de rabia y gruñendoles, para luego volver a mirar a maxi con cara de "angelito inocente")

maxi:si! eres tierno fucho

applejack:fucho? ¿acaso le pusiste nombre?

maxi:a algunos perros que siempre encontraba, siempre les llamaba "lucho o fucho" son nombres...para encariñar *mientras le acariciaba la cara al perro* vaya nesecitare guantes si no quiero pescar una astillas *el lobo me gruñe* era broma era broma *el lobo vuelve a poner carita alegre*

las dos ponys me miran con algo de desconfiansa a mi y el lobo, en lo cual les digo:tengan confianza...

pero aun asi estaban en duda

maxi:¿vamos a seguir o volvemos?

applejack:*suspiro* esta bien maxi...pero ten cuidado con esa cosa

maxi:seguro...una ves me acuerdo que tuve un perro que me lo encontre asi...desaparecio y no volvi a saber mas de el

raimbol dash:tenlo vigilado...no creo que esa cosa se pueda maestrar

maxi:esta bien...uuf como se ponen ustedes

seguimos rondando por hay, golpeando a las plantas "anti naturales" como le dicen ellas...nos encontramos con un "cocodrilo" pero echo no se,tipo de piedras ¿su evolucion? me chupa un huevo, la cosa es que estaba bien feo...yo tranquilo caminando con mi nuevo perrito de madera mounstroso mientras raimbol dash y applejack me tenian mas vigilado que los illuminati por el perrito...luego de un par de minutos mas,llegamos a una parte entre:bosque y lugar rocosa

cosa que se duda de la estructura...entre los arbusto de hay, applejack me dijo que hay arrandonos rojos y que me lleve algunos...ovbiamente mientras caminabamos me comia algunos jaja

applejack:que raro ¿nunca llegamos a esta parte? raimbol

raimbol dash:wow de echo no...supongo que somos los primeros en descubrir estas areas...¡como daring do! -dijo con emocion-

maxi:daring do?! ¡sierto! me lei un poco...aunque no se, esta bueno el libro

raimbol dash:en el libro, decia que exploro unas areas rocosas pero derepente, fue emboscada por los ponys pero ¡SALIO VICTORIOSA! wow me pareci a twilight jaja

maxi:sabes, es MUY RARO que tu digas la palabra..."libro"

raimbol dash:mmm tienes razon

maxi:fucho ¿quieres?

mire al perrito de madera, y le tire un arandano en lo cual lo comio...parece que le gusto jaja

maxi:*suspiro* lindo perrito

applejack:hey! ¡MIREN!

maxi:que cosa?

todos nos dirijimos hacia applejack, la cual estaba viendo todo lo que recorimos desde una gran altura...le seguimos yo, raimbol y el lobo...

nos paramos sobre una "colina" en donde se puede apresiar la vista de muchas partes del bosque...de echo si la vista es hermosa y ipnotisante...

nos quedamos unos 3 minutos viendo ¿demaciado? no se

maxi:muy linda vista pero ¿huh?

Al estar distraido por la vista del lugar,no notamos las numerosas nuber que se nos formaron encima, una gota cayo en la punta de mi nariz, mire arriba mio y se ven un monton de nubes grises...vaya tienen razon, este lugar tiene su "propio clima" como dicen todos

raimbol dash:uuf ¿como se juntaron las nubes?

applejack:raimbol...estamos en el-

raimbol dash:bosque everfree sierto...

maxi:oigan, creo que hay mas nubes de los normal oh

rapidamente la lluvia se intencifico un poco, empesando a mojarme a mi y las ponys...me rei un poco pero luego la lluvia se hiso mas y MAS tensa al punto de que las gotas fueran como "mini-piedritas" que te golpean...fuimos corriendo por todas partes sin darnos cuenta de donde estamos pisando, raimbol dash se vio obligada a seguirnos el paso y no usar sus alas...en un paso en falso me resvale y cai al suelo raspandome las manos

applejack:MAXI! ¿ESTAS BIIEN?

maxi:EN SERIO APPLEJACK?!

raimbol dash:SIGAMOS!

teniamos que hablarnos a los gritos, por lo fuerte de la lluvia...me levante y les segui el paso pero un poco mas lento hasta que no me dolia el pie, llegamos a una parte donde teniamos rocas por doquier,el "suelo" esta fragil y no podemos ir rapido, aun siendo empapados por la lluvia yo estoy recontra mojado, mientras caminabamos yo me detuve para atarme los cordones mientras ellas seguian caminando no notando que me pare para hacer lo anterior mencionado...ellas estaban unos metros de donde yo estoy

maxi:joder,estoy mas mojado que un trapo...nesecito un ¡¿HUH?!

applejack:pasa algo ¿compañero?

maxi:a-ayuda

dije eso al ver muy asustado, que de donde yo estoy parado, se empiesa a agrietar por lo fragil que es, mientras raimbol y applejack me miran algo asustadas pensando una forma de ayudarme

raimbol dash:maxi! debes-

applejack:tienes que-

maxi:*balbuceo un poco* JOOOODEEEEEEEEEER!

sin mas, salgo corriendo ignorando lo que me iban a decir...a mi paso el suelo se empiesa a derrumbar justo applejack y raimbol reaccionan,y corren a mi par...no mirar atras ¡no mirar atras! ¡NO MIRAR ATRAS JODER!

al cabo de largos segundos de persecucion, las dos llegaron un poco antes que yo,mientras a poco seguia corriendo evitando la caida,del otro lado las 2 y el lobo me alientan, como no alcansaba di un salto y se puso efecto de camara lenta...

al saltar mire abajo por esa fraccion de mili-segundos viendo un vacio y me hiso abrir los ojos como platos,lo que tambien me insito a dar un grito de desahogo, cuando me di cuenta,mis manos tocaron el borde...lo que tambien hiso que mi todo mi cuerpo se golpeara con la "pared" pero aun con el miedo, me sostuve mientras trataba de no mirar abajo,en eso raimbol dash y applejack me ayudaron a levarmarme...me eche de plano al suelo mirando el cielo con nubes grises mientras respiraba muy agitado y tratando de tranquilisarme cierro mis ojos empesando a respirar mas calmo, al cabo de unos minutos me levante en lo que las dos me miraron muy preocupadas...estoy bien, el lobo vino dando "sonidos de perros" en forma de preocupacion jaja es algo lindo este canino...caminando un poco fuimos por unas partes rocosas, applejack estaba al frente nuestro viendo la zona...asi luego de un par de platicas sobre la estupida reaccion que hice hace unos momentos de golpe se escucha un sonido provenir del otro lado del camino

raimbol dash:miren! ¡LAS ROCAS! ¡CORRAN!

maxi:NO OTRA VES JODER!

applejack:sip...otra ves

no se de donde saque fuersas, y partimos lo mas rapido posible, a diferencia de la otra, esta ves fue mas corto...applejack estaba a unos metros de nosotros mientras que yo y raimbol estamos respirando viendo todo el camino mientras ya no hay vuelta atras [de echo, desde que corrimos por el camino que se caia, ya no habia vuelta atras...] mire algo cansado a raimbol dash...vuevlo a respirar tranquilo sabiendo que todos estamos bien y que la abalancha de rocas termino

UN RUIDO ENSORDESEDOR se escucho a unos metros de donde estabamos,al ver...mire con horror una roca gigante que se cayo encima de la vaquera...junto a esta, por el suelo estaba manchado de rojo color sangre, los dos...fuimos lentamente caminando a la gran roca, la pegaso cian tenia una cara de horror igual a la mia pero PEOR al ver eso, mientras yo tengo mis ojos abiertos como platos...atras de la roca salio el perro de madera, el cual empesaba a lamer la sangre, ENOJADO! lo corri mientras gritaba el nombre de applejack

maxi:a-applejack!

raimbol dash:AAAPLEJAAAAAAACK!

nos quedamos viendo la gran roca asecina...una mirada bien vacia como la billetera de un pibe que tiene novia...es un vacio eterno

al instante, escucho la voz de la pequeña vaquera no muy lejos mio...dando una sonrisa de alegria intento buscar la direccion de la voz ¿es su alma?

raimbol dash:APPLEJACK?!

maxi:applejack ¿donde (carajo) estas?

applejack:estoy aqui

maxi:joder applejack *con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos* donde estas?!

applejack:al-al lado de la roca

maxi:eh?

rodeo a la roca y applejack esta sana y salva... en un monton de hojas, mas al verla de pura reaccion la abrase...

maxi:APPLEJACK! ¡me tenias preocupado joder!

al notar lo que hise abro los ojos y dejo de abrasarla, para alejarme un poco

maxi:emmm te doy unos bits si finjes que esto no paso

applejack:claro

raimbol dash:APPLEJACK! ¡que gusto verte! pensamos que...

maxi:pero applejack ¿que paso?

applejack:bueno, tranquilisence que estoy bien...bueno veran

yo estaba tranquila recobrando el aliento y viendo que mis herraduras esten bien sujetas, cuando veo a "fucho" que me empesaba a grunir

applejack:que pasa compañero?

le mire extrañada, pero el lobo intencifico mas sus gruñidos al punto de empesa a asustarme...me queria mover pero, mi casco trasero derecho parece averse atorado, e una MUY RARA reaccion del lobo, se abalanso encima mio, no pude gritar por un sonido muy fuerte que se origino donde estaba parada...cuando me fije una GRAN ROCA SE HABIA CAIDO EN DONDE YO ESTABA, pero este perrito me salvo la vida...si no fuera por el, no lo estaria contando...lo unico que destruyo esta roca fue un arbusto de arrandonos rojos

al decir eso...de un lado salio "fucho" medio regañado...

maxi:hum...compa has echo las cosas bien, perdon por pensar que estabas bebiendo la sangre de applejack...

el lobo me lame la mejilla dejandome ese liquido que parece sangre y al ver eso las dos ponys se quedan medio asqueadas al ver el "charco de sangre" que en realidad son arandanos pisados jajaja...huh que bueno que fucho vino...

maxi:se van a quedar hay asqueadas o que?! OH ESPEREN!

como tambien eso me revolvio el estomago hago lo que applejack y raimbol dash hicieron despues de ver la "sangre"...regurgitar mi desayuno

maxi:JOKEY! sigamos antes de que le vomite a alguien...

raimbol dash y applejack:TU VE ADELANTE ENTONCES!

maxi:jaja no hay problema :D

seguimos nuestro camino...obiamente que mas! dejamos el lugar rocoso el cual estuvimos por caernos y quien sabe que mas para llegar a un lugar mas "pantanoso"

las rocas son grises como las nubes,un liquido negro rodeando el lugar para terminar siendo la perfecta trampa "casa bobos" con algunas plantas que se ajustaron a la escases de espacio por la gran contaminacion que conlleva todo lo anterior dicho

maxi:muy bien...una idea? a verle

agarro una piedra y la tiro al pantano la cual se unde como tirarla al agua

maxi:no podemos avansar...volvamos :T

applejack:alto hay compañero! tengo una idea

raimbol dash:cual applejack?

la vaquera saca una cuerda de su sombrero, con gran agilidad la lansa a una rocas que habian arriba ¿desde cuando entramos a una cueva? las estira hacia abajo y sale un camino improvisado,en lo que applejack crusa sus piernas en forma de orgullo

maxi:EXCELENTE! bueno dejame provar

applejack:adelante maxi

maxi:¿que no era primero las damas? pero igual tu eres yegua jaja

apenas doy un paso las piedras ya se undieron sacando las esperansas de crusar

maxi:ahora si ya cagamos

raimbol dash:si...

applejack:es verdad...¿alguien tiene una idea?

maxi:supongo que una unicornio para transportarnos al otro lado y hacernos las cosas mas faciles serviria...un momento! ¡pegaso olvidadisa! ¡TIENES ALAS RAIM- NO SE QUE COSA!

Raimbol dash:jeje supongo que viendolos ya casi se me olvido...¿quien va primero?

maxi:applejack ¿piedro,papel o tijera?

applejack:dale!

maxi y applejack:piedro, papel o tijera!

maxi hiso papel en lo que applejack hiso piedra...bueno ella tiene cascos XD

maxi:YO PRIMERO YO YO YO YO!

raimbol dash:ya pareces infante!

maxi:¿algun problema?

raimbol dash:*bufido* sujetate

maxi:¿puedo llevar a mi perrito?

raimbol dash ya estaba insegura de hacerlo o no ¿un perro de madera? ella no se imaginaba tener que ir con uno en el "viajecito"

raimbol dash:uuf esta bien pero ¿donde esta?

maxi:esta en emmm ¿donde carajos se metio?

lobo de madera:AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

maxi:ah...hay esta

el lobo de madera ya estaba al otro lado del pantano...debe ser una especie de lobo de madera con cuerno magico ya que no se le vio ¡como diantres se fue!

maxi:ya vas

la pegaso llevo primero a maxi...luego a applejack la cual espero unos minutos

ya estando del otro lado siguieron al lobo de madera...el macho alfa de su grupo XD

falta poco para ir al lugar donde se encuentra la moto,pero muy cerca de la nada se vio un lugar despejado

contruido con ladrillos viejos en lo que respecta,esta abandonado el lugar no muy lejos de hay

habian muchas puertas trabadas con madera podrida pero con algo que las mantenia cerradas

maxi:joder esto parece una de esas "arenas romanas"

applejack:n-no creo que estemos seguros aqui

raimbol dash:esto se parece al libro de daring do! en la parte donde estaba atada en un baston y de distintas cuevas salieron todo tipo de mounstros a atacarla! ¡que emocionante!

maxi:muchos mounstros hijos de su recontra madre ya me quisieron atacar...de echo terminaron huyendo por no se que cosa pero, tuve mucho miedo ._.

continuaron derecho mirando con asombro todos los lugar y para seguir avansando tienen que traspasar una escalera derrumbada en lo que hay se nesecita la ayuda de raimbol dash,tras esa escalera derrumbada hay serca se encuentra una puerta MEDIO podrida en lo cual es aun mas resistente que las otras...¿la atraccion principal?

maxi:bueno...applejack tu primero ¡por turnos! asi es mas divertido segun yo

applejack:como digas compañero

raimbol dash:applejack sujetate

se escuchaba finos vientos pasar por el lugar en lo cual le da una estetica mas de "miedo" al lugar,maxi se apoyo serca de la puerta mientras observaba su relog...las

17:43...

maxi:joder cuant-?!

antes de que diga esas palabras,empese a sentir un gran cambio de ambiente...me siento "extraño" pero aun asi lo ignoro

raimbol dash:MUY BIEN! applejack ahora sigue maxi

maxi:eh? asi sierto

applejack:sostente compañero

AJ solto la cuerda para que maxi suba, el se sujeto y les dijo que la sostengan bien...esto se pondra feo

se empeso a subir medio desconfiado,a mitad de la escalada escucho un gran estruendo por atras de las maderas cosa que asusto a todos e hiso que pierda el equilibrio,me cai de plano al suelo...

maxi:aaaah la puta madr...

applejack:te encuentras bien?

maxi:TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?! (pensando:parece que applejack es la unica de las preguntas estupidas...pero es bueno verla preocupada jaja ¡STTTTTT!)

me empesaba a retorser un poco del dolor de espalda y cabesa pasando unos segundos me quede viendo el cielo...raimbol dash y applejack me quedaron viendo un rato

maxi:estoy bien...estoy bien

el lobo de madera vino al lado mio y me levante con su espalda

maxi:gracias compañero

sin decir nada, el lobo empesaba a gruñir en direccion a applejack y raimbol dash

[ESCUCHEN:

-Linkin Park - Lying From You

-Kraddy - Android (Dubstep) HQ

-Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack - 57 - Sad but true

esuchen cualquiera de su agrado no me importa :3]

maxi:que pasa compañero

raimbol dash:maxi estas-?

De entre los espesos arboles y arbutos salio un ser tapado muy alto que agarro a raimbol dash y la tumbo al suelo, applejack le dio una patada haciendole que de un gran grito alarido,yo me quede impresionado el mounstro golpeo el suelo revelando un crater provocnado un gran ruido por todo el lugar, de donde yo escuche el sonido de las maderas,se escuchan rugidos y golpes tratando de romper las maderas,el mounstro que ataco a raimbol intento huir por el gran ajuro que creo, raimbol dash se levanto e intento darle caza al mounstro que la lastimo, antes de que lo golpeara la agarro con unas grandes e perturbadoras garras, la acerco a su cara...raimbol tiembla del miedo al verle de cerca,en lo que el mounstro aprovecha y le da un gran grito que de echo no prefiero estar en su situacion,applejack le golpea las piernas haciendo que tire a la pegaso,herido en el suelo le dio un manotaso haciendola caer por el crater, raimbol se reincorporo rapidamente y con gran velocidad lo levanto al hay, a punto de arrojarlo este con sus largas manos le agarro el rostro y el flanco,cambio de papeles y este la miro devuelta a los ojos, cayo suavemente al suelo y la arrogo al crate junto a applejack...este dio un grito poniendo una pose para ver su cuerpo que viendo mejor lo que le hiso applejack lo hirio de gravedad,me miro a mi un segundo y puso camino al crater por donde cayeron las dos...con todo el ruido que hacen la otra criatura es imposible pensar

maxi:HIJO DE- ¡NOOOOO!

el mountro se tiro al vacio...se empesaron a escuchar gritos del hoyo dirijo mi vista intentando ver al "ser" y hay esta "fucho" agarrandole una de sus esqueleticas piernas

maxi:ESO FUCHO!

voy corriendo a la direccion en donde esta, me empieso a trepar por la cuerda que esta bien amarrada para intentar alcansar a las dos,mientras fucho retiene al mounstro ese,cuando alcanse la sima algo me agarro la espalda, vi que de las maderas sujetas una garra salio de esta y me empeso a forcejear

maxi:FUUUCHOOOOOO!

el pero me miro y aun haciendo fuersa con el ser esqueletico el cual herido intenta huir pero no puede por los afilados dientes del lobo, fucho me trajo su pierna muy fina hacia mi,en dudarlo un poco me sujete de ella para llegar al otro extremo, pero la fuersa de la garra es mas, me tumba al suelo con el cuerpo agarrado del ser esqueletico,miro aun costado adolorido y hay estaba,el ser se levanto con las piernas rotas y estiro una de sus garras,yo me cubro y cerre los ojos,para cuando me di cuenta, fucho estaba ladrandole al ser alto que con sus manos muy delicadas, intenta agarrar de cualquier forma pero fucho lo aleja como todo buen perror,yo estoy asustado y mas porque de donde salio la garra que me impidio ir a ayudar a fucho e forsaba la puerta de madera grande este salio rompiendo toda la puerta con una fuersa bruta,un leon con distintas partes de animales,salio de esa puerta...viejo, flaco y con un collar que decia "invicto" muy sucio y a punto de caerse

maxi:ta-que-me-pario

dije asombrado y asustado al ver tal cosa...muchas cosas rondan en mi cabesa ¿donde estan applejack y raimbol dash? ¿que mierdas hago ahora? ¿por que no llame a las demas? ¡estupida impaciencia!

estando en un mar de pensamientos y distracciones confusas no pude notar que el ser oscuro me agarro del pie y sin chistear,me tiro a una pared que habia por hay, di un grito quedandome plasmado en el suelo...escucho gruñidos y gritos de peleas...al mirar algo forsado, veo que esos mounstro se diriguen a mi direccion, el primer ser que aparecio aun CON LAS PIERNAS ROTAS su velocidad se compara a ese leon viejo y flaco,me apoye en mis manos llevado por el susto e otros sentimientos e pensamientos que me rodean,solo pienso en salir pitando de hay y que no me agarre ese ser oscuro devuelta

maxi:aaah esto...esto no esta bien aaah me duele

corro muy rengo a causa de lo que me hiso el mounstro alto y mientras daba quejidos por cada paso de dolor que doy,esto es una pesadilla hecha realidad, el lobo de madera se encuentra atras mio ladrando a los dos mounstro que por si solo, estan como perros ladrandoce...un chigugua (lobo de madera) contra dos mastodontes de 400 kilos

maxi:compañero...si salgo de esta te doy la jalea que me encontre

fucho me miro e ignoro a los mounstros al oir lo anterior, este me esta jodiendo...

se alejo de mi y tomo su propio camino...el canino

maxi:FUCHO SERAS UN HIJO DE TU PUT-

cuando me di cuenta, ya el mounstro me agarro con sus garras...yo aun teniendo la mochila puesta de seguro tiene una fuersa inimaginable, me hacerco a su rostro, empeso a abrir su boca y que ahora veo bien ¡TIENE DOS BOCAS!

maxi:pintate los labios de los 7 colores y dejame la pija echa un arcoiris

el mounstro se preparo lentamente para besarle DIGO gritarle a maxi, este al punto de mostrar sus afilados dientras dio derepente una mueca de dolor

estiro los brasos y tiro a maxi a un monton de hojas podridas

maxi:supongo que la "cama de hojas" ya es algo que me persigue

Vi un segundo al mounstro y este tenia las dos piernas siendo mordidas...una por fucho y otra por la manticora vieja

el lobo dirigio sus ojos a mi y salio corriendo a mi direccion

maxi:seras un pendejo...pero eres mi perrito diabolico que entreno :3

el lobo me miro un momento ignorando a los dos mounstros...se apoyo encima mio

maxi:pero que haces?

senti que de donde estaba acostado,se empeso a bajar

maxi:esto es una BROOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

sin decir ni avisar,de donde estaba acostado...la cama de hojas se deshiso dejandome caer por un tunel o algo asi,yo y fucho como de terror nos abrasmos por el miedo...miro un segundo arriba y los dos mounstros estaban peleando entre quien entra primero,pero de la nada...como si fuera una compuerta de piedra, se cerro por completo

maxi:JOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *PUM* AAAAh *SNACK* OOOH *CRASSSCHT* SHET! *PRRRAAAAM* aaaa eso fue la ultima

me quedo bobo y paralisado por todo lo que paso,solamente veo pequeños ajugerito y muchas pisadas...¡SI SIGO ASI ME VA A ENTRAR TIERRA A LOS OJOS!

me levando de donde sea que estoy y hay veo,un ajugero que brinda algo de luz junto a una zona no muy peculiar

maxi:este sera un nuevo comien para maxi- OOOORG!

sin ver,atras mio se me cayeron mi mochila y el fuckin lobo de madera,el cual le eche un vista y tenia los ojos muy abiertos y perplejos de estar conciente de lo que nos hemos escapado

maxi:fuuuuuuchooooooo!

el lobo aun seguia mirando a la nada...y luego se tiro un pedito encima mio

maxi:FUCHO TE JURO QUE SI HICISTE DEL "2" EN MI ESPALDA!

me levanto quitandome de encima las dos cosas

maxi:fucho? ¿tu tambien estas sorprendido?

fucho:wofff

maxi:eso lo tomare como un si

me siento en una gran roca...agarro mi mochila y saco algunas cosas para comer,cumplire mi promesa con fucho

maxi:fucho! aqui tienes por buen perrito

el lobo se "sienta" como si fuera un buen perrito malo entrenado...buen fucho jiji

maxi:ahora mi turno...

me siento al lado de fucho como "el perrito" y empieso a comer un samwich de milanesa de pollo que me guarde...por sierto huele algo mal pero deben ser los tomates...

maxi:bueno,tengo que descansar un poco que esos mounstros me dejaron echo mierda ¡¿pero que rayos?!

miro mi mano, y hay estaba fucho con el osico abierto intentando arrebatarme mi samwich de pollo sin que me de cuenta

maxi:FUCHO HIJO DE!-

mientras tanto applejack y raimbol dash...

las dos empesaban a abrir los ojos lentamente, applejack estaba encima de raimbol dash en lo cual se levantaron casi enseguida por lo cansadas que estas

por el lugar se escuchaba agua vertirse...no muy lejos habia una mini fuente,alrededor de ella esta muy floreado y en lo que respecta el techo tiene muchas algas...el sonido es algo que se nota,mas lo unico que se escucha es de ranas y sapos crojear, y de bichos volar por alderedor

applejack:d-donde estamos? ¿raimbol dash?

raimbol dash:estas encima mio!

applejack:¿que? ¡lo siento! perdon

me levante de encima de raimbol dash

raimbol dash:no hay que pedir nada...ese bicho me dejo las alas, alorodidas ¿eh?

dio un vistaso arriba y estaba el gran crater por donde calleron

applejack:puedes volar y traer la cuerda raimbol?

raimbo dash:segura espera aqui!

la pegaso fijo el lugar, emprendio vuelo hacia el lugar pero al hacercarse derrepente aparecio la cabesa de uno de los mounstros dando un grito y metiendo su pata para intentar agarrar a raimbol dash,esta dio un grito y sus alas se paralisaron,mas no dejaron de avansar, cuando esta a punto de ser atrapada por las garras, de un costado salio un tapadera cerrando y aplastando la pata de la manticora vieja la cual al lastimarse, saco su pata tan rapido se cerro la compuerta...raimbol dash por su parte, se golpeo el rostro y cayo devuelta al suelo lastimandoce las alas...otra ves

applejack:RAIMBOL! no tenia en cuenta a los mounstros ¿puedes volar?

raimbol dash:yo tambien me olvide ellos...SI puedo volar,se nesecita mas para poder hacerle daño a mis alas

applejack:es bueno saber eso pero ¿donde estamos?

las dos se dieron media vuelta para volver a ver el mini paisaje...luego de unos segundos observando los detalles se dieron la opcion de descansar un poco hay mientras buscaban una salida...

applejack:como diantres salimos de aqui?!

raimbol dash:creo que ehmmm ¡BINGO!

la pegaso cian apreto un boton del cual de una pared plana, se levanto como si fuera una puerta de ultima tecnologia XP

applejack:como sabes eso?

raimbol dash:eh leido casi todos los libros de daring do y siempre las salidas estan por las paredes jijiji

applejack:vaya raimbol...leer demaciado parece ver surgido y dado sus frutos

raimbol dash:jeje tienes razon AJ bueno,no perdamos el ritmo que tenemos que encontrarnos con maxi

applejack:m-maxi? ¿maaaaaxiiii? ¡MAXI! sierto el no estaba con nosotras cuando nos caimos ¡¿sierto?!

raimbol dahs:tranquila tranquila...tanquila AJ de seguro el talves alla podido salir...despues de todo el pudo sobrevivir esos dias ooooooscuuuuuuuroooos de ponyvill pero bueno,el se las ingeñiara para salirse con la suya

applejack:mmm jeje tienes razon, pero ¿por que tan confiada?

raimbol dash:*suspiro* applejack...creeme que cuando veo algo bien, de seguro es bien...acuerdate de lo que hiso maxi en ponyvill, uso a sus copias para hacer grandes cosas y tu lo sabes,y tambien se lo de "maxi 3"...y-yo le puse una sidra hay serca de la lapida que le pusiste antes de irnos...

applejack:¡RAIMBOL DASH!...maxi 3 estaria orgulloso de ver oido esto de vos :)

raimbol dash:lo se, NO DEFRAUDARE A ESTE MAXI!

applejack:ESO QUERIA OIR!

las dos ponys se fueron rumbo por los desconosidos pasillos del lugar sub-terraneo al igual que maxi con el lobo de madera o como le gusta llamarle "fucho"

FIN DEL CAP!

¿donde llevara este "mini-viaje" que se hicieron los 3? o mejor dicho 4 con el nuevo compañero de maxi...fuchito el perro maravilla XD

a lo mejor dejo de hacer preguntas como un pelotudo

¿que tal el cap? bien pendejo, un viaje de maxi y las 2 ponys madrugadoras...con el nuevo compañero de maxi "fucho" jajaja que lindo perito

bueno,si les gusto el cap dejen sus review´s de que tal el cap que apesar de ser no tan largo, me tomo un buen tiempo ya que como sabe

EMPESARAN LAS CLASES y no tendre tiempo para casi nada,dudo que actualise muchas veces como estaba acostumbrado hacer anteriormente...pero asi es la cosa...merda

bueno.

Tambien una cosa mas para adjudiciar mi ausencia es esto...trailer´s de fic a YOUTUBE sip amigo leiste bien, tengo planeado subir un trailer de algunas escenas como por ejemplo

-La escena del tren en donde maxi pelea contra la Princesa Luna

-Cuando es perseguido por primera ves por los guardias reales y en la parte donde le parte la mierda a flash sentry...indirectamente ya que este volo a su dirrecion y atraveso un arbol en lo que maxi aprovecho y le dio patadas hasta mas no poder al puto de flash...te odiamos desde el 2013 y mucho mas!

-No se que escena mas poner pero me re-elere un cap de los comiensos para buscar una escena de pelea y animarla con el "pivot"

Si ese programa que es para principiantes pero que yo lo fuerso a un poco mas,no soy experto pero me esfuerso en traerles algo bueno

EL LIKE DE MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE ESTA EN MI PERFIL JUNTO AL DE FACEBOOK :3

bueno eso, ya eh subido otros trailer´s pero ese es otro tema a hablar en el futuro

A y por ultimo AHORA LOS SALUDOS!

saludos a "pinkamena666" JAJAJA saludo pinkamena UN MOMENTO "666" is dil diablo! ¡oh mi god! por el taco magico que dios me dio! naaa mentira jajaja saludos pinkamena y es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, gracias por el review´s compañero e oye ¡me gusta tu estilo de animar! :3 y saludos desde mi pais :3

yyyy...nadie mas? XD bueno terminamos esta secion de

"Saludos a mi lectores que me emocionan :3"

[resumido:no podre actualisar mucho por la clases,subire una animacion trailer del fic que espero les gust y dejen sus reviews :3]

bueno eso fue la actualisaciond de hoy y sin mas que añadir...

"alltheworldbrony" dice:

Hasta Luego...


	15. La llegada de los Aventureros

Capitulo 15:

"La llegada de los aventureros culiaos a la cueva pendejada de aventuras random :V" (no pude continuar porque para poner un titulo en fanfiction no nos dejn poner tan Laaargo AAAAAF JODER)

Posd:Este cap estara lleno de cosas random,situaciones casi sentimentales de accion x,D (no,en serio ._.) y tambien...rrrromance na mentira,ni en pedo loko, a menos que lo pidan ya vere en caer en eso :3 Y QUE TAMBIEN SERA ALGO QUE LO DISFRUTEN PORQUE PODRIA SER EL CAP FINAL DE ESTE FIC,Y SI ES ASI LO HARE CON UN FINAL DE LA GRAAAAN EPICO :V LO QUE DIJE NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO PERO IGUAL

¡COMENZEMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO MIERDA!

Escenas del capitulo anterior...

La pegaso fijo el lugar, emprendio vuelo hacia el lugar pero al acercarse derrepente apareció la cabeza de uno de los mounstros dando un grito y metiendo su pata para intentar agarrar a Raimbol Dash,pero esta en un rapido reaccionar dio un grito y sus alas se paralizaron,más no dejaron de avanzar,cuando esta a punto de ser atrapada por las zarpas,de un costado salio una tapadera cerrando y apretando la pata de la manticora vieja la cual al lastimarse, saco su pata tan rapido se cerro la tapadera...Dash por su parte, se golpeo el rostro y cayo de vuelta al suelo lastimandoce las alas...otra vez

Applejack:RAIMBOL! ¿no tenia en cuenta a los mounstros? ¿puedes volar?

Raimbol Dash:me ólvide ellos...SI puedo volar,se nesecita mas para poder hacerle daño a mis alas jaja AUCH ¡HEY!

Applejack:NO SEAS BOBA! Te lastimas mal las alas y luego te llevaran a hospital y mas que nadie sabes bien eso! *Raimbol me mira confundida por mi respuesta* que bueno saber que estas bien,eso pero ¿donde estamos?

las dos se dieron media vuelta para volver a ver el mini paisaje...luego de unos segundos observando los detalles se dieron la opción de descanzar un poco hay mientras buscaban una salida...

Applejack:¡¿Como diantres salimos de aqui?!

Raimbol Dash:Oye Applejack! creo que ehmmm ¡BINGO!

la pegaso cian apreto un botón del cual de una pared plana, se empezo a levantar como si fuera una puerta de ultima tecnologia XP logrando asi poder encontrar una salida de donde estaban atrapadas

Applejack:MUY BIEN RAIMBOL!

Raimbol Dash:Jaja ahora resolviendo acertijos y trampas soy mejor AJ

Applejack:CON QUE SI?! pues ¡veremos quien salva a la otra en mejores situaciones!

Raimbol Dash:ya quisier ver eso vaquera ¡ALCANZAME!

Applejack:jajaja Raimbol ¡te voy a atrapar!

Maxi en medio de lo desconocido...

Sin decir ni avisar de donde estaba acostado...la cama de hojas se deshizo dejándome caer por un tunel o algo asi,yo y fucho como de terror nos abrazamos por el miedo...miro un segundo arriba y los dos mounstros estaban peleando entre quien entra primero,pero de la nada...como si fuera una compuerta de piedra, se cerro por completo,negandoles la entrada a ambas bestias

Maxi:JOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *PUM* AAAAh *SNACK* OOOH *CRASSSCHT* SHET! *PRRRAAAAM* aaaa eso fue la última

Me quedo bobo y paralizado por todo lo que paso,solamente veo pequeños ajugeritos y muchas pisadas...¡SI SIGO ASI ME VA A ENTRAR TIERRA A LOS OJOS!

prosigo levantandome de donde sea que estoy tirado y hay veo un ajugero que brinda algo de luz junto a una zona muy peculiar

Maxi:Este sera un nuevo comienzo para maxi- OOOORG!

Sin ver,atras mio se me cayeron mi mochila y el fuckin lobo de madera,el cual le heche una vista y tenia los ojos muy abiertos y perplejos de estar conciente de lo que nos hemos escapado

Maxi:fuuuuuuchooooooo!

El lobo aún seguia mirando a la nada...y luego se tiro un pedito encima mió

Maxi:FUCHO TE JURO QUE SI HICISTE DEL "2" EN MI ESPALDA!

Rapidamente me levanto quitandome de encima las dos cosas,la mochila que hace peso y perro que se acabo de tirar un pedo en mi espalda

Maxi:fucho? ¿tu tambien estas sorprendido?

Fucho:wofff

Maxi:eso lo tomare como un si

Caminando un poco,prosigo a reposar un poco en una gran roca...agarro mi mochila y saco algunas cosas para comer,cumplire mi promeza con fucho

Maxi:fucho! aqui tienes por buen perrito

El lobo se "sienta" como si fuera un buen perrito malo entrenado...buen fucho jiji

Maxi:Ahora mi turno...

Me siento al lado de fucho como "el perrito" y empiezo a comer un samwich de milanesa de pollo que me guarde...por sierto huele algo mal pero deben ser los tomates que anduvieron pudriendoce hay POR CASI UNA SEMANA ENTERA!

miro a la nada y empizo a decir

Maxi:bueno,tengo que descanzar un poco ya que esos mounstros me dejaron hecho mierda ¡¿pero que rayos?!

Miro mi mano, y hay estaba fucho con el osico abierto intentando arrebatarme mi samwich de pollo sin que me de cuenta

maxi:FUCHO HIJO DE!-

Tras esta intro comenzemos con el verdadero capitulo...

(Posd:apartir de aqui es donde comienzo con los "-" como dialogos aun mas experimentado ya que lo anterior lo hice hace la etapa de usar los nombres y 18/6/2016 1:59)

Maxi con Fucho empezaron a caminar por los penumbrantes recorridos de las cuevas,la vista es muy dificil de observar notandoce claramente que la oscuridad es gran protagonista de la zona...El lobo de madera va al frente donde hace papel de guia iluminando a Maxi con sus ipnotizantes y verdes ojos...

En medio del camino,el lobo se detiene inesperadamente dejando a Maxi con la duda del porque se detuvo...

-Que pasa amigo? *toco la pared y algo biscoso se siente...haciéndome una sensación incomoda por mi espalda* espero que...no puedo creerlo *me saco esa cosa biscosa con la espalda del lobo* perdón amigo,bueno *prendo un encendedor* ¿que diablos es esto?

Con la poca iluminación que puede ofrecer un pequeño encendor aunque con eso se logra ver muy detalladamente unos geroglificos algo antiguos de la cultura pony

,impresionado,talves por ser un descubrimiento lo siguiente que hace es grabarlo repasando todo por si de algo sirve...aunque es probable que no

-Mira amigo,vaya cosa nos encontramos ¿no dices? bueno me vale madres,ya lo tengo grabado,no hay salida y lo unico que se me ocurre es

El lobo es usado como una bola destructora para derribar la pared que resulta no ser tan segura despues de todo,revelando tras ella unos grandes tuneles que deberian de indicar todos los lugar de la cueva,Maxi realmente no sabe con exactitud cual tomar a si que seguia por su clásico camino...si te cierran una ventana seguirle el paso de su tio bandido y hacer una con FUERZA BRUTA!

Maxi una ves mas agarro al lobo y empezo a correr chocando todo a su paso mientras decia "fuerza BRUTA FUERZA BRUTA!" aunque a los 10 segundos se canso debido a lo antes pasado...

-Amigo...tenemos que idear una salida por este lugar

-GUAU GUAF

-No tengo comida si me preguntas

-*Grunido*

-No ahorita por favor :v

...Mientras Maxi "charlaba" con el lobo,el piso se empezo a sacudir,desparramando las plantas que habian en las paredes mientras de los geroglificos empezaron a brillar de un color azul palido,cuando el suelo se calmo,Maxi se levanto con ayuda de Fucho y fue directo a los geroglificos los cuales su brillo se hacia mas intenso,el Humano con impresión los empezaba a tocar para limpiarlos mejor,saco su movil e intento sacar una foto pero como la luz no dejaba de aumento es imposible hacerlo...a menos que

-Tendre que bajarle la luminocidad a la camara *lo baje* jeje es un truco que aprendi cuando intentaba grabar y hacer videos para internet con mi camara chota *escucho un grunido* FUCHO TE DIJE QUE NO TE COMAS MI COMIDA ¡CARAJO!

Volviendo por donde caminan Raimbol y Applejack estas tienen aún mas suerte que el Humano y el perro,al tener todos los caminos iluminados,la cueva aun se mueve probablemente a que las dos criaturas últimamente vistas continúan peleando entre si,Applejack expreso preocupación al notar que el techo que estan encima de ellas empieza a moverse y tirar pedacitos de escombros...

-Raimbol...debemos movernos de aqui,talves se caiga

-Tranquila Applejack,creo que te preocupas demaciado ademas *una roca se le cae en la cabeza a Raimbol* ¡AUCH! Tienes razón,nunca crei decir esto pero debemos movernos

*Dijo cubriendoce la cabeza por el golpe*

-Vamos AUCH esto me va a dejar chinchón

Derepente,la unica "puerta" de la cual estaban preparadas para salir se empezo a cerrar,ambas empezaron a correr tras esta en todo el pasillo que esta iluminado por antorchas,a Applejack cuando estaban por llegar un casco se le queda atorado en los desparejos pisos,Raimbol se enterro cuando estaba del otro lado de la salida echandole una mirada atras viendo a su amiga intentar safarse y poder salir viva,Raimbol volo de inmediato al lado de su amiga en apuros

-APPLEJACK QUE TE PASA?!

-TE-TENGO MI CASCO ATORADO *HAGO FUERZA* ¡NO CREO PODER ESCAPAR! Raimbol AYUDAME

-YA VOY ¡ESPERA UN POCO!

Raimbol empezo a levantar a Applejack con fuerza intentando liberarla pero en ves de hacer algo bien solamente lograba que Applejack de gritos de dolor por la fuerza de su amiga

-RAIMBOL DAAASH! ¡¿QUIERES ARRANCARME LA PATA O QUE?! AAARGH ¡APURATE!

-AAF! APPLEJACK BUENO *Empiezo a golpear el suelo intentando destruir la traba pero no funciona* AAAW! ¡ESTO NO FUNCIONA!

Se escucha el sonido de una gran roca derrumbarse muy serca de ellas,justo cuándo los temblores empiezan a hacerce muchos mas fuertes,se ven rayos de luz atravezando los escombros viendo por estos pequeños odificios a los dos seres teniendo una pelea a muerte,Raimbol no tardo en apurarse más intentando hacer mucha fuerza mientras pequeñas piedras le caian encima de ella,aguantando el dolor puede sentir la gran preción que siente Applejack por ser liberada...esta da gritos de desesperación por ser salvada por la pegaso la cual aun oyendo todo ofrece lo maximo en si para poder liberarla ¿que clase de atoramiento es ese? la situación se empezo a hacer más inteza cuándo como un domino,empezo a caerse la entrada cerrada de donde vinieron

-RAIMBOL APURATE ¡POR CELESTIA! AAARGH ¡RAIMBOL POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES AQUI!

-APPLEJACK NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS ¡SALDREMOS VIVAS DE ESTO TE LO PROMETO! ¡TE DARE TODA LA LEALTAAAAAAD!

Raimbol hacia una gran preción por liberarla pero sus esfuerzos parecen casi en vanos...Applejack ya viendo que aun con su amiga Wonderbolt no puede ayudarla le pide que haga lo siguiente

-Raimbol...vete no puedes ayudarme ¡VETE! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡VETE O MORIRAS CONMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO ESO! ¡POR FAVOR,DILES A APPLEBLOOM,BIG MAC Y LA ABUELA SMITH QUE LAS AME HASTA EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DE VIDA! ¡RAIMBOL ESCUCHAME!

-*Con lagrimas en los ojos* ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡TE SACARE DE AQUI CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! -Detenida-

Applejack empuja a Raimbol al ver que una gran roca del tamaño de un balde de manzanas se le caeria encima de su amiga,tras empujarla la roca pesada terminar por impactarla a ella en su cabeza dejandola inconciente

-Ra-Raimbol...*suspiro* Dash...*cierro los ojos*

Raimbol se queda completamente inmovil viendo lo que sucedio hace poco,las venas se le salen de los cascos y los ojos se le ponen triste y enojados por lo que paso hace rato...una mezcla de rabia y tristesa se juntan en ella afectandole tanto sentimentalmente como fisicamente en ese momento...

-A-Applejack ¡TU! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE SACARE! ¡SALDREMOS JUNTAS! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

Con muchas piedras cayendocele encima,Raimbol levanta su casco y con fuerza sacada desde su mas recondito deseo de salir juntas, golpea el suelo donde esta el casco de su amiga,sacandole su herradura pero liberandola de su muerte,mira un poco su herida y luego la levanta en su lomo seguido de salir rapidamente justo cuando una piedra estuvo por aplastarlas a ambas,la puerta se cierra...Raimbol mira a Applejack la cual esta completamente inconciente,con los ojos cerrados y con la boca emanando una sonrisita de despedida...aun manteniendo la preocupación de lo antes pasado,le corre un mechón de su cabello rubio dejandole la cara al descubierto,la mira inconciente mientras su cara esta inunda de lagrimas de dolor por la antigua tención...

-Applejack *mis lagrimas caen sobre su pecho* ¡APPLEJACK!

Raimbol al verla a salvo se acuesta sobre su amiga y empieza a llorar de la felicidad de verla con vida...

-Raimbol...Dash...lo-lo hisiste muy bien...

Applejack con algo de energia abraza a su amiga con fuerza y ella con la misma alegria lo hace igualmente

-Hoy no es el dia de la despedida terroncito de azucar...te lo debo a ti

-*con la voz debil por la antigua tristesa* tienes razón...nunca sera

-Por que lloras? nunca te eh visto llorar Raimbol...*le seco sus lagrimas con mi casco* ademas te ves muy bonita...quedemonos aqui un rato

-Applejack...es verdad *me acuesto sobre la vaquera herida*

Ambas se queda quietas justo también donde a ambas se le bajan la adrenalina por lo que CASI pasa hace unos momento,ignorandolo todo completamente,se quedan juntas y empiezan a descanzar,Applejack en medio de la situación abraza a Raimbol notando que estaba temblando pero ella al sentir el casco de su amiga cubrirle es como decir "Tranquila...estoy aqui amiga"...sera mejor que se queden asi un rato

Raimbol Dash y Applejack si bien empezaron, ya estuvieron muy al borde de la desgracia,eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta...

Maxi con suerte aun no ah tenido que enfrentar a las castatofres consideradas...de vuelta,pero su camino no es ni mejor que las demas ya que mientras ellas estan descanzando,su destino no le llevo a un lugar agradable que digamos...

Explorando mas los pasillos de penunbra en esos lugares,encontro uno en particular que tenia marcado un pony oscuro con una espada lo mas notorio es que en la punta tenia el mismo brillo que los geroglificos dandole una apariencia mas cool..

-Fucho,ya sabes como dicen ¿verdad? *referido a la "frase de la ventana"*

-*Fucho me niega con la cabeza*

-NO APRENDES VERDAD PERRO?!

-*sonido de perro regañado*

-Igual amigo

Con una antorcha mojada,Maxi empezo a golpear esa puerta misteriosa,en donde gracias a su viejes y la gran humedad del lugar por las fuentes,pudo romperla casi facilmente,donde se lastimo un poco por unos raspones de escombros que caian de estas,pero no es nada...al terminar de romper la puerta de ella se libero una espada vieja aun con la punta y con ese brillo azul que tanto la caracteriza...el perro se acerco,la agarro con su hocico y se la dio a el Humano...primero lo que hiso fue observarla unos momentos mientras de su ojo paso como un rayo blanco al presenciar la espada...esmero una sonrisa para decir

-Gracias fucho! este sera el mejor rascador de espaldas de toda la historia pero ¿que es? ¿un rascador de espaldas de la era pre-historica ponyana?

-*mirada de "eres idiota o que" sabiendo que es una espada*

-Mira que te puedo destruir con esta cosa que creo que es un "rascador de espaldas antiguo" -sosteniendo el rascador de espaldas de forma amenzante-

Fucho del miedo es el primero de los dos en cruzar la puerta rota,revelando un lugar oscuro:Como el culo de un sudafricano...

Maxi con ayuda del lobo pudo dar unos pasos para encender una cuerda cubierta en algo negro,al hacerlo empezo a correrse como una mecha empezando a encender muchas antorchas en declibe hasta iluminar todo un lugar grandicimo:Como local de baile de quincieañiera...

Maxi saco un arma de las cuales le sobro de la batalla contra S que por cierto el aún se pregunta ¿donde esta ella? ¿habra una posibilidad de que se vuelvan a ver en un futuro? el Humano se toca la parte del cuerpo la cual fue mutilada por la siniestra unicornio pero por una extraña razón esta normal...

Maxi siente como si algo le atrajera de ella...y no...no es Amor.

Maxi:Fucho *miro al perro* continuemos *al dar el primero paso siento un escalofrio perturbador recorrer mi espalda* brbrbbrbrb mierda

Fucho:GUAAF!

Ambos amigos caminan por el lugar,fucho tenia preparado sus dientes en caso de que algo malo pasara mientras Maxi tenia la pistola en su bolsillo en caso de que algo malo ocurra...algo huele mal y no,no es la ropa que Maxi sigue usando durante tres semanas seguidas,sino algo mas indispensable...El humano se siente observado por los pocos lugares que se encuentran aun sin luz,fucho empezo a olfatear algo siendo seguido por Maxi que estaba muy curioso por lo que encontraria...al llegar donde fucho empezo a oler era...era...era cagada,caca o como quieras decirle de un animal desconocido,junto a ese montón de mierda habian mucho huevos amarrillos...

el Humano al ver tremenda cagada amontonada hace la expresión con sus manos en la boca en forma de bomitar pero rapidamente se pone un pañuelo en la boca,otra ves pareciendo a un ladron pero evitando el olor

-Que piensas amigo? Es una pena que no traje comida ¿no dices?

-*Sonidos con mi lengua y luego recojo mi saliba*

-SAPE! *con tenedor y cuchillo en mis manos*

Se muestra una ornalla gigante simulada y unos huevos ser cocinados,mientras dos ya fueron morfados por dos seres

-ESTO ESTA RIQUISIMO!

-GUAU! -contesta fucho el cual tenia un pañuelo en su pecho para no ensuciar sus ramas-

-No sabes decir otra cosa?

Los dos estaban comiendoce esos huevos pero un retronar del suelo fue lo suficiente como para dejar helados a ambos,Maxi dirigio lentamente su mirada atras suyo para observar a un dragón morado y otro rojo que tienen una cara nada agradable,con impresión y ojos perseguian a los intrusos que comen sus huevos

-*trago el huevo* glup jeje es una pena ¿no fucho?

-...

-Amigos Dragones les invito a comer estos huevos que me encontre,los prepare YO mismo asi que apuesto que les encantara *me levanto mientras dejo un plato y un cubierto* si quieren quedensolo todo a mi no me importa *veo que el ojo del dragon se pone mas rojo como liberando llamas tras él* Glup,bueno jeje ya me iba ¿no fucho?

El dragon aparta la ornalla gigante y el otro golpea una pared mientras dan un grito de furia...dejando medio sordos a los dos un dragón con voz de ultratumba pronunca

-Corran por sus vidas...

-*Glup* por eso,ya me iba jeje

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *GRITARON LA PAREJA DE DRAGONES*

MAXI Y FUCHO EMPIEZAN A CORRER COMO LOCOS MIENTRAS SON PERSEGUIDOS POR LAS BESTIAS,MIRAR ATRAS YA ES DARSE POR MUERTO PERO MIRAR PARA ARRIBA NO TANTO YA QUE UNO DE ESOS DRAGONES VOLO HASTA ESTAR AL FRENTE DE AMBOS,LANZO FUEGO AL CAMINO DESHACIENDOLO YA QUE ESTAN COMPUESTOS POR TIERRA,DANDO UNOS PASOS MÁS FUE SOLO PARA YA ESTAR ACORRALADOS,TENIENDO A LOS DRAGONES DE FRENTE CUALES PONEN SUS LENGUAS EN FORMA DE DECIR "QUE EXQUISITOSA COSA NOS VAMOS A COMER" UNO DE ELLOS CON SU ZARPA INTENTA REBANARLE EL CUELLO A MAXI PERO FUCHO SE INTERPONE CON SU CUERPO SIENDO DESARMADO CASI AL INSTANTE PERO CON LA VENTAJA DE PONERLE UNAS ASTILLAS EN LAS GARRAS DEL DRAGÓN HACIENDO QUE DE GRITOS POR TODAS PARTES

-AAAAARRGHT! *VEO COMO FUCHO SE INTERPONE* ¡FUCHO! *ME AGARRO EL CUELLO PARA CONFIRMAR SI ESTA BIEN* AAARGH GRACIAS AMIGO

-NO TENDRAS SUERTE LA PROXIMA HUMANO SUPER DESARROLADOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

El dragón empieza a alocarse por las astillas golpeando todo su alrededor en donde por culpa de esos golpes al aire golpea una pared aciendo que muchas rocas se le caigan encima,la dragona suspira y lanza fuego hacia los atacantes,Maxi con pura suerte logra patear todos los trosos de fucho a un lugar donde no le alcance el fuego pero a la vez quemandole la espalda,mas exactamente el chaleco rojo que usa

-HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¡ESTE CHALECO ME LO ENCONTRE EN LA BASURA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE CUESTA ENCONTRAR UNOOO?!

(Escuchen: "Resident Evil 6 - Armored Gunship II (Soundtrack Score OST)"

dura 2:22 aproximadamente *dos minutos veintidos segundos* para ambientar mas las escenas y si quieren repitanla las veces que quieran en escenas que les paresca placentera :3)

Pone su mano en el arma y dispara 3 veces,una se desvio no dando ni al carajo,la otra tampoco impacto y la última mucho menos

-HAY ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE TENER ESTA PUNTERIA DEL ORTO?! ¡no puedo creer que tenga que usarlos!

Con su mano saca rapidamente un estuche de su mochila,y dentro de este hay unos anteojos,se los pone y vuelve a ver a la dragona la cual se preparaba para lanzar otra llamarada de fuego,en un movimiento rapido "ya que no tenia la oportunidad para dispararle en el rostro" logra efectuar un disparo en su expansiva panza haciendo que la dragona dispare el fuego en linea recta quemandole el cuerpo a su ¿esposo? en casi el 1/4 del cuerpo desde un poco mas arriba de la panza hasta los hombros provocando que este de un grito aun mas fuerte que cuando se astillo con fucho.

En eso maxi agarra lo poco que se regenero el lobo en ese periodo de 50 segundos y salta a una par de plantas amontonadas que habia en la parte de abajo...desarmando un poco más a fucho...otra ves! y se levantana sosteniendoce los huevos y con voz fina dice

-m-mi pistola...donde esta? *se le cae a la cabeza* oh hay estaba *me tiro rendido al suelo*

-*Mis palos se empiezan a hacerca apesar de estar a gran distancia* guaf...

Los dos dragones empiezan a rascarse los ojos ya que estaban algo cegados,dan otro grito de furia aun golpeando las paredes en donde otra vez sin querer en eso se le vuelven a caer unas rocas en la cabeza

-AAARHG DIABLOS! ¡DEBEMOS DEJAR DE HACER ESO QUERIDA!

-*FROTANDOME LA CABEZA* LO SE CIELO...AUN ME DUELE LA CABEZA

-QUE MAS QUIERES?!

-AUN QUIERO HIJOS!

-PERO ESOS DOS SERES! YA SABES LO QUE HICIE-

-*LA DRAGONA LO MIRA CON UNA CARA DESAPROVATORIA MIENTRAS EL DRAGÓN PONE MAS EXCUSAS LA DRAGONA SE ENOJA AÚN MÁS*

-OH CIELO ESTA BIEN...PERO PRIMERO NOS COMAMOS A ESOS DOS TÓNTOS Y DE HAY TU YA SABES

\- 7.7 COMO DIGAS GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!

Se escucha el eco del grito de la dragona la cual esta furiosisima por lo que hicieron los dos intrusos...Maxi y por alguna extraña razón tambien fucho tragan saliba para asi con algunas hojas salir escabullidos de las fauses de esos dragones...con algo de tiempo los dos llegan a una cueva oscura en dónde se vuelve a repetir el proceso de quemar algo para asi redescubrir un sendero gran cosa,pero esta ves fue mas corto de lo esperado ya que ilumino solo tres antorchitas para demostrar algo como un ancensor...Maxi presiona el piso "1s" suponiendo que sera el piso hacia la libertad...de vuelta a las profundidades casi inexploradas por ponys del Bosque Everfree...

*escuchen cualquier musica de ascensor*

Fucho y Maxi estan parados sin decir casi nada hasta la parada...al abrirse la puerta ingresan a un lugar muy caliente,como si estuvieran en medio de un bolcan,al salir afuera ven a un montón de dragones liberando toneladas de baba al ver a sus presar...Maxi salio y dio unas dos vueltas mientras era observado por los hambrientos

dragones

-*glup* Oh mierda ¡FUCHO ENTRA MIERDA ENTRA!

Maxi y Fuecho entraron al "ancensor" presionando los botones enseguida al mismo tiempo que garras traspasaron la puerta *se escucha musica de ascensor mientras el Humano y Perro respiraban aguitadamente,se miraron y empezaron a reirse un poco hasta que la puerta se volvio a abrir en el botón precionado...

Al abrirse se empieza a escuchar musica armonioza conjunto de un desfile mientras se ve a Twilight en un caroaje con un vestido,junto a ella sus amigas mientras caminan juntas a mismo tiempo que cantan a la par,los ponys festejan diciendo "Real *coro* Real la princesa esta, la princesa esta...* (Posd:Sip,estaban en el episodio donde Twilight se hiso princesa y fue el caos por el fandom :V) Maxi y el perro estaban con caras de "(:I)" expresando "¿dónde carajos estamos?" al mismo tiempo que el lobo no pudo soportar escuchar esa musica "cursi" y el mismo apreto el botón del ancensor...cuando la puerta estaba a pocos centimetros de cerrarse el desfile paso por al frente de ellos y el Humano pudo ver por un segundo que Twilight desvio la mirada a ellos por un momento,pero fue tan corto el periodo que los ignoro "Uhm nee" simplemente no le tomo importancia a lo antes visto...

-Muy bien echo perro *suspiro* okay ¿cual numero presionaste?

-*mira el tablero de pisos*¨

-¿huh? oh oh...

Al pasar unos momentos Maxi estaba temblando mientras agarra un palo esperando que se habra la puerta para luego apretar otro botón...

Cuando se abrio estaban en un lugar oscuro y habian muchas "pesadillas" por todas partes,en ese momento empezo a apretar el botón de regreso nerviosamente mientras decias "VAMOS VAMOS ¡VAMOS!" gritar esas palabras no fueron buena idea ya que un demonio los escucho y con gran velocidad fue tras ellos,parece tener un buen oido ya que se encontraba lejos,al punto de llegar la puerta se vuelve a cerrar haciendo que el mounstro deje una gran embolladura en esta por no llegar a tiempo,chocandoce con gran fuerza...El ancensor empieza a descender, Maxi se sento y con tono algo tembloroso dijo

-Fu-fucho...no vuelvas a apretar el botón 666 ¿entendido?

-WUAF AH AH AH AH *SACANDO SALIBA*

-Bien ¡aaf! *me recuesto en el suelo*

(Dato extra e innecesario:El "666" es una mala traducción de la biblia y si no mal me acuerdo el numero real es el 616 solo que como el tipico "666" es mas conocido que el numero original,no tiene nada que ver pero igual :v cuak)

Cuando se abrio por última vez la puerta casi la cual esta casi hecha pedazos,presenciaron un lugar sombrio,pisos de piedra y muy destruido,tras las grandicimas grietas se notaban arboletas espesas que por unos pocos agujeros dejaban traspasar la luz de la luna...el humano salio del ancensor junto a su perro cuando inesperadamente escucharon unos gritos de dos vozes completamente diferentes...entre esos gritos se escuchan "Bruno ¡IDIOTA TEN CUIDADO!" seguido de un disparo,pocos segundos despues una gran cosa pesada te derrumbo al suelo con un sonido ensordecedor conjunto del grito de una bestia...

*Minutos después*

Al ver desde un punto muy lejano y casi oscuro,Maxi vio a dos seres que podria identificarlos como humanos de no ser porque la luz es muy escasa,presenciando como uno de estos se apartaba de una bestia inconciente,seguido de unas palabras que el humano expresaba se vio interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta Principal del castillo mostrando asi a Twilight la cual esta asustada de ver a la manticora y al ser oscuro...pasado un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Twilight y el humano herido, a este último se le cayo algo rezonando por todo el castillo lo suficiente como para que Twilight libere un rayo de magia hacia este como para dejarlo inconciente y tirado vencido al suelo

-*zusurrando* vaya si que esa pony la cual no me acuerdo su nombre sabe defenderse...pobre "shico" pero dejare que se las arregle solo ¿vamos fucho? *me confirma*

perfecto,ahora vayamonos de aqui antes que esa pony nos viera y desmallara como a ese pobre diablo...lets go!

Último piso en dónde decidieron irse fue un numero mas desde la primera vez que se subieron al ancensor...

-Oye Lobo estos viajes si que fueron extraños ¿el "ancensor del viaje del tiempo e espacio" o que cosa más random? ¿no?

-GUAF!

-Tu siempre contestas "guaf" ¿no sabes hablar?

-Guaf!

-Andate a la puta madre que te pariooOOOOOOO! *me caigo al suelo* aargh *respiro algo agitado*

El ancensor de una forma bruta se detuvo en medio del trayecto dejandonos atrapados a los dos,buscando una solución el perro rasgo la pared hasta hacer un hueco haciendo que de hay salga una palanca (o como le llamamos por aqui "pata de cabra") usandola para abrir la puerta...al lograr hacerlo vierón que estan a una altura media y nesecitan algo para amortiguarse al saltar,por suerte hay una montaña de hojas tapando algo...

Maxi miro con algo de vertigo la gran altura,notandoce una preocupación con solo verle la expresión en su rostro...apreto el mango de una cruz para tomar valor y decir

-GERONIMOOOOO! ¡AAUCH! *RESPIROS AGITADOS* AAARGHT...*PUM* AUCH *CHRACH* MI CABEZA OOOH AAARGH MIERDA...*ME LEVANTO Y MIRO MI CUERPO* Muy bien ahora ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Maxi sin heridas por saltar desde un ancensor a 15 metros de altura y ver caido en un monton de plantas,se caga de miedo a ver el esqueleto de un pony encima de él

-Aaaaah! *me saco el esqueleto de encima y retrocedo un poco hasta chocar contra una pared* pe-pero que mierda!

El lobo salta y viendo al humano asustado,simplemente agarra un hueso del esqueleto de pony y se lo pone en los pies de Maxi

-UUUF! ¡MIERDA,ESO FUE-!

Pasado unos minutos Maxi se hacerca al cadaver del dichoso pony donde junto a este habia una alforja muy polvorienta...la agarro y urgo un poco entre las cosas,lo unico que hay son libros,mapas e información sobre este misterioso lugar..."La cueva del Muerto" se llama,leyendo entre las mediadas paginas del libro se lee que hay habitan los dos dragones antes mencionados,estos viven hay desde hace mas de 500 años y se sabe muy poco de ellos pero algo es seguro,estan en peligro de extinción

de hay me doy cuenta que acabo de poner en aun mas peligro de que ellos se extigan,si estuviera en mi mundo o dimención de seguro ya me condenarian a 50 años de prisión pero en "Este mundo ya hay suficientes dragones lanza llamas como para una especie casi extinta importara"...vaya,que frase más larga asi que simplemente se lo paso literalmente por los huevos y empezo a leer un par de cosas más importantes para él,una de ellas seria que el ancensor es solo uno de los 5 que existen por este lugar y que encontrarse uno seria la salvación o perdición del que lo usara,en ese caso...estamos entre medias.

Mirando un poco mas el cadaver del pony se ve que en uno de sus cascos hay un cuchillo de un color amarrillo brillante,probablemente de oro (bañado en un liquido negro) , y una nota en su otro casco...

-Esto da lastima...pobre pony y que mal final le espero el cruel destino,a lo mejor avisare de esto para que haya una minima decencia de que el existio alguna ves *me saco una selfie con el cadaver del pony* listo,cuando les muestre la foto de los restos de este pony de seguro lo reconoceran por algunas caracteristicas como ¿sus huesos? vaya,soy un psicopata

El sub-normal de Maxi junto a su Perro pulgoso sin pelos divagan por los lugares,con las cosas que se encontro,El "rascador de espaldas pre-historico",la daga del pony de oro y la alforja la cual actualmente la carga Fucho,siguen por los apenas iluminados lugares...Horas despues llegan a un ancensor con los animos y energias por el piso; Esperandoce sorpresas aprietan el botón...sorprendentemente el destino que les escogio fue un lugar parecido a una cabaña por las paredes,unas dos camas se encuentran al poder iluminar bien,al encontrarse una linterna a grasa la encienden y empiezan a inspeccionar dicho lugar precavidos a ver si es que no hay dragones,demonios o viajes a otras lugar que es mejor no mencionar por su "nombre definitivo"...varios minutos de ver inspeccionado todo a fondo,logran por sentenciar que es seguro,Maxi se acuesta en una cama y el lobo en la otra...apagan la antorcha y cierran los ojos...

Maxi y Fucho decidieron tomar un descanzo,luego de peligrosas horas en medio de las cavernas de las pesadillas y otras cosas random que realmente hace pensar del porque realmente fuerón a esas partes del Bosque Everfree pero algo hace pensar que...ya no estan alli

Raimbol Dash y Applejack recién luego de los momentos extremos,son capazes de despertarse casi como nuevas,aunque al dar unos pasos la pony granjera nota que le falta algo y ese algo es la herradura que por estar atorada casi le quita la vida,asi que no la hechara de menos

-Raimbol ¿estas bien? -pregunta Applejack-

-APPLEJACK?! AAF si,me encuentro bien pero lo que mas me preocupa eres tú,digo apesar de que hace poco estabas por ya sabes *me aprieto los labios*

-Tranquila Raimbol,sabia que podia confiar en ti...al menos ahora no hay cosas de que lamentarse ¿o si? no,bueno terroncito ¿quieres seguir con este camino?

-Eso no es una pregunta AJ ¡es una orden!

-ESPERA! -Detengo a la pony anciosa-

-¿que pasa? -me doy vuelta para presenciarla a punto de dar vuelo-

-Ten,digo tengamos cuidado si no queremos que pase una situación de vida o muerte como la de hace unos momentos nos fijaremos por donde pasamos,no nos separaremos por nada y lo mas importante...nos cubriremos entre nosotras ¿entendido?

-No hay problema AJ -le guiño un ojo- solo no vayas a acercarte demaciado -cruzo una puerta-

-*algo enfadada* ¡no me referia a eso! aaargh tonta Raimbol...

(Escuchen: "Resident Evil 6 - Edonian Bridge (Soundtrack Score OST)"

Es algo larga poco mas de 4 minutos,espero la lean cordinada a la situación)

Ambas pasan la puerta,encontrandoce con un lago pero con ayuda de la pegaso y unas cuerdas pudo llevar a su amiga por este montón de agua muy facilmente,cruzan otra puerta encontrandoce con mas pruebas la cual en verdad,se nesecita una voluntad,fuerza y lealtad de hierro para hacerle frente...pero como se es de esperar nuestro dúo dinamico no les es casi mucho problema,pasando asi no menos de 99 pruebas hasta el punto de cruzar la numero 100,ambas se encuentran canzadas y literamente litros de sudor recorren sus cuerpos,respiran algo pesado mientras observan la probablemente puerta final...

-Lista AJ?

-Lista Raimbol Dash?

-LISTAS *LAS DOS AL UNÍSONO*

Como las dos se tardaron demaciado en ir al punto 100,el punto 100 vino hacia ellas y muy alegre de ver a dos ponys solitarias,el gran ser con apariencia primitiva es parecido a un mono con grandes manos y pies chicos,agarro a la pegaso en el momento mas desfortuño para asi tirarla al otro extremo de la gran atmosfera mientras que Applejack logro safarse de un manotazo que iba directo a ella,reacciono deinmediato usando una de sus cuerdas sujentadoce de su cuello y cabalgandolo como a un caballo (:v) el mono empezo a dar manotazos y golpes encima de si mismo casi sin hacerle daño a la pony granjera,esta lo manejo hasta conseguir que se golpee a si mismo contra una pared,logrando derribarlo para caer vencido al suelo,Applejack le saco su cuerda y fue directo a la pegaso

-Te encuentras bien? -pregunto algo preocupada AJ a Raimbol la cual se encontraba en un montón de algas-

-AAF SI! eso no fue mucho ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos contra ese "oso-abeja"? -me saco algunas algas de mi cabeza-

-SIP *contesto la granjera tratando de recordarlo* ¿por que lo dices?...¿acaso...?

-Sip *lo mismo que dijo al comienzo Applejack con una cara de confirmación*

-¿puedes volar?

-La ala ahora me duele un poco pero apuesto a que en unos minutos andara como nueva,solo espera no más...

En ese preciso momento el mono se levanto furioso por ser manipulado por una pony,señalando con una de sus primitivas extremidades a AJ,de forma amenzante empezo a golpearse su pecho haciendo sonar como tambores por todo el silencioso lugar,por el sonido causa que unas piedras se caigan por algunas partes del lugar...Applejack y Raimbol intercambian miradas para luego decir

-Esta cosa jamás se rinde ¿verdad? -dijo Raimbol para luego dar una sonrisa y mirar a su contrincante-

-Tomalo por hecho terroncito... -doy una misma sonrisa que Raimbol al enemigo-

Ambas se preparan para asi poder derrotar definitivamente al ser,Applejack con su cuerda en la boca y Raimbol prepara sus heraduras especiales en caso de no poder volar,se miran por última vez y van a la carga en contra del gorrila-simio-bicho-feo-eSe el cual rugia mientras mostraba sus podridos pero amenzantes dientes...de hecho, algo mas amenzante que sus dientes y fuerza bruta son su aliento a 29 años de no verse zepillado los dientes el bruto ese xD...

*Se muestra una imagen de Raimbol Dash y Applejack en pose de pelea contra el Gorrila-simio-bicho-feo-eSe,para luego esa imagen desvaneserce en un manto oscuro...*

Mientras tanto en Ponyvill...

-COMO QUE SE FUERON?!

-A-asi es Twi-Twilight...Fluttershy nos dijo que los vio irse cuando estaban en la entrada del Bosque y de hay no los vio más *Spike con un libro usandolo como escudo*

-PERO AUN ASI! ¿Con Applejack y Raimbol? -Decia sorprendida Twilight-

-SI! Tú ya sabes que ellas son las que mas se levantan temprano además...no creo que tu idea de leer 500 -interrumpido-

-600 -corrigiendo al dragón-

-BUENO! dijo que además...¡600 LIBROS EN UNA NOCHE NO HAYA SIDO BUENA IDEA! ¡¿sabes?! -reprochando a Twilight la cual aun se le notan los efectos de sueño-

Dejenme explicarles mejor la situación...

Al despertarse y organizar todo lo que siempre hace a las mañanas,termino por armar la alforja que usaria para la exploración del Bosque,pero al apenas tocar la entrada del castillo,fue sorprendida por Fluttershy,donde se veia que expresaba algo de preocupación por su sorpresiva entrada

-TWILIGHT! *tomo mucho aire*

-Fluttershy? ¡Fluttershy! ¿que pasa?

-Twilight *suspiro* es,él Hu-Humano

-Maxi? si,me acuerdo de él porque es el unico en este mundo el cual no se memoriza el nombre de un pony en una semana ¿que pasa con él?

Twilight hace pasar a la pegaso al castillo,se sientan en los tronos y proceden a hablar...

-Este uhm bueno ¡se fue al Bosque Everfree!

-¡¿AL BOSQUE EVERFREE?! ¿COMO ES POSIBLE? Si ayer a la mañana le dije que iriamos todas juntas

-Ehm supongo que el se habra molestado contigo...ehm ya sabes porque lo que sea que este buscando junto a Raimbol Dash y Applejack, es tema suyo,y puede resultar molesto pa-para cualquier pony entrometerse e-en los temas de los demas...s-si me permites decirlo claro uhm...

-Por su puesto Fluttershy,no me entrometo en los temas de los demas pero...cuando tiene que ver con el Bosque Everfree,es asunto de toda Equestria ¿y si encuentra el arbol de la armonia? ¿si le hace algo? ¿si se encuentra con ferozes lobos de madera? O AUN PEOR! ¡UN PANTANO DONDE SE ENCUENTRE UN DRAGON! ¡PIENSA FLUTTERSHY!

-*temblando* u-un dra-dragon? Ti-tienes razón Twilight pero...al menos estan con Applejack y Raimbol ¿verdad?

-No sabemos como se encuentran ahora Fluttershy ¿en que parte del bosque podrian estar ahora esos 3? ¡AAF! ¡¿por que no me consultaron eso antes?! *respiro y exalo como me enseño Cadence* uuuf mucho mejor...oh Fluttershy tengo una idea ¿que tal si te preparas para buscar a nuestras amigas? y de apaso al Humano,avisale a las chicas ...uhmmm ahora tenemos ¡UNA MISION DE RESCATE! eeeh no,eso no suena bien ¿misión de apoyo? eso suena mejor

-Hay voy Twilight,nos vemos a la tarde! -Con tono algo apurado-

Fluttershy sale volando mientras Spike rapidamente le abrio la puerta para que se vaya,el dragon noto mucho apuro en su amiga la cual se iba medio rapido para su casa ¿que le pasa?...eso talves se resuelva con responderles "Un conejo"

En fin,eso explica el actuar apurado de Twilight,y volviendo con ella,ya esta preparada algo a resaltar es que cuando le tocaba buscar una última cosa para irse fue cuando vio abriendo el cajon donde se encontraba lo que busca,al lado brillaban unos boletos dorados que le daria al Humano para que se valla de Ponyvill,pero decidio mirar para un costado ignorandola lo que le permitiria a Maxi irse...prosiguio a continuar con su camino...

En los sub-terraneos inexplorados del Bosque Everfree...

Se ve de un piso pasar una luz demaciado rapida...otra vez...y asi sucesivamente hasta parar en una habitación exacta

Eran los dos,Maxi y el lobo de madera los cuales se notaban algo mas firmes y descanzados por las pocas horas en la habitación,volviendo por el mismo piso donde se encontraron las cosas abandonas por el pony,salieron de hay sin problemas,al caminar por el lado de los restos del pony este inesperadamente se movio hacia el pie del Humano el cual se recontra cago las patas haciendo movimientos imprudentes hasta casi caerse por el vacio,El pony misteriosamente empezo a mirar a Maxi que desde los huecos de la esqueletica cabeza del pony se veia un brillo maron salir del hueco de sus ojos

-ESPERAD!

-Fucho, vamonos a la mierda! -arrastrandome por el piso-

-ESPERAD OS DIJE! *ILUMINO MI CUERNO Y LOS LEVANTO*

-Q-QUE ¡¿C-COMO SIGUES VIVO?! ¡ESTAS MUERTO!

-No tan muerto os diria yo,amigo,sentadse...Miguel de las Montañas pedidles un último encargo anteis de partir

-¿Miguel de las Montañas? jaja aargh! *me aprieta* s-si que quieres Miguelito *sudando por los aprietes de este*

-Yo anteis de venid por estas cuevas,me habian ¡HEY! ¡MI HUESO!

-Vamos fucho sacale las costillas a este maldito FANTASM-AAAARGT!

Fucho lo distrajo sacandole un hueso pero con un poder de no se donde nos abienta a los dos contra las paredes,se hacerca enojado y nos dice

-YO ANTES DE MORIR DEJE A UNA PONY AFUERA ESPERANDOME,SI PODEIS ENCONTRADLA ENTREGADLE ¡MI CARTA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAD MI CARTA?! Oh ya os veo,tu habeis robado mis cosas ¿no ser asi maldito hijo de puta?

-Okay okay lo admito ¡aqui esta! *con esfuerzo saco la carta de mi bolsillo* no nos hagas nada Miguelito

-OS DIJE QUE SOY MIGUEL! *LOS APRIETO UN POCO* Bueno,ser mejor que me calme,antes de os vaya a hacer una locura,ya que ambos sois lo unicos vivos de por aqui...

bueno,entregadle mi carta como último deseo de mi vida...o si no mi alma os perseguireis por el resto de sus vidas

-Entendido entendido,si no le entregamos la carta a tu amada nos perseguiras como un demonio en pena tipo "actividad paranormal" ¿me podeis dejad en paz amigo mio?

-Cumplird tu pedido,ser de poca inteligencia y mas os vale contad de que algunas ves existio por estas tierras ¡MIGUEL DE LAS MONTAÑAS!

Miguel nos suelta lentamente hasta tocar suelo de paso desaparece,pues si entregar esta carta es su último pedido hasta que no sea cumplido no descanzara en paz

tocando suelo lo primero que hacemos los dos,fucho y yo es irnos por donde sea...no tenemos mapa...¡SIERTO! ¡GRACIAS MILGUEL "NO SE QUE MAS" POR DARNOS UN MAPA!

-No os a ver oldidadois que ser de la alforja del pony ¿por yo eh de hablar con un tono de mala imitación Español? mierda,pues a de ser por culpa del Miguel

Bueno Amigos,espero les haya agradado este capitulo

Les aviso que este capitulo es mas una "Promo" o "Regreso" que seria mas opcional,NO de mi,sino de ustedes

Ya que como hace mucho que no actualizaba el fic queria asegurarme si es que aun hay personas esperando una actualización de este

no quiero ser el tipico escritor de mierda que deja una historia a medias SIN DEJAR AVISO,para dejarlos con las esperanzas de un nuevo cap...que nunca llegara y si es que hay que decirle adios a "Virus Dimencional" que sea oficial ante ustedes

PERO Puede ver una salvación,es que bueno,devuelta con los reviews puedan ayudarme como la última vez

De echo al subir el cap 15 me esperaba algun aliento,pero no hay nada ni nada que resaltar de ese cap lo admito,pero como me pedian algunas sujerencias

aun no es tarde,mas o menos...

Y si es que hacer esto valdra la pena para resurgir este fic ¿un último suspiro de esperanza? supongo

Espero hayan notado el gran esfuerzo que le puse en este cap,mas aun sobre los "acentos" en algunas palabras especificas que segun yo,es casi una calidad inesesaria :v

pero si asi se comienza siendo mas experto,espero vaya valido la pena por ustedes

Contestando review *que no es de este fic xD*

Angelsoul99:*Posd:vaya,hasta que haces oficial tu cuenta jaja* Gracias a tu reviews y de no ver sido por el anuncio que deje del cancelamiento de este fic,me haya inspirado un poco en crear este corto cap,es bueno que te guste la historia,donde mas participaste,pero es asi,espero seguir recibiendo reviews y opiniones tuyas que si es asi,de seguro veresmos a "Angel Soul" en acción devuelta en este fic,justo donde le queria poner mas participacion pero este viaje sera un poco mas movido de lo que crei jaja...

y tambien a todos los demas que le gusten esta historia,gracias por acompañarme en esta talves mini historia

Angelsoul99 *Especial* (posd:no se si aun sigues leyendo el "Travesia en Equestria"?)

Pinkamena666 -Gracias-

Blackfox74 -Thanks-


End file.
